


One fine life

by Mckie



Series: One Fine Life Universe [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Single Parents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 136,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis es un desastre. Lo único que le da estabilidad en su vida es su trabajo como periodista y su familia. </p><p>Carmilla Karnstein tiene toda su vida en orden; es una exitosa publicista y tiene una familia que adora. </p><p>Definitivamente no necesitan nada más, o eso creían hasta aquél encuentro que les cambiará la vida para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un día muy especial

**Author's Note:**

> No me gusta comenzar un FF sin haber terminado otro; pero esta idea de repente me asaltó y después de un par de horas terminé por completo este capítulo que disfruté mucho escribir, ojalá les guste a ustedes también. 
> 
> :)

Has tenido un día del infierno en la oficina. Sabes que los clientes en general siempre son unos idiotas, pero estás segura que en especial este día se están empeñando en arruinártelo por completo.

_¡Karstein! ¿Pudiste ver la cara del CEO de la automotriz? Estaba a dos de matarte cuando sugeriste que debían contratar a otra agencia de publicidad para su campaña. Juro que no sé cómo lo haces, pero en definitiva quieren quedarse con nosotros._

_Es un idiota. No sabe lo que es bueno para su empresa, si hubiera pasado más tiempo viendo la propuesta del que invirtió viendo las piernas de Elsie hubiera entendido la idea desde el primer segundo._

Tu jefe te mira de lo más divertido. Desde que llegaste a la agencia como trainee no deja de pelear contigo pero no te deja ir porque sabe lo valiosas que son tus propuestas y lo bien que haces tu trabajo. Por más que jure que su cabello se ha vuelto cada vez más blanco con tu presencia en la oficina, sabe que no puede reprocharte nada porque desde que comenzaste a ascender puestos, su negocio ha ido creciendo. Ahora que eres Directora Creativa, la agencia es la número uno del país.

 _Oye linda… Carmilla, tienes varias llamadas del colegio_.

Elsie lleva trabajando varios años contigo como tu asistente, por una estúpida vez que perdiste la compostura en una fiesta de año nuevo de la agencia y estuviste a punto de acostarte con ella, piensa que puede coquetear contigo todo el tiempo. Afortunadamente intenta no cruzar los límites, cuando hay gente alrededor de ustedes en la oficina se vuelve profesional e intenta ser sutil con lo que cree que pasa entre ustedes. Para ti, obviamente no pasa nada, para ella al parecer, pasa todo.

_Gracias, Elsie. En un momento más regreso las llamadas; puedes irte._

_¿Linda, eh? ¿Ahora eres como ese tipo voyerista de la película para adolescentes que se acuesta con su asistente?_

_Es bondage_ – Tu jefe te mira sorprendido de tu corrección _– Ian por favor, cualquiera lo suficientemente informado puede distinguir entre el voyerismo y el  BSMD_ – Intentas aclarar para que no crea que has leído ninguna de esas porquerías literarias. Si es que se puede llamar literatura a eso.

_¡Cómo digas Karnstein!  Yo sólo quería felicitarte por conseguir la cuenta, te dejo hacer tus llamadas… Linda._

Tu jefe sale de tu oficina riendo y tú tomas el teléfono para regresar las llamadas del colegio.

Una hora después te encuentras caminando por los pasillos del instituto siguiendo a una de las secretarias que te dirige al salón correspondiente.

Cuando entras, logras ver a tres pequeñas personitas sentadas en diferentes lugares específicos del salón.

En la parte trasera del salón, hay un niño con un ojo morado. Definitivamente es más grande de lo que esperas ver. Mocos salen de su nariz mientras una mujer intenta limpiarlos de su rostro y un hombre con los brazos cruzados los mira apático.

En medio de la habitación al fondo, se encuentra una personita totalmente escondida en su sudadera hoodie negra, lo que te impide en realidad ver de quién se trata.

Cerca del escritorio principal junto a la puerta logras encontrar a la razón de tu presencia. Una pequeña de rizos rubios como la miel. Su cabello no está tan impecable como lo dejaste esta mañana, ni su ropa tan limpia como la seleccionaste. Te paras frente a su pequeño escritorio de manera imponente, ella siente tu presencia pero no levanta su mirada pues sabe lo que le espera. Después de observarla con los brazos cruzados por unos minutos te inclinas para verla a los ojos.

_Cupcake ¿Me quieres explicar?_

La pequeña te da una leve mirada sin levantar por completo el rostro y puedes observar que hay arrepentimiento en ella.

 _Lo siento, mami_ – Cuando sigues en silencio comienza a hablar de nuevo – _pero no es mi culpa, te juro que él empezó. No tenía por qué ser tan malo. Dijo cosas muy feas. Eso no se dice. Hay que ser amables con los demás. De verdad que no fue mi culpa._

 _Hayley, no puedes darle un puñetazo a un niño sólo porque dice cosas feas de ti_ – No puedes reconocerte a ti misma. ¿Tú hablando contra la violencia?

_No dijo nada de mí. Dijo cosas feas. Le pedí que dejara de decirlas pero no paró._

Respiras profundamente antes de entender por completo el argumento de tu hija.

_Espera, si no te dijo nada malo ¿Entonces por qué le pegaste?_

_Porque estaba molestando a Sloan_ – Dijo la rubia mirando hacia la otra personita que no habías podido ver del todo.

Cuando volteas en la dirección correcta conectas con los ojos de una pequeña que había levantado un poco el gorro de su sudadera y las veía apenada. El cabello de la criatura es de un negro casi tan intenso como el tuyo y su piel blanca lo hacía parecer aún más obscuro. Le das a la niña una mirada tierna, hay algo en ella que llama tu atención. Regresas tu mirada a la rubia.

_Entiendo, pero Hayley no puedes ir por el mundo defendiendo a todos. Ella debe aprender a defenderse por sí misma, no siempre estarás con ella para cuidarla._

_¡Dijo cosas feas! Se estaba burlando de Sloan, le dijo que era fea y yo le dije que Sloan no es fea y que no tenía por qué molestarla. Pero él no se detuvo, dijo que nadie quería a Sloan. Que su ropa estaba sucia y era espantosa. Le dije que se fuera pero no paró y siguió diciendo cosas malas. Luego la empujó. Siempre me has dicho que ningún niño debe ponerle la mano encima a una niña y fue entonces que le pegué._

Ese era uno de los hábitos que más te desesperaban de la rubia, podría hablar por horas. La vez que a Will se le ocurrió llevarla a la feria tuviste que aguantar toda una semana de relatos relacionados a su aventura. Y sí, te desesperaba, pero también habías aprendido a amarlo.

_Hayley, eso no se hace. Ya sé que quisiste defender a la niña pero en verdad no puedes ir pegándole a todos los que ataquen a alguien._

_¡No es justo! Él estaba molestando a mi amiga._

_Hayley, hoy es el primer día de escuela. Ni siquiera la conoces._

_¡Eso no importa! Sloan es mi amiga._

Sientes la mirada de la pelinegra y giras hacia ella para notar como su expresión facial ha cambiado. No estás segura pero casi notas que su boca está tan abierta como puede, en respuesta a la aseveración de Hayley.

_Buttercup…_

_No es justo._

Dice tu hija entre un suspiro mientras levanta un su labio inferior y baja su mirada nuevamente. No tienes escapatoria, sabes que perdiste rotundamente. Respiras profundamente como lo has venido haciendo desde que la rubia llegó a tu vida.

Te levantas por completo y comienzas a caminar hacia la pareja y el niño cuando algo interrumpe tu andar.

La puerta del salón se abre repentinamente para dejar ver a una rubia entrar torpemente a la habitación. La mujer se queda congelada por un minuto enganchando su mirada con la tuya y logras registrar un leve sonrojo en su cara cuando alzas una de tus cejas en señal de cuestionamiento. Su cabello pudiera imitar el de tu hija si no estuviera tan desordenado pero sus ojos eran igual de penetrantes que los de Hayley.

La rubia corta la mirada contigo y se dirige corriendo a la niña pelinegra, no sin antes volver a tropezar con otro par de escritorios antes de llegar a ella.

Tu mente se queda en blanco desde que la viste pero logras recomponerte y sigues tu camino.

Logras convencer al papá del niño de no hacer el problema más grande, aunque la verdadera dificultad es la mamá que no quiere aceptar que su hijo también tiene culpa de lo que pasó.

_Creo que su hijo le debe una disculpa a mi hija._

La voz que interrumpe tu discusión con la madre del niño te hace temblar por un momento. Giras un poco para encontrar a la rubia parada junto a ti con una mirada de los mil demonios.

_Rudolph no le debe nada a nadie, a él le deben una disculpa por haberle pegado._

Intentas hablar pero la rubia corta tus palabras.

_Hayley sólo estaba defendiendo a mi hija del maleducado de su hijo._

Vuelves a levantar una ceja mirando a la rubia. Está defendiendo a tu hija y se sabe su nombre como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. También parece que el rojo de sus mejillas vuelve a hacer su aparición en cuanto te ve. No es que la hayas estado mirando lo suficiente como para notarlo.

_Mi hijo no es ningún maleducado, por qué no mejor cuidas lo rara que es tu hija._

Definitivamente ahora puedes ver rojo en la rubia, solamente que esta vez llena por completo su iracundo rostro.

_Eso sí no lo voy a permitir…_

La rubia salta fúrica contra mujer que parece aterrada por su acción, pero la rubia interrumpe sus palabras cuando siente tu mano tomarla por la muñeca para detener su arranque. Te parece realmente chistoso ver como esta pequeña mujer se vuelve un torbellino de violencia por defender a su hija. Chistoso y tierno.

La rubia pasea su mirada entre tu rostro y tu mano tomando su muñeca para regresar nuevamente a tu rostro. Piensas que quizás ahora eres tú la que tiene algo de rojo en tus pómulos y la sueltas lentamente para ahora dirigirte a la madre del muchacho.

_Señora, no hay necesidad de hacer esto más grande. Hayley se va a disculpar con su hijo, con la única condición de que él se disculpe con…_

_Sloan_ – Dice la rubia al ver que no sabes cómo se llama su hija.

 _Con Sloan_ – Terminas tu argumento.

La mujer asiente intimidada por la mirada de la rubia mientras su esposo, que ahora está sentado sobre otro de los escritorios, parece disfrutar de toda la escena. La rubia regresa al lugar dónde se encuentra su hija y tú caminas hacia Hayley.

_Cupcake, debes pedir disculpas por el golpe._

_No es justo._

Nuevamente un largo respiro sale de tu boca cuando te inclinas a la altura de la mirada de tu hija.

_No lo es, el mundo no siempre lo es. Pero es lo que debes hacer._

Tu hija te mira nada convencida de tu argumento. Pero conoces a tu hija, sabes cómo persuadirla.

_Si tú le pides disculpas al niño, él le pedirá disculpas a Sloan. ¿No te gustaría que Sloan se sienta mejor?_

Los ojos de tu hija brillan de alguna manera, intenta abrir la boca para refutar pero se convence a sí misma de que lo que dijiste es cierto.

_Está bien._

Tu hija camina al fondo del salón para pedirle disculpas al niño. Percibes que el muchacho da un salto al ver acercase a tu hija, pero cuando abre la boca para disculparse se tranquiliza y asiente aceptando las palabras de tu hija.

Hayley camina de regreso hacia ti girando los ojos al niño y con los brazos cruzados. Tú tratas de no reírte frente a todos porque sabes lo que ese gesto significa. Tu hija no soporta que le digan que está equivocada en sus creencias. Sabes que no hizo nada malo pero tampoco puedes dejar que vaya por la vida resolviendo las cosas de la manera en la que tú lo hiciste toda tu vida. Ser madre para ti significa hacer de esa niña una persona mejor.

El niño se levanta y se disculpa con Sloan de manera obligada y nada arrepentida, mientras que la pequeña pelinegra que no lo mira y sólo asiente ante sus palabras.

La madre de la niña está junto a ella con los brazos cruzados y puedes jurar que la ves girarle los ojos al niño de la misma manera que tu hija lo hizo unos minutos antes. Esta mujer es algo inexplicable.

El niño abandona el salón junto con sus padres cuando percibes a la rubia venir hacia ustedes dos con su hija de la mano. La cabeza de Sloan siempre hacia el suelo y su hoodie nuevamente cubriendo su rostro por completo. Casi puedes sentir la tristeza que la niña transpira. Reconoces algo en ella que te llama.

Miras a la rubia y aunque su rostro se deja ver algo de preocupación en cuanto te ve a los ojos una sonrisa surge en ella. Esa sonrisa.

Sientes que una gran sonrisa está naciendo de tu boca pero la detienes. La única que ha logrado en muchos años hacerte sonreír así es tu hija y el que esta mujer lo consiga ahora, te desconcierta.

 _Muchas gracias por defender a Sloan_ – Dice la rubia mientras se inclina a Hayley que le contesta con la más sinceras de sus sonrisas.

_Está bien, mamá de Sloan. Ella es mi amiga y yo voy a defenderla toda mi vida._

Ves los ojos de la mujer abrirse todo lo que pueden para después dejar escapar una pequeña lágrima que rápidamente limpia y su sonrisa es aún más grande. No sabes cómo eso puede ser posible, pero lo es.

_Soy Laura._

La rubia extiende su mano para ofrecerla a tu hija y Hayley la toma agitándola fuertemente.

_Muchos gusto, Laura. Ella es mi mamá, se llama Carmilla._

Sientes la mirada de tu hija cuando te presenta y tú sigues en silencio viendo a la rubia, a Laura.

_Es publicista. No, es la MEJOR publicista del mundo. Es Directora Creativa de la agencia. Su agencia es la mejor. Me gusta ir con ella a la agencia porque tienen una cancha de basquetball. Yo soy muy pequeña para alcanzar la canasta pero me gusta ver cómo juegan los amigos de mi mamá. A veces me dejan jugar con ellos y me cargan para que  haga canastas. Sloan es más alta que yo, seguro ella sí podría meter canastas por sí sola._

Sientes que tu hija está respondiendo por ti, al ver que sigues sin moverte. Y sigues sin hacerlo.

Laura escucha embelesada a tu hija, la mira como si quiera comérsela a besos de lo tierna que es. Y lo gracioso de la situación es que tú estás ahí en modo estatua mirando a Laura de la misma manera.

_¡Wow! Eso suena emocionante, Hay._

El apodo cariñoso que Laura le da a Hayley te hace reaccionar. Es el mismo que tú utilizas cuando tu hija está enferma y necesitas demostrarle todo el amor que le tienes. Laura sigue.

_Yo tampoco soy muy buena en el basquetball. Mira, soy casi tan pequeña como tú pero me gusta correr y soy muy rápida. Seguro a Sloan le encantaría jugar basquetball porque tiene muy buen tino, hay veces que le pido que tire la basura en el bote y lo avienta desde muchos metros lejos y logra que entre sin que toque el borde._

Esto no puede estar pasando. Debes cortar la conversación de estás dos o seguramente jamás saldrás de ahí.

Tocas el hombro de tu hija para hacerle saber que deben irse y esta suelta por fin la mano de Laura a la que seguía sujeta.

Laura se reincorpora y ahora extiende su mano hacía ti.

 _Laura_ – Dice.

 _Carmilla_ – Contestas – _Debemos irnos_ – Indicas secamente para intentar dejar de mirar a Laura.

Hayley camina hacia Sloan y le da un abrazo. El que la pelinegra sólo recibe tensa al sentirse dentro de los brazos de tu hija.

Laura y tú son espectadoras de la escena y la rubia vuelve a sonreír por el gesto de tu hija.

Vuelve a mirarte para luego mirar sus manos que siguen estrechadas entre ustedes dos.  Tú retiras la tuya inmediatamente. Qué calor está haciendo en ese maldito salón. No se supone que habían comprado climas nuevos, te dijeron eso cuando te dieron el recorrido por el colegio.

_¿Mami, antes de irnos puedo mostrarle Bagheera a Sloan?_

Tú sólo asientes ante los deseos de tu hija. Como todas las veces anteriores y le das tu teléfono para que busque las fotos del gato negro que tienen como mascota.

Hay un breve silencio mientras las niñas se sientan en un escritorio lejos de ustedes para observar el animal. Hayley como siempre comenzando a contar cómo lo fueron a adoptar hace un año a un refugio de animales y que le había puesto Bagheera por el libro que fue su favorito durante mucho tiempo.

_En verdad gracias._

Laura rompe el silencio mientras se recarga en el escritorio frente a ti y prosigue.

_A Sloan siempre le ha costado mucho hacer amigos. Es muy tímida y eso hace que no pueda hablar con los demás. Así que los niños piensan que es rara porque siempre está leyendo o escuchando su música. Nunca ha tenido una amiga de verdad._

Tú ves de reojo a Laura pero sigues observando al par de niñas y cómo interactúan. Tu hija ya está contando el primer día que intentaron bañar a Bagheera, cómo te dio miles de arañazos mientras pretendías meterlo a la bañera, terminando tiradas ambas en el piso más mojadas que el gato. Hayley se moría de risa siempre que contaba esa historia, ésta no era la excepción. Sloan la miraba atenta mientras veía las fotos y a todo asentía sin soltar una sola palabra hasta que la risa contagiable de tu hija la hizo sonreír tímidamente. Eso siempre pasaba contigo, no importaba lo cansada, enojada, frustrada que estuvieras, cuando escuchabas la risa de Hayley, sonreías por instinto.

_¿Sabes? Sloan me dijo que Hayley había dicho que era su amiga. Tu hija es un ángel._

Lo es, piensas.

_Me encantaría que le permitieras estar cerca de Sloan y amaría que algún día viniera a casa a jugar con ella._

Ahora Hayley tiene su brazo sobre los hombros de Sloan que se ve algo incómoda por la situación mientras sostiene tu teléfono y siguen viendo más fotos. Tu hija le ha quitado el gorro de la hoodie para que puedan verse mientras platican, la pelinegra la deja hacerlo sin chistar. Distingues algo de ti en Sloan.

_Está bien por mí._

Miras a Laura que sigue sonriendo derretida por las acciones de tu hija y por tu aprobación a la amistad.

_Cuando quieras que lo hagamos, llámame._

Escupes las palabras que para cuando comprendes lo mal que se escuchan ya están fuera de tu boca.

_Es decir, cuando quieras que Hayley y Sloan se vean, llámame y haremos una cita de juegos._

Estúpido colegio, es claro que te mintió, no hay clima en ese salón; es más caluroso que el maldito infierno. Es tan claro como que ves a Laura abanicarse con las manos y dar un fuerte trago de saliva.

_Gracias. No sabes lo que significaría para mí… para Sloan y para mí._

Contesta Laura como si nada y le agradeces que haya ignorado tu insensato comentario.

Tú asientes nuevamente y llamas a Hayley para que recoja sus cosas y puedan irse. Laura llama a Sloan que también va a preparar sus cosas para irse.

_Nuevamente mil gracias por defender a Sloan. Ese niño es un malcriado._

_Bueno no puedes culparlo con esos padres. Además ¿Quién puede llamar a su hijo Rudolph?_

De alguna manera Laura te hace sentir lo suficientemente cómoda como para soltar uno de tus clásicos comentarios sarcásticos.

Laura suelta una ruidosa risa. Ruidosa y melodiosa risa, como cantos de ángeles. Esa risa.

Unos minutos después las cuatro se encuentran frente a la puerta principal del colegio.

Hayley vuelve a abrazar a Sloan que parece cada vez más cómoda con cada acción y se acerca a Laura para abrazarla a ella también mientras se despide.

_¿Así que The Clash, eh? Tienes muy buen gusto. Nos vemos pronto, kiddo._

Le dices a Sloan mientras apuntas el dibujo de su hoodie. La niña te mira y sonríe tímidamente. Tú le revoloteas el cabello, le devuelves la sonrisa y te despides de ella.

Laura te extiende la mano y tú la estrechas nuevamente.

 _Ha sido un verdadero placer –_ Dice Laura alegremente.

_Un verdadero placer._

Caminas sonriendo con tu hija de la mano rumbo a tu auto. Después de todo, ha sido un día muy especial.


	2. Definivitamente un día especial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura recibe una llamada del colegio de su hija.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos. 
> 
> Sé que el primer capítulo fue escrito con la euforia del momento, pero he logrado establecer mejor la historia en general (creo) y pude avanzar con el nuevo capítulo. 
> 
> He decidido que los viernes serán los días para publicar los nuevos capítulos de este Fic y me quedaré con los domingos con Latching on to you, para quienes lo conozcan, sabrán que ha sido un largo y placentero viaje. Gracias por acompañarme en él.
> 
> Ya saben que sus comentarios y retroalimentaciones siempre serán bienvenidas.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Mckie

Te despiertas con los primero rayos de la mañana y sonríes. Piensas que va a ser un día especial, como todos los días. Tienes tantas cosas que hacer pero seguro vas a disfrutarlas. La luz que entra por tu ventana de repente se siente más de la usual. Te levantas rápidamente y miras el reloj que se encuentra sobre tu mesa de noche sólo para darte cuenta que te has quedado dormida y tienes cerca de veinte minutos para hacer tus actividades matutinas.

Saltas corriendo de la cama y llegas a la puerta de la habitación de tu hija para verla sentada sobre su cama totalmente arreglada y lista para la escuela. Le das una mirada de agradecimiento. Eres consciente que muchas veces parece más ser tu madre de lo que tú de ella. Corres de regreso al baño para arreglarte y salir de casa.

_¿Emocionada por tu primer día en el colegio?_

Sloan mira por la ventana de auto y asiente sin mirarte ni por un segundo. Sabes que no está nada emocionada en realidad, pero no quiere romper tus expectativas al decírtelo. Amas a tu hija y te encantaría que fuera más feliz. No es que nunca sonriera pero convivir con más personas que tú, eso nunca ha funcionado bien para ella.

_Te amo. Hoy va a ser un día especial Sloan. Ya verás._

Le dices a tu hija apenas sale del automóvil rumbo al colegio. Ella sólo arrastra su mochila por el suelo y asiente, nuevamente sin dejar salir media palabra de su boca.

Unas horas después te encuentras en tu oficina del Canal 7, dónde has trabajado desde antes de salir de la universidad. Ahí iniciaste con tus prácticas  profesionales y con el paso del tiempo has ido escalando por los puestos hasta llegar a ser Jefa de Redacción del canal. Lo que asegura muchas horas de trabajo y un mejor pago; pero también garantiza menos tiempo que ofrecerle a Sloan. Lo que lamentas todo el tiempo, pero sabes que el sacrificio de alguna manera será recompensado más adelante.

_¡Hollis, no puedo creer que hayas autorizado la nota sobre el escándalo del primer ministro!_

_Es algo que no podíamos dejar pasar. Además, sabes que es necesario que la gente sepa la verdad._

_¡Laura Hollis, defensora de la libre expresión!_

Tú ríes del nombre pero en secreto te sientes honrada de que tu jefa reconozca tus principios, eres humilde pero a quién no le gusta ver que su trabajo sea valorado.

_Laura tienes llamada en la línea cinco, es del colegio de tu hija._

Corres a teléfono para recibir la llamada. Está claro que debe ser una urgencia para que te llamen el primer día de clases.

_Laura Hollis._

_Sí, Laura. Lamento la llamada pero hubo una situación con Sloan…_

_¿Ella está bien?_

_Sí, Laura. Ella está bien pero estuvo involucrada en una pelea y necesitamos que vengas inmediatamente a la escuela._

_Gracias Perry, estoy en unos minutos ahí._

Cuelgas la llamada y le indicas a tu jefa que te tienes que ir. Sophia sabe lo importante que es tu hija en tu vida, además confía en tus habilidades laborales y deja que te vayas del canal antes de tiempo.

Sales del edificio para encontrarte con una larga fila de tráfico que te desespera más de lo que debiera. Estás realmente preocupada por Sloan. Sabes que es una niña tierna pero tímida, durante sus años en el kínder no pudo hacer ningún amigo y te inquieta que esa soledad le dañe. 

Tú eres un desastre, de eso estás consiente desde que decidiste tener a Sloan. Con los años has intentado mejorar tu vida para ofrecerle lo mejor a tu hija pero aún sigues siendo distraída y algo torpe. No por eso dejas de amar y querer hacer lo necesario para hacer a tu hija feliz.

Perry es directora del departamento de psicología en el Colegio Silas y conociendo la situación de Sloan te convence de que es mejor que la inscribas en su escuela para que pueda observar y ayudarla en sus problemas de socialización. La pelirroja es tu mejor amiga desde la universidad y confías en ella lo suficiente para aceptar su oferta.

Cuando finalmente llegas al colegio te diriges directamente a la oficina central y te informan lo que pasó: Un niño de tercer año molestó a Sloan y una compañera de su grado la defendió golpeando al chico.

Hablas con Perry para que la niña que defendió a tu hija no tenga problemas. Perry te confirma que se hará cargo personalmente del asunto para que la niña no sufra más castigo que la corrección de sus acciones. Entiende que fue una reacción contra la actitud del niño y te dice que también se encargará del chico para que deje en paz a Sloan.

Perry en persona te acompaña al salón donde están los niños involucrados y sus padres, pero a medio camino le indican que debe recibir una llamada importante así que te indica cómo llegar por ti misma, te dice que te llamará esa misma noche para hablar de Sloan y se despide con un gran abrazo como siempre lo han acostumbrado.

Aceleras tu paso. Sabes que tienes que llegar cuanto antes con Sloan para darle un abrazo y que no se sienta culpable de lo que paso. Eso es algo común en tu hija, al ser una niña introvertida es muy aprehensiva con las situaciones de su alrededor y siempre termina culpándose de lo que pasa.

Cuando entras al salón te das cuenta de que en realidad llegas corriendo a él. Abres la puerta de un golpe y con la prisa que tienes por entrar chocas contra todo lo que está a tu paso. Sientes la mirada del grupo de personas que está dentro, una en especial te hace mirarla por completo y te paraliza. La mirada más intrigante que has visto en toda tu vida, intrigante y emotiva.

Cortas la mirada cuando sientes tus mejillas más rojas que el cabello de Perry y corres, torpemente, hasta el lugar en el que se encuentra tu hija.

Tu primer instinto es abrazar a Sloan que te devuelve tiernamente el abrazo mientras unas lágrimas comienzas a recorrer sus mejillas y tú limpias cuanto antes.

_Lo siento, mamá._

_Sloan esto no es tu culpa ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo ese niño?_

_Lo mismo de siempre._

Ves a tu hija respirar profundamente en desanimo. Durante sus años en prescolar tuvo algunas situaciones en que sus compañeros la insultaban por sólo querer leer y no jugar con ellos.

_Mamá, es mi culpa. No quiero que Hayley se meta en problemas._

Tu hija lanza una mirada hacia una pequeña con caireles castaños que se encuentra al frente del salón. Piensas que es como verte en un espejo. Es más chica que tu hija y te causa gracia saber que aun así, defendió a tu hija golpeando a un niño mucho más grande que ella. Cuando volteas a ver al niño crees que hasta tú le tendrías miedo, pero ella no. Defendió a su amiga.

_Todo va a estar bien Sloan. No es tu culpa, cariño. Vamos a ayudar a Hayley a que todo salga bien._

_Mamá…_

Tu hija toma otro amplio respiro como si la situación la tuviera cansada. La ves dudar de lo que va a decirte pero asientes para darle coraje de decir lo que tiene en mente.

_Hayley dijo que era mi amiga. Ella se lo dijo a su mamá. No quiero que la única niña que ha querido ser mi amiga deje que querer serlo porque se metió en problemas por mi culpa._

Te derrites. Vuelves a abrazar a tu hija y miras nuevamente a la pequeña trigueña que ahora juega a intentar encontrar sus pies de otro lado del escritorio frunciendo el ceño cuando no lo logra. Sonríes. Hay algo en esa niña que te hace querer correr a abrazarla.

_Sloan no es tu culpa. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Hayley y tú van a ser amigas._

Miras hacia el fondo del salón y ves a la pelinegra discutiendo con la madre del niño mientras el padre las mira divertido sin hacer ninguna interacción. Típico, hijo de un padre irresponsable y una madre sobreprotectora, piensas para ti.

_Creo que su hijo le debe una disculpa a mi hija._

Interrumpes la discusión.

_Rudolph no le debe nada a nadie, a él le deben una disculpa por haberle pegado._

_Hayley sólo estaba defendiendo a mi hija del maleducado de su hijo._

Sientes la mirada de la pelinegra sobre ti mientras tus mejillas nuevamente se ruborizan. No sabes en qué te puedes enfocar más si en lo que sientes cuando te mira o en enfrentar a la madre del chico.

Cuando la mujer vocifera defendiendo a su hijo e insinúa que tu hija es rara, explotas. Sabes que muchos de los pensamientos que tienen los niños los heredan de sus padres. La intolerancia es algo que se enseña en casa y está claro que no vas a dejar que nadie insulte a tu hija o trate de sobajarla por ser diferente.

_Eso sí no lo voy a permitir…_

Dices mientras la señalas con dedo índice de manera amenazadora. No es que estés a favor de la violencia pero la intransigencia de esta mujer colma tu paciencia. Generalmente puedes ser una persona muy paciente, mientras no se metan con las personas que quieres. Especialmente, con tu hija.

Te quedas callada. Tu mente no puede procesar lo que ibas a decir a continuación porque sientes una mano detenerte. El contacto de los dedos es firme. Firme y delicado.

Regresas tu mirada a la dueña de la mano y te pierdes nuevamente sus ojos. Son de un café profundo, te miran de manera penetrante pero sientes una calidez en ellos. Su pálida piel calca la de tu hija y su cabello negro la hace sólo más parecida. Es como mirar a Sloan cuando sea grande. Piensas que tu hija será hermosa cuando sea grande. Justo tan hermosa como es esta mujer que te tiene por la muñeca. Regresas la mirada hacia su mano que te detiene y vuelves a su rostro serio. Serio y amable.

Sabes que para este punto tu rostro debe estar tan rojo como se puede. Tus pensamientos son aturdidos cuando por primera vez logras escuchar su voz claramente. Seguridad, todo lo que dice denota su seguridad y es casi como si te sintieras protegida por ella.

La mujer le ofrece a la madre del niño una tregua. Hayley se disculpa con él, si él se disculpa con Sloan. No estás tan contenta de que el niño se salga con la suya con sólo una disculpa, pero sientes que es un trato justo para que Hayley no tenga más problemas. Se lo prometiste a tu hija. _No es justo –_ Piensas.

Regresas junto a Sloan que tiene nuevamente el gorro de su hoodie sobre su cabeza. Sabes que tu hija hace eso cada vez que quiere exiliarse del mundo. Te parte el corazón ver que esta experiencia puede hacer peor su problema pero al menos tienes la esperanza de que Hayley aún quiera ser su amiga.  

Observas a la pequeña rubia pedir disculpas al niño e inmediatamente el niño arrastra los pies hacia donde te encuentras con Sloan a pedir una falsa disculpa a tu hija. Tu hija sólo asiente. Tú le giras los ojos al niño por su hipocresía. Sí, definitivamente tu hija es mucho más madura que tú.

El niño y sus padres se van. Tú quieres agradecer a Hayley y a su mamá por defender a Sloan así que caminas hacia ellas con tu hija bajo tu brazo. No puedes más que sonreír al par. Crees que la mujer te devuelve la sonrisa pero en segundos su rostro se nota tenso. Quizás está molesta porque su hija se ha metido en problemas por Sloan. Esperas que no quiera que dejen de llevarse.

Retiras tu mirada de la mujer para dirigirte a Hayley.

_Muchas gracias por defender a Sloan_  

_Está bien, mamá de Sloan. Ella es mi amiga y yo voy a defenderla toda mi vida._

Definitivamente te fundes a cada momento con esta niña y necesitas que esté alrededor de Sloan. No vas a permitir que se vaya de su vida. Sonríes más.

Te presentas con Hayley y ella hace toda la presentación de su mamá. Carmilla. Publicista. No menciona a su papá. ¡Pero qué estás pensando, Laura! Te regañas a ti misma.

La pelinegra está tan muda como tu hija y tú te encuentras hablando tan fácilmente con Hayley como si se conocieran de años; la familiaridad con la que esta niña se dirige hacia ti te impacta. No puedes dejar de mirarla

Sigues hablando con Hayley pero observas de reojo a su mamá que sigue estática pero no aparta la mirada de ti. Hasta que pone su mano sobre el hombro de su hija y tú sientes la urgencia de hacer que no se vayan aún. Así que te presentas con ella. Extiendes tu mano para volver a sentir su tensión firme. Firme y acogedora.

Escuchas su voz e intentas no cerrar los ojos de gusto, afortunadamente Hayley distrae su atención cuando camina hacia Sloan para darle un abrazo. Y sí, es seguro que quieres que la pequeña rubia sea parte de la vida de tu hija.

Regresas tu mirada a la pelinegra. Sientes un escalofrío al ver que sus manos siguen estrechadas. Ves abochornada a la pelinegra por primera vez y esa seguridad que se sentía en su voz parece inexistente en este momento.

Hayley se lleva a tu hija a ver fotos de su mascota lejos de ustedes. Comparten un silencio. Te sientas en el escritorio para dejar de sentir que tus piernas te tiemblan al estar a solas con la pelinegra… con Carmilla.

_En verdad gracias._

Tu voz quiebra el silencio y esta se quiebra cuando salen las palabras de tu boca. No sabes por qué pero te sientes realmente nerviosa estando frente a Carmilla. Le pides a los dioses que la pelinegra no lo note y piense que eres una idiota.

Con el paso de los minutos te sientes más en confianza con Carmilla y le cuentas los problemas de Sloan para hacer amigos. La publicista sigue tan callada como antes, asiente de repente pero no pierde de vista la dinámica entre tu hija y la suya.

Escuchas la risa de Hayley y ves como tu hija se sonríe con ella. Una sonrisa, piensas. Sloan ha sonreído con Hayley y sabes que eso no es algo que haga con nadie más que contigo. Tu corazón se encoge un poco pensando en la oportunidad de que la rubia sea quien te ayude a sacar a Sloan de su caparazón.

  _¿Sabes? Sloan me dijo que Hayley había dicho que era su amiga. Tu hija es un ángel._

Le dices a Carmilla mientras ambas siguen mirando al par de niñas interactuar como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Casi puedes ver una amistad como la de LaFontaine y Perry. Si se enamoraran algún día como tus amigas, no tendrías problema alguno en confiar tu hija a Hayley. Piensas. Es algo aventurado de especular, lo sabes, pero estás acostumbrada a hacer tus propias historias en tu mente.

Percibes cómo Hayley ha logrado quitar el gorro de la cabeza de tu hija y la mantiene abrazada. En parte sientes algo de celos porque no crees que Sloan se sienta tan cómoda contigo como lo hace con la rubia. Te reprimes, porque sabes que es algo tonto y agradeces que Hayley pueda hacer por tu hija lo que tú no has podido en años. Tu sonrisa no puede detenerse. Así que le pides a Carmilla que le permita a la rubia convivir con tu hija.

No sabes si la pelinegra va a aceptar. Sigues teniendo miedo de que la tensión en su rostro sea producto del enojo por el aprieto en el que se metió Hayley defendiendo a Sloan. No podrías permitir que tu hija pierda esta posibilidad de tener una amiga de verdad.

Carmilla murmura algo como estar de acuerdo. No recuerdas bien sus palabras porque estás demasiado concentrada en mirar sus labios cuando se abren por primera vez después de minutos de estar completamente cerrados. No es que hayas estado mirando sus labios durante todo ese tiempo.

La pelinegra continúa diciendo algo como “hacerlo” y “llámame” combinados en una oración que te hace sentir el calor del final del verano.

Carmilla rectifica su frase y tú no sabes si reír o sentirte decepcionada por su corrección. ¡Laura Hollis, contrólate!

Pero en definitiva sientes que hace más calor dentro de ese salón que estar afuera en el patio bajo el sol. Te abanicas como puedes para desaparecer el bochorno de tu cuerpo y tragas lentamente porque de alguna manera tu boca se siente de repente completamente seca.

_Gracias. No sabes lo que significaría para mí… para Sloan y para mí._

Ahora eres tú la que corrige a tiempo la oración. No quieres que Carmilla se dé cuenta de lo que te está ocasionando pensar; esperas que la pelinegra no note tu nerviosismo. Nuevamente nerviosa.

Cuando Carmilla llama a Hayley para irse y tú haces lo mismo con Sloan, le agradeces otra vez por la acción de la rubia y la pelinegra hace un comentario gracioso sobre el nombre del niño acosador que te hace soltar una de tus tontas carcajadas. Te avergüenza que Carmilla te escuche reír de forma tan estúpida pero no puedes evitarlo. Carmilla no reacciona de ninguna manera a tu risa. Piensas que al menos no te mira condescendiente como miraba al niño y a su familia. Así que es un avance. Crees.

Cuando se despiden fuera del colegio, Hayley vuelve a abrazar a tu hija y casi puedes sentir como Sloan intenta abrazarla de regreso. La rubia se acerca a ti y te da el mismo acto amoroso que a tu hija. Tú lo recibes con los brazos abiertos.

Escuchas a Carmilla dirigirse a tu hija alabando sus gustos musicales y una sonrisa tímida aparece en el rostro de Sloan que lo hace brillar, te parece extraño la manera en que esta mujer con la primera interacción que tiene con tu hija es capaz de hacerla sonreír. Nadie nunca había logrado eso. 

Tu corazón salta como loco cuando orientas tu mirada a Carmilla y notas cómo en su rostro también tiene una sonrisa que comparte con tu hija. Sí sonríe. Piensas. Y es la sonrisa más sincera que has visto en una mujer en años. Sincera y hermosa.

No entiendes la razón pero tienes que volver a ver a sentir a Carmilla. Así que extiendes tu mano para estrechar la suya y el argumento que ronda por tu mente sale por tus labios.

_Ha sido un verdadero placer_

_Un verdadero placer._

Carmilla contesta con la misma sonrisa en sus labios y estás a dos segundos de desmayarte ahí mismo.

Tomas la mano de Sloan y toman camino rumbo a tu auto para irse a casa. Antes de llegar a él giras tu mirada y ves al par que se va alejando de ustedes. Vuelves a sonreír.

Definitivamente, éste ha sido un día muy especial.


	3. Sopresas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla tiene una cita con la Jefa del Departamento de Psicología.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viernes de One Fine Life :)
> 
> Hay cambios en los POV marcados por una separación para entender mejor. 
> 
> Gracias a todos y saludos :)
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie

Estás en una junta con un cliente cuando Elsie te recuerda que tienes que irte si quieres llegar a tiempo a tu reunión con la Jefa del Departamento de Psicología del colegio de tu hija; terminas lo más rápido que puedes tu trabajo y sales corriendo para llegar a la cita.

Manejas rápidamente para no llegar tarde.

Cuando llegas, Will está sentado en la oficina central entretenido en su celular. Seguramente enviando mensajes a su “amor de temporada”, piensas. A su lado Hayley está leyendo un libro que reconoces como “El libro de la selva” de Rudyard Kipling. Uno de los que más disfruta que le leas antes de dormir.

Te sientas al lado de Will después de abrazar y besar a tu hija. Will sigue entretenido por completo en su móvil. Tú no tienes la menor intención de intervenir en su diversión. Tampoco quieres interrumpir a tu hija que se ve realmente enfocada a su lectura. Así que sacas tu teléfono y comienzas a repasar los mails de la oficina.

Más cambios de la última campaña de turismo, dos clientes enviando retroalimentación de tus propuestas, un arte que debes corregir por ti misma, demonios, sabes que no puedes confiar en tus subordinados para eso. Sigues inmersa en tu correo cuando adviertes abrirse la puerta de la oficina.

Escuchas una voz que te manda un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

_Muchas gracias, Perry. Por favor no olviden la reunión de este fin de semana. Danny está emocionada con la parrillada. Creo que hasta se compró su mandil y gorro de chef. Dile a LaF que esperamos que haga su famosa sangría. No pueden faltar._

_Claro, cariño. Ahí estaremos. Adiós, Sloan._

Intentas no observar a las participantes de la conversación, porque eso es de mala educación. Mirar a la gente demasiado tiempo como si te quisieras comer a la pequeña rubia que no deja de hablar. Definitivamente, muy mala educación. Intentas, pero obviamente fallas.

Afortunadamente la rubia está de espaldas a ti y no puede ver tu mirada.

Ves a Sloan despedirse de la pelirroja y luego caminar hacia Hayley que la recibe haciendo una seña para que se siente a su lado comenzando a relatarle parte de su libro.

Sonríes modestamente a Sloan que te mira por un segundo. Casi puedes notar en su cara la confusión por toda la información que tu hija le está haciendo saber en un minuto. Sloan luce un poco diferente, quizás un poco menos retraída. Te alegra que tu hija pueda ayudar a la pelinegra.

_Hayley, pasa por favor._

Dice la pelirroja mientras mira el reloj de pared de la oficina, intentando cortar la charla que su amiga sigue sosteniendo.

_Lo siento, tienes más trabajo. Nos vemos este fin de semana._

Dice la rubia dándole un abrazo a la psicóloga.

Will y tú se levantan de sus respectivos asientos y siguen a Hayley que ha guardado el libro en su mochila después de despedirse con un fuerte abrazo de Sloan.

Te encuentras de frente a la rubia y tratas de no parecer tan complacida como estás por la casualidad de tropezar nuevamente con ella. Complacida y feliz.

Detienes tu paso porque la rubia parece que no esconde su satisfacción y te sonríe de la manera que solamente ella sabe hacerlo. Tú no sabes si es el reflejo de la tarde lo que hace que sus mejillas luzcan escarlatas.

_Carmilla_

Dice Laura y tú intentas aparentar que no has sido afectada con la forma en la que tu nombre suena cuando brota de sus labios. Que tu corazón no salta como queriendo salirse de tu pecho, ni que tus manos se encuentran sudando casi tanto como la primera vez que cargaste a tu hija.

_Hola, Laura._

Hayley se adelanta a decir antes de que algo pueda salir de tu boca.

_Hola, Hay. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Sigues yendo a jugar basketnball con los amigos de tu mamá?_

_Jajajaja ¿Amigos?_

Will sigue entretenido en su celular pero en definitivo tiene que hacer burla de la palabra “Amigos” cuando está relacionada a ti. Tú respiras profundamente porque sabes que hará otro comentario pero agradeces al “amor de temporada” que haya enviado otro mensaje justo en ese momento haciendo que su atención se desvíe hacia su móvil.

_No, he estado castigada. No tengo permiso de ir a la agencia a jugar. Tampoco tengo permitido volver a golpear a ningún niño. Mamá dice que no estuvo mal defender a Sloan pero tampoco debía golpear a Rudolph. Creo que tiene razón. Nada debería arreglarse así._

Por el rostro de la rubia sabes que tu hija le acaba de derretir el corazón y su reacción hace que se derrita el tuyo. Es como una reacción en cadena y ni siquiera sabes por qué. Tratas de recomponerte. De verdad agradeces que Will esté tan entretenido en su celular que no sea testigo de lo que pasa frente a sus ojos.

_Qué lástima, Hay. Esperemos que pase tu castigo y pronto puedas irnos a visitar a casa para que juegues con Sloan. ¿Verdad, S? Hemos querido invitarte pero algunas cosas importantes pasaron en mi trabajo y no hemos tenido tiempo de preparar algo para que vayas con nosotras. Pero estoy segura que tu mamá puede hacer una excepción a tu castigo y dejarte venir pronto a casa ¿Verdad, Carm?_

_Yo…_

Detienes tu argumento, estas rubias son tu perdición en cuanto se juntan, pueden hablar más de lo que tu cerebro puede captar. Espera. Laura te acaba de llamar  _Carm_  y por supuesto el estúpido de tu corazón no se puede controlar dentro de tu pecho. ¿Cómo es que puede llamarte de manera tan cariñosa apenas en su segundo encuentro?

Ahora tienes a un dúo rubio frente a ti con mirada de cachorro perdido en el bosque viéndote como si tuvieras el bistec más sabroso del mundo en tus manos.

_Ya lo veremos._

Dices después de aclarar tu garganta. Seca. De nuevo completamente seca.

Alguien más aclara su garganta y miras a la pelirroja señalar dentro de su oficina. Tu hija le da un abrazo a Laura y entra corriendo a la habitación. Will intenta elevar su mirada y por primera vez ve a la rubia; por supuesto, sonrisa en los labios la repasa de arriba a abajo. No dice nada, entra a la oficina mientras la pelirroja aguarda a que hagas tu movimiento para ingresar. Pero no lo haces. Así que entra sin ti dejando la puerta abierta para esperarte dentro.

_Bueno, creo que tengo que entrar. Sospecho que voy a salir más regañada que Hayley. Me siento como si Madre me regañara por jugar bajo la lluvia._

Dices y escuchas nuevamente la estrepitosa carcajada de Laura. Dios, esa risa debería estar prohibida por la ley.

_Espero que pronto podamos arreglar la cita de juegos._

_Sí, definitivamente deberíamos hacerlo._

Cierras los ojos. Nuevamente lo hiciste. “Deberíamos hacerlo”. ¿En serio, Karnstein? No es que estés cerrada a esa posibilidad pero… No. ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu mente? Detente.

_Arreglar la cita._

Tratas de componer tu frase pero el carmesí de las mejillas de Laura te dicen que no es una idea que le moleste a la rubia. Sonríes en tu mente.

La rubia te mira aun apenada y extiende su mano para despedirse. Tú la estrechas nuevamente y sientes la electricidad característica recorrer todo tu cuerpo.

_Deberíamos._

Concluye la rubia. ¿Fue eso un coqueteo? No. No puedes creer que Laura tenga intención alguna de hacer un comentario de ese tipo. 

Vas rumbo a la oficina pero regresas tus pasos hacia Sloan.

_Misfits. Ciertamente tienes uno de los mejores gustos musicales que he conocido, Kiddo._

Le dices mientras te pones a su altura para verla a los ojos. Sloan levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la tuya y vuelve a sonreírte. Le devuelves la sonrisa poniendo tu mano en su rodilla para apretarla y retomas tu camino hacia la oficina de la psicóloga. No sin antes volver a intercambiar miradas con Laura que tiene en su cara una de sus clásicas brillantes sonrisas.

**______________________________________________________________________**

 

No has tenido el tiempo suficiente para cuidar a Sloan. Agradeces tener a Danny en tu vida porque honestamente no sabrías qué hacer sin ella. El escándalo del Primer Ministro se ha vuelto un circo mediático y como medio que lo dio a conocer eso te ha dado más trabajo del acostumbrado. Durante dos semanas apenas si alcanzas a tu hija despierta para bañarla y hacerla dormir. A veces ni siquiera alcanzas a verla despierta.

Sabes que no debería ser así. Quieres estar para ella más de lo que puedes, pero también estás consiente que tu trabajo ocupa una parte importante en tu vida. Sabías a lo que te ibas a enfrentar cuando decidiste tomar el nuevo puesto. Sin embargo, nada puede remplazar los momentos que te pierdes con Sloan.

_¿Qué tal el día, Hollis?_

_Bien, supongo._

_¿Supones?_

Danny comienza la plática desde la cocina dónde está preparando la cena. Tú tomas asiento frente a ella. Otra cosa en lo que eres un desastre. La cocina. Definitivamente, no es lo tuyo.

_Danny ¿Crees que soy una mala madre?_

_Laura ¿De qué estás hablando? Te partes en dos lo más que puedes para estar con Sloan. Siempre estás al pendiente de sus necesidades. No faltas a sus festivales. Le das todo cuanto puedes para hacerla feliz. Honestamente no entiendo por qué la hizo tan feliz la discografía completa de Sex Pistols en vinil, pero definitivamente se veía emocionada cuando recibió su regalo de cumpleaños. No hay día que no le digas que la amas. No hay día que no se lo demuestres._

Tú sonríes tímidamente porque sabes que en parte es cierto lo Danny dice, haces hasta lo imposible por hacer a tu hija feliz aunque no siempre la comprendas. Nada va a detenerte por hacerla feliz. Así tuvieras que revivir a Jim Morrison, por Sloan lo harías.

_Lo sé, es sólo que a veces quisiera estar más tiempo con ella. Me encantaría tener un giratiempo para poder estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo._

_Eres una nerd, Hollis._

Danny te mira divertida mientras tú le muestras la lengua como respuesta por burlarse de ti.

_Gracias, Danny. De verdad que no sabría qué hacer sin ti._

_Siempre, Laura._

Danny te da una tierna mirada al mismo tiempo que pone un plato de su famosa pasta “A la Lawrence” frente a ti. Es tu favorita así que no dices nada más, permites que tus papilas gustativas se recreen con la delicia que la pelirroja preparó y te das un respiro de tus pensamientos.

Días después te encuentras afuera de la oficina de Perry. Sloan tiene cita con ella para seguir trabajando sobre sus problemas de socialización. Conforme los minutos pasan comienzas a pensar en las semanas pasadas.

Desde el incidente y con todo el trabajo no has podido hablar con Hayley o con su madre para hacer la cita de juego. Sobretodo quisieras hablar con Carmilla. Piensas. No es que haya venido a tu mente la forma en la que te miraba cuando estabas hablando con su hija aquella vez. O lo suave que son sus manos cuando rozaron las tuyas. ¡Hollis, basta! Estás en la escuela de tu hija. Deja de pensar en esas cosas.

Afortunadamente Perry se asoma por la puerta y te pide que pases para hablar con Sloan. Unos minutos después sales de la oficina recordándole a Perry que ese fin de semana tienen un asado en casa. Danny ha insistido desde hace meses en hacer una reunión de amigos. Quiere probar sus artes culinarias en la parrilla y has cedido.

Perry interrumpe tu palabreo y cuando giras sobre tus pies ves a Carmilla y a Hayley paradas frente a ti; sólo que también puedes observar a un hombre al lado de ellas. Sientes un pinchazo en el estómago. El papá de Hayley, piensas. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sonríes porque no importa, igual Hayley sigue haciéndote querer abrazarla y Carmilla… quizás te haga sentir lo mismo. Esposo a la vista, te dices y eliminas todo estúpido pensamiento en tu mente.

Igual disfrutas al menos tener la vista de la pelinegra frente a tus ojos. Así que dices su nombre a forma de saludo, con eso debes conformarte.

Hayley te saluda y tú tratas de concentrar tu plática en la niña. Preguntas por sus juegos de basketball con los amigos de Carmilla y escuchas al hombre hablar.

_Jajajaja ¿Amigos?_

El hombre apenas separa la mirada de su celular porque el sonido de un mensaje suena atrapando su atención. Debe ser de esos padres demasiado concentrados en su trabajo que no tienen tiempo para sus hijos. Ruegas al cielo que tú nunca llegues a ese estado. Ves a Carmilla algo apenada con el comentario de su… ¿Esposo?

Hayley interrumpe tus pensamientos y dice estar castigada por sus acciones al defender a tu hija. Le das una sonrisa de simpatía y te fundes en la mirada de la pequeña rubia tras sus maduras palabras.

Vuelves a mencionar la cita de juegos y pones tu mejor cara de niña inocente para convencer a la pelinegra de aminorar el castigo de Hayley y parece funcionar. Ni siquiera te refieres a su padre porque estás segura que está tan entretenido en su celular que ni siquiera es capaz de saber qué es lo que pasa a su alrededor. Definitivamente, uno de esos padres.

No. Espera. ¿Acabas de llamar a Carmilla, Carm? ¿De dónde vino eso, Hollis? Seguramente el esposo te va a dar un golpe. Por fortuna sigue atontado con su móvil. Estuvo cerca.

Carmilla afirma que el plan de juegos sigue en pie. Así que respiras aliviada de que así sea. No es que quieras verla nuevamente. Bueno ¿A quién quieres engañar? Claro que quieres verla pero también sigues pensando que Hayley es muy buena influencia para tu hija. Así que lo que la haga feliz, a ti te hace feliz. Sobre todo si eso incluye volver a ver a la pelinegra.

Tu amiga aclara su garganta para interferir con la situación y recordarles por qué es que están ahí. Hayley te abraza tan fuerte como puede y se despide de ti para entrar a la oficina. El hombre te mira por primera vez y casi sientes como te come con la mirada. Patán, piensas. ¿Cómo puede atreverse a mirarte así frente a su... esposa? Especialmente cuando su esposa es la mujer más hermosa que has visto en tu vida. Carajo, si Carmilla fuera tu esposa… ¡Basta!

_Bueno, creo que tengo que entrar. Sospecho que voy a salir más regañada que Hayley. Me siento como si Madre me regañara por jugar bajo la lluvia._

Escuchas decir a Carmilla señalando a tu amiga y tú no haces otra cosa que soltar otra carcajada. Claro, obviamente tenías que ponerte en ridículo nuevamente con tu estúpida risa.

Tratas de cambiar el tema para que Carmilla no tenga tiempo de burlarse de ti y hablas sobre la cita de juego.

_Sí, definitivamente deberíamos hacerlo._

Percibes lo nerviosa que la pelinegra se pone al volver a mencionar “hacerlo” en uno de sus comentarios y no puedes hacer otra cosa que sonreír mientras sientes el calor y color en tus mejillas crecer. Claro que te encantaría hacerlo con ella. Dios. Estar cerca de esa mujer te hace pensar las cosas más torpes del mundo. Es una mujer casada y tú te sientes ilusionada cuando ella dice “hacerlo”. No, Hollis. No tienes remedio. Carmilla corrige su comentario para tu desilusión. No, no tienes remedio.

Tienes que volver a sentir a Carmilla. Tu mente convence de que puedes dejarlo en algo platónico. Así que extiendes tu mano y te despides. Cuando sus manos se encuentran se siente justo como lo habías guardado en tu memoria. Una presión firme en tu mano. Casi como si electricidad recorriera tu cuerpo.

Dices que “Deberían” y claro, tu mente se refiere a su comentario de "hacerlo" pero ruegas que Carmilla entienda que hablas de la reunión. Lo hace y tú respiras aliviada.

Carmilla sigue su camino, no sin antes dirigirse hacia tu hija y ponerse frente a ella para alabar nuevamente su gusto musical. Tu corazón se estrecha cuando ves que Sloan recibe su atención. Pareciera que Carmilla no es de las personas que se fija en los detalles pero siempre hace referencia a las cosas que viste tu hija. Te vuelve a sorprender la manera en la que con la primera interacción que tiene con la pequeña pelinegra habla con ella como si la entendiera del todo. Mucho más de lo que tú lo haces.

Sloan le sonríe en respuesta y puedes morirte en ese mismo momento. Es como si hubiera un aura alrededor del par de pelinegras que hace que se comprendan entre ellas con el mínimo de palabras requerido.

No pudieras ser más feliz. O tal vez sí, cuando notas la misma sonrisa en el rostro de Carmilla. Dios esa mujer va a ser tu muerte si sigue sonriendo con tu hija y compartiendo el gesto contigo.

Sonríes porque sí.

**___________________________________________________________**

 

Por fin es viernes. Una de las cosas que más te gusta de trabajar en agencia son los viernes pues  es costumbre salir temprano. Has trabajado tanto en la semana que tienes todo en orden para salir justo a tiempo para recoger a Hayley de la escuela. No por nada tu equipo de trabajo te dice Genghis Karnstein. No que te importe mucho. El trabajo debe ser hecho de manera perfecta. Esta generación no sabe nada de responsabilidad, piensas.

Cuando vas manejando rumbo al colegio de tu hija piensas en la última vez que estuviste ahí. Tu encuentro con Laura y Sloan. Ese dúo te hace acelerar el corazón como nadie.

Es extraño, la pelinegra simplemente te recuerda a ti. Sientes nostalgia cuando la vez. Siempre vistiendo algo de tus bandas favoritas. Recuerdas lo difícil que fue para ti no encajar con los convencionalismos sociales. Percibes en Sloan algo que te llama, no es que no sientas empatía con tu hija, pero muchas veces no concuerdas con lo que piensa. O más bien, su energía te rebasa.

Eso de querer ser amiga de todos no es una situación a la que estés acostumbrada. Te ha dado más problemas de los que quisieras tener. Como cuando te arrastró a la convención de Harry Potter arreglada en su atuendo completo de Ravenclaw y tuviste que estar alrededor de quinientas personas ataviadas en capas de magos con escobas en mano. No es que en secreto hayas disfrutado ver a tu hija jugar Quiditch con sus nuevos “amigos”. Porque para Hayley no hacen falta más de dos minutos de conocer a alguien para denominarlo así. Basta como ejemplo Sloan. Dos minutos y era su mejor amiga, tan amiga como para defenderla del bribón que se atrevió a molestarla.

Casi puedes ver a tu hija soltando el golpe contra el niño de la misma manera en la que Laura amenazó a la madre de éste. Porque ver a Laura es como ver a tu hija. Te dijo Carm con apenas conocerte. Ríes.

Cuando llegas al instituto puedes  ver a Hayley salir corriendo de la mano de Sloan. Inseparables, definitivamente inseparables. Tu sonrisa sigue existiendo en tu rostro alimentada por la amistad entre tu hija y la pelinegra.

Tu hija abraza a Sloan quien sonríe retraídamente sin regresar el abrazo. No es que a Hayley le importe mucho de cualquier manera, piensas. Antes de que tu hija suba al auto la ves saludar a alguien de lejos y encauzas tu mirada al receptor de la cortesía.

Para tu sorpresa observas a Laura devolviendo el saludo y recibiendo a Sloan con un sincero abrazo, de la misma manera que tu hija la despidió. Otra vez, la pelinegra solamente acoge el gesto para luego recibir otro abrazo de una muy, muy, muy alta pelirroja que la mantiene entre sus brazos hasta que llegan al auto.

La sonrisa que se mantenía en tus labios desde hace muchos minutos desaparece. Laura y la pelirroja suben al auto, una al lado de la otra. Felices hablan con Sloan para luego intercambiar un par de palabras entre ellas. Laura ríe. Ríe como cuando tú haces tus comentarios sarcásticos, estás cerca de escuchar su melodiosa risa en tus oídos. Pero tú no ríes más.

Laura tiene esposa y ríe con ella.

No todas las sorpresas son buenas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden que me pueden encontrar en: mckarnstein.tumblr.com con sus dudas o comentarios y/o platicar :)


	4. Inesperado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura recibe a sus amigos en casa para pasar un día juntos. Espera pasar un día relajado después de tanto trabajo, en cambio recibirá más información de la que imagina. 
> 
> Carmilla tiene una emergencia en el trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hoy no es viernes pero hoy sale Carmilla Zero y estoy emocionada en demasía!
> 
> :D
> 
> *Recuerden que cada separación es cambio en el POV
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo :)

Es sábado. Tu primer fin de semana libre desde hace mucho tiempo. Despertaste desde muy temprano para preparar todas las cosas de la reunión de amigos que se llevará a cabo en tu casa. No te emociona demasiado la limpieza, no es que seas un caso para Perry, pero sabes que era tiempo de poner en orden el caos que tienes por casa.

Ahora Danny se encuentra en el patio prendiendo el fuego de la parrilla para comenzar a cocinar. Una de las pasiones de la pelirroja y vuelves a confirmar que tenerla en tu vida es demasiado bueno para ti, porque no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo prender un cerillo.

_"No sé si te había visto tan emocionada con algo desde aquella vez en que las Summers derrotaron a los Zetas en la Batalla de las Pizzas."_

_"Déjame en paz, Hollis. Amas mi comida."_

_"Oh, sí. Nunca negaría eso."_

Danny te muestra su lengua en respuesta mientras sigue vertiendo tanta cantidad de líquido inflamable que no sabes si quiere prender la parrilla o incendiar tu casa.

Sloan sigue en su cuarto. Leyendo su nuevo libro. El mismo que te hizo comprar desde que salieron de la sesión con Perry. El día que viste de nuevo a Carmilla. No es que sea necesario hacer referencia a ello pero igual fue algo que pasó. “El libro de la selva” parece ser ahora su nuevo libro favorito. Entre las pocas frases que compartió contigo te comentó que es el preferido de Hayley.

No quieres presionar a tu hija para que salga de su habitación. Al menos no hasta que lleguen los invitados. Has aprendido con los años que Sloan no funciona así.

Horas después tu casa está llena. Tan llena como puede estar con cinco pelirrojos y un alto castaño.

Perry y LaFontaine llevan décadas juntas. Se conocieron desde su niñez. No fue sorpresa para nadie que durante la universidad en Silas se hicieran pareja y que meses después de graduarse decidieran casarse. Sus hijos son un par de años más grandes que Sloan y aunque se llevan bien, nunca han logrado un vínculo más allá.

Mellizos, un niño y una niña, pelirrojos. Obviamente. Darwin y Jean, LaFontaine obtuvo el privilegio de nombrarlos después de que Perry los tuvo en su vientre. Nombres de biólogos famosos, Charles Darwin y Jean-Baptiste Lamarck. Aunque iniciaron tratando su género como non-binario, con los años los niños se fueron definiendo a sí mismos. Perry y LaFontaine aceptaron siempre sus decisiones.

Las conociste en la universidad y desde entonces han estado a tu lado. En los momentos más difíciles y en los más felices.

Sloan baja de su habitación para saludar a todos. Pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que decida sentarse en uno de los columpios del patio trasero a continuar su lectura. Los pelirrojos corren alrededor de ella mientras la pelinegra sólo respira profundamente.

Entre toda esa gente te descubres pensando que estás segura de lo diferente que sería si Hayley estuviera ahí. Qué tan distinto sería si la pequeña rubia y su madre estuvieran con ustedes.

Inmediatamente te das cuenta de lo estúpido de tu argumento. No por Hayley, sino porque la pelinegra es una mujer casada. Asistió con un hombre a la cita con Perry, así que al menos debe ser el papá de Hayley. Te pierdes en tus pensamientos.

_"Laura ¿Estás bien?"_

Danny llama tu atención. Porque en definitivo estás ahí en la fiesta pero estás ausente de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, sólo puedes pensar en Carmilla.

_______________________________________________________

_"¡Estoy aburrida!"_

_"Hayley, sólo tengo que corregir unos archivos y soy toda tuya el fin de semana."_

_"¡Estoy aburrida!"_

_"¿Por qué no vas al salón de juegos en lo que voy a mi oficina, Cupcake?"_

_"¡No hay nadie! Eso es aburrido. Cuando no hay nadie aquí no puedo jugar ni meter canastas porque soy muy pequeña y no alcanzo. Nadie más está aquí para ayudarme. Tú nunca quieres jugar básquet conmigo. Aunque tú tampoco puedes hacer canastas."_

Tú hija hace una aseveración muy cierta. Eres una porquería en cuanto a deportes se trata. Nunca has encontrado satisfactorio correr detrás de un balón sin motivación de por medio. Meter canastas, goles, touchdowns, carreras; no sabes lo que es eso. Quizás ni siquiera fueras capaz de reconocer un deporte de otro si Will no fuera tan aficionado a ellos.

Pero Will no está con ustedes este fin de semana. A diferencia de lo que todos piensan, en especial tú, William tiene un trabajo. Es abogado en una de las mejores firmas del país. Aunque no estás tan segura que tan exitoso abogado sería Will si tu madre no fuera la dueña del bufete para el que trabaja.

Mattie, tu hermana mayor y él se están encargando de un caso importante que lo ha mantenido fuera de la ciudad desde hace un par de días. Al parecer el Primer Ministro se ha visto involucrado en temas turbios y han recurrido al despacho de tu madre.

_"¡A-BU-RRI-DO!"_

Tu hija en general se porta bien. Nunca cuando está aburrida. Si no tiene algo interesante que hacer se vuelve un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

_"¡A-BU-RRI-DO!"_

Respiras profundamente. Si algo te ha enseñado Hayley en los años que tiene contigo es en ser realmente paciente. No es que te salga bien con alguien más. Sólo ella ha logrado hacer que no quieras asesinarla si desborda tu paciencia.

_"¡A-BU-RRI-DO!"_

Cuentas hasta diez. Sigues buscando los archivos en tu computadora ignorando lo irritable que es tu hija en este momento. Sabes que entre más atención le pongas, más colmará tu ecuanimidad. Vuelves a respirar.

Hayley y tú comparten los fines de semana juntas. Cuando no tienes bomberazos en la oficina, como en esta ocasión. Tratas de cumplir todos sus deseos. Si es que la convención de Harry Potter no le ha demostrado lo mucho que la amas, quizás las idas al zoológico, los campamentos, los maratones de Dr. Who, los viajes a la playa; los cuales no está demás decir que odias más que las convenciones; esperas que le den una idea que harías lo que fuera por hacerla feliz.

A veces te preguntas cuándo dejaste que esta rubia manejara tu vida a su antojo. Te respondes a los dos segundos. Desde que la tuviste entre tus brazos y te perdiste en sus ojos castaños.

Tan castaños y profundos como los de Laura. ¿En serio, Karnstein? ¿Estás pensando en la mamá de la mejor amiga de tu hija mientras intentas trabajar?

_"¡A-BU-RRI-DO!"_

Te sorprendes pensando qué pasaría si a todos los lugares a los que te arrastra Hayley fueran junto a Laura y Sloan. Te entretiene pensar que las dos rubias correrían juntas entre las olas del mar jugando a alcanzarse mientras Sloan y tú se sentarían en la orilla leyendo juntas mientras escuchan  The Doors. Suspiras. ¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora suspiras?

Por supuesto es inútil cualquier pensamiento que tengas respecto a ésta hermosa mujer. Es una mujer casada. Al menos acudió a recoger a Sloan con una mujer a su lado y se veían demasiado compenetradas como para sólo ser amigas.  La pequeña pelinegra parecía conocerla bien. Laura está totalmente fuera de tu alcance.

_"¡A-BU-RRI-DO!"_

 ____________________________________________________________

 

La fiesta sigue su curso cuando al llegar la noche los niños se meten a la sala a ver un maratón de Harry Potter. No es que la conversación de adultos te aburra pero tienes más ganas de estar adentro viendo tus películas favoritas que afuera hablando de trabajo. Se supone que es tu día libre, no quieres pensar en las semanas de locura que se avecinan tras el escándalo del Primer Ministro.

Puedes ver a tu hija estar acostada en la sala con el par de pelirrojos pero la pelinegra no pone atención alguna a la pantalla. Sigue inmersa en el libro. Nunca has podido contagiar de tu entusiasmo por los libros de J.K. Rowling a tu hija. Ni porque hace un par de años intentaste hacerla creer en la magia con uno de los experimentos que LaFontaine te enseñó.

Tú te encuentras en el pórtico con tus amigos. Aburrida con la charla para adultos.

Perry hablando de lo difícil que es mantener a los niños equilibrados si en casa no les ponen límites.

LaF comentando lo difícil que es hacer experimentos después de haber explotado por completo su laboratorio por tercera vez en el mes.

Kirsch intentando demostrar que ser maestro de educación física en la secundaria es más difícil que intentar convencer a una Summer de aceptar un piropo sin que crea que es una demostración machista de la supresión que la mujer ha sufrido tantos años bajo el yugo del hombre.

Danny discutiendo el punto de Kirsch y agregando que es más difícil ser maestra de Literatura en la universidad. Los jóvenes de hoy ya no leen nada. No saben escribir. Según la pelirroja Shakespeare se revuelca en su tumba cada vez que sus alumnos le entregan un ensayo con faltas de ortografía.

Típicas pláticas de adultos en las que no te encuentras interesada para nada.  

_"¿Quién quiere más Super Sangría Especial de LaFontaine?"_

_"Cariño, no bebas de más."_

_"Cariño, tengo a mi conductora designada favorita."_

_"Cariño, entonces no induzcas a los demás niños a beber de más."_

_"Cariño, los niños necesitan divertirse. Mira la cara de Laura, parece que no ha escuchado esa palabra en años."_

LaFontaine se levanta para preparar una jarra más de su bebida secreta y tú ríes con la manera en la pareja convive. Aunque sea a costa de burlarse de ti. Tratas de oponer resistencia a sus burlas. No es que lo logres. Nunca lo logras.

_"¡Yo sé lo que es la diversión!"_

_"Definitivamente un maratón de Harry Potter en un sábado por la noche es la definición perfecta de diversión para Laura."_

Danny se añade a la burla de LaFontaine y toda la atención se torna a lo cotidiana que es tu vida. Movimiento que la bióloga aprovecha para escaparse a la cocina y preparar más sangría.

_"¡Pequeña nerd, tienes que buscar más diversión de adulto!"_

_"¡Cariño, casi nunca concuerdo con Wilson pero en esto tiene razón!"_

Perry dice mientras puedes ver como Danny se carcajea de las aseveraciones de tu par de amigos.

_"Ya no estamos en edad de hacer esas cosas. Ahora tenemos hijos y ellos son nuestra diversión, Kirsch."_

_"Cariño, también concuerdo contigo en eso pero no todo es trabajo e hijos."_

Perry añade y Danny asiente nuevamente ahora a favor de la aseveración de Perry.

_"Laura se divertiría si su amada misteriosa estuviera aquí."_

La alta pelirroja duda por un momento pero toma el valor y se atreva a hablar.

Tú miras a Danny anonadada, no sabes de dónde sacó eso. En realidad sí sabes. No has dejado de hablar de Carmilla desde que la conociste.

Comenzando por el día del incidente. Esa misma noche hablaste por teléfono con Danny para hablar respecto a lo que había pasado en el colegio con Sloan. La plática había comenzado hablando sobre esta maravillosa niña rubia que había defendido a tu hija en uno de los recesos, pero de alguna manera terminó contigo contando sobre la madre de la niña que defendió a tu hija, cómo su cabello caía cual cascada sobre sus hombros, cómo podías perderte en la profundidad de la mirada de la pelinegra, la manera en la que su piel parecía incluso brillar bajo la luz del sol reflejándola en su palidez, la forma en la que su sonrisa te hacía olvidar que todo lo demás existía, hasta a tú mismo porque al final sólo existía ella.

Los siguientes días no fueron diferentes. Le contaste sobre las grandes similitudes que encontrabas entre tu hija y Carmilla, no solamente de manera física, sino en su manera de actuar. Como si tu hija hubiera sido su hija de manera natural. Lo impactante que había sido que Sloan y ella compartieran gestos similares como la forma en la que respiraban tan profundo como si todo a su alrededor estuviera fuera de su alcance o la forma en la que levantaban la ceja y te miraban intensamente en busca de un entendimiento del mundo que las rodeaba.

No olvidando mencionar el día en que volviste a coincidir con Carmilla fuera de la oficina de Perry, lo fácil que era para la pelinegra hacerte soltar una carcajada con un solo comentario. O el lado tierno de Carmilla cuando se acercaba a tu hija a su altura para compartir un comentario halagador sobre su vestimenta. O la manera en la que su mano era tan cálida y suave como poder tocar la piel de un ángel. Porque sí, cuando te lo propones tienes esa vena escritora que casi puede crear poesía, no es que te esforzaras mucho en elaborarla porque todo lo relativo a Carmilla es un poema en sí. ¡Boom! Muérete de envidia Pablo Neruda.

Sin mencionar el día anterior a la fiesta. Habías tenido un tiempo libre entre toda la locura en el trabajo. Danny había terminado sus clases y se pasaría toda la tarde cuidando a Sloan. Así que cuando llamaste para invitarla a comer aceptó con gusto. Sólo tenían que ir por tu hija a su colegio y dirigirse a su restaurante favorito. Cuando Sloan salió del edificio lo hizo de la mano de Hayley y corriendo, cosa que tu hija nunca hace por sí misma. La devoción por la rubia te invadió y saludaste a la niña de lejos para seguirla con la mirada y ver que abordaba el auto en el que pudiste reconocer a la pelinegra de tus sueños. Suspiras, porque desde que la conociste ahora suspiras. Le diste un abrazo a tu hija y estando dentro del vehículo le preguntas cómo fue su día. Danny hace un tonto comentario sobre tus mejillas y tu mirada de enamorada para después dirigir su mirada hacia dónde paseaba la tuya sólo para terminar su serie de burlas diciendo que ya lo comprendía todo. Tú mueres de risa ruidosamente. Ruidosamente y llena de nervios.

_"¿Amada misteriosa?"_

Dice Perry en medio de un grito y tú te sientes avergonzada al percibir todas las miradas de tus amigos sobre ti. Definitivamente es la última vez que hablas con Danny sobre algo así. No importa todos los años de amistad que hay entre ustedes. Crees que puedes olvidarlos por completo al haberte puesto en esta situación.

_"No es nada. Conocí a una mujer que llamó mi atención. Nada del otro mundo."_

Tratas de hacer que el asunto parezca de lo más normal. Además, de cualquier manera no es que Carmilla y tú pudieran llegar a tener algo.

_"¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¡Laura, cariño, tienes que contarnos todos los detalles!"_

Perry no puede contener la emoción. Te puedes sentir casi de regreso a la universidad cuando decidiste contarle acerca de tu atracción por Danny.

_"En tu Colegio."_

Decides decir la verdad porque al final no importa. De todas formas la mujer por la que sientes atracción es casada y nada va a cambiar eso.

_"¿Qué?"_

No sabes si tus amigos se pusieron de acuerdo pero Kirsch y Perry gritan al unísono. Danny sigue intentando no morir de la risa. No es que salga victoriosa de la faena.

_"Bien, Perry, es Carmilla."_

_"¿La mamá de Hayley?"_

_"Ella, es. Pero yo entiendo. Ya sé que nada va a pasar entre nosotras. Para empezar sé que es tonto porque sólo la he tratado dos veces en mi vida y para continuar es lo más estúpido que me pudo haber pasado."_

Dices intentando no parecer tan desilusionada como el hecho de que la mujer que te gusta tenga esposo te hace sentir.

_"¿Y por qué no?"_

_"Porque está claro que no me voy a meter en ningún matrimonio. Puedo ser un desorden en mi vida, pero jamás me metería con una mujer casada."_

Perry te lanza una mirada de desconcierto total, Kirsch y Danny intercambian miradas.

_"¿Cariño, de qué estás hablando?"_

_"Carmilla y su esposo. El hombre que la acompañaba el día de la sesión de Hayley."_

Perry te mira como si acabaras de decir el chiste más gracioso del mundo. Intenta no reírse de ti en tu cara, pero como todos tus amigos, falla.

_"Laura, cariño, Will no es el esposo de Carmilla."_

_"¿Es el papá de Hayley?"_

_"Laura, Will es el tío de Hayley, es el hermano menor de Carmilla."_

Sientes tu mandíbula topar hasta tocar el suelo. Habías asumido totalmente al ver al hombre junto a Carmilla y Hayley que algo tenía que ver directamente con ellas, pero nunca te imaginaste que era hermano de la pelinegra. O quizás si te hubieras detenido a verlo con menos odio del que sentías hubieras notado la similitud que los hermanos comparten o mejor aún, todas las diferencias que tiene la rubia con el par. Como sea, puede ser que el esposo de Carmilla no pudo asistir a la cita y en su lugar la acompañó su hermano. Así que piensas que es mejor no hacerte ilusiones.

_"Bueno de cualquier manera, ninguna mujer como ella puede estar soltera. Seguro si no es él, Carmilla debe tener esposo."_

_"¿Qué Carmilla?"_

LaFontaine se integra con una jarra de sangría en cada mano, totalmente perdida en la plática.

_"Carmilla Karnstein."_

Dice Perry que sigue muriendo de risa para entretenimiento de Kirsch y Danny mientras tú de verdad preferirías morirte en ese mismo instante. ¿Karnstein? Ni siquiera sabías que ese era su apellido. Carmilla Karnstein.

_"Espera ¿Carmilla Karnstein? ¿Carmilla, Carmilla?"_

Pregunta LaF uniéndose al trio risitas al mismo tiempo que sirve los tragos en los respectivos vasos.

_"No creo que haya otra por nuestros alrededores, cariño."_

_"¿LaF, tú conoces a Carmilla?"_

Preguntas intrigada.

_"Carmilla y yo asistimos a la misma secundaria. Incluso fuimos “amigas” por un par de años. Si es que podemos llamarlo así. Cuando iniciamos la universidad en Silas cada una tomó su rumbo."_

Contesta LaF y tú piensas que esta noche está llena de sorpresas

_"Y Laura… ella no puede tener esposo. Carmilla Karnstein es la persona más gay en este mundo."_

¿Pensaste que tu mandíbula no podía caer aún más? Equivocada, Hollis.

Definitivamente, la noche te ha dado más de lo que esperabas. Algo totalmente inesperado. 

  


	5. Suspiros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla recibe llamadas teléfonicas.  
> Laura tiene una seria charla con Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yay! Viernes de OFL.
> 
> Ya sé que ayer actualicé el capítulo 4 pero fue de la emoción por ver Carmilla Zero.
> 
> Hoy les dejo el capítulo 5 como una recompensa/disculpa porque este domingo no habrá Latching On To You. Me voy de viaje y aún no he podido editar por completo el capitulo 16. 
> 
> *Ojalá disfruten leer este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo.
> 
> \-------- Separación significa cambio de POV

La luz desciende poco a poco y se posa sobre tu oficina. Es más que cierto que preferirías estar en casa viendo Netflix con tu hija que estar en tu oficina trabajando. Aunque tuvieras que pasar por la tortura de ver nuevamente una de las películas del mago con la cicatriz en la frente y su lucha contra el que no debe ser nombrado. Nunca has entendido del todo por qué no dicen su nombre. ¡Voldemort! Listo, no es tan difícil.

Amas tu trabajo, lo disfrutas. Sería lo mejor de este mundo si no tuvieras que lidiar con imbéciles por clientela. La campaña que había sido aceptada desde hace un par de meses está detenida porque al extraordinario CEO de la compañía de dentífrico se le ocurrió hacer unos cambios de último momento. A veces crees que están empeñados a arruinarte la vida sólo por gusto.

_"Podríamos ir a tomar un trago para relajarnos después de todo este lio."_

Te dice la rubia que está a tu lado trabajando contigo en las secuencias del comercial que ya estaban editadas. 

_"Elsie, creí que había quedado claro que entre tú y yo no puede haber nada. Para empezar soy tu jefa, podrían despedirme sólo por eso. Para continuar, no estoy interesada en tener una relación."_

_"No parece que le hayas dicho lo mismo a la señorita soy-demasiado-rubia-para-tener-cerebro que salió en el comercial de los jeans."_

Tu asiste apunta llena de enojo. Te maldices a ti misma por enésima vez, desearías no haber estado lo suficientemente ebria como para haber besado a Elsie en esa estúpida fiesta. Quizás por eso te niegas a tener una relación seria con una mujer. No quieres que vuelvan a medir tus tiempos, cuestionarte todo lo que haces o con quién te llevas, hablas o miras. Mucho menos volver a llenar tu vida con celos e inseguridades.

_"¿Estás insinuando que las rubias no tienen cerebro? ¿Sabes lo irónico que es que tu ofensa te incluya?"_

Respondes a la rubia con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro. Pretendes que tu comentario desvíe la atención del tema que la rubia pone sobre la mesa.

Tu asistente gira los ojos ante tu observación y parece darse por vencida. Te has salido con la tuya nuevamente.

Tu celular comienza a sonar y puedes ver que es el número de tu casa. Elsie se retira de la oficina aprovechando la interrupción.  

_"Karnstein."_

_"Cada vez que te llamo me siento hablando al banco central."_

_"¿Qué quieres Will? Tengo mucho trabajo, ve al grano."_

_"Señor, sí señor. Sólo para reportarle que la soldado Hayley ya ha terminado sus deberes escolares, ha sido bañada y está en la sala conmigo viendo su programa favorito, señor."_

_"Eres realmente hilarante. ¿Algo más?"_

_"Señor, sí señor. ¿Quiero saber si su trabajo urgente… es trabajo o 'trabajo'?"_

Tu hermano hace el énfasis preciso en la palabra intentando saber si te encuentras en la oficina o con una de las modelos que sueles conocer en los castings de los comerciales a los que asistes.

Es un idiota. Lo sabes. Él mismo lo sabe, pero tampoco te ves sin él en tu vida. Ha sido parte importante en la crianza de Hayley y aunque te cueste reconocerlo, lo quieres. Estás agradecida con él. Cuando todo aquél tortuoso evento pasó, Will hizo todo por ayudarte, incluyendo el mudarse cerca de ustedes para poder cuidar a Hayley en tus ausencias.

_"Es trabajo de verdad, Will. A diferencia de ti, la gente tiene que trabajar de verdad para ganarse la vida."_

_"Señor, sí señor. Sólo estaba rectificando. ¿Tardará mucho, Teniente? Yo sí tengo una junta de… 'trabajo' esta noche."_

_"Terminaría más rápido si el estúpido de mi hermano no estuviera llamando para apresurarme porque se quiere acostar con su 'amor de temporada'."_

Puedes escuchar la carcajada de Will a través de la bocina del teléfono ante tu aseveración. La cuál por supuesto, no puede negar.

_"Estaré en casa alrededor de una hora. ¿Es conveniente para ti?"_

Preguntas a tu hermano. No concuerdas con que se enamore tan fácilmente. No es que sea un niño, pero te preocupa que tu hermano se entregue a placer a cada mujer de la que cree estar enamorado. Mujeres que siempre de una u otra manera le terminan rompiendo el corazón. A veces piensas que sí es un niño al que tienes que cuidar como tu segundo hijo. En realidad, es algo que tuviste que hacer desde tu infancia.  

_"Señor, sí señor. Hora perfecta."_

_"¿Sabes que a veces no sé cómo puedes ser el preferido de nuestra Madre? O ahora que lo pienso, ya lo entiendo; eres igual de idiota que papá y bien sabemos que Madre tiene una atracción inherente a los idiotas."_

_"Carmilla, ¿Quieres olvidar tu odio por nuestros padres por un día en tu vida? Papá no era un idiota, solamente no sabía lo que quería en la vida."_

_"¡Oh, claro! Dejar a una mujer con tres hijos porque de repente se dio cuenta que quería viajar por el mundo conociéndose a sí mismo quizás no lo haga un idiota. Pero lo hace el ser más irresponsable de este mundo. ¿Sabes qué sí lo hace un idiota? ¡Morirse intentando montar una ola de 30 metros en Hawaii!"_

_"Ok, ya todos entendimos tu odio por los padres irresponsables. Por favor, no quiero escuchar ahora tu discurso contra Madre. Lo conozco de memoria."_

Cierras los ojos  y respiras profundamente intentando calmar el sobresalto que hablar de tus padres siempre te ocasiona. No es que en realidad los odies, tanto. Tu padre siempre fue bueno contigo, jugaba y se reía; pero jamás lo perdonaste cuando decidió abandonarlos. Quizás Will tenía razón, no era un idiota; pero tu hermano te recuerda constantemente a él. Era un niño, un niño igual que tu hermano. Un niño que nunca dejó de serlo. Y hablar de tu madre… Mejor abortar la plática.

_"Está bien. Voy a continuar trabajando para estar en casa a tiempo. ¿Eso es todo?"_

_"Señor, sí señor. ¡No, espera! Habló una mujer."_

_"¿Una mujer?"_

_"Una mujer. Te estaba buscando. Dijo que era la mamá de Slash."_

_"¿Sloan?"_

Sientes cómo tu corazón se llena de esperanza. Piensas que sólo puede tratarse de una mujer. La mujer en la que has estado pesando en secreto en las últimas semanas. La que se rehúsa a abandonar tu mente desde la primera vez que la viste. Pero un sentimiento te ataca de golpe. ¡Es una mujer casada! No puede estar buscándote de otra manera, busca la amistad de tu hija.

_"¡Eso es! Sloan. ¿Por qué le ponen esos nombres a sus hijos? En fin. Dijo llamarse Laura Hollis. Quería saber si este fin de semana Hayley podría visitar su casa para jugar con su hija."_

_"¿Y qué le dijiste?"_

_"Señor, yo jamás tomaría esa decisión por usted, señor. Le dije que la Teniente tenía que responder a eso directamente."_

Sí, definitivamente tu hermano es un niño que ni siquiera ha superado la pubertad.

_"Por favor, dime que no lo dijiste con esas palabras."_

Temes que la inmadurez de tu hermano te haga parecer igual de estúpida que él ante los ojos de Laura. Laura Hollis. Suspiras. Laura. Laura, la mamá de la mejor de tu hija y punto. Sólo eso es, Karnstein.

_"Tranquila, Gatita. Le dije que Hayley continúa castigada."_

_"Deja de llamarme así. ¿Y?"_

_"Bueno, exactamente no sé qué tanto más dijo porque habla como si la vida se le fuera en ello, pero lo único que pude hacer fue darle tu número de móvil y decirle que lo tendría que platicar directamente contigo."_

_"¿Le diste mi número personal?"_

_"Sí. Es la mamá de una amiga de Hayley, no creí que hubiera problema. ¿Lo hay?"_

_"No. Ninguno."_

Laura tiene tu teléfono pero no te ha llamado. O quizás sí y tú estás perdiendo el tiempo con el inútil de tu hermano. Te quedas pensando en todas las posibilidades. Piensas en cómo sería si Laura fuera soltera. ¡Bah! Una mujer como Laura nunca podría estar soltera. Seguro si la mujer con la que la viste no es su esposa, es su novia. O ¿Tendrá esposo?.

_"¿Carmilla?"_

_"¿Uh?"_

_"Te quedaste callada ¿Estás bien?"_

_"Sí."_

_"Monosilábica ahora. Espera. ¿Está buena?"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"La mamá de Slash."_

_"¡Sloan!"_

_"Cómo sea. ¿Está buena, verdad?"_

_"Will eres un puberto. Estás hablando de la madre de la mejor amiga de Hayley. Una mujer seguramente casada. ¿Podrías madurar?"_

_"¡Puf! Está bien. Sólo que te quedaste muda cuando te dije quién era y que le di tu número personal."_

_"Estoy concentrada en terminar mi trabajo y como no me dejas, llegaré media hora más tarde. Te convenga o no. Adiós, descerebrado."_

_"Señor, sí señor. ¡Adiós!"_

Cuelgas el teléfono. Sigues sin hacer nada más que pensar en Laura Hollis hasta que Elsie entra a tu oficina con más café en mano y decides regresar tu atención al trabajo.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

_"¿Y entonces qué dijo tu amada misteriosa?"_

_"Nada. No pude hablar con ella. Me contestó su hermano. Will. Al parecer Carmilla tuvo que quedarse a trabajar más tiempo en su oficina y no estaba en casa aún. Y no la llames así, Sloan podría escucharte."_

Después de un día extenuante en el trabajo te encuentras cenando en casa con Danny. Sloan escucha música en el cuarto de juegos mientras lee su libro.

_"Laura, no tiene nada de malo que quieras salir con alguien. Además, dices que a Sloan le agrada tu amad… Carmilla."_

Danny apunta mirando a Sloan que está tan sumergida en su lectura que la pelirroja está segura que no puede escucharlas, aun así cambia sus palabras para no incomodarte.

_"Danny no estoy saliendo con ella. Ni siquiera nos hemos vuelto a ver desde hace semanas. Con todo el trabajo apenas tengo tiempo para llegar a ver a Sloan. Además ¿Qué posibilidades reales hay de que Carmilla tenga algún interés en mí?"_

Recuerdas la plática que tuviste con LaFontaine el día de la reunión. De alguna manera conseguiste escabullirte a la cocina acompañada de la científica para para sutilmente pedirle más información respecto a la pelinegra. Al parecer Carmilla siempre tuvo fama de ser una rompecorazones. Tu amiga le conoció un número inimaginable de “compañeras de estudio” durante la secundaria, hasta que en el último año comenzó un noviazgo serio con una chica llamada Ell y hasta dónde supo la pelirroja, ese noviazgo se mantuvo durante toda la universidad, inclusive escuchó rumores de que se iban a casar. Aunque Perry confirmó que en la información que tiene la escuela de Hayley sólo aparecen la pelinegra y su hermano como contactos. No hay nada registrado a nombre de Ell. ¿Qué habrá pasado entonces?

LaF y Carmilla habían dejado de hablarse durante su estancia en Silas. Entiendes entonces el por qué nunca supiste de la existencia de la pelinegra en la universidad. Y tu amiga jamás supo en realidad qué fue lo que había pasado con la pareja. La pelirroja incluso sospechaba que Ell había tenido algo que ver con que Carmilla se hubiera alejado de ella.

De cualquier manera la reputación que perseguía a Carmilla no era muy buen referente como para hacerla una buena opción para buscar una relación. Aunque claro, LaF la había conocido hacía más de diez años, cualquiera puede cambiar en ese gran lapso de tiempo. La pelinegra ahora tenía una hija, no sería tan irresponsable como para dormir con cualquier mujer que se le presentara enfrente. ¿O sí?

_"Te das muy poco crédito, Hollis. Nosotras salimos juntas y aunque no funcionó por otras razones, eres una mujer que realmente vales mucho la pena. Cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerte a su lado."_

_"Gracias, Danny, pero lo dices porque eres mi amiga. Y te recuerdo que nadie ha estado feliz de estar a mi lado. ¿Tengo que recordarte por qué decidí tener a Sloan?"_

_"Quizás no has conocido a la persona correcta."_

_"Estamos muy viejas como para pensar en esos cuentos de hadas ¿No lo crees?"_

Danny te brinda una mirada tierna y encoge los hombros como no queriendo aceptar tu comentario.

_"Bueno, pero entonces ¿Qué pasó con tu cita con Carmilla?"_

_"Jajaja. Carmilla y yo no tenemos ninguna cita, es una cita de juegos entre Sloan y Hayley. Y no lo sé. Te dije que no estaba en casa. Will me dijo que necesitaba hablarlo directamente con ella y me dio su número de celular."_

Piensas en cómo suena el comentario de tu amiga. Una cita entre Carmilla y tú. Sonríes para ti. Sería lindo salir con alguien como Carmilla para variar. En realidad, sería lindo salir con alguien en general. Desde que Sloan está en tu vida no has conocido a mucha gente, principalmente porque tú misma no te has dado permiso de hacerlo. Si era difícil conocer a alguien cuando eras soltera, después de tener una hija no crees que alguien quiera aventurarse a un paquete que incluye a una periodista casada con su trabajo y una hija que apenas habla. De hecho, lo has vivido, Danny intentó que conocieras a una de sus amigas profesoras de la universidad hace unos años atrás. El primer encuentro fue bien hasta que te diste cuenta que a la pelirroja se le olvidó mencionar que tenías una hija y la mujer no tuvo más interés. Simplemente se asustó.

_"¿Y?"_

_"¿Y qué?"_

_"Laura ¿Llamaste a Carmilla?"_

_"Yo…"_

_"Laura, tienes el pretexto perfecto para hablar con ella."_

_"Danny, mi hija no es un pretexto. Además no tengo nada más que hablar con ella, más que pedirle que permita a Hayley venir a casa a jugar con Sloan."_

_"Bueno, quizás esa es la principal razón pero si acepta, podrías volver a verla. ¡Ten agallas, Hollis!"_

_"No lo sé, Danny. Quizás es mejor así. No quiero hacerme ilusiones tontas. Además en verdad ni siquiera nos conocemos. Quizás sólo le estoy poniendo una máscara de lo que quiero que sea y no es. Me encanta que se lleve bien con Sloan, pero eso no quiere decir que sea compatible conmigo. No sé quién es Carmilla Karnstein en realidad."_

_"Laura, todos iniciamos no conociendo a las personas de las que nos enamoramos. Algunos incluso comenzamos odiándonos. ¿Te hubieras imaginado alguna vez que Kirsch y yo terminaríamos juntos?"_

Dice la pelirroja bromeando. Es cierto. Jamás te hubieras pensando que Kirsch y Danny terminarían en un tórrido romance después de todo lo que se juraban odiar durante la universidad. De hecho, pasaron unos años para que se atrevieran a salir como algo más que amigos y ahora viven juntos. Son felices.

_"Entiendo, pero en verdad ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Carm esté interesada en algo más?"_

_"¿Carm, eh?"_

_"Cállate, Lawrence."_

Danny intenta sobreponerse a la risa inmediata que le provoca el sobrenombre cariñoso que ya le has impuesto a la pelinegra.

_"Llámala, Hollis. No pierdes nada y puedes ganar una cita de juegos para tu hija. Y… quién sabe, quizás hasta una cita para ti."_

Te ríes por la insistencia de tu amiga. Sabes que no va a dejar el tema hasta que le prometas que lo harás. No es que no quieras hacerlo. Por supuesto que tienes ganas de que las palabras de Danny se hagan realidad pero tienes miedo de estar tomando una decisión apresurada. ¿Carmilla si quiera puede verte como algo más que la madre de la amiga de su hija?

Un claxon te saca de tus pensamientos y Danny mira hacia afuera por la ventana principal de tu casa.

_"Es Kirsch. Debo irme. Ya llevo su cena. Debe estar exhausto del entrenamiento. Nos vemos mañana, Hollis."_

Danny lleva un contenedor con la cena para Kirsch. Te preguntas cómo Danny pudo convertirse en tan buena ama de casa y casi esposa. Ninguno de los dos ha querido formalizar la relación a través del matrimonio. Aunque estás casi segura que si por Kirsch fuera, hace años que estarían propiamente casados.

Tu amiga se despide de Sloan que sigue zambullida en su libro y tú la acompañas hasta la puerta principal.

_"Laura, dejando de lado toda la parte cursi de los cuentos de hadas. Llama a Carmilla, has una cita de juegos y al menos date el permiso de conocerla. Tal vez no terminen en una comedia romántica de Hollywood pero tal vez puedas llegar a tener a una amiga más. No te cierres a ninguna posibilidad."_

Danny te da un abrazo y emprende su camino al auto dónde la espera Kirsch. Tu amigo te saluda de lejos y tú le devuelves el saludo.

_"¡Llámala!"_

Grita Danny mientras sube al auto para después darle un beso a Kirsch.

Darte permiso de conocerla ¿Por qué no?

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Tardaste un poco más de lo que le dijiste a Will. Esencialmente porque Elsie siguió insistiendo en salir contigo y eso demoró más de lo deseado la edición final del comercial. Necesitas cambiar de asistente, aunque honestamente fuera de su acoso constante la rubia es buena en su labor.

Tu móvil comienza a sonar mientras vas manejando rumbo a casa y sin siquiera ver el número contestas desde el bluetooth del auto.

_"¿Qué quieres ahora cara de perro rabioso?"_

_"¿Carm?"_

Tu mente se congela, volteas a ver el display de tu auto y la referencia marca un número desconocido en la pantalla. Gracias al cielo en ese momento llegas a un alto porque estás casi segura que de ir en la autopista te hubieras estrellado. No necesitas a tu hermano para quedar como una idiota frente a Laura Hollis. Tú misma te has encargado de ello.

_"¿Laura? Lo siento. Pensé que era mi hermano molestando nuevamente."_

Las milésimas de segundos que pasan después de tu disculpa parecen eternas hasta que escuchas el sonido más hermoso que has escuchado sobre la tierra. Esa risa. Su risa.

_"Está bien. Suenas ocupada. Puedo llamar más tarde si quieres. No es que sea algo de urgencia inminente. Sé que tuviste que quedarte en tu oficina. Quizás sigues trabajando. Disculpa por interrumpirte. Te llamaré mañana que estés desocupada. Bueno, no creo que haya un momento en que lo estés, pero…"_

_"¿Laura?"_

_"¿Sí?"_

_"No estoy ocupada."_

_"¡Oh! Bien, qué bueno. Así que ya terminaste de trabajar. Qué bien. En realidad es tarde. Aunque, claro, tu trabajo es demasiado demandante. Entiendo completamente el mío también lo es."_

Dios ¿Cuándo se va a callar? Piensas. Aunque en realidad no quieres que lo haga. No importa lo que está diciendo. Sólo quieres seguir escuchando su voz por todo el tiempo que te sea posible. El semáforo cambia de color y tú sigues en las nubes escuchando el divagar de tu rubia favorita. El tráfico te saca de tus pensamientos cuando oyes el ruido de varios claxons al unísono apurarte en tu andar.

_"¿Carm, estás manejando?"_

¿Carm? Te sigue llamando por ese dulce sobrenombre y tú sonríes estúpidamente al escucharlo. ¡Patética, Karnstein!

_"Eh, sí. Voy rumbo a casa."_

_"¡Oh, lo siento! No era mi intención distraerte. Puedo llamarte después. Cuando llegues a tu casa o regrésame la llamada cuando ya no estés ocupada o cuando puedas. No hay prisa. No es algo de vida o muerte que necesite…"_

_"Cupcake, cupcake. Está bien. ¿Qué necesitas?"_

Te congelas. Acabas de llamar a Laura, Cupcake sin pensarlo. El divagar de esta mujer te suena tan familiar como el de tu hija que te hace llamarla de la misma manera. Silencio. Silencio en la línea y estás segura de que Laura ha colgado por tu insensatez.

_"¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!"_

Te detienes a un lado de la acera lo más rápido que puedes y comienzas a golpear tu frente contra el volante a manera de reproche por lo que acaba de salir de tu boca.

_"Ahm… ¿Carm?"_

Volteas al display del auto y ¡Genial! Laura Hollis no ha colgado la llamada y te ha escuchado por completo.

_"¿Carm, está todo bien?"_

_"Eh… sí. Una mujer se metió en el carril contrario y yo… siento que escucharas eso."_

Laura ríe. Esa risa. Contagiosa. Esa risa. Su risa. Sonríes.

_"Bien, yo llamaba porque quería saber si Hayley podría venir este fin de semana a nuestra casa a jugar con Sloan."_

Nuestra casa. Te gusta cómo suena esa frase y te imaginas lo lindo que sería si fuera usada en otro escenario. Uno como en el que Laura se refiriera a una casa juntas; Hayley, Sloan, ella y tú. Suspiras. Hasta que recuerdas que Laura tiene una casa con Sloan y su esposa.

_"Creo que nos gustaría mucho eso. Es decir, a Hayley. Eso le gustaría a Hayley."_

Bien, Karnstein. Cómo si no te hubieras puesto en vergüenza lo suficiente. Continúa, no hay problema.

_"A nosotras también nos encantaría tenerte con nosotros. Es decir, que acompañes a Hayley."_

Sonríes aún más. ¿Acaso Laura Hollis te está coqueteando? ¡Nah! Carmilla, la rubia es una mujer inalcanzable.

_"Bien. ¿Qué día y a qué hora?"_

_"Sábado. Once de la mañana. Te envío mi dirección por mensaje."_

_"Claro. Suena estupendo. Ahí estaremos el sábado."_

_"Gracias. Por dejar venir a Hayley."_

_"Está bien, creo que ha sido suficiente castigo y ha aprendido la lección."_

El silencio llena la línea. Esta vez no apartas tu mirada del display para no volver a ponerte en ridículo frente a Laura.

_"Bien. Hasta el sábado. Buenas noches, Carm."_

_"Buenas noches, Laura."_

Ves la llamada terminar en el tablero y suspiras. Como lo haces desde que conociste a Laura Hollis.

 


	6. Cambios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin llega el día de la cita de juegos entre las hijas de Carmilla y Laura. 
> 
> Laura cree estar preparada para ese día.
> 
> Carmilla se comporta de una manera inusual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un viernes más de OFL. 
> 
> Gracias por sus Kudos y comentarios :)
> 
> Nuevamente recuerden que separación ----- significa cambio en POV. 
> 
> Disfruten.

Después que Danny deja tu casa te sientas junto a Sloan durante unos minutos mientras juntas leen su libro favorito. Tu hija se acurruca entre tus brazos y recuerdas la primera vez que la pelinegra comenzó a leer. La manera en la que titubeaba en cada palabra haciendo que sólo avanzaran una página por noche. Te derretía el corazón verla esforzarse tanto por comenzar a leer por sí sola; pero te dolía saber la verdadera razón por la que Sloan decidió a una corta edad leer por su cuenta, te lo había dicho unos años después, ya cuando leía un libro cada dos o tres semanas. Tu hija había aprendido a leer para aquellas noches en las que por tu trabajo no podías llegar antes de que fuera su hora de dormir y esa tarea no fuera una carga más en tu ocupada vida.

Llamas débilmente a Sloan por su nombre cuando ves que el libro está por caerse de sus manos, no tienes duda de que el sueño le ha ganado y debes llevarla a la cama cuanto antes para que descanse como es debido.

Cuando sales de la habitación de tu hija después de arroparla para dormir comienzas a pensar en lo diferente que sería tener a alguien a tu lado, con quien compartir los días con Sloan, tus alegrías, tus tristezas, tus preocupaciones, tus triunfos; es cierto, lo haces con tu hija y tus amigos pero no siempre es suficiente. Al final del día, terminas durmiendo sola en tu cuarto sin poder dejar ir todo lo que tienes dentro de ti.

Te descubres pensando que quieres compartir eso con alguien especial, con alguien como Carmilla. Ella entendería lo que es ser una madre soltera, piensas. Después de toda la información que has recibido, todo parece indicar que no hay huella sobre alguien más en la vida de Hayley que ocupe el espacio como pareja de la pelinegra. Aunque aquello no indique por completo que Carmilla es soltera, al menos suspiras al pensar que puedes aferrarte a esa idea por un momento. No tiene nada de malo imaginar por un segundo que Hayley yace en la otra habitación durmiendo a la par de Sloan, mientras tú caminas por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto principal dónde te espera Carmilla con su sonrisa para intercambiar sus días en el trabajo, hablar de sus hijas y hacer el amor hasta quedarse dormidas entrelazadas.

Bien, Hollis. Lo primero que tendrías que hacer para que eso siquiera pueda ser una opción es llamar a Carmilla y hacer una cita para que sus hijas compartan un día de juegos juntas, así podrías conocer mejor a la mujer que ronda tu mente desde hace semanas.

Regresas a la sala con tu teléfono en una mano y el papel donde anotaste el número de Carmilla en la otra, después de algunos minutos mirando a la nada recuerdas las últimas palabras de Danny ‘Llámala’. ¡Qué demonios!

El tono de llamada suena tres veces y tú estás mordiéndote las uñas, un hábito que habías dejado de hacer desde hace años después de que Danny te lo hizo ver de manera consiente.

_“¿Qué quieres ahora cara de perro?”_

La voz de Carmilla suena linda aun cuando lanza un insulto que esperas en verdad no sea para ti. Esperas unos segundos antes de contestar. Y por supuesto, nuevamente tu mente te traiciona llamándola por el sobrenombre que le has dado.

Carmilla no contesta inmediatamente, hay un leve silencio en la línea que te hace cuestionarte si llamarla fue una buena idea o no. Hasta que escuchas otra vez su voz pintada con una tierna timidez. La pelinegra se disculpa por el insulto y te dice que ha confundido tu llamada con Will. Tú eres hija única, has visto muchas veces la manera en la que los hermanos suelen llevarse pero nunca has podido experimentar ese trato de hermandad en el que un insulto equivale a un te quiero.

Callas por un momento haciendo ese análisis hasta que te vuelves a poner en ridículo soltando una carcajada en la línea. Crees que el sonido de tu voz no puede escucharse peor que por la línea telefónica, pero la carcajada ya va a la mitad y no hay nada que puedas hacer para eliminarla.

Tratas de disimularla comenzando a hablar con ella. Mejor dicho comienzas a divagar como es tu costumbre y esperas no haber interrumpido a Carmilla en nada importante. Porque de hecho intuyes que todo lo que hace la pelinegra en su trabajo lo es. Así que desconoces si tiene el tiempo suficiente para responder tu llamada sin que ésta implique una molestia. Lo último que quieres es significar una molestia para Carmilla.

La pelinegra te detiene en tu desconcertante hablar y te dice que no está ocupada. Tú respiras aliviada. Quizás sólo es un gesto de buenos modales responderte eso, pero para ti es la vida entera.

Escuchas a lo lejos el sonido del tránsito y te preguntas si Carmilla está manejando, lo que menos quieres es ponerla en riesgo al contestarte el teléfono sin poner atención en su camino.

Cuando te confirma que va rumbo a casa tu mente te lleva a una escena dónde Carmilla sale del trabajo y se dirige a casa contigo y las niñas. Sacudes la cabeza en negación para barrer esos pensamientos. Le dices a Carmilla que puedes llamarle más tarde cuando algo más hace que se sacuda no solamente tu cabeza, sino tu mundo entero.

La pelinegra te ha llamado ‘Cupcake’ y tú no haces más que morderte el dorso de la mano para no gritar de la alegría. ¡Por Dios, Laura! Pareces una adolescente emocionada porque su crush la ha llamado por un nombre cariñoso. La voz de Carmilla es tan consistente cuando dice el sobrenombre que hace temblar todo tu cuerpo, es como si estuviera acostumbrada a llamarte así de toda la vida. Tu mente viaja nuevamente a esos locos escenarios dónde la pelinegra es algo más que la mamá de la mejor amiga de tu hija.

No sabes qué más puedes decir después de eso. Quizás sí sabes. Callas porque sabes que si algo más sale de tu boca inmediatamente tu voz se quebraría delatándote por completo.

_“¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!_ ”

Es lo siguiente que escuchas decir a Carmilla y no entiendes qué es lo que acaba de pasar. Estás tan absorta en la manera en que tu cerebro repite una y otra vez la palabra ‘Cupcake’ en voz de la pelinegra que no tienes tiempo para recapacitar en lo que está pasando del otro lado de la línea.

Vuelves a llamar a Carmilla por su sobrenombre y piensas que no es tan lindo como el que ella te ha dado pero igual te gusta cómo se escucha, así que te animas a decirlo una vez más y preguntas si todo está bien.

Carmilla dice que una mujer se ha metido en su camino y eso le ha hecho reaccionar de esa manera. Tú ríes. Ríes porque casi puedes ver a tu hija cuando van por la calle en sus bicicletas y alguien más invade la vía ciclista. Estás segura que la pelinegra mayor debe verse igual de tierna con el ceño fruncido.

Recuerdas el motivo inicial de la llamada y se lo haces saber a Carmilla.

_“Creo que nos gustaría mucho eso. Es decir, a Hayley. Eso le gustaría a Hayley.”_

Te encanta la idea de que la pelinegra apruebe tu propuesta. Te gusta más que se escuche complacida con verte a ti y a tu hija y se lo haces saber.

_A nosotras también nos encantaría tenerte con nosotros. Es decir, que acompañes a Hayley._

Aunque sabes que lo que acabas de decir es totalmente honesto, no estás segura de la manera en la que Carmilla lo perciba. Así que aclaras el comentario.

Carmilla te pregunta los detalles y después de exponerlos confirma su asistencia. Le agradeces y la pelinegra comenta que su hija ha tenido suficiente castigo. Tú concuerdas con ello. Carmilla te parece una buena madre.

No sabes qué más puedes decirle a Carmilla que no sea algo que te exponga así que después de unos minutos en silencio te despides de ella.

_“Buenas noches, Laura.”_

Son las últimas palabras que escuchas salir de la pelinegra antes de que en la línea suene el típico eco de vacío y la sonrisa que está en tu rostro no podría ser más grande.

Cierras los ojos y estás segura que esas últimas palabras las podrías escuchar en tu oído antes de dormir durante toda tu vida.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Es la mañana del sábado. En unas horas más verás a Laura. Te despiertas minutos antes de que tu alarma suene. No estás acostumbrada a despertarte a estas insufribles horas del demonio en tus días de descanso pero la ansiedad de verla no te deja dormir hasta que el ruido electrónico te haga recobrar conciencia.

Y deseas que así hubiera sido porque ahora lo único que haces es pensar la manera en la que Laura Hollis te hace sentir. Pero no es sólo eso lo que ronda por tu mente, desearías que así fuera pero lamentablemente tu mente no ha dejado de repasar el hecho de que la rubia es una mujer casada, o al menos, no es una mujer sin compromiso.

Tú estás entusiasmada por verla y seguramente la pelirroja con la que viste al par estará presente en su casa. Te sugieres a ti misma que sería mejor enviar a Hayley con Will, que él sea el que acompañe a tu hija y así tú no tendrías que ver a Laura con la amazona con la que comparte su vida. ¿De verdad, Karnstein? ¿Qué te pasa? Tú nunca has celado a nadie. Ni siquiera a… ella. Y ahora no puedes soportar la idea de que Laura Hollis tenga alguien más a su lado. Alguien que no eres tú.

El sonido de tu alarma comienza a sonar y tú giras hacia tu lado derecho para aplacar el ruido del infierno. Giras sobre tu cuerpo para gritar hundiendo tu cabeza entre las almohadas de tu cama para no despertar a tu hija.

“¡Maldita seas, Laura Hollis!”

\---

Te preguntas si Sloan está tan emocionada como tú por este día. Quizás sí. No, en realidad no lo crees. No has dormido bien en toda la noche. Has estado despertando casi cada hora como reloj sincronizado por la ansiedad de verla.

Cuando crees que es la hora adecuada decides levantarte de tu cama e ir a buscar a tu hija a su cuarto. Descubres a Sloan despierta mirando al techo. Te escurres lentamente en su cama y te acuestas a su lado acariciando su cabello con una mano mientras la otra está debajo de tu cabeza. Tu mirada se dirige hacia el mismo punto que cobija la de tu hija.

_“¿Crees que a Hayley le guste nuestra casa?”_

Tu hija se escucha consternada y tú no puedes detener la sonrisa que se asoma por tu rostro. Nunca habías visto tan preocupada a la pelinegra, aunque para ser honesta, nunca ha tenido que pasar por esta situación. Es la primera vez que alguien fuera de la familia; que incluye además de a tu padre a tus amigos y sus hijos, visita a Sloan en casa.

_“Sloan, Hayley viene a estar contigo. No importa nuestra casa, ella estará feliz de compartir este día a tu lado.”_

_“Mamá, Hayley me ha mostrado fotos de su cuarto. Es amarillo con azul. Tiene miles de cosas de Harry Potter y todo parece tan iluminado. No tiene nada que ver con el mio.”_

_“Sloan, Hayley va a amar tu cuarto ¿Sabes por qué?”_  Tu hija retira la mirada del techo y te mira a los ojos esperando que tu respuesta “ _Porque Hayley te quiere. Eres su amiga y es lo único que importa.”_

Tu hija respira profundo. Estás segura que tu empalagosa respuesta no la convence demasiado pero tú crees que es cierto. Porque es lo mismo que tú sientes.

El cuarto de hija es algo oscuro para tu gusto, los adornos alrededor de él son posters de bandas que ni siquiera tú tienes idea de dónde Sloan obtuvo conocimiento de su existencia; pero aun así amas estar con ella dentro de esa habitación, compartiendo momentos como esa mañana en los que puedes hablar con la pelinegra más de dos palabras seguidas.

_“¡Vamos! Hay que levantarnos a desayunar para estar listas cuando Hayley y su mamá lleguen.”_

Haces el intento de levantarte cuando tu hija te detiene de tu camiseta para que voltees hacia ella. Te abraza como hacía muchos años que no lo hacía. Sabes que con ese abrazo te transmite todos sus miedos y los deja salir de ella. Tú contestas el abrazo con el mismo ímpetu haciéndole saber que todo estará bien.

Por tu lado, tienes tus propios miedos. No sabes si Carmilla estará cómoda en tu casa, si le gustará y un vacío se deja sentir en tu estómago con la sola idea de que no sea así.

Después de desayunar le preguntas a Sloan qué actividades quiere hacer ese día con Hayley y no es para nada sorprendente cuando tu hija respira profundamente ante la lista de opciones que has realizado. En cuanto acuerdan algunas actividades como ver algunas películas, parte tu colección de Harry Potter y parte de la colección personal de Sloan que incluye algunas películas de Hitchcock; bajar a comer pizzas las cuatro juntas; jugar algunos videojuegos; salir al parque a jugar con los demás niños y terminar con una pijamada, de la que no estás tan segura si Carmilla accederá pero no quieres romperle la ilusión a tu hija que está emocionada como nunca antes la has visto. Aunque su emoción no se transmita como la tuya. Aprieta sus manos una contra la otra y sus ojos se iluminan ante la idea que Hayley pueda pasar la noche en casa. Miras el reloj y faltan diez minutos para que Hayley y Carmilla Karnstein lleguen a tu casa.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_“¡Cupcake, no!”_

_“Pero mamá…”_

_“No podemos llevar a Bagheera.”_

_“Se lo prometí a Sloan. Laura dijo que sí podía ir con nosotros.”_

_“Cupcake, tu gato no irá con nosotros y punto.”_

\------------------------------------------------------------

Escuchas el auto de la pelinegra detenerse en tu entrada y te sudan las manos.

Te levantas del sillón de tu sala para acercarte a la entrada principal y en cuanto abres la puerta ves venir hacia ti el remolino de amor que es Hayley. Brazos extendidos como si no te hubiera visto en años y corre para saludarte con un abrazo que hace que tropieces en tu espalda.

_“¡Laura! ¿Dónde está Sloan?”_

_“Hola, Hay. Sloan debe estar en su cuarto, creo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que has llegado. ¿Por qué no la sorprendes? Sube las escaleras, es el segundo cuarto a la izquierda, la puerta que tiene una luna con su nombre en ella.”_

La pequeña rubia asiente y tú la sueltas para verla correr y desaparecer por las escaleras de tu casa.

Intentas no aparentar estar tan interesada como lo estás, pero te parece extraño que Hayley haya llegado sola a la puerta de tu casa. Comienza a preocuparte que Carmilla sólo haya ido a dejar a su hija a tu casa sin pensar siquiera en pasar a saludar.

El aire vuelve a tus pulmones en un respiro que no estabas consiente que estabas deteniendo cuando ves a la pelinegra salir del auto lentamente. Pero se vuelve a ir cuando ves a la pelinegra ataviada en unos jeans rasgados en los muslos que te quieren hacer saltarle encima, una playera negra con lunas en ella y un chaleco de cuero en el mismo color, acompañados de unos lentes oscuros tipo aviador que la hacen ver como si fuera más joven de lo que es. Nunca habías visto a Carmilla con ese look tan relajado, aunque tampoco es que hayas tenido la oportunidad de verla en más de tres ocasiones pero siempre te había tocado verla en su traje sastre de profesionista.

La pelinegra sostiene algo entre sus manos y al inicio no logras distinguir de qué se trata hasta que pone el seguro en su auto y se acerca lentamente hacia ti. Reconoces entonces a la mascota de Hayley. Carmilla trae entre sus brazos a Bagheera.

Tu sonrisa se hace más grande a cada paso que la pelinegra da hacia ti. No puedes dejar de notar lo tierna que se ve esta dura e impenetrable mujer con un gatito negro entre sus brazos.

_“Buenos días, Laura. Lo siento, Hayley insitió en traer a Bagheera y ella dijo que tú habías dado tu aprobación.”_

_“Hola, Carm. Claro que sí. Esta es su casa, los tres siempre son bienvenidos las veces que quieran.”_

Ves una pincelada de color rojo en las mejillas de Carmilla después de tu declaración. ¿Así que pensabas que la pelinegra no podía verse más tierna? Nuevamente equivocada, Hollis.

Cuando Carmilla por fin llega a la entrada principal te detienes de hacer un movimiento que espante a la pelinegra, no sabes si darle la mano, saludarla de beso en la mejilla o simplemente quedarte mirándola ahí por unos minutos más.

La pelinegra tampoco hace ningún movimiento que te indique qué hacer. Crees que se pueden quedar en el pórtico por horas mirándose a los ojos hasta que Hayley y Sloan bajan corriendo por las escaleras.

_“Mami, mami, la habitación de Sloan es tan cool. Tiene poster de música por todos lados. También tiene una guitarra y un telescocopio para ver las estrellas. Laura y ella hicieron una cama para Bagheera, quiero que la vea para que se ponga cómodo.”_

Ves a Carmilla retirar su mirada de tus ojos y poner el gato entre los brazos de tu hija que ha dado un paso hacia la pelinegra.

_“Hola, Sloan. ¿Puedes tú sola con él?”_

Tu hija asiente tímidamente mientras coge el animal entre sus brazos, saludando a Carmilla.

_“Hola, Carm.”_

Tu mirada merodea entre las dos pelinegras y ves en el rostro de la mayor aparecer poco a poco una leve curva sobre sus labios que parece ser una sonrisa.

_“Eres muy fuerte, Kiddo.”_

Dice Carmilla revoloteando el cabello de tu hija. En su característico cariño. Siempre hace eso con tu hija y tus rodillas parecen mantequilla. Te recargas en la puerta para poder sostenerte porque Sloan reacciona siempre de la misma manera, correspondiendo el gesto con una sonrisa.  

Las niñas suben nuevamente por la escalera de tu casa esfumándose de la vista  y sólo quedan Carmilla y tú nuevamente en silencio.

_“Tienes un lindo cobertizo, Creampuff. Pero por mucho que me guste ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día?”_

Te quedas helada al escuchar el nuevo sobrenombre pero obligas a tu cuerpo a reaccionar debidamente. Por alguna extraña razón, no suena tan lindo como el primero. La actitud de Carmilla cambia de repente y no sabes por qué.

_“¡No, claro que no! Disculpa mi mala educación, pasa. Podemos tomar té helado y ver algo en Netflix mientras las niñas están jugando arriba o podemos platicar o podría dejarte sola si es lo que quieres. No es que tengamos que convivir durante todo el día. Por un momento pensé que no te quedarías con nosotras pero ya que estás aquí me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo, es decir, platicar de las niñas, o del trabajo, o de la vida. A menos que no quieras, claro…”_

_“El té helado está perfecto, Buttercup.”_

Esa no es la Carmilla con la que te habías topado en ocasiones anteriores y aunque escuchar los sobrenombres de cariño ¿Son de cariño? Al menos quieres pensar que lo son, te hacen sentir mariposas en el estómago. No estás tan segura de qué tanto te guste este cambio. La pelinegra trae consigo un aura altanera y arrogante.

Llevas a Carmilla hasta la barra del desayunador de tu casa y mientras sacas la jarra de té helado del refrigerador la ves por el filo de tu ojo admirar el rededor de tu casa.

Tras servir un par de vasos para las niñas y subirlos a la habitación de Sloan, regresas a la cocina dónde la pelinegra te sigue esperando algo impaciente tamborileando los dedos por encima de la mesa. Crees que si estos son sólo los primeros minutos de Carmilla en tu casa y ya está aburrida, no quieres saber lo largo que será el día si se comportará así todo lo que dure la visita.

_“Espero que te guste el té.”_

_“Hubiera preferido un café pero no creo estar en posición de pedir más, Cutie.”_

_“¿Qué pasa hoy contigo, Carm?”_

_“¿Conmigo? Nada, Sweetie. Yo estoy perfectamente bien.”_

Nada de lo que sale de entre los labios de Carmilla te hace sentir cómoda en esta mañana. Definitivamente no es la mujer que te había ilusionado conocer. Quizás tenías razón cuando le dijiste a Danny que sólo le estabas poniendo una máscara de perfección que no era en realidad ella misma.

Sabes que no puedes correrla de tu casa porque eso implicaría que Hayley tendría que irse también. Así que resoplas para calmar tu decepción, tienes que ser una buena anfitriona con esta mujer que de repente ya no te parece tan atractiva. Mentira, sigue haciéndote sentir cosas en lugares innombrables; pero definitivamente no vas a dejar que se dé cuenta de ello. Ahora menos que nunca.

Afortunadamente tu teléfono comienza a sonar y decides abandonar la plática con Carmilla, no sin antes excusarte con ella por la interrupción.

_“¡Danny!”_

_“Buenos días, Hollis. Sólo llamaba para saber cómo va tu cita de amor… es decir la cita de juegos de Sloan.”_

La burla de Danny te hace reír, lástima que no pienses más en una cita de amor entre Carmilla y tú.

_“Todo bien, gracias. ¿Quieres pasar a vernos? … Por favor, Danny, tienes que venir. Te necesito aquí. Carmilla está actuando insoportable.”_

Sales a tu patio trasero y te alejas lo más que puedes de la cocina susurrando la segunda parte de tu comentario para que la pelinegra no escuche tu conversación.

_“¿Qué? Laura, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo entre tu amada y tú?”_

_“Por favor, Dan. Si vienes podrías evitar la muerte de Carmilla Karsntein. Créeme, no creo que pueda aguantar más la actitud de Carmilla.”_

_“Está bien, está bien. Creo que exageras pero sólo paso a dejar a Kirsch al entrenamiento y voy para allá.”_

_“Gracias, Danny. Eres la mejor. Te quiero. Bye.”_

Dices regresando a la cocina y hablando con un tono normal, terminando la llamada telefónica. Ves a Carmilla respirar profundo, tan profundo como crees que sus pulmones pueden aguantar.

 


	7. Alivio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cita de juegos sigue en acción. 
> 
> Laura piensa que Carmilla no es exactamente la mujer que había pensado.
> 
> Carmilla piensa que Laura es exactamente la mujer que piensa pero no puede tener. 
> 
> Mensajes, llamadas y una visita que lo cambia todo.

Después de repasar mil veces la idea de dejar que Will lleve a Hayley a su cita de juegos con Sloan decides acompañar tu misma a tu hija al encuentro. En realidad, te das por vencida cuando tu hermano no ha contestado ninguno de tus interminables mensajes y llamadas por teléfono. Estás segura que debe estar aún con su ‘amor de temporada’.

SJ ha preparado el desayuno para Hayley y para ti. La trigueña tiene casi los mismos años que tu hija contigo; comenzó a trabajar para ti después del incidente y todos en casa la consideran parte de la familia. Es quien mantiene tu casa impecable y agradeces tenerla porque seguramente sin ella en casa, tu hogar parecería zona de guerra.

_“Buenos días, SJ”_

_“Buenos días, Carmilla. Buenos días, Hayley”_

_“Hola, SJ. Todo huele delicioso. Eres la mejor cocinera del mundo. Mi pancita brinca de alegría cada vez que el olor de tu comida llega a ella”_

_“Gracias, Hayley. Me encanta que te guste la comida. ¿Will no desayunará con nosotros?”_

_“No, creo que él tiene otros planes para hoy”_

Siempre has sospechado que SJ tiene un enorme crush sobre tu hermano, no sabes si alguna vez ha pasado algo entre ellos, pero esperas que de ser así Will no cometiera ninguna tontería. Honestamente no estás contra la idea de que una buena mujer como SJ se topara en el camino de tu hermano por una vez en su vida para variar.

Puedes notar el desánimo de SJ en su rostro al no ver a Will en la mesa y prefieres no hacer referencia a que tu hermano seguramente está con otra mujer en su cama. Por la salud mental de SJ y de tu hija, incluso por el tuyo propio, prefieres no hondar en detalles.

Después de desayunar SJ comienza la rutina de limpieza de todos los fines de semana y tú te retiras de la mesa junto con Hayley para prepararse para lo que crees será el día más largo de tu vida al lado de la rubia que te deja la boca seca cada vez que la vez, la pelinegra que te cautiva con su gusto musical y la pelirroja que te hace recordar a un Groot en pleno otoño. ¡Bien, Karnstein! Ese es el mejor apodo hasta el momento. Muy maduro de tu parte, por cierto.

Sales del baño con todo el lio en tu cabeza y te sientas en la orilla de tu cama para comenzarte a vestir cuando un zumbido te distrae. Tomas tu móvil de la mesa de noche junto a tu cama y no te extraña ver el emisor del mensaje.  

**_Willyboy:_ **

_¿No puedes vivir sin mí, gatita?_

**_Kitty:_ **

_Sobreviví cinco años de mi vida sin ti. Y créeme, fueron los más felices de mi vida._

**_Willyboy:_ **

_Tus veinte mensajes y demás llamadas diciendo que me quieres ver no te dan la razón. ¿Qué necesitas, hermanita?_

**_Kitty:_ **

_Soy más grande que tú, idiota. Necesitaba que llevaras a Hayley a su cita de juegos con Sloan._

**_Willyboy:_ **

_Oh! Slash y la mamá que te gusta. Si dices que es la mujer del colegio de Hayley en verdad está buena. ¿Tienes trabajo?_

**_Kitty:_ **

_Sloan. No. Sólo no siento ganas de ver a Laura._

**_Willyboy:_ **

_¿Tú? ¿No tienes ganas de ver a una mujer como Laura? ¡No te creo! ¿Qué pasa?_

**_Kitty:_ **

_Ya te lo dije, Will. No tengo ganas de verla._

**_Willyboy:_ **

_Ah! Espera, ahora entiendo. No tienes ganas de verla con su esposa. Bien. Te ayudaría con tu tormento pero en este momento tengo el desayuno listo y no me refiero a comida._

**_Kitty:_ **

_Eres un asco._

**_Willyboy:_ **

_Gatita. Todo lo que sé de mujeres, te lo aprendí a ti. Además, en verdad hoy no puedo, Carmilla. Prometí visitar a mamá y comer con ella._

**_Kitty:_ **

_Está bien, niñito de mamá. Disfruta tu comida. Disfruta más tu desayuno. Idiota._

**_Williboy:_ **

_Gatita. No te preocupes. Puede que esté ocupada pero eso no significa que debas tratarla de otra manera que a otras mujeres que has conocido. ¡Eres Carmilla Lady-Killer Karnstein! ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente con Laura?_

**_Kitty:_ **

_Yeah! Ese es mi nombre. Gracias, imbécil. Te queremos. Diviértete._

Por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo Will tiene razón. Laura es una mujer más, no tienes por qué actuar diferente con ella. Está bien, te hace sentir cosas que ninguna de las otras mujeres que has conocido en tu vida te han hecho sentir. Ni siquiera Ell.

Has convivido con suficientes mujeres en tu vida como para saber cómo tratarlas sin demostrar que te interesan, aunque sólo sea para pasar una noche con ellas. La mayoría de ellas en tus días de preparatoria antes de conocer a tu ex, con la que tuviste una relación larga y monógama, aunque ella nunca quisiera darse cuenta.

Después de Hayley  nunca quisiste tener una relación seria. En tu vida, primero está tu hija, después tu hija y sigue tu hija. No estás dispuesta a involucrarte en algo que pueda llegar a lastimar a la rubia. Podrías pasar por otra ruptura pero nunca por una separación que implique los sentimientos de tu hija. Así que de vez en cuando te dabas permiso de volver a tus inmemorables juegos de seducción para recordar viejos tiempos. La mayoría de las veces con las modelos de los comerciales en los que trabajas y estás segura que nunca más las volverás a ver.  

Decides hacerle caso a tu hermano y te arreglas de la manera en la que sueles hacerlo para tus citas casuales. Jeans, camiseta, tu chaleco de cuero y complementas tu vestimenta con tus lentes oscuros.

Definitivamente no puede decirle que no a tu hija. Así que por mucho que intentas disuadir a Hayley para que cese de pedirte llevar a Bangheera a casa de Sloan, no puedes hacerlo. Los tres están en el auto rumbo a la casa del par.

Cuando llegan a la residencia tu hija no puede esperar más y salta de tu auto para correr a abrazar a Laura que está en la puerta principal con su particular sonrisa en los labios. Dios, esa sonrisa te va a matar y estás segura de que tu muerte será lenta, pero de lo que no estás tan segura es que sea una muerte que no vayas a disfrutar.

Te quedas unos minutos más pensando en lo extraño que es que sólo Laura salga a recibirlas, quizás la esposa no está; quizás esté dentro de la casa con Sloan, quizás tuvo que trabajar; quizás es novia y no vive con ellas. Quizás te estás haciendo demasiadas ideas al respecto. Lo que puedes agradecer es que no se vea por ahora y no tengas que lidiar con ello, al menos por el momento. Laura sigue esperándote y respiras profundo antes de salir del auto para el encuentro con la rubia. ¡Tú puedes con esto Karnstein!

Tomas a Bagheera en tus manos y decides que tienes que salir de una vez por todas del vehículo.

Puedes notar a Laura en su vestimenta de fin de semana, unos jeans normales pero que le quedan a la perfección acentuando su figura, una camisa algo corta que deja ver parte de su bien formado estómago, marcado, firme y casi puedes sentir qué tan suave es. ¡Compórtate! Aquí la única Lady-Killer eres tú. Aunque Laura no coopera con ese atuendo. Su cabello está recogido en una coleta que la hace aparentar menos años de los que debe tener y su rostro iluminado bajo la luz de la mañana te hace creer que podrías despertar así de temprano con tal de verle todos los días de tu vida. No. No puedes hacer eso. Esta mujer nunca será tuya.

Caminas hacia ella y puedes notar cada facción de Laura, es realmente hermosa.

La saludas para luego pedir disculpas por el gato de tu hija y ella accede a recibirlos a los tres nombrando el sobrenombre que ha decido imponerte. No sin antes sentir que tus mejillas se prenden. Dice que siempre serán bienvenidos en su casa y tú esperas que así fuera.

Cuando llegas no sabes cómo debes saludarla, das un leve vistazo dentro de la casa pero no se ve rastro de la pelirroja, de cualquier manera, no quieres dar un paso que te haga arruinar el encuentro.

Tu hija baja con Sloan para pedirte el gato y tú se lo das a la pelinegra dándole un leve saludo a Sloan que lo devuelve llamándote de la misma manera cariñosa que lo hace Laura y tú no puedes negar la sonrisa que te llena el rostro. Te enternece la forma en la que ese par te recibe en su casa. Cómo deseas que pudiera ser la de Hayley y tuya también. Deja de soñar, Carmilla.

Las niñas regresan a la habitación de Sloan para dejar de nuevo solas a ti y a Laura; y tú no sabes qué más puedes hacer. Bueno, de hecho sí lo sabes. Comienzas a actuar como Will te hizo saber que debes hacerlo. Como lo haces con toda mujer que tratas.

Sonríes satisfecha como si estuvieras con alguna de tus conquistas y ves cómo el sobrenombre que utilizas con Laura le afecta. Aunque no sabes si para bien. De todas formas no debe importarte. Ese es el punto de todo este teatro.  

Laura te ofrece pasar y tomar té helado con ella. Cuando desaparece de tu vista para llevar la bebida a sus hijas revisas la casa, al parecer no hay indicio aún de la amazona; pero no sabes cómo sacar el tema a relucir. La casa de Laura es confortable, posiblemente no tan ordenada como la tuya pero sabes que eso es tarea de SJ no tuya, si por ti fuera el caos reinaría en ella. Se siente una atmosfera hogareña, el amor se respira por todos lados.

Laura regresa y pretendes actuar cool frente a ella. Desinteresada y distante. ¿Eso te hace cool, no? La rubia lo nota de inmediato y tú no sabes cómo pudo reconocer el cambio en ti con apenas dos encuentros entre ustedes.

Quieres disculparte y volver a tratarla como antes. Como se merece. Pero Laura recibe una llamada, por la sonrisa que visita su cara entiendes que se trata de la pelirroja y frunces el ceño cuando crees que Laura no puede verte.

Laura llama a la mujer Danny y tú no te sientes nada a gusto estando en la cocina de la rubia mientras ésta recibe una llamada de su novia, esposa, pareja. Lo que sea.

Laura ríe cuando te deja en la cocina para salir a su jardín. Ríe con ella y tu estómago se revuelve. Sientes que puedes vomitar todo el rico desayuno que SJ te preparó esa misma mañana.

Después de unos minutos Laura regresa, sonrisa en el rostro y despidiéndose de Clifford de manera cariñosa. Tu mente se siente orgullosa de tu sarcasmo mientras tu abdomen no puede más con la acidez que te provoca la escena. La rubia le dice que la quiere y ahora ya no es tu estomago el que lo reciente, es tu pecho, dónde se supone que debe estar tu corazón. Dónde hay un hueco porque Laura es una mujer que nunca podrá ser tuya.

Respiras profundo, lo más que tus pulmones humanos te permiten, los llenas de resignación. Laura Hollis no es para ti.

\------------------------------------------------------

Después de la llamada de Danny, Carmilla se vuelve más áspera contigo. Nada de miradas profundas o medias sonrisas tímidas. Todo lo que queda ahora es sarcasmo puro y una sonrisa complacida que te hace querer abofetearla y no en la forma en la que ambas lo disfrutarían. Abofetearla de verdad para borrarle esa sonrisa irónica.

Tratas de mantener una conversación amistosa con ella pero Carmilla no deja de ver su teléfono y escribir cosas entre risas coquetas con su celular en mano. Ni siquiera crees que en realidad esté poniendo tanta atención a lo que dices como la que le brinda al móvil. No es que estés acosando a Carmilla, pero logras distinguir el nombre de ‘Elsie’ como receptor del mensaje. Una mujer.

No sabes cómo es que esta cita de la que tenías tantas expectativas se ha vuelto en un profundo tártaro en persona.

Mucho menos puedes imaginar que esta mujer sea la misma que te haya hecho sentir cosas que no habías sentido con nadie más. Porque ahora le escribe a alguien más, una etiqueta titulada ‘Mattie’. Otra mujer, perfecto. Este día es simplemente perfecto.

Loca, Hollis, estabas loca si pensabas que podías tener una relación de otro tipo con la pelinegra.

Preferirías mil veces salir con el tipo del trabajo que siempre te coquetea sin parar invitándote una copa al salir de la oficina. Crees que es el hombre más despistado del mundo si no se ha dado cuenta de que los hombres no te interesan más que como amigos, pero ahora, podrías incluso verte salir con él a tomar ese trago antes de verte con Carmilla en una cita de verdad.

Carmilla recibe una llamada y le escuchas dar a la persona el nombre de ‘SJ’. Esa estúpida sonrisa burlona se estampa con más fuerza en su rostro y tú sientes que ya tienes suficiente. Bien, LaFontaine tenía razón. Carmilla es una rompecorazones y no, no ha cambiado ni un gramo en su vida. Quizás por eso nunca formalizó su casamiento con su ex novia.

La pelinegra suelta unas risitas con la mujer en la línea telefónica y tú quieres saltarle encima. No sabes a quién, si a la mujer que está frente a ti o a la que está del otro lado del móvil. Hollis, detente, no puedes sentir celos de alguien que ni siquiera conoces.

Carmilla voltea a verte, sonrisa burlona en cara mientras se despide de la mujer cariñosamente.

No. Definitivamente, jamás podrías enamorarte de Carmilla.

El peor crush de tu vida.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Laura regresa de su llamada decides demostrarle que nada de lo que acabas de escuchar te ha afectado. Aunque sí lo haya hecho. Te niegas a aceptarlo. No.

Comienzas a escribirle a Elsie sobre cosas de la oficina y te ríes como si ‘Carmilla, los papeles de la propuesta final de la campaña para la marca deportiva están en tu escritorio’ fuese el mensaje más coqueto que pudieras compartir con una mujer.

Puedes notar la incomodidad de Laura en su rostro y por un momento dudas en seguir con el teatro que has puesto; pero recuerdas el ‘Te quiero’ que soltó a la pelirroja y decides continuar. Al séptimo mensaje sin sentido Elsie concluye que ha tenido suficiente de tus mensajes laborales en días de descanso y te manda al diablo con un ‘Carmilla, tengo resaca, nos vemos el lunes’ y tú sonríes al aparato telefónico como si fuera un mensaje de insinuación sexual.

No tienes más que hacer, Laura deambula sobre temas como la escuela de sus hijas y tú tratas de ponerle atención, pero estás segura que si lo haces no dejarás de mirar sus labios como si te los quisieras comer en ese preciso instante. Cosa que realmente quieres hacer. Así que le escribes a tu hermana mayor.

Nunca has sido tan cercana a ella como lo eres con Will. Cuando tu padre los abandonó tu hermana a pesar de tener más responsabilidad por ustedes, por ser la mayor, era ya una adolescente con sus propios problemas, así que en cuanto pudo se fue a la universidad y los dejó solos con tu madre aun sabiendo que no era la mejor opción.

Pero ahora la necesitas, al menos para proseguir con tu magnífico plan. Eso quieres pensar, quieres obligarte a creer que lo es.

Le escribes a Mattie pidiéndole referencias sobre el caso del Primer Ministro, es lo único que te pasa por la mente al escribirle, pues es de lo que Will no ha dejado de hablar en las últimas semanas.

Tu hermana contesta con un simple ‘¿Carmilla, eres tú?’ y tú ríes nuevamente intentando hacer parecer un coqueteo casual. Cuando rectificas a Mattie que eres tú de verdad, tu hermana contesta ‘¿Estás bien? Nunca te ha interesado nada del negocio de madre’ y tu risa satisfecha sale a relucir un tanto por el comentario y otro por hacerle creer a Laura que estás seduciendo a otra mujer.

Puedes ver cómo Laura se inclina un poco hacia ti y tú dejas que el nombre de tu hermana se deje ver en la pantalla de tu celular. La postura de la rubia se puede notar más rígida de lo habitual y su cara refleja un tono de enojo en ella.

Mattie está por terminar su conversación contigo cuando milagrosamente SJ te llama para confirmar su salida de tu casa y tú te sientes aliviada, no podrías estar más satisfecha de cómo se están dando las cosas hasta ese momento.

_“Hola, SJ. ¿Hay ‘algo’ en lo que te pueda ayudar, babe?”_ Dices sonriendo ampliamente arrastrando las palabras y haciendo énfasis de manera sugerente, mientras observas a Laura abrir la boca con incredulidad y cerrarla al momento para mirar hacia otro lado.

‘Carmilla, ¿Estás con una mujer, verdad?’ escuchas a SJ decir entre risas. Te conoce y sabe de lo que puedes ser capaz cuando estás intentando cautivar a una mujer, sólo que esta ocasión es diferente. No tratas de seducir a Laura ¿O sí? Lo harías si creyeras tener una mínima oportunidad de hacerlo, pero no es así. Y de hecho, no lo harías de esta manera.

Con Laura las cosas serían diferentes, la invitarías a salir, la llevarías a cenar, la tratarías como se merece, la cortejarías como en los tiempos de antes, como en esas novelas de Jane Austen que leíste en tus épocas de adolescente, porque Laura Hollis sólo puede recordarte a Lizzy Bennett y tú juras que morirías por ser su Mr. Darcy. Pero ella ya tiene a alguien y tú sólo puedes caminar bajo la lluvia sin la heroína del libro en tus brazos.

‘Carmilla, si quieres dormir con alguien no necesitas hacer esto y si quieres salir con ella bien, sólo díselo’ dice SJ antes de terminar la llamada y tú te carcajeas porque crees que SJ pudiera tener algo de razón si no te encontraras con la disyuntiva de que la mujer con la que quieres salir no es soltera como deseas. ‘Te veo el lunes, Cutie’ terminas diciendo y cuelgas la llamada con SJ muriendo de risa tras tu último comentario.

Piensas que has dado en el clavo con todo el montaje de tu escena y que has salido bien librada de la situación sin padecer de las verdaderas circunstancias cuando escuchas la puerta principal abrirse y ves a la pelirroja que no querías ver entrar por la entrada principal.

_“¡Danny!”_

_“Buenos días, Laur”_

Rechinas los dientes y tu piel se eriza ante la presencia de la amazona. Si no supieras quién eres, en ese momento te sentirías Bagheera en persona cuando se pone en alerta ante una situación de peligro territorial. Estúpidamente, porque Laura Hollis no es de tu propiedad, esa casa no es tu territorio y ciertamente, la gigante no es el intruso aquí. Tú lo eres.

Esperas que la mujer no se atreva a ser desagradable como para besar a Laura frente a tus ojos. Esperas. Tienes la mínima esperanza. Le ruegas a los cielos que tengan piedad de tu alma y respiras resignada porque piensas que el Karma es una perra y tú no tienes buenos puntos en ese aspecto.

La pelirroja se acerca a la cocina con una sonrisa desconcertante y Laura la recibe con un abrazo. Como el que desearías que te hubiera dado a ti cuando llegaste a su casa.

En ese momento tus hijas. Sus hijas. Es decir, Sloan y Hayley. ¡Deja de pensar idioteces, Karnstein! Este no es el instante adecuado.

Las niñas bajan por la escalera y la pelirroja saluda a Sloan que sólo levanta una mano en señal de cortesía.

_"Hola, tía Danny"_

Esto es simplemente genial. La pelirroja ha llegado y... Espera ¿Tía? ¿Tía Danny? Resuena en tu mente. ¿Pero qué diablos?

_"Hayley, Carmilla. Les presento a mi mejor amiga, Danny Lawrence"_

¿Mejor amiga? Danny, la gran pelirroja, es sólo la mejor amiga de Laura.

Un gran suspiro de alivio sale de tus labios mientras todas en la habitación te miran desconcertadas.

 


	8. Compartir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura comparte dudas con Hayley. 
> 
> Carmilla comparte sentimientos con Sloan.
> 
> Las cuatro comparten pizzas, limonadas y frazadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonito viernes de OFL para todos.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. De verdad me hacen pensar la manera de escribir mejor el Fic. Espero que siga dentro de sus gustos y no les decepcione :) 
> 
> Sigue habiendo cambio de POV porque es el estilo de escritura de este Fic pero espero haberlo mejorado :) 
> 
> Ya saben ---- separación significa cambio en POV 
> 
>  
> 
> * En otros temas, sólo quiero compartir que estoy triste por lo que pasó en París pero estoy segura que hay muchas cosas buenas en el mundo, y aunque suene tonto, espero que este granito de ternura en este capítulo en particular alegre aunque sea un poquitito su noche*

Estás segura que Danny fue enviada por los dioses porque si hubieras pasado dos segundos más a solas con Carmilla, aquello hubiera terminado en un holocausto.

Cuando tu amiga se acerca a la barra de la cocina la abrazas para reconfortarte y calmar tu enojo.

El par de pequeñas niñas baja las escaleras y ves a Danny saludar a tu hija quién sólo contesta desde lejos con su usual presentación. _  
_

Te paras junto a Danny y la presentas al par que las acompaña en casa.

Carmilla suelta un suspiro marca diablo que hace que las cuatro la vean de manera extraña. ¿Qué diantres fue eso?

Carmilla se recompone mientras Danny le extiende la mano, la cual Carmilla toma casi como si tu amiga tuviera una extraña y contagiosa enfermedad.

Dice su nombre y como siempre, la pequeña bola de entusiasmo que es Hayley se acerca a ustedes para saludar animosamente a la pelirroja.

_“Mamá tenemos hambre”_

Dice Hayley después, dirigiéndose a Carmilla. La pelinegra le mira sin decir nada y voltea a verte, puedes notar de regreso ese brillo en sus ojos. Su mirada se ha suavizado casi como la primera vez que se vieron. No sabes qué ha pasado pero parece que de sus hombros se ha ido la rigidez que habían demostrado desde que llegó por la mañana a tu casa y una pincelada de sonrisa ha ido dejando que los músculos de su cara se relajen ante ti.

Te vuelven a temblar las piernas como antes cuando tu mirada se engancha por completo con la de Carmilla, no sabes cuántos minutos han pasado pero seguro son los suficientes para escuchar a Danny decir algo a las niñas que se sientan juntas en el sillón principal de tu sala, frente a la televisión. Tu hija con un libro en mano.

Danny aclara su garganta y te dice algo que tu cerebro no alcanza a entender del todo. No puede porque está concentrado en la profundidad de los ojos de Carmilla. Donde te pudieras perder sin pensarlo. No, no puedes. No puedes estar con una mujer que recibe más mensajes y llamadas de mujeres, que el servicio de emergencia de la ciudad. Reacomodas tus pensamientos y retiras tu mirada de la pelinegra.

_“Lo siento, Danny ¿Qué decías?”_

_“Ahm, Hollis ¿Tienes algo que pueda preparar a las niñas o qué van a comer?”_

_“Comer, Claro. Niñas. Sí. Ahm, en realidad pensaba ordenar pizza para comer ¿Está bien eso, Carm?”_

Miras a la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa en tus labios que escondes inmediatamente. ¿Es en serio, Hollis? ¿Carmilla te mira por un segundo y tú te deshaces a sus pies como helado derretido en pleno verano? No, eso no puede pasar.

 _“¡Sí, pizza!”_ Grita Hayley desde su lugar y aplaude de manera vivaz mientras trata de animar a tu hija que sólo encoge sus hombros, su manera de decir ‘de acuerdo’ siempre que se rinde a los deseos de la rubia.

_“Perfecto, creo que podría comer una pizza yo sola”_

Escuchas decir a Danny entre risitas  mientras te diriges al teléfono para llamar a la pizzería de tu casa.

Después de discutir durante unos minutos deciden pedir diferentes pizzas; una de pepperoni para Carmilla y Sloan, quienes al parecer no les entusiasma mucho probar otras cosas diferentes a la clásica elección; Danny decide ordenar una para ella misma con todas las carnes frías del menú y llevar el resto para compartir después con Kirsch en su casa; por último Hayley y tú se deciden por una pizza dulce, gracias a que el restaurante las ofrece como opción, y crean una pizza con queso crema, chocolate, banana y crema de cacahuate. Puedes notar la cara de disgusto que les lanzan las pelinegras cuando hacen la selección de sus ingredientes. No sabes si Carmilla aprueba del todo que Hayley coma una pizza como la que ordenaron pero al menos no se opone a que lo hagan, eso debe ser un paso hacia adelante.

Cuando están a punto de iniciar a comer juntas en la sala de tu casa Danny recibe una llamada de Kirsch, al parecer se lastimó el hombro intentando bloquear a uno de sus alumnos en la práctica de americano y está en casa descansando. Danny se disculpa contigo por tenerse que ir y se lleva la pizza a casa con ella. En cuanto tu amiga sale de la casa, notas a Carmilla aún más relajada que antes. Tu cuerpo se relaja como reflejo instantáneo. 

En la sala quedan sólo ustedes cuatro. Tú avisas que vas a la cocina para preparar una jarra de té helado para acompañar la comida.

 _“Hey, Laura, yo te ayudo. Tengo una idea genial. Sé preparar la mejor limonada del mundo ¿Verdad, mamá?”_ Hayley grita con emoción mientras se levanta de su asiento junto a Carmilla y se dirige hacia ti, volteando a ver a la pelinegra mayor para obtener su confirmación al enunciado. Lo cual Carmilla hace sin pensar, asintiendo con la cabeza.

La pequeña rubia y tú se encuentran en la cocina preparando la bebida y sientes como si fuera algo natural. Como si fuera una actividad diaria. Algo que pudieras hacer todos los días de tu vida. Ayudas a Hayley a subir a un banco de la barra para que tenga un mejor acceso a los ingredientes.

 _“Te va a encantar mi receta secreta, Laur”_ Dice la niña y tú sientes un estremecimiento en el pecho por la manera cariñosa en que te llama.

 _“Estoy segura de que así será, Hay_ ” Contestas brindando una de tus grandes sonrisas mientras le das un abrazo que Hayley regresa de manera alegre. 

Cuando terminan de preparar la bebida y la pruebas corroboras que en verdad es la mejor limonada que has probado en tu vida. Seguramente tiene que ver con que la rubia agrega una gran cantidad de azúcar. Justo como te gusta. 

 _“¡Wow, Hay! En verdad es deliciosa ¿Esta receta te la enseñó tu mamá?”_ Le preguntas a la pequeña rubia entre sonrisas.

_“No, esta es la receta secreta de SJ, me la enseñó para prepararla cuando no está en casa con nosotros”_

La sonrisa que tenías desde que comenzaron la preparación se borra de tu rostro. SJ, ese es el nombre que Carmilla le dio a la mujer con la que habló por teléfono esa misma mañana. Tu pecho se vuelve a contraer pero esta vez no lo hace con una linda sensación. Sientes como si te estrujaran el corazón con todas las fuerzas del mundo.

_“Mmm… Hayley, ¿SJ, es la novia de tu mamá?”_

Dudas por un momento, pero necesitas saber más sobre esa mujer. No sabes por qué, pero lo necesitas. Bien, sí sabes por qué, quieres saber más sobre Carmilla y su vida. Necesitas saber si lo que LaFontaine te dijo de ella sigue siendo cierto, quieres saber si hay alguien en la vida amorosa de la pelinegra.

Hayley ríe intensamente ante tu pregunta. Intensamente casi como tú ríes y te sientes ruborizada ante la pequeña rubia, que te hace sentir como si hubieras articulado el cuestionamiento más tonto del mundo.

_“Noooo. SJ es nuestra ama de llaves, aunque más bien es nuestra amiga, es quien nos cuida siempre. A veces me cuida cuando mamá o tío Willy no pueden hacerlo. Nos prepara de comer cosas deliciosas. Los mejores desayunos. Debes probar sus wafles belgas, son mis favoritos. Son esponjosos y deliciosos. También creo que son los favoritos de mamá”_

El aire regresa a tus pulmones a manera de alivio y hace lo mismo con los de Hayley después de toda su explicación. Al menos ahora sabes que no es la novia de Carmilla. Pero entonces recuerdas la manera en la que la pelinegra habló con ella por teléfono. ¿Puede ser que Carmilla tenga algo que ver con esa mujer sin que Hayley esté enterada de ello? ¿Sería capaz de acostarse con su propia ama de llaves en la misma casa en la que vive con su hija? No es que estés juzgando, es sólo que una parte de ti no quiere creer que la pelinegra sea capaz de algo así. Quieres creer que Carmilla es alguien especial.

Decides dejar el tema de lado por un momento para no hacerte ideas. De ningún tipo. Basta de hacerte ideas, Laura. No debe importarte si Carmilla tiene novia o no. No debe importarte si tiene otro tipo de relación con su ama de llaves. No debe importarte si es una cazadora de mujeres. Ni siquiera es una opción que esté interesada a ti. Te lo ha demostrado desde esa misma mañana con su actitud desinteresada. ¿Qué idiota dejaría que vieras lo deseada que es por muchas mujeres mientras comparte tiempo con alguien que en verdad le interesa?

¿Qué idiota actuaría así?

\-----------------------------------------------------

Hayley corre a ayudar a Laura a preparar su limonada especial en la cocina y tú te quedas en la sala de su casa junto con Sloan

Los primeros minutos los pasan en silencio, ninguna de las dos hace algún intento por compartir sus pensamientos. Ambas se quedan en sus respectivos lugares mirando de vez en vez hacia la zona en la que se encuentran las rubias trabajando.

Sloan se pierde en el libro que tiene entre sus manos y puedes leer en el lomo que es el mismo que tu hija proclama es su favorito. Sonríes. Tienes la sospecha de que la pequeña pelinegra lo sabe y eso la ha influenciado a leerlo. Sonríes más porque estás convencida que Sloan, como tú lo haces, es capaz de todo por hacer feliz a tu hija.

 _“Hey, Kiddo. ¿Qué te parece el libro?”_ Le dices a la pelinegra señalando con la cabeza el ejemplar que tiene entre sus manos con una leve sonrisa brotando de tus labios.

La niña levanta su mirada de la lectura y encoge los hombros, movimiento que traduces como un ‘no está mal’. No sabes si quiere compartir más. Ambas dirigen sus miradas hacia el rubio par cuando escuchan la risa de tu hija y puedes notar el intenso rojo que asalta los pómulos de Laura.

Sloan y tú comparten una mirada de asombro mientras levantan al mismo tiempo los hombros comunicando su desconcierto.

Después de unos minutos desde tu lugar te acercas un poco a Sloan que ha regresado su atención a su lectura.

 _“Nunca maltrates al cachorro ajeno, míralo como a un hijo de tu padre, que, aunque pequeño y torpe, es muy posible que a una osa, tal vez tenga por madre”_ Le dices a Sloan citando una de las frases favoritas de Hayley. Crees muy dentro de ti que es una de las que más define a tu hija, ese sentimiento natural por defender a los que están a su alrededor. No importando quién sea. Esa atracción innata por defender con más ganas a los más débiles. La misma pasión que mostró a la pequeña pelinegra cuando la conoció.

Sloan despega su mirada del libro y te mira sonriendo sutilmente. Una sonrisa que no puede notarse a primera vista pero estás segura que está ahí.

 _“Es la frase favorita de Hayley”_ Le dices y observas la mirada de la niña brillar de una manera intensa al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa más aguda se asoma por su rostro.

 _“Siento el corazón oprimido por todas las cosas que no llego a entender”_ Responde la pelinegra con una tímida voz _“Esa es mi frase favorita”_ Tú le devuelves la sonrisa. Has logrado hacer que Sloan hable contigo. No sabes por qué, pero quieres compartir más con ella y su respuesta te hace sentir que no puedes creer la profundidad de los pensamientos de esta criatura. Te fascina.

Te levantas de tu asiento y le haces una seña a Sloan como pidiendo su permiso para sentarte a su lado. La pelinegra asiente y comienzan a platicar sobre el libro. Al parecer, es ya la tercera vez que lo ha leído en el poco tiempo que tiene con él.

 _“¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría entender, Sloan?_ Le preguntas a la niña después de un par de minutos charlando sobre la historia y queriendo conocer la motivación tras su frase favorita.

Por un momento los hombros de Sloan se tensan como si tu pregunta le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago que le ha robado el aire, unos segundos después la ves relajarse, aunque su mirada se encamina al suelo.

 _“¿Por qué soy tan diferente de todos los demás?”_ Dice la niña con hilo de voz y tú te congelas por un momento. No sabes qué deberías responderle.

 _“¿Crees que ser diferente es malo?”_ Cuestionas a la pelinegra.  

_“Eso no le gusta a demasiada gente. Es difícil cumplir con lo que esperan de ti”_

Tu mirada se suaviza ante la fragilidad que la niña muestra. Eso sólo te pasa con tu hija. No entiendes cómo Sloan puede reflejar tanto de ti en ella sin siquiera conocerse y lo más sorprendente es que entiendes exactamente lo que quiere decir con esas palabras. Expectativas. Intentar cumplir con las expectativas de los demás y fallar

 _“Sloan la gente puede llegar a ser un verdadero dolor en el ‘trasero’”_ Bajas a voz ante la última palabra, no estás segura que tan de acuerdo esté Laura de que uses ese tipo de vocablo delante de su hija. Vamos, ni siquiera lo usas frente a la tuya, pero sientes que con Sloan es diferente. Sloan puede entender el sentido de tus palabras más allá de su uso literal. La pelinegra sonríe retraídamente y tú continúas. “ _No debe preocuparte por complacer a los demás, porque a los que les molesta no importan y a los que importan no les molesta”_

 _“¿Acabas de citar a Dr. Seuss, Carm?”_ Dice la niña con una mirada inquisitiva, una ceja arriba y una risita burlona en sus labios

Por un momento te sientes algo intimidada por la acción de la niña y al mismo tiempo te conmueve que siga utilizando el mote cariñoso que te ha impuesto ese par. Ese par que te ha robado el corazón desde que las conociste. ¿El corazón? ¡Ay, por favor, Karnstein! ¿Qué tiene este par que te hace pensar las cosas más cursis del mundo? Das ganas de vomitar, para, por favor.

 _“Sólo alguien que ha leído los libros favoritos de Hayley puede saber eso”_ Recompones tus pensamientos y le regresas la burla. Ves cómo las mejillas de Sloan se vuelven carmesí mientras intenta esconder su rostro avergonzado entre su hoodie.

Te acercas un poco más a la niña acomodándote en el sillón junto a ella y le revoloteas su cabellera mientras explotan entre risas cómplices.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hayley te ayuda llevando una bandeja con los vasos para las cuatro mientras tú llevas la jarra llena de la bebida preparada por la rubia.

Encuentras a Carmilla sentada junto a tu hija. Ambas están riendo. Tropiezas ante la acción casi dejando caer el recipiente que llevas entre tus manos. Pero logras salvarlo. Perfecto, Hollis; demuestra que tienes la gracia de un elefante para moverte. Respiras aliviada cuando notas que nadie más fue testigo de tu torpeza. ¡Bien salvado! 

Nunca habías escuchado la risa de Carmilla y es más hermosa de lo que pudieras haberte imaginado jamás. Su voz grave pero delicada recorre cada centímetro de tu pequeño cuerpo, no es que sean muchos, pero la intensidad con que lo hace, te perturba. Sientes que quieres grabar su risa en tu mente por siempre. Es una melodía que anhelas puedas escuchar muchas veces más

Te impresiona ver a tu hija riendo con tanta familiaridad con Carmilla. Como si fuera una acto diario. Como si tuvieran años de conocerse. Como si fueran madre e hija. ¿Laura Hollis, otra vez con esos pensamientos inservibles? La única madre de Sloan eres tú. ¡Detente ahora mismo!

La pelinegra se reacomoda en el asiento acariciando el cabello azabache de tu hija y deja su brazo detrás de su persona de una manera protectora.

Hayley se sienta en el sillón libre y te hace la invitación para que te sientes a su lado, dejando a las pelinegras compartiendo el otro mueble de la sala.

Están comiendo sus respectivas pizzas mientras ven ‘El prisionero de Azkabán’. Hayley y tú le roban un par de rebanadas de pepperoni a las pelinegras que las miran de manera fastidiosa a lo que ustedes contestan con mostrándoles la lengua mientras se ríen. Nunca quejándose en realidad, las dejan hacerlo sin más. 

Intentas concentrarte en la película pero miras de reojo, y encantada, la manera en que el par come sus pertinentes rebanadas, primero quitando rodaja por rodaja del embutido para después comer el resto del alimento.

Hayley y tú son un desastre comiendo sus propias porciones, todo el chocolate escurre por sus bocas. Sus dedos llenos de las salsas dulces y un monte de servilletas frente a sus asientos son la mejor prueba de ello.

Cuando terminan de comer decides tomar un par de frazadas de tu closet de blancos para compartir. Te sientas junto a Hayley mientras le ofreces la otra manta a Carmilla que la toma para tapar a Sloan.

Miras maravillada la manera en la que tu hija se reacomoda en el sillón descansando su cuerpo al lado de la pelinegra mayor que vuelve a pasar su brazo por encima para rodearla y amoldarse a ella también tapándose con la misma.

Tú haces lo propio con Hayley abrazándola para taparse juntas y seguir disfrutando de la película.

Carmilla las mira y te sonríe. Te vuelve a sonreír y tú piensas lo placentero que es estar en casa con este par. Compartiendo todo y nada a la vez.

Llamar a Carmilla para esta cita. Bueno, cita de juegos. Ha sido una buena decisión después de todo.

 


	9. Mira al frente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla no puede controlar que algo escape de su boca.
> 
> Vergonzosamente, Laura tampoco. Dos veces. Quizás más. 
> 
> Will... ¡Oh, Will!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viernes de OFL.
> 
> Actualización tempranera :D porque es de mis capítulos favoritos hasta ahora y no aguanté.
> 
> Recuerden que separación ----- significa cambio de POV.
> 
> Gracias por Kudos y comentarios.
> 
> Love!

_Caminas por un pasillo que reconoces como parte de tu antigua casa, sabes bien a dónde te diriges, no es la primera vez que visitas este lugar, lo hiciste durante varios años siempre acompañada de ella. Sabes que quieres llegar cuanto antes a la habitación que reside al fondo del profundo pasillo pero entre más quieres alcanzar la manija de la puerta, más se aleja ésta de tu mano. Quieres correr, necesitas correr para abrir la puerta frente a ti pero tus piernas no se mueven ni un solo centímetro. La desesperación se adueña de ti._

_Del otro lado de la puerta puedes escuchar un llanto desolado. Proviene de un bebé, escandaloso, agudo y penetrante. Exiges a tu cuerpo la urgencia de moverte de tu lugar pero este no responde. El llanto sigue creciendo en su volumen. Cada vez más pesado. Cada vez más doloroso. Necesitas llegar. Lo necesitas._

_Una figura rubia se acerca lentamente a la puerta. Nunca te da la cara. No ves su rostro pero sabes exactamente quién es. Te da la espalda. Como la última vez que la viste._

_La silueta se detiene frente a la puerta y toma la perilla entre una de sus manos dispuesta a abrirla pero la suelta y se marcha._

_¡Ell!_

_Quieres correr pero no por ella. Quieres correr porque el llanto es desgarrador y no se detiene. Sólo deseas que se detenga. No hay nada más en el mundo que anheles que ese llanto pare. Que el dolor se detenga. Que se evapore. Que se esfume._

_Una mano en tu hombro te arrastra fuera del pasillo y no puedes más que sentir descanso. Como si el solo toque te arrastrara fuera de esa casa._

_El aroma a tu alrededor puedes percibirlo como una mezcla de tus fragancias favoritas, una miscelánea de tierra mojada por la lluvia, café recién preparado, libros envejecidos por los años y una esencia más que no logras reconocer del todo pero que invade todo tu ser. Podrías inhalar ese bálsamo por toda tu vida sin cansarte de él._

_El llanto comienza a calmarse, baja su intensidad hasta casi desaparecer._

_La mano sigue en tu hombro. Demasiado real para estar soñando. Escuchas decir tu nombre con la voz más dulce que jamás ha percibido tu sentido del oído. Leve, tierna, segura._

_“Carmilla”_

_“¿Cupcake?”_

_“Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla”_

_“Cupcake, te amo, yo nunca me voy a ir”_

 

_“Carm, despierta”_

Ese sobrenombre te aterriza en la realidad. Nadie más te ha nombrado así. Más bien, nunca has permitido a alguien llamarte de esa manera.

Tus ojos poco a poco permiten entrar la luz del espacio en el que te encuentras, no lo reconoces del todo pero te hace sentir paz.

Crees que tu mente te engaña con la que piensas es la mejor visión que has visto frente a tus ojos. ¿Sigues soñando? Pero se siente muy real.

Frente a ti la alucinación más perfecta. Con cabello rubio como la miel, la piel más tersa que has visto en tu vida y esa sonrisa que te manda un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal ¿Es un ángel? Debe ser un sueño ¿Cierto?

Levantas una mano intentado tocarla y puedes hacerlo. Posas una de tus frías manos en la mejilla del espejismo y no puedes más que sentir un estremecimiento ante la calidez de la piel que tras tu toque se comienza a colorear del rojo más intenso.

La sonrisa se vuelve más grande haciendo que el corazón dentro de tu pecho palpite a mil por hora de manera errática. Una mano descansa sobre la tuya y el calor en tu cuerpo aumenta aún más, recorre toda tu anatomía.

_“Hey”_

_“Hey”_

Contestas inmediatamente al saludo y el tierno sonido casi susurrado te calma por un minuto. Solamente un minuto porque entonces tu mente decide recibir todas las señales que te envían tus cinco sentidos, ahora despiertos como tú, de que no estás soñando.

Ante tus ojos está Laura, Laura Hollis, sosteniendo tu mano que se encuentra sobre una de sus abochornadas mejillas.

Retiras rápidamente tu mano y tratas de incorporarte de manera apresurada. Casi atropellada.

_“Carm ¿Estás bien?”_

_“Sí, Cup… Laura. Sí, todo bien”_

_“Tuviste un mal sueño. ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien?”_

_“Ahm. Sí. Lo siento”_

_“No te disculpes pero me preocupé al escucharte. Estabas casi al borde del llanto y te quejabas entre sueños. Supongo que era una pesadilla. Al principio dude en despertarte porque te veías realmente apacible durmiendo. ¡No es que te haya estado viendo! Pero… yo… me refiero a que… tú estabas aquí y yo…”_

Tratas de ocultar lo mejor que puedes la sonrisa que emana de tus labios ante errante balbuceo de la rubia y notas como el carmesí de su rostro ha subido al menos otros dos tonos de intensidad. Pero no puedes evitar la sonrisa afectada y que una de tus cejas se levante ante la connotación de la rubia.

_“Está bien, Laura. Lamento haberme quedado dormida ¿Dónde están las niñas?”_

Intentas hacer a un lado el tema para que la rubia pueda respirar apropiadamente. Al parecer lo necesita en demasía. Tú también, aunque no quieras admitirlo; el momento que acabas de compartir con Laura Hollis te ha dejado sin aliento.

_“Está bien, Carm. Todas nos quedamos dormidas. Las niñas despertaron hace unos minutos y están arriba alimentando a Bagheera”_

Dice Laura y de nuevo el sobrenombre hace que tu corazón se salte un ritmo.

Recompones tu postura sobre el sillón para sentarte adecuadamente mientras asientes ante la nueva información y no sabes qué más puedes decirle. Miras a tu alrededor buscando algún tema de conversación, no encuentras nada más interesante que su mirada y ahí se detienen tus ojos.

Laura está sentada en la orilla del sillón con sus manos sobre su regazo mirándote profundamente y como cada vez que eso pasa, el tiempo se detiene.

La rubia es la primera en romper el silencio.

_“Ahm… Puedo preparar café si quieres. Podríamos tomar una taza y platicar ¿Si te parece bien? O no, si no quieres. Sólo que esta mañana mencionaste que te gustaba el café y yo creí que era una buena opción y…”_

_“Creo que eso me gustaría mucho”_

Contestas con una sonrisa mientras pasas una de tus manos por tu cabello, que a estas alturas estás segura debe ser un desastre. Tu aspecto después de despertar de tu recurrente pesadilla no ha de ser el más atractivo.

_“Sólo necesito lavarme la cara para despertar bien y mi cabello seguro es un desastre. Debo verme terrible”_

_“¡No! Es decir, te ves hermosa, como siempre. Es decir, te ves bien. Es decir, sí. No que sí te veas terrible. Me refiero, que sí, puedes usar el baño de arriba si lo necesitas. No es que lo necesites, porque no lo necesitas. Bueno qué sé yo…. El baño es la primera puerta a la derecha”_

Escuchas nuevamente divagar a Laura. No puedes más que pensar que es el ser más adorable sobre la tierra cuando se pone nerviosa y habla sin parar. Espera ¿Acaba de decirte que eres hermosa? Laura Hollis acaba de hacerte un cumplido. Acaba de aceptar que le pareces hermosa. Di algo  Carmilla ¡Maldita sea, reacciona!

_“Debo ir al baño”_

¡Pero qué carajos, Karnstein! ¿Eso es todo lo que pudo salir de tu boca? Sí, es todo lo que sale de tu boca y tomas tu camino rumbo al baño de Laura. Laura Hollis, que acaba de reconocer que le pareces hermosa y tú sólo has salido huyendo de ella como si fueras una adolescente en plena pubertad hablando con la persona que le gusta; y no Carmilla Karnstein, ilustre publicista del año, mujer de negocios, madre competente y lady killer por excelencia. Todas esas cualidades salen expulsadas por la ventana en cuanto la rubia te mira y habla de la manera en la que lo hace.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Las niñas te despiertan entre cosquillas y besos; y piensas que no hay mejor manera de despertar. O quizás sí, si junto a ellas se encontrara Carmilla haciendo lo mismo que ellas o algo un poco más atrevido. ¿Laura Hollis, tienes encima de ti a tu hija y a Hayley y tú sólo puedes pensar en su madre de una manera nada PG-13? ¡Compórtate!

Un momento, ¡Sloan está haciéndote cosquillas y ríe contigo y con la rubia! Sloan nunca ha reído así. Tu hija no participa en este tipo de juegos, nunca. Al menos, no antes de conocer a Hayley. Te puedes morir de gusto, borras de tu mente cualquier pensamiento impuro sobre Carmilla y te concentras en disfrutar ese instante con tus hijas. ¡Tu hija! Tu hija y Hayley. Que indudablemente podrías llegar a querer como tu propia hija.

Después de unos minutos Hayley recuerda lo solo que debe sentirse su mascota en el cuarto de Sloan y te pide algo de leche para alimentarlo.

Te diriges a la cocina y les das un vaso de leche que Sloan pide llevar.

Hayley por su cuenta te pide una de las galletas que logra ver en un estante de la cocina. Tus galletas. Galletas que no compartes con nadie pero es la rubia la que te lo está pidiendo y cedes a compartirlas. Es más, le dejas tomar la cantidad que quiera y todo parece indicar que es tan adicta a los alimentos azucarados como tú. Toma todas las que puede entre sus pequeñas manos y sale corriendo, no sin antes retar a tu hija a una carrera para llegar a su cuarto. La pelinegra sólo te mira alzando una de sus cejas y corre mansamente detrás de ella.

Regresas a la sala para encontrarte con la visión más hermosa desde que viste a tu hija por primera vez. Carmilla sigue dormida en el sillón de tu sala. Completamente perdida en los brazos de Morfeo y puedes notar nuevamente la similitud con tu hija.

El cabello negro cae en su cara de la manera correcta abrazando toda la perfección de sus facciones. La cálida luz de media tarde que entra por la ventana de tu casa acaricia la palidez de su piel y tú sientes la incesante necesidad de acariciarla en ese instante. Tus manos te pican llenas de ansias por tocarla.

Te acercas lentamente hasta detenerte al pie del sillón y estás a punto de palpar su rostro cuando comienza a quejarse y murmurar entre sueños. Percibes la pasividad de su sueño desvanecerse. Te contienes por un segundo, no sabes qué hacer hasta que ves la desesperación en su semblante y un nombre emanar de su boca. El nombre que reconoces como aquél que LaFontaine mencionó en su relato. Su antigua novia y posible esposa. ¿Ex novia o ex esposa? Como sea.

Te acercas sentándote a su lado y la tomas de uno de los hombros mientras dices su nombre suavemente intentando despertarla de una manera confortable. Aún entre sueños te llama por el mismo sobrenombre que le da a Hayley, crees que te confunde con ella, aunque muy dentro de ti piensas lo lindo que sería que se refiriera a ti.

Pero estás segura que habla de su hija, incluso menciona que nunca la va a dejar y tu corazón duele un poco ante dicha aseveración. ¿Por qué Carmilla necesita tanto hacerle sentir a su hija que no la abandonará? Haces a un lado ese pensamiento cuando abre los ojos y distingues una mezcla de pánico procedente de su angustiante sueño y una tranquilidad que lo desvanece lentamente en cuanto la miras directamente.

Después de lo que piensas son unos eternos minutos que te hacen casi combustionar junto a ella; su mano en tu mejilla, la áspera voz en el saludo a medio despertar, su abismal mirada, su fragilidad al reconocer que se quedó dormida estás completamente segura de que puede poner tu mundo de cabeza sin protesta alguna de tu parte.

Tus pies se despegan tanto del suelo que estúpidamente reconoces frente a ella que la has estado mirando dormir. ¡Felicidades, Hollis, acabas de quedar como una pervertida frente a la pelinegra!

Afortunadamente Carmilla parece no notar tu aterrador comentario. No, espera. Un segundo después estás segura de que lo notó, cuando su mirada se torna algo desafiante. Sí, bien. Ahora no sólo piensa que eres torpe sino que eres una depravada mira-mujeres-que-duermen-en-tu-sala-mientras-duermen. ¡Perfecto!

Tus mejillas están en pleno incendio cuando pregunta por las niñas y tu atención se desvía en responderle.

Le ofreces un café después de un inmenso silencio que reina entre ustedes y Carmilla acepta de una manera que te parece adorable.

Okay, definitivamente tu mente está empeñada en dejarte en absurdo cuando tu boca escupe un desesperado _‘Te ves hermosa, como siempre’_ en respuesta a la aseveración de Carmilla que afirma verse terrible. Te golpeas mentalmente. De mal en peor, Hollis.

Carmilla no hace comentario alguno al respecto y sube a tu baño. El aire al que le estabas negando la entrada a tus pulmones sin saberlo regresa en el instante en que la pelinegra desaparece de la escena y tu aprovechas para hundir tu cara en uno de los cojines de tu sala.

_“El peor crush de la historia”_

Murmuras entre dientes para segundos después levantarte a preparar el café que le has ofrecido a Carmilla.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

En cuanto sales del baño te asomas a la habitación de la que proviene una pequeña voz y una leve risita envueltas entre serenos ronroneos.

Tu hija llena de migajas de galletas está recostada en la cama de Sloan; cabeza colgando de un lado del mueble, pies al aire; escucha  atentamente a la pelinegra leer parte de un libro que reconoces como _‘El principito’_ mientras deja salir leves risitas. Tal vez es momento de que le pongas un alto a tanta injerencia de azúcar a su cuerpo. Tal vez, pero piensas que hoy es su día feliz con Sloan y no quieres interrumpirlo. Haces una nota mental para hacerle saber a SJ que debe compensar eso en la comida de la semana siguiente.

Sloan por su parte está zambullida en un sillón puff en forma de estrella, obviamente de color negro negro, con Bagheera en sus piernas y el libro entre una de sus manos, mientras que la otra acaricia tiernamente al pequeño gato que descansa plácidamente en el cobijo que le brinda la pelinegra.

Ninguna de las niñas parece notar tu presencia y tú suspiras al pensar en lo maravilloso que sería si esta estampa fuera algo recurrente en tu vida. Inmediatamente la pieza faltante de este bello cuadro emerge en tu pensamiento.

¡Laura! Laura está esperándote abajo. Te apresuras pausadamente con el cuidado necesario de no irrumpir en la pasividad de las niñas y te encaminas al piso de abajo.

Cuando llegas a la isla de la cocina Laura está parada sosteniendo una taza de lo que logras notar no es café por el cúmulo de pequeños bombones que tiene por encima de la bebida y mira distraídamente por la ventana de la habitación.

Te plantas por un momento a la entrada de la habitación para admirarla. La moderada luz que entra por el ventanal parece un reflector directo hacia Laura, haciendo que su rubia cabellera brille de una manera magistral, puedes registrar cada tono diferente a lo largo de su alborotada melena. Tu visión se enfrasca en sus labios rosas, delicados y suaves labios rosas que amarías rozar contra los tuyos hasta el desgaste total.

Es la visión perfecta frente a tus ojos y sientes unas ansias enormes por pararte detrás de ella para tomarla entre tus brazos por la cintura mientras tu mentón descansa en su hombro y llenarla de besos, recorriendo cada pequeña fracción de espacio de su cuello y su barbilla hasta llegar a su boca. Esa boca que te va a matar de ganas si no la tomas ahora.

¡Calma, Karnstein! Tu hija está arriba y su hija está con ella. No puedes tener este tipo de pensamientos con la madre de Sloan. No puedes. ¿No puedes, Carmilla? Es claro que la pie grande es la mejor amiga de Laura y por la pequeña plática que mantuvieron al esperar las pizzas, sabes que Xena tiene novio, al parecer, uno no muy brillante; entonces eso significa que no es pareja de Laura. Y hasta ahora nada en la casa parece decirte que hay alguien más en la vida de la rubia de tus sueños. ¿Otra vez con cursilerías, Carmilla?

Aclaras tu garganta para llamar la atención de Laura y ésta salta levemente ante la interrupción a sus pensamientos internos. Gira su cuerpo para mirarte de frente.

_“Lo siento, no quería asustarte”_

Le dices a Laura con un tono de disculpa y una mirada apenada.

_“¡Carm! Estás de regreso. Lo siento, estaba pensando tonterías. Preparé tu café, no sé cómo lo tomas así que aquí puse la azúcar en la mesa para que lo hagas a tu gusto y no estaba segura si querías algo de crema en él, pero si querías lamento decir que no hay, no soy fan del café, lo tengo en casa porque mis amigos dicen que tomar chocolate a mi edad es demasiado infantil”_

Contesta la rubia con esa sonrisa que te estruja el alma cada vez que aparece en su rostro. Aunque puedes notar un aire de tristeza palpando su expresión. Da unos pasos hacia adelante para recargar su peso en sus antebrazos por encima de la barra de la cocina.

_“Laura, Laura, está bien. Respira. Café solo está perfecto”_

Le sonríes honestamente sin dejar de lado la aprehensión en su cara.

_“Laura ¿Estás bien?”_

El gesto de la rubia se llena de asombro ante tus palabras de preocupación y su sonrisa se relaja un poco.

_“Estoy bien, Carm. Gracias por preguntar”_

Contesta Laura con una tímida voz y tú sólo quieres abrazarla para animarla. No sabes qué más puedes hacer, así que tomas asiento en uno de los bancos de la cocina para comenzar a beber tu café.

Hay un silencio incómodo entre ustedes que esperas que alguna de sus hijas rompa o suene tu celular o Laura hablé divagando como siempre. Lo que fuera antes de seguir en silencio.

_“Carm ¿Quién es Ell?”_

Okay, tal vez, no lo que fuera.

El café que está dentro de tu boca casi sale expulsado de ella en cuanto el nombre resbala por los labios de la rubia. Tus ojos se abren lo más que pueden, tus hombros se tensan y tu mente, completamente en blanco.

_“Lo siento, Carm. No quería incomodarte. No tienes que responder. Es sólo que dijiste ese nombre entre sueños y yo… lo siento. Olvídalo. Soy una tonta”_

_“No, Laura, no lo eres”_

Es lo único que puede brotar de tus labios. No quieres hacer sentir culpable a Laura por perturbarte. Sabes que no es su culpa. El hecho de que ese horrible nombre te haga sentir nauseas no es culpa de nadie más que de la dueña del mismo.

_“Está bien, Carm. No tienes que hablar al respecto. A menos que quieras hacerlo pero creo que no quieres. Está bien. No es como si fuéramos amigas o algo así. Está fuera de lugar mi pregunta. No soy nadie para que quieras compartir tus cosas. Lo siento, de verdad”_

_“Es mi esposa”_

Escupes lo primero que está en tu mente para tratar de detener el vacilar de la rubia y su expresión es aún peor de lo que crees. Su quijada cae al suelo y su sombro no se puede ocultar.

_“Más bien, mi ex esposa”_

Una gran exhalación se desprende de ti y el semblante de Laura se percibe más relajado ante tu aclaración.

_“Carm, en serio. No tienes que…”_

Un zumbido distrae la atención de ambas y observas en tu celular el nombre de tu hermano. Le pides a Laura unos minutos y sales al portal de la entrada de su casa para aclarar un poco tu mente. Necesitas encaminar tus pensamientos. ¿Es necesario hablar de tu ex esposa con Laura? ¿Podrías contarle tu historia a esta mujer que prácticamente acabas de conocer y de la que no sabes nada pero mueres por saber todo? ¡Mi esposa! Perfecta manera de seducir a Laura, Karnstein. No. Seducir, no. No quieres seducir a Laura Hollis. Quieres enamorarla. ¿Quieres enamorarla? ¡Cada día estás peor!

Respiras profundamente y decides que lo mejor es dirigir tu atención al mensaje de tu hermano. 

**_Willyboy:_ **

_Mamá envía sus saludos. Estará en la ciudad en las próximas semanas. Quiere saber si es posible cenar todos juntos. Vamos Kitty sólo quiere ver a Hayley_

**_Kitty-Carm:_ **

_Cenar con madre, siempre una magnífica manera de pasar una tarde. Y tú siempre dándome buenas noticias ¿No?_

**_Willyboy:_ **

_Oh! Mal humor y sarcasmo. No es que sea raro en ti, pero pensé que estabas con tu adorada Laura y eso te tendría feliz. Oh! ¿La amazona esposa está con ustedes?_

**_Kitty-Carm:_ **

_No que debas saberlo pero no es su esposa. Ni novia. Es su mejor amiga. Y no. Estamos solas._

 

Te paseas por todo el pórtico mientras escribes a tu hermano.

 

**_Willyboy:_ **

_WOW! ¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas, Kitty? Pensé que ibas en plan matador. ¿Por qué la mala vibra?_

**_Kitty-Carm:_ **

_Nos quedamos dormidas viendo una película (No pienses nada estúpido, nuestras hijas están aquí)  Soñé con $%#"(_

 

Prefieres omitir escribir el nombre que te revuelve el estómago y detienes tu andar frente a la ventana principal de la casa de las Hollis ante la sensación de disgusto. _  
_

 

**_Willyboy:_ **

_Oh, no! No otra vez la ex del infierno. Carmilla, estás con una mujer que te gusta y por la manera en la que hablas de ella, alguien que te interesa de verdad. La única que he visto desde hace mucho tiempo hacerte poner ojos de amor en cuanto piensas en ella._

**_Kitty-Carm:_ **

_¿Amor? Will, nadie ha hablado de amor._

 

Mentira. Acabas de asegurarte a ti misma que quieres enamorar a Laura, eso implica amor ¿O no?. ¡Cállate, cerebro!

 

**_Willyboy:_ **

_Kitty. Mira frente a ti. Olvida el pasado y mira hacia el frente quizás encuentres la respuesta a todo lo que te has negado durante tantos años._

 

 

Haces fielmente lo que tu hermano te pide y levantas tu mirada para mirar por la ventana.

Quizás tu hermano tiene razón. Frente a ti se encuentra un futuro diferente. Frente a ti está Laura.

 


	10. Buenas noches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura ha decidido cerrar la puerta entre Carmilla y ella. ¿Podrá?
> 
> Carmilla ha elegido tomar el camino frente a ella con una sólida decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Viernes de OFL.
> 
> Este capítulo es un tanto transitorio pero les prometo que el que sigue les va a gustar más. Yo sé lo que les digo ;)
> 
> Sé que no todos disfrutan de los cambios de POV pero el sentido del estilo es tener las dos caras de la moneda y el objetivo del uso de ellos, en este fic, es que este par asume muchas cosas una de la otra que creo que es importante ver las dos perspectivas. 
> 
> De igual manera sigo tratando de hacer más dinámicos esos cambios, una disculpa si sigo fallando. Jajaja. 
> 
> Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, sus comentarios y kudos :)

_“Es mi esposa”_

Le escuchas decir a Carmilla y entonces todo tu cuerpo se niega a recordar la manera correcta de respirar. Tu expresión de sorpresa no pasa desapercibida por la pelinegra que recompone su comentario, haciendo la corrección de su frase, agregando el EX antes de la palabra esposa y ¡Gracias universo!, respiras de alivio. Ni siquiera sabes por qué deberías haberte sentido mal si esa modificación no hubiera sido hecha por Carmilla. No es que sigas teniendo esperanzas de que Carmilla se convierta en algo más. Quizás te gustaría que llegasen a conocerse más, después de todo no necesitas salir con la mujer más buscada de toda la ciudad.

Puedes notar la rigidez del cuerpo de la pelinegra frente a ti y entiendes que no es un tema fácil de hablar, ni siquiera sabes por qué lo trajiste entre ustedes. No es que Carmilla y tú tengan una relación de otro tipo, es más, ni siquiera se conocen más allá de lo que sus hijas han compartido. De hecho, tu mente te recuerda que ésta es la primera vez que comparten juntas más de cinco minutos sin ser interrumpidas por sus hijas o situaciones externas.

Pero debes ser honesta contigo misma, el nombre que escapó de los labios de Carmilla te hizo pensar en muchas cosas que te habías negado en encauzar tu atención desde hace muchos años.

Quizás la soledad que te ha acompañado durante todo ese largo periodo ahora te está haciendo mella, nunca te habías permitido pensar en ti como una persona solitaria. Es cierto que tu vida ha estado más que llena desde que Sloan llegó a ella, que tus amigos nunca te han dejado de lado, incluso tu padre sigue siendo una parte importante de ella; pero hasta el momento en que Carmilla arribó a tu vida no te habías dado el permiso de sentir la necesidad de compartir tu día a día con alguien más.

Cuando Carmilla sale a contestar el mensaje que ha llegado a su celular te das el consentimiento de volver a tus pensamientos. Eso habías estado haciendo antes de que la pelinegra irrumpiera en la cocina después de haber utilizado tu sanitario.

Mirabas por la ventana de la habitación hacia tu jardín trasero pensando en lo diferente que sería estar con alguien con quien compartir todas las aventuras de tu vida. Desde lo más ordinario como tu día en el trabajo, el clima, el perro que viste en tu camino de regreso a casa; hasta lo más significativo como poder compartir que este día fue el primero que viste a tu hija reír como nunca lo habías hecho. Claro que lo puedes hacer con tus amigos, por medio de un mensaje o una llamada, incluso una visita; pero después de que ellos regresan a su vida y tú sigues tu camino hacia tu habitación, la puerta se cierra y no hay nadie más contigo. No hay nadie más en tu cama esperándote para dormir entre sus brazos. No hay nadie más con quien compartir una caricia, un pensamiento, un beso. Nadie a quien darle las buenas noches. No hay nadie más. Estás sola.

Tus pensamientos se desvanecen por un momento cuando sientes la mirada de Carmilla sobre ti. No sabes por qué pero el solo hecho de advertirla hace que tu cuerpo sea recorrido por una tibia brisa. No quieres voltear a verla, porque sientes que si lo haces la pelinegra desviará su mirada y por tonto que parezca, por patético que lo concibas, la sola sensación de su mirada en ti te hace sentir feliz.

¡Patética definitivamente, Hollis!

Cuando Carmilla regresa dentro de tu casa la pesadumbre del tema innombrable parece que ha abandonado su anatomía por completo. Incluso puedes ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y de alguna manera no sabes si sentirte aliviada o no. Tu mente juega contigo recordándote los múltiples mensajes que la pelinegra ha recibido durante esa mañana, todos de diferentes mujeres. ¿Será otra de las conquistas de esta mujer? ¿Habrá alguien capaz de hacerla así de feliz? ¿De hacerla olvidar el escabroso tópico que había surgido? Tu pecho se comprime con solo pensar que exista alguien que haga a Carmilla olvidarse de aquello que parecía dolerle tanto y ahora hasta la haga sonreír. Hiere pensar que exista esa persona y no eres tú.

Antes de que Carmilla llegué de nuevo a la cocina te das cuenta de que no hay forma de que esta mujer esté interesada en ti. Habiendo alguien o no en su vida, Carmilla Karnstein no es para ti.

_“Lo siento, mi hermano tenía algo importante que decirme. Ya sabes cómo pueden ser los hermanos un verdadero dolor en el trasero.”_

Dice la pelinegra guardando de nuevo su celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y tú piensas, por alguna extraña razón, que la puerta que acababas de cerrar hace tan sólo unos minutos se ha abierto de nuevo apenas como si un fantasma la abriera. Ligera y tentativamente.

_“Está bien. En realidad no lo sé. Soy hija única. Me hubiera encantado tener un hermano, creo que nunca lo entenderé del todo.”_

Carmilla sonríe un poco más y tu sientes de repente que el aire dentro de tu casa es más ligero que de costumbre. Al mismo tiempo te das cuenta lo fácil que es compartir con Carmilla parte de tu vida y tus pensamientos.

Después de dos tazas más de café para Carmilla y de chocolate para ti, dónde lo único que han hecho durante ese tiempo es evitar el tema anterior y concentrarse en temas banales como sus trabajos. Tu hija baja por las escaleras con Bagheera en brazos para anunciarles que Hayley se ha quedado completamente dormida en su habitación mientras le leía.

Lo que te hace recordar que habías prometido a Sloan hablar con Carmilla sobre la posibilidad de que se quedaran en casa a pasar la noche con ustedes. Promesa que por estar tan inmersa en los ojos de la pelinegra mientras te platicaba; está bien, quizás también habías estado observando sus labios durante todo ese tiempo; habías olvidado por completo.

_“Creo que es hora de irnos”_

Contesta de inmediato Carmilla y tu hija te mira de una manera urgente. Casi la misma manera en que la miras de regreso, haciéndole saber que tú tampoco quieres que se vaya y en parte, aceptando tu desastrosa distracción. La misma mirada que vislumbra un soplo de disculpa.

_“¡No! Es decir, Carm, Sloan y yo queríamos saber si podían quedarse esta noche en casa. Lo lamento, debí decírtelo desde esta mañana, pero lo olvidé por completo; nos encantaría que se quedaran con nosotras.”_

Tu premura parece divertir a Carmilla que te ve con esa sonrisa complaciente y una ceja arriba, ante tu abrupto comentario. Estás segura que tu rostro es casi una manzana por completo, pero lo único que te importa en este momento es detener la partida de Hayley y de su madre.

La pelinegra se queda pensativa por un momento hasta que decide dejar ir lo que ronda por su mente.

_“¿Una pijamada? No trajimos nada para cambiarnos. No creo que sea una buena opción. Lo siento, Kiddo.”_

Carmilla contesta casi pidiendo disculpas con su mirada hacia tu hija.

Tu pecho se siente como si un edificio se derrumbara por completo encima de ti no aprisionando tu cuerpo. No sólo a causa de saber que Carmilla debe irse, sino que has defraudado a tu hija.

\----------------------------------------------

 

Después de la llamada de Will todo parece más claro. Al menos, menos tormentoso que antes. La aparición repentina de _ella_ entre Laura y tú aparenta desaparecer como el espectro que es. Y tú tratas de enterrarla en lo más recóndito de tus pensamientos. No necesitas pensar en nada más cuando tienes frente a ti a la más tierna y adorable mujer que has visto sobre la faz de la tierra. Mucho menos hablar de algo que has evitado a costa durante tantos años.  

Laura y tú hablan de todo y nada y tú te sientes feliz. Hay algo sobre Laura Hollis que te hace querer compartir más de tu tiempo con ella. No importa si la mayor parte del mismo sea con Laura hablando sobre cómo un técnico descuidado dejó caer una lámpara en plena transmisión en vivo del noticiario de horario estelar, haciendo que el más reconocido conductor de noticias gritara como una niñita frente a todo el país. No importa lo que diga porque después de contar la anécdota tú te encuentras atada a su infecciosa risa.

Para ser justos, crees que Laura ha conducido toda la conversación y tú sólo has hecho pequeñas intervenciones sobre los temas en disputa, la mayoría de ellos sobre sus trabajos.

Cuando Sloan baja y Laura te pide que se queden en su casa a dormir no sabes cómo reaccionar. Al principio crees que puede ser una manera de pasar más tiempo con ellas, pero en cuanto por tu mente cruza la más imperceptible imagen de Laura y tú compartiendo una cama; y no es que te moleste del todo la idea, no crees que sea algo que puedas consentir.

Okay, tal vez nadie ha dicho que tú debas dormir con ella, pero a estas alturas no crees que te puedas comportar de manera decente frente a la rubia. Y otra parte de ti sabe que quieres hacer las cosas de la manera correcta con Laura. No quieres presionar tu suerte con ella. No quieres arruinar nada de los pequeños pasos que has avanzado durante esa tarde compartiendo sus vidas en su cocina.

La cara de Sloan se vuelve un gesto afligido en cuanto le haces saber que quedarse no es una posibilidad factible y tú te sientes el peor de los parásitos porque esta niña te ha hecho saber lo mucho que necesita de tu hija en su vida.

Sientes una obligación de compensarle de alguna manera. Sabes lo triste que es sentirse sola y no aceptada por el mundo que te rodea. No puedes hacerle eso a Sloan, así que te aproximas a ella para ponerte a su nivel y explicarle la idea que se te acaba de ocurrir.

_“Hey, Kiddo. Tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si Hayley y Bagheera se quedan a dormir y si tu mamá lo permite, mañana por la tarde puedo venir a recogerlos”_

La cara de Sloan se ilumina con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo de su cara y tu corazón se derrite un poco más. Tú pones un brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras ambas miran expectante la cara de Laura. No hace falta decir que las dos ponen su mejor cara de cachorro apaleado.

Laura sonríe ante sus labios de puchero y acepta de inmediato.

_“¡Por supuesto! S puede prestarle una de sus pijamas a Hayley y Bagheera ya tiene su cama preparada. Te prometo que los vamos a cuidar muy bien.”_

_“Estoy segura de que así será.”_

Contestas sonriendo a la rubia. Quieres hacerle saber a Laura confías en ella, no sabes por qué pero lo haces.

Sloan sube de inmediato diciendo que despertará a Hayley para darle la buena noticia y tú sonríes ante la renovada energía que se desborda de la niña.

_“Gracias”_

Dice Laura en cuanto Sloan desaparece de la planta baja. Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa, es agradecida y tú sientes que  aunque no hay nada de extraordinario en lo que has hecho; serías capaz de todo por ver esa sonrisa siempre en sus labios. Lo que fuera.

Le sonríes de regreso antes de subir a despedirte de tu hija que por toda la emoción que tiene ahora, ha vuelto a estar más despierta que nunca mientras te asegura que se portará lo mejor que puede.

Sloan busca desesperada entre la ropa de su closet una pijama para tu hija y Hayley grita de la emoción nuevamente al ver que es un atuendo de pantalón y camiseta color azul profundo lleno de pequeñas estrellas blancas. Tu hija  corre al baño para cambiarse no sin antes darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Sloan que hace que sus mejillas imiten a las de su madre cuando se sonroja.

Tus cejas se levantan lo más que pueden y le sonríes a manera de complicidad, mientras la peliengra trata de mirar hacia otro lado que no seas tú para intentar esconder su bochorno.

Te despides de ambas niñas después de que Sloan se ha cambiado en sus propias pijamas, una indumentaria casi parecida a la que le proporcionó a tu hija, sólo que el pantalón es completamente negro y la playera blanca con una guitarra eléctrica del mismo tono que la prenda inferior.

Ambas están recostadas en la cama cuando abrazas a Hayley para despedirte, dándole un beso en la frente para desearle buenas noches. Puedes notar la mirada de Sloan que se deposita en ustedes. Sin pensarlo le das el mismo gesto.

_“Ven acá, Kiddo. No te vas a salvar de mí.”_

Hayley se ríe ante tu aseveración y tímidamente Sloan se acerca para abrazarte. Le das un beso en la frente de la misma manera que a tu hija.

_“Buenas noches, Cupcake. Buenas noches, Kiddo.”_

Les dices antes de arroparlas adecuadamente. En cuanto te levantas de la cama para salir de habitación puedes ver a Laura con los ojos brillosos, está recargada sobre el marco de la puerta y quizás sea tu imaginación pero puedes notar la manera en la que la delicada luz de la luna se refleja en ellos. La rubia se acerca la cama para hacer el mismo ritual que acabas de efectuar, con la diferencia que abraza a ambas niñas al mismo tiempo y sus besos son en sus mejillas de una manera más juguetona.

No sabes la razón pero tú esperas a Laura y ambas salen de la habitación sin una sola palabra entre ustedes, obviamente tú le das el paso antes de pasar por la puerta para seguirla. La caballerosidad no ha muerto y Laura Hollis te hace querer demostrárselo.

Cuando ambas caminan a la puerta principal recuerdas las palabras de tu hermano, los hechos de ese día y la sonrisa de despedida de Laura son lo suficiente para hacerte tomar la decisión.

_“Laura, ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo? Obvio, no hoy. Algún día. Solas. Es decir, sin las niñas. Sólo tú y yo.”_

Okay, tal vez pasar un día completo junto a Laura te ha contagiado algo de su divagar al hablar. Por supuesto, eso debe ser. De ninguna manera quiere decir que estés nerviosa de preguntarle que si quiere salir contigo. Lo has hecho mil veces antes con muchas mujeres. No es nada diferente. Aunque sí lo es.

Laura se queda callada por minutos que parecen una eternidad y tus manos sudan, quizás hace más calor del que piensas. No son nervios, no lo son. La mirada de Laura sigue atrapada en la tuya o la tuya en la de ella, no sabes qué es lo correcto, pero no se ha movido ni un solo centímetro y el nerviosismo, no, nervios no, la expectación, sí eso es, de su respuesta te está matando lentamente. Tan lento como transcurren esos minutos en los que Laura Hollis no hace nada.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cuando Carmilla dice que ella no se quedará con ustedes esa noche, tratas de hacer tu desilusión lo menos evidente que puedes.

La mirada que te da ese par para pedirte que Hayley y Bagheera se queden hasta la tarde siguiente es tan tierna que por Hogwarts entero que jamás les negarías nada a este par de pelinegras. Basta decir que nunca le negarías nada a tu hija, pero sientes que accederías a cualquier cosa que Carmilla te pidiera si eso la hiciera feliz. Lo que fuera.

Aceptas sin pensarlo dos veces y la irradiada cara de tu hija vale la decepción de que la pelinegra mayor no se quede. Ambas suben al cuarto de Sloan y tras recoger los restos de tu tarde con Carmilla subes las escaleras para reunirte con ellas.

Cuando llegas a la habitación las niñas están ataviadas en sus pijamas y Carmilla se está despidiendo de ambas, deseándoles buenas noches y tu corazón no puede más, se expande en todo tu pecho llenándote de sensaciones que no sabías que estaban ahí, principalmente, porque la pelinegra abraza a tu hija, le da un beso en la frente y le desea buenas noches y ves a Sloan devolver el abrazo de manera honesta.

Toda la escena es tan doméstica que te hace volver a pensar en esa puerta. Se abre un poco más.

Acompañas a Carmilla a la puerta principal de tu casa para despedirla, por más que todos tus instintos te digan que quieres alargar su partida, sabes que no es posible.

Carmilla comienza a despedirse, te agradece que cuides a Hayley y te hace saber que pasará por ella y su mascota la tarde siguiente.

Antes de retirarse la pelinegra se queda parada frente a ti sin decir nada, casi puedes notar como su mente trabaja cual máquina de ferrocarril de vapor y no sabes qué más decir hasta que las palabras comienzan a salir de su boca.

Tienes a Carmilla parada delante de ti, pidiéndote salir. ¿Es una cita? Acaba de dejarte claro que no quiere verse contigo en relación a las niñas, sino a ti, solamente a ti. ¡Es una cita! Carmilla Karnstein te está pidiendo una cita y tu estúpido cerebro no encuentra las palabras correctas para decirle que sí. ¡Ah, cierto! Esa es la única palabra que necesitas decir. Sí. Sí, Laura, di que sí.

Ves cómo Carmilla comienza a restregar sus manos por sus jeans y tú sigues sin soltar vocablo alguno. La pelinegra comienza a caminar hacia su carro de una manera casi derrotada y en medio del camino la simple palabra que necesitas decir por fin hace su camino fuera de tus labios.

_“¡Sí!”_

Carmilla regresa en su andar y regresa a su posición frente a ti.

_“Bien, podemos agendarlo mañana que venga por Hayley.”_

Tú asientes como tonta porque no puedes creer que acabas de recibir una invitación de la pelinegra para salir. No, no puedes creer que acabas de aceptar salir con ella. Carmilla y tú tienen una cita. No una cita de juegos, una cita-cita. Estás segura que si la pelinegra no estuviera frente a ti haciendo que tu cuerpo no sepa la manera apropiada de funcionar harías tu famoso baile feliz. En tu mente lo haces. ¡Tienes una cita con Carmilla!

_“Bien, creo que debo irme a casa”_

Dice Carmilla retomando el camino hacia su auto. Te quedas detenida observando su figura iluminada por la flamante luz de la luna.

Después de tan sólo unos pasos Carmilla gira su cuerpo hacia ti, caminando de espaldas, manos el los bolsillos y las últimas palabras antes de su partida te hacen sentir que tus rodillas no pueden más con el peso de tu cuerpo.

_“Buenas noches, Cupcake.”_

Definitivamente tu cerebro ha hecho corto circuito. Milagrosamente todo aquél pequeño encuentro ha hecho a Laura Hollis por primera vez en su vida quedarse sin palabras.

Cuando logras recolectar todos tus pensamientos cierras la puerta de tu casa y te recargas en ella por dentro de tu casa mientras repasas lo que acaba de suceder hace unos minutos.

Tienes una cita con Carmilla. Tienes una cita con Carmilla Karnstein y la más grande sonrisa florece de tu rostro.

Sacas tu teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos de tus jeans y buscas lo más rápido que puedes el contacto de Carmilla. Escribes un pequeño mensaje y tras unos segundos de contemplación te decides enviarlo. De tu boca nace un suspiro incontrolable y cierras los ojos deseando con todas tus ganas que esta no sea la última vez que le digas esas palabras a la pelinegra e imaginando cómo sería decirlo en persona.

**_Laura:_ **

_Buenas noches, Carm._

 

 


	11. Sobrevivir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla teme por su corazón.
> 
> Laura teme por su vida.

_“¡Sí!”_

Le escuchas decir a Laura a lo lejos y tratas de esconder la sonrisa que colma tu cara. La palabra clave en este momento es ‘tratas’.

Laura no dice nada más, solamente asiente cuando le dices que programarán la cita, ¡Wow, cita!, cuando recojas a tu hija y su gato la tarde siguiente.

Cuando estás a unas cuadras de la casa de Laura decides desviar un poco tu camino, necesitas pensar en lo que acaba de pasar y te diriges al lugar que durante toda tu vida ha sido tu santuario para recolectar tus pensamientos. El parque es una zona boscosa, una reserva federal, quizás la única parte de la ciudad que disfrutas más que nada en el mundo.

Entre la oscuridad de la noche puedes reconocer tu espacio favorito, un árbol en un claro del bosque, el mismo árbol que te acobijó en los peores momentos de tu vida, o en los más importantes. Desde aquél primer día que tu cuerpo sintió la necesidad de huir de todo lo que te rodeaba, cuando supiste que tu padre había decidido abandonar a su familia por correr detrás de todos sus sueños de juventud. O la vez que descubriste que tu madre olvidó tu cumpleaños por primera vez en tu vida, con la única excusa de que su ‘nuevo novio’ la había invitado a un fin de semana solos al que no pudo negarse. Te vio bajo sus hojas cuando descubriste que tenías sentimientos más allá de la amistad por Ell. Ell y toda su historia juntas.

Ese no tan pequeño cúmulo de madera y follaje te vio ir y venir las miles de veces que Ell y tú peleaban por la más mínima tontería, como la manera en la que tu compañera de clases te miraba o aquél insignificante cumplido sobre tu ropa que te hizo la chica de la cafetería que visitaban todas las tardes. O las cosas que dejaste de hacer por ella, como dibujar escenas cotidianas de la calle porque en una sola ocasión delineaste de una manera demasiado detallada a una mujer sentada a la orilla del lago artificial del campus de la universidad. O haber renunciado a seguir frecuentando a tus amigos por sus celos. Incluso la más inocente amistad hacía que la mente de Ell se turbara. En esos momentos, por supuesto, lo hiciste pensando que era amor lo que había entre tú y ella, y eso fue lo que te provocó querer hacerla feliz sin reclamo, aún contra todos tus deseos.

El árbol fue tu guarida cuando Ell se fue de tu vida después de años de una relación tormentosa que sólo pudiste ver después de su ausencia.

Traer a la superficie todos aquellos recuerdos por un minuto te hace revolver el estómago, casi puedes sentir el sabor amargo que llena tu boca; pero en ese preciso momento recuerdas el ‘sí’ de Laura y todo se desvanece.

Laura Hollis que te dijo que sí. Estás al pie del frondoso árbol sentada con las piernas entre tus brazos y ya nada detiene tu sonrisa pensando en la respuesta de la rubia. Aunque tus sentimientos están entremezclados. Quieres con todas tus fuerzas hacerle caso a tu hermano y dejar todo tu pasado atrás, pero tienes miedo.

Si bien no conoces a Laura demasiado bien, el poco lapso que han compartido juntas te hace creer que la rubia no sería capaz nunca de lastimar a Hayley o a ti; pero quizás todas las otras personas que lo han hecho dándote la espalda tampoco lo tuvieron en mente cuando lo hicieron.

Todos dijeron que te amaban y aun así, te abandonaron sin mirar atrás.

Justo cuando volteas tu mirada hacia el cielo en busca de tus segundas cómplices sientes vibrar tu celular dentro de tus jeans y giras los ojos porque estás casi segura de que se trata de tu hermano Will preguntando una tontería respecto a tu relación con Laura. ¿Relación? ¿Amistad? Bueno, lo que sea que hay entre Laura y tú.

 

**Mi amor prohibido:**

Buenas noches, Carm.

 

Sonríes porque no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer cuando hablar de Laura Hollis se trata.

Y por otro lado, estás al tanto de que vas a matar a tu hermano en cuanto lo veas y que nunca más le prestarás tu celular para ‘hacer una llamada importante’ sin vigilarlo. Así que marcas su número para advertírselo.

_“Eres un idiota”_

 Le dices a tu hermano en cuanto escuchas que responde la llamada.

_“¡Woh! Alto ahí, Black Panther. ‘Buenas noches, para ti también, hermanita’ ¿Qué se supone que hice ahora?”_

_“¡Mi amor prohibido! ¿Estás hablando en serio?”_

Tu hermano explota en carcajadas que no puede contener y tú ira aumenta un poco más. Es tan infantil. Lidiar con él es como querer hablar con Hayley en medio del más nuevo episodio de Dr. Who. Sabes que podrías decirle que el mundo se acabará pero no pondrá ni medio gramo de atención a ello. Después de los minutos que tu hermano tarda en recuperarse de su ataque de risa puedes escucharle dar su explicación, aún entre risitas tontas.

_“Okay, Okay. Quizás fue demasiado pero ¡Hey! Al menos ahora sé que te comunicas con Laura, si no, no hubieras visto el nombre”_

Bien, quizás no pensaste muy bien en lo que le dirías a tu hermano al respecto antes de marcar su número para reclamarle. En tu mente ves claramente la imagen de tu hermano subiendo y bajando las cejas a manera de un ‘¡Te atrapé!’.

Pones la mano que tienes libre en tu frente tratando de alisar tu ceño fruncido y no sabes cómo decirle a tu hermano que tienes una cita con Laura.

El solo recuerdo de ello te hace sonreír y relajar tu semblante. ¡Qué demonios, tengo una cita!

_“Tengo una cita con Laura”_

_\---------------------------------------------------_

 

La mañana siguiente despiertas entre las sábanas de tu cama pero por alguna extraña razón la sensación que recorre tu cuerpo es diferente, te sientes un tanto ligera. Abres los ojos antes de comenzar el día porque en tu mente sigue estando el último pensamiento con el que te dormiste. Tienes una cita con Carmilla.

No tienes la menor idea de a dónde irán o qué será lo que tenga en mente la pelinegra; pero de una cosa estás segura el sentimiento de revoloteo en tu estómago es suficiente para hacerte sonreír tontamente sin necesidad de saber nada más que compartirás tiempo con ella.

Un ruido extraño llama tu atención y te diriges a la planta baja de donde que proviene. Descubres a Hayley encima de uno de los bancos del desayunador abriendo uno de los gabinetes de la cocina. Puedes ver sobre la mesa la botella de leche y tu cereal de chocolate favorito mientras sostiene entre las manos tres pequeños tazones de colores.

_“Hola, Laura. Buenos días. Intenté despertar a S, pero sólo se giró tres veces en la cama antes de volver a quedarse dormida. Creo que no le gusta mucho despertar temprano y yo moría de hambre, así que pensé que podría llevarles el desayuno a la cama. Es lo que hago cuando mamá no despierta temprano o SJ no va a casa.”_

Te dice la pequeña rubia intentando hacer los malabares pertinentes para bajar del banco, mientras tú te aproximas para cuidar que no resbale del taburete.

_“Sí, S odia despertar temprano, a menos que sea día de escuela. Aunque no creo que sea por las clases, más bien sospecho que mucho tiene que ver con que esos días te verá.”_

Le dices a Hayley guiñándole un ojo después de soltar una carcajada ante su aseveración y las mejillas de la pequeña rubia se pintan de un rosa inigualable.

_“Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a eso. Mi mamá también odia despertar temprano los días de descanso. Si fuera por ella dormiría hasta las cinco de la tarde todos los días o viviría de noche.”_

Contesta la niña y tú te sientes fascinada como cada vez que descubres el más pequeño dato sobre Carmilla.

Después de alimentar a Bagheera y de miles de intentos por parte de ambas para despertar a tu hija, consiguiéndolo al intento mil uno; las tres desayunan en tu cama viendo Vampire Diaries. No sin pasar por alto todos los puntuales comentarios que tu hija suelta a lo largo de los episodios que comparten juntas. Diciendo lo tonto que es que los vampiros se enamoren. Ni Hayley ni tú están de acuerdo con dicha aseveración. La pelinegra sólo les gira los ojos a ambas cuando no puede rebatir sus argumentos. Hayley y tú se quedan viendo varios episodios más mientras tu hija va por su libro a su habitación y regresa para leer junto a ustedes. Sabes que secretamente está disfrutando la compañía, no es necesario que participen juntas, el sólo hecho de estar en el mismo lugar le hace feliz. Tú sientes tu corazón lleno.

Cuando mandas a las niñas a tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa escuchas un mensaje llegar a tu teléfono móvil y estás casi segura de quien se trata. O al menos, anhelas con todas tus fuerzas que sea de ella.

**Carm:**

Buenos días. Espero no despertarlas.

**Laura:**

Carm, son más de las 2 de la tarde.

**Carm:**

Lo siento, acabo de despertar. Quería saber a qué hora puedo pasar por Hayley.

**Laura:**

¿A las 6 te parece bien? Quiero que vayamos al parque para pasear a Bagheera.

**Carm:**

¿Laura, estás consiente que es un gato? A ellos no les gusta que los paseen, son criaturas independientes.

**Laura:**

Hasta las criaturas más independientes pueden cambiar. Es sólo cuestión de cariño y cuidados.

**Carm:**

Quizás tengas razón, Creampuff.

**Carm:**

A las 6 estoy en casa.

**Carm:**

*Tú casa. Estúpido celular. Lo siento.

La sonrisa que has mantenido desde que abriste los ojos ese día se hace más grande ante el sobrenombre de la pelinegra y una delicada risa sale de tus labios cuando notas a Carmilla preocupada por la implicación de su último comentario. Aunque, honestamente, gran parte de ti quiere creer que algún podrías recibir ese mensaje y que realmente signifique que ‘ir a casa’ para Carmilla sea una que compartan juntas.

¡Oh! ¿Recuerdas el revoloteo en el estómago de esta mañana? Ha vuelto y más intenso que nunca. Cada minuto que se acerca más a la llegada de la pelinegra parece incrementarlo a su máxima potencia. ¡Que los dioses tengan piedad de tu alma! No sabes qué será de ti si así te sientes con sólo pensar en agendar la cita, lo que te pasará el día del encuentro.

¡Cálmate, Hollis! Parece como si la pelinegra te hubiera pedido matrimonio. ¡Genial! Ahora ese sólo pensamiento te hace sentir el abdomen más lleno de mariposas que nunca.

Bien, tu cerebro no está siendo nada gentil contigo este día.

\------------------------------------------------

 

_“Estamos hartos de nuestro mercado meta y ahora queremos dirigir un nuevo producto directamente a los adolescentes, el mayor reto es hacerlos sentir que es un artículo ‘cool’, ¿Creen que su agencia pueda hacer de un limpiador de pisos algo que consuman los adolescentes?”_

_“¡Pero por supuesto! No hay nada que nuestro equipo creativo no pueda resolver. ¿Verdad, Carmilla? … cof, cof, cof. ¿Carmilla? ¡Karnstein!”_

Sientes un golpe en la pierna y volteas a ver a la culpable. A tu lado tienes sentada a tu asistente y Elsie asiente rumbo a tu jefe que está impaciente al otro lado de la mesa de sala de conferencias, dándote una mirada nada amigable.

Volteas rápidamente a ver la pantalla que refleja un nombre estúpido sobre un limpiador de pisos ¿Para adolescentes? ¡Por Dios! Cada vez que un cliente nuevo se cree creativo en marketing estás segura que un pequeño cachorro muere ahogado en su propio llanto.

Después de horas de analizar la propuesta y de intentar con todas tus fuerzas hacer entender al empresario que aquello no funcionará pero que tienes una propuesta más interesante; sales de la sala de juntas de lo más frustrada que alguien pueda estar.

_“Carmilla ¿Qué te pasa hoy?”_

_“¿De qué estás hablando, Elsie?”_

_“Todo el día has estado distraída.”_

_“No sé a qué te refieres, he estado trabajando toda la mañana.”_

_“Acabamos de salir de una junta en la que no has escuchado ni media palabra, llevas horas con un cambio que cualquier trainee haría en tres minutos, cuando te presentaron la gráfica de la propuesta para la boutique no le gritaste al diseñador aunque el encabezado ‘FASHON BUTIQE’ mal escrito se podía leer a veinte cuadras de distancia, tus mails no han sido contestados y los ejecutivos de cuentas siguen enviando más… ¿Continúo?”_

Te quedas en silencio, ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta que habías pasado una falta de ortografía tan clara y eso te preocupa realmente. Eres como un Nazi de la gramática y la lengua. Tu rubia asistente te sigue viendo con cara de incredulidad mientras tú tamborileas sobre tu escritorio tan rápido como puedes el bolígrafo que tienes entre tus manos.

_“Es por esa cita que tienes esta noche ¿No es cierto?”_

Miras con cara de confusión a Elsie.

_“¿Cómo sabes…?”_

_“Se te olvida que soy tu asistente personal. Yo misma hice la reservación y no creo que una cena de trabajo te haga sentir tan nerviosa como lo estás. Es cierto que en parte me decepciona no ser yo tu cita, pero nunca imaginé ver el día en que Carmilla Kanrstein estuviera muerta de nervios por una cita con una mujer.”_

Elsie deja tu oficina completamente divertida de tu cara de asombro sobre sus palabras y aunque quisieras decirle que no tiene nada que ver con tu cita con Laura. No puedes hacerlo. Sabes que es cierto. Esta misma noche, en unas horas, tendrás una cita con Laura Hollis y como nunca antes en tu vida sientes todas las fibras de tu cuerpo vibrar de una forma insegura ante la incertidumbre de esta noche. ¡Eres una adolescente de doce años, Karnstein! ¡Es sólo una cita, compórtate!

Dejas el trabajo unas horas antes de lo programado, afortunadamente pudiste recomponer el paso de tus labores y dejar todo arreglado. Logras concentrarte, no sabes cómo, pero logras concentrarte lo que resta de tus horas en la oficina para poner todo en orden.

Cuando llegas a casa puedes ver a Hayley, a tu hermano y a SJ en el sillón de tu sala viendo la televisión, ni siquiera puedes poner atención a lo que se proyecta en ella. Tu hija está situada entre Will y SJ, aunque puedes notar que el brazo de tu hermano está por encima de ella en el respaldo del mueble sospechosamente cerca del hombro de tu ama de llaves. Intentas no hacer obvio el movimiento involuntario de tu hermano al quitar la mano cuando te ve entrar. Más que nada, por la salud mental de SJ, no quieres apenarla. Pero por supuesto que tienes material suficiente para molestar a tu hermano. Lo has visto raro los últimos días, pasa mucho más tiempo en tu casa y crees acabas de ser testigo de la razón de ello. Sonríes un poco porque esto era algo que habías deseado tiempo atrás. Y a pesar de la verdadera molestia que puede ser tu hermano, sabes que se lo merece.

Se merece ser feliz con alguien como la morena. Alguien que lo quiera con todas sus virtudes y sus defectos, con la sinceridad de ver en sus ojos más allá de lo que los demás pueden ver en ese disfraz que todos ponemos ante los que nos rodean, alguien que pueda amar hasta el más mínimo detalle y aceptarlo sin la necesidad de sentirse insegura por las cosas que quieres hacer. Alguien que no se vaya ante la primera oportunidad de hacerlo. Un amor puro.

Crees invariablemente que Will se lo merece ¿Tú te lo mereces? ¿Te merecerías estar con alguien así? ¿Te merecerías estar con Laura Hollis?

Después de arropar a Hayley, abrazarla y darle un beso de buenas noches emprendes tu camino a casa de Laura para recogerla. No sin antes recibir la más tonta de las miradas de tu hermano, el cual está amenazado de que si suelta una sola palabra al respecto morirá en ese mismo instante.

Al parecer, Will aprecia demasiado su vida como para hacer alguna observación al respecto.

Subes a tu auto y miras tu guantera dónde logras ver un pequeño paquete envuelto en estrellas para asegurarte que lo llevas contigo. Es como la quinta vez que lo haces en todo el día, pero bueno, uno nunca puede estar seguro. Es muy lógico que alguien entre a tu auto para robar y se lleve exactamente el bulto que está guardado en tu guantera. Muy lógico.

Respiras profundamente y te miras en el espejo retrovisor por una última ocasión antes de arrancar tu vehículo. Solamente debe pasar a recoger algo antes de llegar a casa de Laura.

¡Ésta es la noche, Karnstein!

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Cuando Carmilla te dice que el próximo viernes pasará por ti a tu casa para recogerte y llevarte a cenar, no puedes más que sonreír sintiendo tu rostro incendiándose del sonrojo. ¡Puedes morir del gusto en este momento!

Pero cuando abres la puerta y ves a la pelinegra inclinada en el marco de la entrada principal con los brazos detrás de su espalda, ataviada en unos jeans de color negro ajustados en sus curvas; lo que parece ser por ahora una marca tradicional e intencional; una tank top blanca que abraza su torso de la manera más perfecta posible; lo cual, honestamente, debería catalogarse como ilegal; un largo blazer también de color negro que le llega casi a medio muslo con las mangas levantadas hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos, cosa que quizás parecería normal en cualquier otra persona, menos en Carmilla Karnstein y unas botas de combate que la hacen lucir como el más deseado de los oasis en medio del pleno desierto.

No puedes más que asegurar que esta mujer está determinada en ser tu muerte. De lo que no puedes estar tan segura es que vayas a estar en contra de ello.

_“Hey, Creampuff.”_

_“Hola, Carm.”_

La visión que tienes frente de ti hace que tu voz suene tres tonos más altos de lo que normalmente lo haría. No sabes qué más decir y Carmilla y tú se quedan mirando una a la otra por lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que la pelinegra tiene la audacia de romper el silencio.

_“Ahm, ¿Sloan ya está durmiendo?”_

Quieres esconder que su comentario te hace sentir un poco de decepción porque no esperas que lo primero que pregunte sea por tu hija, pensaste que esto se trataba de ustedes dos; pero claro, no vas a negar que también te sientes cautivada por su interés en la pequeña pelinegra.

_“Sloan está en casa de unas amigas, pensé que… yo… como tu dijiste que sin las niñas… y no sabía bien la hora que volveríamos… además no puedo dejarla sola en casa…”_

_“Creampuff, Creampuff, está bien. Sólo que traje un pequeño regalo para ella.”_

Carmilla corta el deambular de tus palabras con su tan característica ceja levantada y su sonrisa complacida y tus piernas se sienten como agua, tu corazón salta mucho más de lo debido con el tierno detalle que tiene con Sloan y tu mente se queda en blanco por un instante.

La pelinegra muestra una de sus manos en dónde sostiene un pequeño envoltorio de diferentes tintes de color azul con estrellas fugaces en diversos tamaños. Por las dimensiones puedes percibir que se trata de un libro. No tienes la menor idea de qué se trata, pero estás segura que tu hija lo va a amar. Y tú no puedes más que sentir que puedes hacer lo mismo por Carmilla cuando tu corazón late aún más fuerte. Quizás tengas que hacer una cita con el doctor después de esto, porque no debe ser nada sano que el órgano en tu pecho dance de esa manera. Claro, sí sobrevives a esta noche.

_“No es nada del otro mundo. Uno de mis libros favoritos y pensé que a Sloan le gustaría.”_

Dice Carmilla como si nada cuando te entrega el presente.

_“El día que las esperaba cambiarse noté que no lo tenía entre su colección. Espero que lo disfrute. Es veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino.”_

_“Carm, no tenías que molestarte, estoy segura a Sloan le va a encantar. Aún no lo tiene en su colección. Mañana mismo que vaya por ella se lo daré.”_

Tomas el libro entre tus manos y te das vuelta para dejar el libro sobre la mesita de la entrada.

Cuando regresas frente a Carmilla, tienes la certeza de que la pelinegra definitivamente está empeñada en afectar por completo tu salud mental.

Carmilla está parada frente a ti con un pequeño ramo de flores blancas, no puedes decir a primera vista el tipo al que pertenecen pero piensas que es el ramillete más hermoso que has visto en tu vida.

_“Este regalo sí es para ti.”_

Dice Carmilla ante tu expresión de admiración, una lágrima casi escapando de tus ojos. No podrías pedir más de esta cita y apenas tienes unos minutos con la pelinegra.

Pides con todas tus fuerzas al universo que te permita tener la entereza para subsistir la noche.

¡No vas a sobrevivir, Hollis! ¡No vas a sobrevivir!

 


	12. La mejor vista de la ciudad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla cree haber planeado la mejor primera cita del universo.
> 
> Laura está segura que está viviendo la mejor primera cita del universo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viernes de OFL ¡Yay!
> 
> Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los otros porque... pues porque simplemente ¿Quién no ama a las Hollstein juntas? 
> 
> *Spoiler* La cita está dividida en dos capítulos porque... pues porque soy una asshole a la que le gusta el suspenso y la emoción :D
> 
> Gracias, gracias, gracias por los kudos, comentarios y demás. Todos me hacen querer continuar escribiendo y hacerlo mejor :)
> 
> ¡Disfruten de su fin de semana!

Manejar un viernes por la noche en la ciudad es la muerte segura. Estás consciente de ello, pero por esta noche crees que puedes soportarlo todo con tal de sorprender a Laura.

Antes de llegar a su casa haces una breve visita a tu hermana mayor. Está en la ciudad desde hace unos días por el caso del Primer Ministro y no puede estar más sorprendida de que quieras comunicarte con ella cuando le llamas dos días antes para pedirle un favor.

_“Debo suponer que se trata de alguien muy especial, monstruito.”_

_“¿Me vas a dar las llaves, sí o no?”_

_“¡WOW! Esas no es la manera correcta de pedir un favor.”_

Murmuras entre dientes algo que Mattie no puede entender por completo.

_“¿Perdón? No logre escuchar eso ¿Podrías repetirlo?”_

_“Mattie, por favor… Me podrías dar las llaves para irme de aquí cuanto antes y dejar de ver tu cara.”_

_“Eres todo un amor, estoy segura que la mujer con la que vas a salir esta noche no se podrá resistir a tus encantos.”_

Dice tu hermana sarcásticamente mientras te entrega un par de tarjetas magnéticas.

_“Gracias, aprendí de la mejor.”_

_“Carmilla, mañana, 8 de la mañana aquí. Si madre se entera de esto, me mata y después de eso, yo regresaré de la muerte y te asesinaré.”_

Le das un gran abrazo a tu hermana para despedirte, tu relación con ella no es la más cercana, en gran parte porque desde que se fue a estudiar la universidad se alejaron y cuando tu relación con Ell iniciaba, tu hermana fue la primera en estar en contra de ella. Lamentablemente en esos años tú estabas tan cegada por tus sentimientos por tu novia que la distancia entre Mattie y tú, solamente aumento con sus desacuerdos. Pero al final de cuentas tanto ella como Will fueron quienes te apoyaron cuando la rubia desapareció de tu vida.

Mientras retomas tu camino no puedes dejar de pensar en lo que pasó unos minutos después del encuentro con Mattie.

 

> _Cuando sales del departamento de tu hermana, identificas del otro lado de la acera uno de los lugares que más visitabas en tu primer año de casada. Después de que ella se fue, no volviste a poner un pie en él._
> 
> _Entras a la tienda no teniendo idea de qué comprar. La dueña se acerca a ti para preguntar qué deseas y tú le contestas honestamente que no lo sabes. La mujer te reconoce, milagrosamente, después de tantos años, te reconoce. Sorprendida, le preguntas cómo pudo distinguirte entre todos sus clientes._
> 
> _“Un ramo de tulipanes amarillos, cada semana por más de un año. Entregados siempre a la misma dirección”_
> 
> _Sonríes por la buena memoria de la señora, más no por la referencia que tiene de ti._
> 
> _“¿Necesitas otro ramo de tulipanes?” – Pregunta._
> 
> _Tú niegas con la cabeza, esto no estaba en tus planes pero revisas tu reloj y notas que tienes tiempo suficiente._
> 
> _“¿Es alguien más, cierto?”_
> 
> _Mueves la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras sigues mirando a tu alrededor en busca de algo que consideres digno de Laura._
> 
> _“¿No estás engañando a tu esposa, verdad?”_
> 
> _Tu cabeza se mueve a los lados._
> 
> _“Entonces ¿Qué le gusta a esta nueva chica?”_
> 
> _Alzas tus hombros lo más alto que puedes y tus cejas imitan el movimiento en señal de que no tienes la menor idea._
> 
> _“¿Cuál es la ocasión?”_
> 
> _“Es nuestra primera cita”_
> 
> _Por un momento piensas que esa es la mejor conversación que has mantenido con otro ser humano que no sea parte de tu familia, trabajo o la misma Laura y sólo has tenido que decir cuatro palabras._
> 
> _La mujer te mira por un instante y te pide que hables de ella. De la mujer con  quien tienes una cita. Después de unos minutos te lleva al mostrador._
> 
> _“Creo que ésta es la mejor elección para ti”_
> 
> _Tu primera reacción es de disgusto. La flor que te muestra es pequeña y simple, lo más aburrido es que es de color blanco y tú la miras con incredulidad._
> 
> _“No me mires así. Puedo explicarte todo"_
> 
> _"¿Me va a explicar la razón de la humanidad?"_
> 
> _"Voy a explicarte por qué sabía que tu primer matrimonio no iba a funcionar y por qué estas flores son la mejor elección"_
> 
>  

Te acercas caminando lentamente a la casa de Laura, tus manos últimamente tienen la tendencia de sudar más de lo debido y para tu infortunio, ambas están ocupadas por objetos; lo único que esperas es que tu transpiración no los arruine.

Tocas el timbre y cuando Laura abre la puerta te das cuenta que el haber hecho caso a la dueña de la florería fue una buena decisión. Intentas mantener la calma para que tu respiración agitada no sea advertida por la rubia. Tu mirada viaja por todo su cuerpo, no puedes más que pensar que si es cierto que los ángeles existen, Laura es la representación corpórea de ellos.

La rubia viste un vestido verde esmeralda sin mangas, lo que te hace observar sus potentes brazos marcados por el ejercicio y te hace pensar que quizás es hora de que dejes de dormir tanto y comiences a ir al gimnasio, si esos son los resultados, quizás, tal vez. Tiene un corte en V que permite apreciar la belleza de su clavícula y el inicio de su escote; y por supuesto ¡wow!. La parte inferior parece resbalar por las curvas de su perfecto cuerpo abrazando sus caderas y ciñéndose aún más a la mitad de sus muslos, donde termina. Lo que te da la oportunidad de comprobar la exquisitez de sus torneadas piernas. Okay, sí, tal vez sí sea algo útil eso de hacer ejercicio. Sus pantorrillas se acentúan más a favor de las zapatillas negras que calza, no tan altas como para sobrepasar tu altura, y tú se lo agradeces mentalmente, pero lo bastante como para tensar sus músculos y crear una fantasía hecha mujer.

Crees que si debe haber un Dios allá afuera, en el cielo, en el universo, en las nubes; dónde sea que se encuentre, le debes estar agradecida por toda la eternidad por haber creado semejante poesía visual.

Sus ojos iluminados de emoción brillan como la miel que refleja la primera luz de la mañana y su cabello se encuentra recogido pero de una forma desordenada, algunas tiras de cabello quedan sueltas a los lados de su rostro entornando la delicadeza de sus rasgos. Sus mejillas, sus mejillas tienen ese tinte rosa tan característico y sonríes mentalmente a ello.

Laura se da vuelta para dejar el regalo de Sloan sobre una mesa y bueno, sería una ofensa para el mundo si desaprovecharas la oportunidad de deleitarte con la forma de su trasero. Los segundos mejor aprovechados de tu vida, Karnstein.

Traes al frente el ramo de flores que le llevas y esos ojos que pensabas que estaban ya de por sí iluminados, brillan intensamente en todo su esplendor.

\----------------------

 

Después de agradecerle a Carmilla por las flores, entras a tu cocina para poner el ramo en uno de los floreros principales. No puedes evitar inhalar el delicado aroma que emanan y sonríes nuevamente.

Regresas a la entrada principal y Carmilla te extiende su brazo derecho para que lo tomes y escoltarte hasta su automóvil. Cuando llegan hasta el vehículo la pelinegra te abre la puerta y espera hasta que estás instalada en tu asiento para cerrarla.

Los modales de Carmilla te hacen pensar que pareciera como si hubiera nacido hace cientos de años, cuando la cortesía era la principal forma de conquistar el amor de una mujer. No crees que le haga falta hacerlo.

El trayecto es pequeño pero la pelinegra y tú lo disfrutan hablando de su día en el trabajo y su labor maternal. Te sientes tan contenta por tener alguien con quien compartir tus experiencias con Sloan y te comprenda de la manera en la que Carmilla lo hace.

El restaurante que ha elegido Carmilla es uno de los mejores de la ciudad; siempre habías querido visitarlo pero ir a un establecimiento tan elegante con tu hija no es la idea más romántica de pasar un fin de semana.

La camarera trae la carta y no es difícil notar como casi te babea encima por estar viendo a Carmilla, sus intentos de coquetear con ella son tan evidentes que no puedes hacer otra cosa que girar los ojos ante sus constantes sonrisas y persistente pestañeo.

Lo único que te reconforta es que la pelinegra no pone la menor atención en ello, sigue revisando el menú y hace comentarios solamente referentes a su orden.

La mujer anota todo lo que dice Carmilla y la ve como si cuanta palabra que sale de su boca es una oración elevada al cielo. Está bien, eso lo puedes consentir porque quizás estás tan hipnotizada como la camarera por la forma en la que se mueven los labios de la pelinegra pero, por el contrario, no te llevan a pensar en cosas muy sacras que digamos. La joven está tan hechizada por la visión que es Carmilla que casi olvida tomar tu orden. Si no es porque la misma pelinegra se lo hace notar.

No es que no estés disfrutando la compañía pero no te sientes totalmente en tu ambiente, el restaurante es precioso, alumbrado en tonos cremas que da la elegancia de un salón lleno de lujos, las sillas son una mezcla de cedro y terciopelo rojo que te transportan a los mejores castillos europeos. Si miras a tu alrededor puedes notar a gente vestida en sus mejores galas y quizás toda aquella rigidez de tu entorno sea lo que te hace sentir incómoda.

Carmilla sigue hablando sobre uno de sus clientes cuando llegan sus entradas y hasta ese momento sabes que carpaccio significa que el pescado que te sirven está crudo. Afortunadamente, Carmilla ha pedido unos blinis de salmón ahumado que, sin pensarlo dos veces, te ofrece cambiar por el tuyo cuando nota tu inconformidad con tu platillo.

El nivel de adoración que tiene la pelinegra ante tus ojos ha rebasado cualquier medida que se le pueda poner.

_“¿Carmilla?”_

Una voz desconocida suena por el pasillo principal del restaurante y ustedes dos voltean ante la llamada. Observas a un par de rubias de piernas largas acercarse por el corredor, la cara de Carmilla parece desencajada pero notas como cierra los ojos y cambia de inmediato, calmándose casi por completo.

_“¡Pero qué gusto encontrarte aquí! ¿Recuerdas a Svetlana?”_

Dice la rubia número uno, ojos castaños e imponentes y un cuerpo que estás segura no podrías tener ni aunque renunciaras a tu trabajo para pasar todo el día en el gimnasio; a ti apenas te da tiempo de hacer unas cuantas horas de yoga en la semana, si es que no terminas realmente muerta de cansancio para cuando llegas a casa. La rubia número uno mantiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se dirige a Carmilla y ésta se levanta de su asiento para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

_“Elsie, qué gusto, no te había visto desde esta tarde en la oficina”_

Contesta ceremoniosamente la pelinegra para luego repetir el saludo con la rubia número dos. Quién por cierto no ha dejado de mirarte de arriba abajo mientras que la primera te ha ignorado por completo. Y, okay, si éstas son las mujeres a las que está acostumbrada Carmilla, piensas que no tienes oportunidad con ella. La rubia dos tiene unos ojos que se confunden entre el azul y el verde, sus rasgos son aún más finos y sus piernas quizás del largo de toda tu existencia. ¿Dónde consigue conocer a estás mujeres?

_“Svetlana, buenas noches. Mucho tiempo sin verte, no sabía que estabas de regreso en la ciudad”_

_“Debo suponer que no, porque nunca recibí esa llamada después de… el comercial de jeans”_

La rubia número dos hace una pausa entre su enunciado a la que no quieres darle mayor importancia, pero que ciertamente te deja pensando que no necesariamente quiere referirse al comercial. Y ahora entiendes por esa conversación que, al parecer, la rubia número dos es modelo. ¡Ah! Por eso la necesidad de las piernas largas y la complexión delgada creada por los dioses. ¡Malditos genes!

 _“Es cierto, había olvidado ese comercial” –_ Contesta Carmilla fríamente.

_“Yo jamás podría olvidarlo, mucho menos la noche después de grabarlo. Creo que ahora sí debo sentirme ofendida”_

Tus ojos giran por segunda vez en la noche y no puedes creer que la rubia número dos no deje de hacer insinuaciones sobre su ‘amistad’ con la pelinegra.

Carmilla no dice nada más y tú aclaras tu garganta, porque está bien que este par de deidades hayan atrapado la atención de todo el restaurante pero no de tu Carmilla, de Carmilla, no es tuya. No crees que algún día lo sea, no puedes competir con mujeres como éstas.  

 _“Elsie, Svetlana, les presento a Laura Hollis” –_ Dice Carmilla en cuanto atraes su atención.

La cara de la rubia dos se nota sorprendida, quieres creer que es porque le impone tu presencia pero estás casi segura que en realidad se está riendo de ti en su mente, no lo esconde muy bien, porque cuando te mira tiene una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y te ve como si fueras el peor de los insectos. La rubia número uno, Elsie, ¿Elsie? Ese nombre lo viste en el celular de Carmilla el día de la cita de juegos, tratas de no pensar en ello. Pero su reacción parece ser seguirte ignorando aunque tiene la consideración de extenderte la mano para saludarte.

 _“¿Estrenando novia? Nunca creí que te vería en una relación” –_ Dice la rubia número dos

 _“¡Por favor! Carmilla no es de novias. Eso ya debería haberte quedado claro. Como a todas” –_ Elsie contesta inmediatamente antes de que Carmilla pueda decir algo.

_“Quizás no había encontrado a la mujer correcta”_

Perfecto, Hollis. El que por dentro te sientas intimidada por la belleza de estas mujeres no quiere decir que se los tengas que demostrar. ¡Oh! Acabas de hacer implícito que Carmilla y tú son novias, no, no, eso no es lo que querías decir. Intentas recomponer tus palabras.

_“Pero pueden respirar, Carm y yo no somos novias”_

_“¿Carm?”_ – Cuestiona la rubia número uno, esa que se llama Elsie y de inmediato tu mirada se fija en Carmilla.

 _“Bueno, no quiero retrasarlas más, deben morir de hambre” –_ Dice Carmilla cortésmente ignorando por completo la pregunta de Elsie.

_“Deberían”_

¡Ay, Hollis! ¿En serio? Nada mejor para causar una buena impresión en la primera cita que comportarte como una niña de cinco años a la que le han robado el juguete. ¿Cuál es tu siguiente táctica? ¿Mostrarles la lengua? Se lo merecerían.

Dichosamente ves cómo ninguna de las tres mujeres dice algo respecto a tu comentario y sin embargo, puedes notar como Carmilla trata de aguantar la risa lo mejor que puede.

Las mujeres se despiden, principalmente de Carmilla, y siguen su camino hasta su mesa que, ‘misteriosamente’, no es muy lejos de la de ustedes.

Carmilla vuelve a tomar asiento, tú te disculpas un momento para ir al tocador. El portentoso lugar te hace sentir más pequeña aún y no sabes si de verdad esto es lo que esperabas de la noche.

Decides refrescarte y dejar pasar unos minutos para que tu alteración no sea tan evidente para la pelinegra. Cuando recuerdas el nombre de Elsie de inmediato la imagen que te ha dibujado LaFontaine de la pelinegra vuelve a tu mente. ¿Serás para Carmilla solamente un nombre más para agregar a su lista de mujeres a las que ha llevado a la cama? No es que no quieras hacerlo, pero… ¡No! No, Hollis, así no. No eres una más.

Lo que puedes rescatar es que Carmilla ha hecho caso omiso a todos los sugestivos comentarios que ha recibido. Eso hace que tu pequeña incertidumbre se diluya un poco y tratas de convencerte de que si la pelinegra te pidió salir debe haber visto en ti algo más que el físico para hacerlo. No que la idea de que te encuentre menos atractiva te anime mucho, pero al menos piensas que si no estuviera interesada en ti no lo habría hecho. Mucho menos con los detalles que ha tenido contigo durante la velada.

Caminas de regreso a la mesa para encontrarte con que la camarera está platicando con la pelinegra y no puedes más que preguntarte si así pasaras toda la noche. Respiras profundamente. Será una larga noche y no por las razones que habías imaginado.

\-----------------------

 

Lo que menos esperabas de tu cita con Laura es que te encontraras con Elsie y Svetlana. Por supuesto que tu asistente puede no mostrar ni un gramo de vergüenza cuando se trata de ponerte en evidencia, pero aparecerse de repente con una de las modelos con las que tuviste algo que ver aprovechando la información del restaurante al que asistirías parece ser la gota que ha rebasado el vaso. No te hubiese importado si se tratara de otra mujer, de una noche de sexo más, de otra conquista; pero esta noche estaba completamente dedicada a Laura y lo que menos quieres que ella piense de ti, es que sólo quieres acostarte con ella. No con Laura Hollis.

Después del encuentro Laura se disculpa para ir al baño y tú aprovechas para pedir el segundo plato; ni siquiera han podido disfrutar de sus entradas pero prefieres olvidar lo que ha pasado hace un momento y seguir con tus planes para la cena.

La camarera te hace cuanta insinuación se le pasa por la mente cuando habla de las ‘pechugas’ de pato o de lo ‘caliente’ que se sirve el Chateaubriand y ¿En serio? ¿No puede, al menos, pensar en algo más original?

Laura regresa a la mesa y tú le sonríes. Aunque devuelve la sonrisa puedes notar algo más, no sabes definir qué, no sabes si está enojada por lo que pasó con Elsie o si no le ha gustado el lugar o si de alguna forma has logrado echar todo a perder con ella. Le pides unos minutos más a la camarera para que puedan hacer su elección y ésta se va, no sin antes guiñarte el ojo. ¿Alguien puede enseñarle a esta mujer a coquetear de mejor manera?

Tratas de llamar la atención de Laura hacia el menú pero eso que habías notado no se ha ido de su mirada. La rubia tiene media sonrisa en los labios pero se encuentra ausente.

_“¿Todo bien, Creampuff?”_

_“Ahm… Sí, Carm. Todo perfecto, gracias”_

_“¿Ya sabes lo que quieres ordenar?”_

_“Uhm… No. No sé qué ordenar todo me parece desconocido y no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con las entradas. Simplemente deberías ordenar por mí”_

Laura se ve tensa en su asiento y nada cómoda en el lugar, por un momento piensas que está a punto de levantarse de la mesa e irse. Es algo que no puedes concebir.

_“¿Qué tal una buena hamburguesa?”_

La cara de Laura se ilumina y te hace recordar a tu hija cuando le compras el chocolate más grande de la dulcería.

_“Eso sería genial. Pero no sabía que aquí preparaban hamburguesas”_

_“No lo hacen”_

_“¿Entonces?”_

_“Vámonos de aquí, Creampuff. Sé de un lugar dónde preparan las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad y aún estamos a tiempo de llegar”_

Laura sólo asiente con la mejor de sus sonrisas y tu corazón comienza a acelerar su ritmo como si hubieses corrido 5 kilómetros en dos minutos. ¿Eso es siquiera humanamente posible? No. Ni tampoco la manera en la que late tu corazón.

Pides la cuenta de inmediato y cuando la camarera regresa con el recibo de pago percibes otro papel con unos números y un nombre escrito en él. ¡Oh! Cuánta clase. Dejas el papel dónde está y haces caso omiso de él.

Ves el ánimo de Laura regresar a su estado natural y te sientes realmente feliz por haber hecho retornar esa sonrisa a su rostro.

Te estacionas rápidamente en una calle no muy alejada del centro de la ciudad. Cuando estabas en la universidad y solías salir de noche, principalmente por cumplir el capricho de Ell de salir con sus amigos, no había mejor lugar para terminar la fiesta que pasar por una buena hamburguesa de Dean’s Burgers. Un viejo food truck que casi nadie conoce.

_“Sé que no tiene la mejor apariencia y que es muy diferente del restaurante pero te prometo que no has probado mejores hamburguesas”_

_“Carm ¿Estás loca? No me importa comer en un food truck, el olor de la parrilla es delicioso”_

_“Y aún no has probado nada, de verdad te vas a hacer adicta a estas hamburguesas. Aunque podrías morir de colesterol, pero el sabor es inigualable”_

Laura deja escapar una risa. Esa risa. La que te hace sonreír como una idiota cada vez que la melodiosa sinfonía resuena en tus oídos.

Cuando tienen sus elecciones pides la comida para llevar y Laura se sorprende de tu orden.

_“Carm, te dije que no me molesta comer a la intemperie”_

_“Tranquila, Creampuff. Tengo una mejor idea de dónde podemos cenar”_

La rubia parece intrigada por tu respuesta pero al mismo tiempo no puede impedir el grito de emoción que nace de su garganta.

Tomas las bolsas de papel, que casi escurren de grasa pero con el mejor olor del mundo inundando el sentido del olfato de ambas, y comienzas a caminar. Son sólo diez cuadras y no quieres perder más tiempo buscando otro lugar para estacionarte, además sabes que no es una buena idea utilizar el estacionamiento del lugar al que se dirigen.

La noche de verano les ha cubierto con un helado viento nocturno y Laura con su vestido es la que más sufre de ello. Te detienes por momento pidiéndole que sostenga las bolsas con comida y te quitas el blazer para ponerlo por encima de sus hombros.

_“¡Carm, no! Vas a congelarte. Yo estoy bien, de verdad, no tienes que…”_

_“Cupcake, Cupcake, está bien. Has venido temblando de frío desde hace dos calles. No sería bueno que te enfermaras a media cita”_

Le dices sonriendo y tomas de nuevo las bolsas de papel entre tus manos. Laura te agradece y se pone apropiadamente la chaqueta.

El edificio es el más alto de la ciudad, se ilumina por las noches haciéndoles saber a todos los mortales que quien posee unas oficinas en él son los afortunados que pertenecen a la otra mitad del mundo. Adinerados hombres y mujeres de negocios que pueden ostentar ser propietarios de inmuebles de millones de dólares. Para ti no es otra cosa que miles de bloques de cemento, fierro y cristal que sirve para compensar la falta de alma de sus dueños.

Por supuesto, tu madre es una de ellos. Tomas las tarjetas de acceso que te dio Mattie y suben hasta el último piso de oficinas, porque claro, para qué conformarse con tener un espacio en el inmueble de negocios más caro de la ciudad si puedes alardear de tener la mejor vista de la urbe.

Cuando llegan a la sala de juntas, puedes ver a Laura casi saltar de la emoción acercándose a todos los ventanales de la habitación para poder observar la ciudad en toda su magnitud.

_“¡Carm! ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué tienes llaves del edificio Morgan? Pensé que íbamos a cenar. ¿Has vito la ciudad? No puedo creer que estemos aquí arriba. Creo que puedo ver mi casa desde aquí”_

_“Calma, Creampuff. No quiero que mueras de la emoción, sería mi peor cita. Mmm, exceptuando quizás, la vez en que mi cita vomitó en la pecera de casa de mi madre”_

Laura deja surgir nuevamente su risa y no puedes evitar pensar que por más nerd que suene, podrías escucharla infinitamente por los días que te resten sobre la faz de la tierra.

Dejas la comida sobre la gran mesa central y abres una puerta secreta del salón que figura ser parte del archivo del lugar, pero sabes bien que conduce a una habitación privada. Cuando tu madre, Mattie o Will deben quedarse a trabajar pueden entrar en el cuarto secreto y dormir unos minutos para recargar energía y continuar con sus labores. Afortunadamente esta noche nadie tuvo que quedarse. El caso del Primer Ministro parece que va bien y el bufete de tu madre podrá resolverlo pronto. Ni siquiera has preguntado de qué se trata y prefieres no hacerlo. Entre menos sepas del negocio de tu madre, mejor.

Prendes la luz de habitación y te diriges a uno de los apartados. Laura está en la puerta mirando tus movimientos.

_“Carm… no sé qué has planeado en esta cita pero…”_

Por un instante tu mente no entiende las palabras de Laura pero de repente te das cuenta que lo único que sabe es que están en el edificio más alto de la ciudad y tú la has llevado hasta una habitación. Dejas lo que estabas haciendo y te paras frente a ella casi aprisionándola contra la puerta.

_“Vamos, Cutie. No vas a negar que quieres hacerlo”_

La cara de impacto de Laura es invalorable.

_“Carm… yo.. ahm…”_

La presión es demasiada y la carcajada que intentabas mantener en tu garganta no puede detenerse ahí y brota de tu boca.

_“Tranquila, Creampuff. Sólo vine por unas cosas que necesitamos para la cena”_

Muchas veces antes has visto el rojo invadir la cara de la rubia, pero puedes jurar que ninguna de ellas tiene comparación con ésta. Y Laura se muerde el labio inferior; y okay, eso no está ayudando a que dejes de pensar en lo mismo que se imaginó la rubia hace unos minutos.

_“A menos que quieras ‘comer’ aquí”_

Le preguntas con la mejor de tus miradas seductoras.

_“¡Carm!”_

Laura te da un pequeño manotazo a manera de regaño sin que el color carmesí haya abandonado su rostro. Tú vuelves a reír y tomas dos mantas del closet de blancos. Te diriges a la pequeña cava del lugar. Si hay algo en lo que puedes confiar es el buen gusto de tu madre. Sólo en las bebidas alcohólicas, en su vida personal es un desastre. Sustraes dos de las copas del bar mientras le pides a Laura que tome dos almohadas del closet.

Laura toma también las bolsas de papel con sus hamburguesas y te sigue por los pasillos, caminan por las escaleras de emergencia y suben hasta la cúpula de la construcción.

Cuando llegan a la azotea tiendes una de las mantas en el piso y colocas las dos almohadas para que estén más cómodas.

Laura corre inmediatamente a la cornisa para tener una mejor vista de la ciudad mientras tú peleas con el corcho de la botella de champagne para abrirla.  

_“¡Carm! De aquí se ve aún mejor. No puedo creer que haya una mejor vista. Es hermosa”_

_“De verdad, es hermosa”_

Dices entre suspiros mientras ves a Laura. No es necesario decir que no hablas de la vista de la ciudad, cuando tienes frente a ti a la mujer más divina del mundo.

 


	13. Historias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura decide contar su historia a Carmilla. 
> 
> Carmilla toma el valor de contar la suya a Laura.
> 
> Mattie siendo Mattie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Whoa! Viernes de OFL.
> 
> La semana pasada nadie se dio cuenta de que subí el capítulo en jueves, andaba tan dormida que pensé que ya era viernes, pero I don't care ¯_(ツ)_/¯ Jajaja.
> 
> Este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo por cuestiones de tiempos y relatividad de la historia; pero ¡Hey! Es aún más largo que el anterior, para los que se quejaron de que lo dividí en dos y Muahahaha sorpresa. Jajaja. 
> 
> Cambio de POV ---- 
> 
> Gracias mil por sus Kudos y comentarios. Agréguenme al tumblr que está en los comentarios finales, si tienen algo más que decir, aunque sea que no les gusta cómo escribo XD.
> 
> ¡No teman! Aunque me voy de vacaciones, los capítulos seguirán subiéndose los viernes sin retraso y ¡Sorpresa! el próximo viernes justamente es 25 de Diciembre y será mi regalo de Navidad para todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer OFL. ¡Yay! Muero de emoción. 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Mckie

Estás soñando, tienes que estar soñando, esto no está pasando de verdad.

Llevas diciéndote lo mismo desde que Carmilla y tú abandonaron el restaurante bajo la más anonadadas de las miradas de las rubias. Quizás este es el momento perfecto para mostrarles la lengua pero te detienes. No tienes cinco años, aunque lo parezca. ¡Ah, pero qué diablos! En cuanto notas que Carmilla no te está viendo sacas tu lengua lo más que puedes para burlarte del par.

Cuando salen del salón la pelinegra pone una de sus manos en tu cintura como apoyo mientras caminas y aunque al inicio das un pequeño salto, después no puedes dejar de sentir el inmenso calor que recorre tu cuerpo. No quieres que la quite nunca de ahí y cuando lo hace para abrirte la puerta de su auto te sientes decepcionada por la pérdida.

Gracias a los dioses, la sensación regresa cuando la pelinegra te abriga con su blazer aunque estás segura que es más por el gesto que por la prenda en sí.

Cada minuto que pasas al lado de Carmilla es como si pudieras sentir tu corazón crecer un poco más dentro de pecho.

Después de la cena te acercas nuevamente a la cornisa del edificio para seguir admirando la grandiosa vista.

_“Ha pasado mucho tiempo”_

Dices entre un gran suspiro y la pelinegra te manda una disimulada mirada interrogante.

_“Desde que he pasado una noche tan feliz lejos de Sloan”_

Carmilla se levanta de la manta dubitativamente para acercarse un poco más hacia ti. Su copa a medio servir no la hace tambalear tanto como a ti. Aunque no se acerca del todo a la orilla de la azotea.

_“Para mí también, Laura”_

Has escuchado muchas veces tu nombre salir de su boca, pero esta ocasión se siente diferente, como si al decirlo te reclamara de una manera más íntima y crees que es el mismo alcohol el que hace temblar tus piernas. O su voz al decirlo. Quizás las dos.

_“No creo que las rubias del restaurante opinen lo mismo”_

Dices a Carmilla entre risas y con un tono de broma, pero por alguna razón lo amargo del asunto aún se puede apreciar, tanto que ves el semblante de la pelinegra cambiar a uno más serio, su sonrisa ahora es una línea recta y su mirada te esquiva. ¡Excelente, Hollis, acabas de arruinar la mejor noche de tu vida en mucho tiempo!

_“Siento que hayas tenido que aguantar eso”_

_“Carm, no lo quise decir en esa forma”_

Carmilla y tú sueltan al unísono mientras corren la una hacia la otra quedándose a la mitad del camino viéndose de frente y a los ojos mutuamente. Ella siente la necesidad de disculpase mientras tú quieres rectificar tus palabras.

La escena parece tan tonta que ambas terminan entre risas. Crees que es la primera vez que escuchas a Carmilla reírse así y no quieres que sea la última. El áspero sonido que emana detrás de su garganta tiene un efecto en ti que ninguna otra voz ha podido hacerte sentir en años. Crees que ni siquiera alguna vez hayas podido experimentar semejante sensación. Tu cuerpo comienza a temblar y quieres creer que es la altura a la que se encuentran y la fría brisa de la noche de verano lo que te hace estremecer. ¡A quién tratas de engañar, Hollis! Es ella. Estar frente a esta mujer te ha hecho sacudir todo tu mundo desde el primer segundo que sus miradas se engancharon.

Las dos terminan de reír poco a poco sin apartar sus miradas la una de la otra. Carmilla se frota la nuca y muerde su labio inferior en señal de no saber qué más decir, es como ver a Sloan cuando entran a la librería y quiere llevar más libros de los que sus manos pueden soportar y te implora para que los lleven todos.

_“Es en serio, Carm. Esta noche ha sido maravillosa. Después de Sloan mi vida sólo ha estado enfocada a ella”_

_“Te entiendo perfectamente”_

Dice Carmilla soltando un fuerte suspiro. Crees que hay una historia interesante detrás de aquella aseveración pero no quieres presionar a la pelinegra para que hable más de ello, sientes que si tuviera la confianza suficiente en ti, ella sola lo intentaría. Piensas que lo único que puedes hacer es abrirte a ella para proporcionarle la seguridad que le hace falta.

_“Sloan ha sido una bendición en mi vida, a pesar de las circunstancias, nunca me he arrepentido de mi decisión de tenerla sola”_

Mientras tú te sitúas nuevamente al pie de la cornisa, recargándote sobre tu cadera para sentirte más cómoda al hablar, Carmilla se sube en uno de los bloques de cemento de la azotea con sus pies colgando al filo del mismo. Sus manos colocan la copa que tenía entre ellas a su lado para luego entrelazarlas y ponerlas entre sus piernas. Su silencio acompañado de su mirada te hacen saber que tienes toda su atención. Te anima para seguir hablando.

_“Siempre supe que quería ser mamá algún día. Nunca planee los nombres de mis hijos, ni cómo les vestiría o los criaría, pero creo que simplemente siempre supe que el día en que tuviera entre mis brazos a ese pequeño ser, le amaría por siempre. Es chistoso cómo los escenarios que hacemos en nuestra cabeza, casi nunca terminan siendo realidad. Pensaba que cuando esa decisión tuviera que ser tomada, estaría a mi lado la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mis días. Que mis padres estarían a mi lado siendo esos abuelos de las películas que morían de amor por sus nietos y que tendría una familia digna de fotos familiares de portadas de tarjetas navideñas. Pero la vida se ríe de nuestros planes de las maneras más inesperadas. Estaba en mi último año de preparatoria cuando mi madre sin más tuvo un ataque cardiaco y de un día a otro, bah, de un minuto a otro ya no estaba conmigo para abrazarme, para animarme en mis días malos, para prepararme cocoa de la manera en la que solamente ella solía hacerlo, para hacerme sonreír con una sola mirada. No pude escuchar su voz diciéndome que me quería nunca más”_

Carmilla desvía su mirada de ti y la dirige a sus manos entrelazadas en las que sus dedos bailan nerviosamente. Sigue sin decir nada pero un leve movimiento de su cabeza asintiendo te hace continuar.

_“Danny y yo tuvimos una relación de casi tres años durante la preparatoria. No voy a mentir, alguna vez llegué a pensar que ella y yo terminaríamos juntas siendo esa familia que anhelaba. Pero por alguna razón siempre terminaba dándome cuenta de que no sería así. Cuando decidimos separarnos fue extraño, porque no le extrañaba tanto como pensé que lo haría; le extrañaba como amiga, mas no como novia. Aun así, me hizo recapacitar sobre mi vida personal y quien quería que estuviera a mi lado. Nunca olvidaré ese fin de semana con mi madre, en cuanto regresé de la escuela mi madre me recibió con los brazos abiertos, hablamos durante toda la noche, se acostó a mi lado en mi cama abrazándome mientras nuestros pensamientos salían a flote y fue casi como cuando era más pequeña y había tenido un mal día porque algún niño robó mi desayuno, ese tipo de abrazo que te hace sentir protegida y que no importa lo que pase, siempre vas a tener dónde protegerte. Damos por sentado tantas cosas en nuestra vida, cosas que piensas que jamás van a cambiar. Inexplicablemente terminamos hablando sobre los hijos. Mi madre me dijo que no había tiempo perfecto para tomar esas decisiones, la vida simplemente nos pone ahí. No había entendido eso hasta que días después mi padre me sacó a mitad del día escolar para decirme que mi madre había muerto en segundos. Sin más”_

Carmilla levantó su mirada para hacerte saber con ella que lo sentía, las palabras no fueron necesarias, pero el brillo y la empatía en sus ojos eran suficientes para hacerte sentir como si te abrazara con todas sus fuerzas.

_“Cada aniversario de su cumpleaños lo celebraba a la orilla del lago de la universidad, mamá amaba los lugares de agua y quería recordar los viejos tiempos cuando viajábamos los veranos al lago fuera de la ciudad. Es raro pensar cómo para alguien puede ser un día normal y para otros puede ser el recuerdo del peor día de sus vidas. Y sin embargo, las palabras de mi madre de alguna manera me seguían reconfortando. La vida nos pone en el momento perfecto. Faltaban seis meses para terminar la universidad y Canal 3 ya me había ofrecido quedarme después de graduarme. Lo que era ideal porque tendría un trabajo estable que me permitiría comenzar a pensar en lo que quería realmente. Ese día en el lago decidí al término de un año tener una hija, ese día comencé a pensar y a amar a Sloan por primera vez. Pensaba que le querría cuando le tuviera entre mis brazos y la verdad es que le amé desde que le pensé, ni siquiera estaba en mí y ya le amaba”_

La luna y las estrellas iluminan el rostro de Carmilla de la manera perfecta, su fleco cayendo en gran parte de su cara pero aún entre los hilos de su cabello negro podías ver lo acuoso de sus ojos.

_“Así que después de un año, con un trabajo estable y con todas las recomendaciones de mi padre que se volvió sobreprotector a la muerte de mi madre y amigos, estaba en la clínica maternal iniciando el tratamiento para embarazarme, lo que no pasó hasta otros tres meses después. Desde ahí todo fue Sloan y yo. No, no me arrepiento de haberla tenido sola, aunque a veces es difícil tener que lidiar con todo por mi cuenta; el trabajo, la casa, mi hija, mi padre, los amigos y no tener a alguien con quien compartir las alegrías o las tristezas. Y el tener que hacer todo sola, tampoco ha favorecido tanto a Sloan, muchas veces he tenido que estar ausente en sus mejores momentos. El año pasado tuvo que ser un vampiro en Halloween y no uno majestuoso como hubiese querido; uno realmente lamentable, tuvo que usar una vieja cortina como capa y miel con colorante de pastel que Perry nos dio para simular la sangre. Gracias al cielo que toda la ropa de Sloan es negra y no tuvimos problema en su look rudo pero por más que sus palabras no eran más que de agradecimiento sé que estaba decepcionada. Lo que no ayudó en nada para que sus compañeros le siguieran molestando en la escuela y su autoestima disminuyera más. No sé si todo lo que hago es suficiente para hacerla feliz y eso me duele más”_

_“Cupcake, no. Estoy segura que para Sloan eres la mejor mamá del mundo. Te he visto con ella, la manera en la que la ves, cuando la abrazas o besas. Sé que Sloan sabe lo mucho que la amas”_

Carmilla se ha bajado del bloque y se detiene frente a ti, teniendo el cuidado de no acercarse mucho a la orilla del edificio, puedes notar que quiere acercarse más, pero no estás segura si es por ti que no lo hace o si tiene algo que ver con la altura a la que están.

_“Gracias por esta noche, Carm. Nunca había contado todo esto a alguien. Ni a mis amigos más cercanos, ni siquiera a Danny”_

_“Gracias a ti por tu confianza. Créeme que te entiendo, ser madre no es nada fácil. Mucho menos cuando las condiciones no son nada como las planeaste”_

Le sonríes ampliamente a Carmilla y ella te regresa la sonrisa.

\-----------------------------------------

 

Escuchar a Laura contar su historia con Sloan ha sido algo difícil, disfrutable hasta el punto de entender lo delicado que es abrirse ante otra persona de esta manera, no crees que puedas hacerlo como ella; pero el oír sus palabras de alguna manera te reconforta pensando que, aunque de manera diferente, la rubia siente la misma presión que es la maternidad para ti. Te embarga además un sentimiento de agradecimiento con ella, no sabes qué has hecho para merecer su confianza pero quieres regresarle el favor de ella.

Ninguna de las mujeres con las que has salido ha podido entender la importancia que tiene tu hija en tu vida y generalmente a ninguna de ellas le has permitido involucrarse con Hayley. El haber sentido el último abandono en tu vida, cuando Ell se fue, te hace querer proteger a tu hija de que llegue a sentirse de la misma manera en la que tú te sentiste durante tu infancia, cuando tu papá renunció a quedarse al lado de su familia. Desde ese día decides que lo mejor para tu hija es sólo reconocerte a ti como su madre.

_“Gracias a ti por tu confianza. Créeme que te entiendo, ser madre no es nada fácil. Mucho menos cuando las condiciones no son nada como las planeaste”_

Laura levanta su mirada y con una sonrisa te hace saber que puedes continuar con tu propia historia y por primera vez en tu vida, quieres hacerlo. Quieres decirle todo a Laura Hollis. Todo.

_“Es cierto lo que Elsie dijo, Laura. No soy de novias, no lo era hasta el último año de la preparatoria. Conocí a quien creí era el amor de mi vida. Ell  llenó todo el vacío que había existido en mis días, me enamoré perdidamente de ella, tan perdidamente que todo lo que me pedía lo hacía sin pensarlo dos veces. Nos hicimos novias y Ell se convirtió en todo mi mundo. Literal. Ese primer año, todo era increíble, pasábamos juntas todas las horas del día que podíamos, incluso muchas noches me escapaba de mi casa para verla. Mi familia la recibió con recelo, mi madre poco estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación y mis hermanos aunque intentaban aceptarla como mi novia, siempre dudaron de sus sentimientos; yo no podía dudar de ellos, lo que terminaba siempre en peleas con mi familia y terminé por separarme de ellos para proteger mi relación con Ell”_

Nunca habías dicho nada de esto a nadie, te sientes tan vulnerable como si te encontraras completamente desnuda frente a una muchedumbre asesina que espera lincharte con sus antorchas y tridentes, crees que Laura puede notarlo cuando comienza a caminar para sentarse en la manta y te hace una seña para que te sientes a su lado y se tapen con el otro lienzo que has traído. Después de unos minutos para acomodarse en sus lugares, juntas una al lado de la otra, con apenas unos centímetros apartando sus cuerpos, decides continuar.

_“Todos hablan del desencanto después de los primeros meses, a nosotras nos pasó después del primer año. Yo comenzaba a sentirme asfixiada por ella, amaba pasar tiempo a su lado pero también necesitaba tener otras cosas, mi vida, atender a las clases, mis propios amigos, mi familia; todo eso para Ell significaba una amenaza. Algo que me apartaría de ella, decía que en cualquier momento conocería a alguien más y la abandonaría. Yo no tenía a nadie, mis amigos le molestaban; no podía hablar con una mujer que Ell considerara al menos un poco atractiva porque entonces decía que la estaba engañando con ella, tan ridículo como que comencé a sentarme hasta atrás de las clases o intentaba colocarme entre hombres para que nada de ello le molestara. Nada era suficiente. Pero le amaba, tanto que aguanté todas sus rabietas de celos por casi cinco años”_

No sabes cómo pero la presencia de Laura junto a ti es como un magneto que te atrae hacia ella y comienzas a inclinarte hacia su posición. Esperas que la rubia no lo note pero es imposible y para tu fortuna pasa uno de sus brazos por encima de ti y te abraza hasta dejar reposar tu cabeza sobre su regazo. Indefensa, te sientes indefensa y el solo calor de la piel de Laura es como si te cubriera con su propia manta protectora y nada te pudiera tocar.

_“En el último año de la universidad tontamente pensé que podía salvar la relación si le hacía saber a Ell que no quería pasar mi vida con nadie más que con ella. Pensé que pedirle matrimonio sería la respuesta, eso le aseguraría que no había nadie más. Fue inútil. Los celos de Ell no desaparecieron, incluso creo que aumentaron. Logré sobreponerme a ellos y continuamos los planes, nos casamos a la mitad de nuestro último año, entre sus amigos, su familia y de mi lado sólo mi madre y mis hermanos asistieron, no tenía más amigos que invitar. De hecho me pidió no invitar a Mattie, mi hermana, que era la principal instigadora en que me alejara de ella. No le gustaba en lo que me había convertido desde que estaba a su lado. Yo no pude decirle a Mattie que no asistiera a mi boda y Ell casi la cancela ese mismo día por eso. El primer año de matrimonio pasó entre oleadas de momentos buenos y malos. A veces amanecía feliz porque estábamos juntas y otros días todo era pelear sin razón”_

Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo cuando la mano de Laura comienza a jugar con tu pelo y acariciarte con una delicadeza que jamás habías percibido por parte de otra persona. Ni siquiera en todos tus años compartidos con Ell. No sabes en qué momento comenzaste pero ahora sientes las lágrimas recorrer tu rostro. ¡La mejor impresión del mundo en tu primera cita! Llorar en las piernas de la Laura, eres lamentable, Karnstein.

Lo curioso del caso es que no sientes que Laura sienta pena por ti; al menos no como en ocasiones diferentes en las que has tenido que tocar el tema de tu divorcio y todos dicen las mismas frases insulsas como ‘Lo siento’ ‘Qué lamentable’ ‘Es una lástima’ y la peor de todas ‘Sé cómo te sientes’;  gente que en realidad no sabe qué es lo que sientes y quiere aparentar que sí. Sin embargo, la sola caricia de Laura te puede decir todo lo que necesitas sin haber un sonido de por medio. Simplemente puedes percibirlo a tu alrededor.

_“Ell siempre quiso tener hijos, yo no estaba tan convencida de ello; mis padres tuvieron tres y casi de ninguno se hicieron cargo. Yo tuve que terminar de criar a Will y no sabía si estaba preparada para hacerlo de nuevo. Mucho menos de la manera en la que las cosas se estaban dando en mi matrimonio; pero Ell comenzó a buscar clínicas para embarazarse sin mi conocimiento. Un día regresé a casa del trabajo y la casa era un completo desastre, pensé incluso que nos habían robado o algo le había pasado porque todas nuestras cosas estaban rotas y tiradas por los pasillos. Encontré a Ell en el cuarto extra que habíamos decidido tener como reserva por si algún día decidíamos iniciar con el proceso de tener hijos. Se encontraba irreconocible, lloraba a mares y abrazaba una pequeña ropa de bebé de la que yo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, decía que la había comprado para cuando me diera la noticia. El problema fue que Ell no podría embarazarse jamás y ella sabía que yo no accedería a hacerlo por mi cuenta. Después de unos meses, hablamos de adopción. Era la mejor alternativa. Ell me prometió que las cosas serían diferentes después de que nuestra hija estuviera con nosotras, que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo y que eso le daría estabilidad a nuestro matrimonio. Quise creer que era lo adecuado, quería hacerla feliz y acepté. Después de unos meses de espera, por fin encontramos la niña que Ell tanto añoraba, era perfecto que fuese rubia como ella y Ell no quiso esperar más. Adoptamos a Hayley cuando tenía seis meses de nacida”_

Las lágrimas en tu cara no cesan de caer y Laura abraza todo tu cuerpo entre sus brazos comenzando a mecerse como si fueras una pequeña niña desamparada. Como cuando abrazas a Hayley en las noches de tormenta eléctrica. Los minutos pasan y tu llanto empieza a aminorar su torrente, lo que te hace capaz de continuar.

_“En cuanto tuve a Hayley entre mis brazos supe que era mi vida. No lo supe desde antes como tú, pero cuando vi el castaño de sus ojos me perdí por completo en ellos y sólo respiraba para ella. Estúpidamente pensé que todo estaría bien, que seríamos la familia que no sabía que anhelaba y que Ell siempre había dicho que tendríamos. Pero Ell no dejaba de sentirse insegura, ya no era por otras mujeres, era por nuestra propia hija. Decía que Hayley le había robado mi amor por ella, le dejaba llorar sin atenderla, cuando regresaba a casa quería acaparar toda mi atención para ella cuando la niña necesitaba cambiarse de pañal o comer. Nunca supe si alguna vez intentó algo más grave en su contra pero no atender sus principales necesidades era suficiente para hacerme temblar de miedo. Las peleas entre nosotras eran cada vez más frecuentes y crecían en intensidad. Ell alguna vez habló de devolver a Hayley, como si fuese un objeto, algo que se puede desechar y después de unos meses de infierno; un día que regresé del trabajo no había rastro de ella en casa. El llanto de Hayley inundaba toda la residencia; no se escuchaba nada más que sus gritos de desesperación porque alguien le atendiera y no había nadie que respondiera a ellos. Corrí lo más rápido que pude a su habitación y la cargué para calmarla. No sabes lo eterno que se me hizo recorrer el pasillo de la casa para llegar hasta su cuarto. Sólo quería que dejara de llorar, no podía pensar en nada más. En cuanto la tuve en mis brazos y se calmó un poco comencé a recorrer la casa, no había nada de Ell. Su ropa, sus cosas, todo había desaparecido y lo único que había dejado era una pequeña nota en nuestra habitación diciendo que no podía más. Que esto no era lo que deseaba y que haber traído a Hayley a nuestras vidas había sido nuestro peor error. Nos abandonó”_

Sientes a Laura aferrarse más a tu cuerpo y tú te prendes más de ella abrazándole como si se fuera a desvanecer entre tus brazos si no lo haces. Estás temblando entre su cuerpo y estás segura que no es porque la temperatura a esta hora de la madrugada ha descendido demasiado. Laura sigue meciéndose contigo en brazos y espera a que gradualmente dejes tu cuerpo deje de tiritar. Crees que nunca habías llorado tanto, ni siquiera en ese día que supiste que Ell se había ido de tu vida, te había abandonado como las otras personas de tu vida. Ese día tenías que ser fuerte por tu hija y desde entonces todos esos sentimientos quedaron guardados en tu mente y en tu alma; para no dejar que tu hija te viera débil.

Laura comienza a murmurar una canción de cuna y todo el esfuerzo al que tu cuerpo se ha visto comprometido comienza a dar de sí. Sientes tus ojos cerrarse de cansancio y no puedes evitar dejar tu mente desconectarse de este mundo por un momento para poder procesar todo lo que has tenido que revivir esta noche. Te duele cada célula como si hubieses tenido que subir una montaña con un equipaje de cincuenta kilos a cuestas y sin embargo, Laura está aquí, abrazándote y haciéndote saber que todo estará bien. Por primera vez crees que es cierto. Que lo estará.

\----------------------------------------------------

 

No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Carmilla se durmió en tus brazos y tú cediste ante la tentación de hacer lo mismo; pero cuando abres los ojos de nuevo sin saber siquiera dónde te encuentras, la pelinegra sigue entre tus brazos sin recobrar conciencia.

No puedes creer por todo lo que ha pasado esta mujer; y si antes creías que era maravillosa, ahora no tienes la menor duda de lo admirable que es. Tener que quedarse sola con una hija que no tenía planeado tener y superar un matrimonio fallido después de una relación tan tormentosa no es algo que cualquiera podría hacer. Pensabas que tu historia era algo triste, pero estás segura que la fortaleza que ha mostrado Carmilla al seguir adelante solamente impulsada por el amor a su hija es extraordinaria.

Y después de todo lo que tuvo que vivir, aquí está esta impresionante y hermosa mujer entre tus brazos; no estás segura pero crees por la manera en la que lloró que Carmilla no ha confiado a nadie nada de lo que ha hecho contigo y te sientes afortunada por ello. Quieres ser quien escuche todos sus miedos y sus inseguridades, pero deseas aún más ser quien le ayude a superarlos y ser la causante de sus futuras alegrías.

No debe ser justo que Carmilla con todo y ojos hinchados del llanto, maquillaje corrido y boca abierta casi a punto de salivar entre sueños siga viéndose como la mujer más hermosa del mundo. No es justo. Esto no debiera ser posible; y a pesar de todo, lo es.

Los tonos del cielo que les abriga comienzan a ser más pálidos, supones que no queda mucho tiempo antes de que el sol haga su aparición entre las nubes que adornan el firmamento.

Tu cuerpo se siente adolorido, tu posición sentada con Carmilla entre brazos no es la mejor opción para dormir y tú no dejas de pensar que no dudarías ni por un minuto antes de volver a hacerlo si es lo que la pelinegra necesita para sentirse protegida.

La luz comienza a surgir por el horizonte resplandeciendo en la pálida piel de Carmilla, acariciándola como quisieras hacerlo tú misma con tus labios. Le tienes envidia hasta al más pequeño y cálido destello que se atreve a tocar la tez de la pelinegra. Tu mano derecha cobra vida por sí sola y aunque tu mente dice que te debes ver como una pervertida escalofriante aprovechándote de la situación, no puedes detener su camino hasta las mejillas de Carmilla, dónde comienzan a recorrerla hasta su delineada mandíbula. Okay, definitivamente esta mujer debe haber sido creada por los dioses, dioses lo suficientemente benevolentes como para querer compartir su belleza con los mortales como tú y no puedes estás más agradecida por ello.

Carmilla se mueve de su posición un poco y tú retiras tu mano de sus mejillas; pero la pelinegra no se despierta. Suelta un gran suspiro y entre sueños se relame los labios haciendo que su saliva les haga brillar de una manera aún más suculenta. Es una deliciosa tortura tener a esta mujer entre tus brazos, tan cerca de ella para besarla y tan lejos de ti porque no puedes pensar como alguien como ella pueda alguna vez fijarse en ti. La imagen de las rubias regresa a tu mente y la misma Carmilla te confesó no ser una persona que tenga novias y tú no estás en la posición de aventurarte a una relación casual, por más que te guste la pelinegra y por más que quieras estar con ella; tienes una hija en la que pensar. Si Carmilla no quiere nada serio contigo, no quieres lastimar a Sloan, mucho menos pensar en lo difícil que sería para tu hija el tener que separarse de Hayley si algo saliera mal entre ustedes. Además estás segura que Carmilla piensa lo mismo, tanto para ti como para ella, primero están sus hijas y su felicidad.

Debes dejar de tener esos pensamientos por Carmilla y seguir viéndola como la mamá de la mejor amiga de Sloan; lo más que puede avanzar su relación es convertirse en amigas que comparten el crecimiento de sus hijas. Nada más.

Estás tan ensimismada en tus pensamientos que no has notado que Carmilla ya ha despertado y te mira pacientemente.

_“Hey”_

_“Hey, Carm. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes despierta?”_

Le dices a la pelinegra mientras el rubor en tu rostro hace su constante presencia. Debe haber algo que puedas hacer para que eso deje de pasar cada vez que escuchas la voz de Carmilla. No ha dicho más que una palabra y tu cara se ilumina como sirena de ambulancia. ¡Pero esa voz y la manera en la que te habla! No hay forma. ¡Ah! Además ha decidido despertar con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Gracias por la taquicardia extra, Carmilla!

_“Hace como diez minutos, Creampuff”_

_“¡Diez minutos! ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?”_

_“¿Sabes que te ves hermosa cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos? No quería interrumpirlos”_

¿Existe un tono más intenso que el rojo? Debe existir porque obviamente en este momento tus mejillas están en ese nivel y no crees que haya nada que puedas hacer para esconderlo. Carmilla suelta una risita ante tu acción.

_“No sé de qué hablas”_

Dices mientras esquivas la intensidad de su mirada y Carmilla gira todo su cuerpo sin levantarse para mirarte de frente.

_“Haces miles de gestos cuando piensas, sospecho que tienes diálogos internos en los que hablas contigo misma y reaccionas ante cada uno de ellos. Ahora quiero saber qué te estabas diciendo que te tenía con el entrecejo fruncido mientras te mordías el labio inferior”_

Pregunta Carmilla con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida tejiéndose en su rostro mientras señala con su índice tu frente.

_“Ahm… yo…”_

Pensaba que quería besarte con todas mis fuerzas pero eso nunca va a pasar ¿O sí?. Sería tan fácil decirlo si las neuronas en tu cerebro no hubieran decidido hacer un corto circuito en cuanto vieron la mirada de la pelinegra. Y entonces crees que alguna divinidad ha escuchado tus rezos secretos cuando el teléfono de Carmilla comienza a sonar interrumpiendo la conversación. La pelinegra se levanta de su posición para revisar su móvil y suelta una pequeña maldición antes de contestar. Tú haces lo mismo a manera de alivio.

_“¡Mattie!... Sí, milagrosamente despierta… ¿Qué hora es?... Diez minutos, Mattie, diez minutos y estoy en tu casa”_

Carmilla corre a levantar como puede los restos de la noche anterior en una mano mientras habla por teléfono y tú le ayudas llevando lo que puedes. Después de regresar todo a su lugar, la pelinegra sin decirte nada sigue su camino hacia la calle en la que aparcó su vehículo y tú la sigues, no sabes si deberías hacerlo porque se ve realmente apurada, pero qué más puedes hacer ¿Irte a tu casa y terminar de esa manera su cita? No debería terminar así.

_“Cupcake, perdóname; mi hermana necesita de inmediato sus llaves del edificio”_

Tu temor crece y piensas que Carmilla está terminando su cita; comienzas a quitarte su chaqueta para tomar un taxi. Te sientes como si estuvieras a punto de hacer la caminata de la vergüenza, regresando sola a casa.

_“Creampuff ¿Qué haces?”_

_“Yo, pensé…”_

_“No lo hagas, te hace demasiado daño. Deberías haber visto tu cara perdida en pensamientos”_

La pelinegra te interrumpe bromeando por un minuto.

_“¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a dejar las llaves y después vamos a desayunar?”_

Continúa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, te parece la reacción más bella que le has visto. ¡Carmilla Karnstein apenada!

Tus palabras se quedan atoradas en la angostura de tu garganta y asientes para continuar caminando a su lado y abordar su automóvil.

Minutos después circulan por una de las calles principales de la ciudad, puedes notar la elegancia de las tiendas del rededor y dentro de toda la diversidad un comercio llama tu atención, uno que solamente has visitado un par de veces pero el recuerdo te hace sonreír; “Madame Perrodon” se lee en el letrero de la entrada. Tu interés se desvía cuando se detienen frente un enorme complejo de apartamentos, casi tan lujosos como el edificio Morgan y Carmilla te abre la puerta para que le hagas compañía al pie de él. En la entrada principal se encuentra una mujer con la apariencia de ser ama y señora del universo. Su confianza se destila por sus poros y los Louboutin firmes en sus pies sólo confirman su poderío.

_“¡Vaya, vaya! Debió ser una muy buena cita”_

Es lo primero que escapa de la boca de la mujer en cuanto las ve caminar hacia ella. Debe ser una habilidad de las Karnstein eso de hacerte ruborizar como los mil demonios.

_“Por favor, compórtate. Laura, ella es mi hermana Mattie. Mattie, ella es mi… Laura, ella es Laura”_

Dice Carmilla que parece que está a dos segundos de cavar un agujero para meter la cabeza como un avestruz. Tú no estás muy lejos de hacer lo mismo.

_“Mucho gusto, Laura. Espero que mi hermana se haya portado decentemente”_

La mujer te extiende su mano y por la suavidad de su piel al estrecharla puedes saber que es de esas féminas que pasan todas sus tardes en los mejores salones de belleza haciéndose tratamientos de manicure.

_“Mucho gusto, Mattie. Ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida”_

Las palabras salen apenas en hilo de tu voz y la enérgica mirada de Mattie se suaviza en medio de una gran sorpresa. Carmilla hace lo mismo y crees que el orificio imaginario por el que esconde la cabeza sólo quiere hacerlo más grande para escapar de ahí cuanto antes.

_“¡Wow! Me encantaría quedarme a saber todos los detalles de ello. En realidad, no todos, hay una línea que no quiero cruzar al enterarme de la vida sexual de mi hermanita”_

_“¡Hey, Mattie! ¡No!”_

_“¡Oh, Dios!, nosotras no…”_

Mattie se carcajea ante la reacción de ambas y su asombro parece aumentar.

_“¡Hey! No hay necesidad de disculparse, son lo suficiente adultas como para hacer lo que quieran. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que me siento sorprendida de ti, si lo que dicen es cierto”_

Si las miradas pudieran hacer explotar la cabeza de alguien con la sola intensidad de ellas, estás segura que el cráneo de Mattie en este momento estallaría víctima de los ojos de Carmilla.

_“Está bien, ni una palabra más. Debo irme o madre me desheredará si llego tarde. Mircalla, espero que hayas dejado todo en orden. Madre no puede enterarse de esto o hará todo un escándalo de ello”_

Carmilla entrega las tarjetas a su hermana y mientras la abraza para despedirse dice algo en su oído que sólo ella puede escuchar. Mattie sonríe cálidamente y se despide de ti de la misma manera para encaminarse hacia la suntuosa limusina negra que le espera con un chofer abriéndole la puerta a los pies del edificio. ¡Woah! Definitivamente todo en Mattie grita clase.

_“¿Entonces? ¿Desayuno?”_

Pregunta Carmilla con una sonrisa mientras te extiende su mano para que la tomes y regresen a su auto.  Casual o no, no puedes negar que es la primera vez que te sientes así de feliz con alguien. Quizás la pelinegra tenga razón, quizás debas dejar de pensar tanto y solamente dejarte disfrutar. Disfrutar como lo haces de su mano aferrada de la tuya mientras caminan juntas.

 

 


	14. Innegable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura descubre algo sobre Carmilla
> 
> Carmilla reconoce sus sentimientos sobre Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viernes de OFL 
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad! 
> 
> Disfruten el capitulo. No estoy en las mejores condiciones después de seis botellas de vino jajaja Así que perdón si se me pasó algún error ortográfico. 
> 
> Cambio de POV ----

Cuando tu cuerpo decide recobrar conciencia después de todo el cansancio al que había sido sometido y abres los ojos, tu primera intención es levantarte cuanto antes del regazo de Laura. No puedes hacerlo, verla deambular por sus pensamientos te parece el paisaje más soberbio, digno de admirar por todo el tiempo que puedas. La rubia mira hacia la nada y a veces asiente a sí misma como si mantuviera una plática interna. Sus labios dibujan una pequeña sonrisa y después se quedan rectos como si se regañara a ella misma, hasta que sus cejas se unen al centro de su frente y su labio inferior queda atrapado entre sus dientes. Tu mente de inmediato se llena de imágenes nada decorosas de lo que le quieres hacer a esos labios. Así que decides llamar su atención para que deje de hacerlo.

Tu teléfono suena interceptando la respuesta de Laura cuando le cuestionas qué es lo que pasa por su mente. Tu hermana está al borde de un aneurisma porque son casi las ocho de la mañana y no tiene señales de tu presencia en su casa. Le dices que vas para allá cuanto antes y comienzas a recoger los restos de la noche anterior.

Cuando están camino a tu auto, no quieres que tu momento con Laura termine así, no puede terminar así y decides que es momento de afianzarte los pantalones e invitarla a desayunar. Aún hay mucho entre ustedes que no pudo ser hablado después de que caíste dormida entre sus brazos. Se lo haces saber y para tu suerte, Laura acepta alargar su estancia contigo. ¡Vaya manera de iniciar el día!

Después de soportar las impertinencias de tu hermana; y no es que a estas alturas no estés acostumbrada a ellas, pero no quieres que nada incomode a Laura, te despides de ella en cuanto le entregas las llaves y le das un abrazo diciéndole al oído “Es ella, Matska”. El sólo uso de su nombre real le hace reconocer que estás hablando en serio y como trabalenguas, sabes que ella sabe a lo que te refieres con ese par de palabras.

_“¿Entonces? ¿Desayuno?”_

Dices a Laura ofreciéndole tu mano para que sigan su camino y aunque la ves dudar por un segundo, la toma y es lo único que necesitas saber para entender que los planes siguen en pie.

En el momento en que suben a tu vehículo Laura te dice que es su turno de sorprenderte con la comida, los mejores pancakes que probarás en tu vida y tú no puedes negarle nada a Laura Hollis cuando su cabello enmarañado, y su rostro recién despabilado irradia felicidad ante su aseveración. Esclareciendo cualquier pequeña duda de que jamás has conocido a alguien como ella.

Laura te da todas las indicaciones para llegar al lugar y en cuanto llegas a la calle que quiere, te das cuenta de que su destino es un lugar que conoces perfectamente. Una sensación agridulce te recorre todo el cuerpo. Es la misma cafetería que tantas veces visitaste con Ell. El Lustig Café parece haber sobrevivido al tiempo. No puedes creer que salvo la pintura de las paredes que se nota ha sido retocada últimamente, la proporción de sus mesas y todo su mobiliario parece estar intacto, tal y como lo dejaste la última vez que pusiste un pie en él. El mismo día en que sufriste de aquella escena de celos de Ell contra la mesera que te hizo un cumplido por tu outfit.

_“¡Laura!”_

Escuchas decir a una morena con una gran cabellera rizada que deja su lugar detrás del mostrador para acercarse a ustedes en cuanto entran por la puerta principal de la cafetería. La mujer parece reconocer de inmediato a la rubia dándole un sincero abrazo.

_“¡Mel! Por favor dime que tienes lugar para dos”_

_“Por supuesto ¿Sloan viene contigo?”_

Pregunta la morena mientras mira por encima del hombro de Laura en busca de su hija.

_“No, hoy no. Se ha quedado con Perry a dormir. Vengo con… una amiga. Mel, ella es Carmilla”_

Dice Laura encogiendo un poco sus hombros para tratar de disimular su bochorno.

La morena te saluda con la cabeza y te observa detenidamente antes de hacer otra pregunta.

_“¿Te conozco?”_

_“No lo sé, en realidad, hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí”_

Laura voltea a verte anonada por tu contestación y Mel deja el tema por la paz mientras las guía hasta su mesa para de inmediato tomar su orden. Por supuesto, Laura Hollis no puede pedir otra cosa que no sean pancakes con chispas de chocolate y tú ordenas unos normales de mantequilla con algo de tocino encima. Laura te hace saber que son los predilectos de Sloan y tú sonríes ante la información.  

Después de que Mel se retira para solicitar la comida a la cocina, le pides unos minutos a Laura para retocar tu maquillaje que está hecho un desastre. Crees que ha sido una suerte que tu hermana no lo haya notado cuando se encontraron. O tal vez sí y agradeces que no haya hecho un solo comentario al respecto.

Cuando regresas a la mesa es el turno de Laura para ir al tocador y esos minutos te permiten prestar atención con más detenimiento al café. Los recuerdos comienzan a empapar tu mente, Ell y tú tomando un café después de sus clases en la universidad, las mesas llenas con libros mientras estudian para sus exámenes, las reuniones con sus amigos en las que no te sentías nada cómoda al estar entre ellos; mientras todos reían, tú no tenías nada de qué platicar. Ell y sus desplantes por llegar cinco minutos tarde a sus citas. Ell y sus arranques porque alguna chica en la cafetería se ‘atrevió’ a dirigirte una mirada coqueta. Ell y su escena final, gritándote frente a todos que eras una cualquiera por dejarte a halagar por la mesera, sin hacer nada al respecto.

_“¿Quién conversa consigo misma en su mente ahora?”_

Dice Laura cuando regresa del servicio y es como si la dulzura de su voz te atrajera de nuevo de esos sombríos lugares. Como cuando estabas soñando y tu nombre en sus labios te arrancó de aquella pesadilla. Su voz, su siempre indulgente voz.

_“Pero seguro que no me veía ni cerca de lo hermosa que tú lo hacías esta mañana”_

Contestas con la mejor de tus sonrisas. En el tiempo que tienes con la rubia, el hacerla sonrojar se ha convertido oficialmente en tu nuevo pasatiempo favorito. No quieres dejar de disfrutar el rojo en sus mejillas. Lo has tomado casi como un reto personal. Esta ocasión no es diferente y tu sonrisa se hace más grande cuando notas que no has fallado.

Mel regresa con un par de platos entre sus manos y los coloca frente a ustedes.

_“Estoy segura de que te he visto antes. El rímel, el look rudo, las botas de combate y una belleza como tú no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente”_

Mel comenta y tienes una urgencia de que sus palabras regresen a su boca. Sientes pánico cuando la escuchas halagarte, es como revivir el mismo escenario que hace años atrás. No puedes evitar sentir el temor apoderarse de tu cuerpo porque piensas que su cumplido haga que Laura reaccione mal ante él.

_“De eso estoy segura”_

Escuchas decir a Laura con una risita mientras vierte una cantidad incalculable de jarabe de maple sobre su desayuno. Tus hombros se relajan ante su acción y te regañas a ti misma, porque ya no estás más con Ell. Estás con Laura, Laura Hollis que precisamente es todo lo contrario a tu ex esposa. El aire vuelve a tus pulmones de manera regular y miras a Mel que espera expectante tu respuesta.

Espera, ¿Laura acaba de hacerte un cumplido? ¡Oh! Sí lo hizo.

_“Venía aquí hace mucho tiempo”_

Dices a Mel no queriendo dar más detalles.

_“¡Claro! Venias casi todas las tardes con una rubia. Las recuerdo ordenar siempre toneladas de café cuando estudiaban juntas y… ¡Oh! Ya lo recuerdo, tu novia una vez se puso loca cuando dije que amaba tu look”_

La morena no puede dejar de reír del recuerdo. Claro, para ella debió ser la escena más ridícula, ver como una mujer perdía toda la cordura por un simple comentario amable. Lástima que tú no puedas guardarlo en tu memoria de la misma manera.

Laura debe notar tu incomodidad porque de rápidamente le pide a Mel un café para ti y una cocoa caliente para ella, diciendo que se atragantará con los pancakes si no los trae cuanto antes. Mel abandona la mesa y tu alma regresa a tu cuerpo en cuanto la rubia pone una de sus manos encima de la tuya, la misma que no te habías dado cuenta está encima de la mesa apretando con todas tus fuerzas el tenedor entre ella.

_“Carm, lo siento. No sabía que conocías este lugar. Podemos irnos si quieres. Es un lugar que visitaba durante mi estancia en Silas y después con Sloan se convirtió en un ritual cuando queremos desayunar fuera de casa. Si lo prefieres podemos irnos, no es necesario quedarnos”_

_“No”_

Es todo lo que sale de tu boca y el agarre del utensilio se mitiga. El dolor de aquella memoria hace lo mismo cuando ves a los ojos a Laura. Ya no vives en esos recuerdos, ahora estás con Laura.

_“No, Cupcake. Todo bien. Desayunemos tranquilamente, esto de verdad huele delicioso”_

Tu mano suelta el cubierto y gira para tomar su mano de regreso. Laura te sonríe mientras con su otra mano corta un gran pedazo de los pancakes de su plato y atasca su boca de la manera menos agraciada posible. No sabes si lo hace intencionalmente pero no puedes hacer otra cosa que reír y ella te acompaña. ¡Es algo de otro mundo, Laura Hollis!

Mel regresa con sus respectivas bebidas y no pierdes de vista cuando su mirada se dirige a sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Sus ojos se abren tan grandes como pueden llenos de sorpresa.

_“Uhm… ¡Ooops! Este desayuno va por mi cuenta”_

Dice cuando se da cuenta de que su comentario estuvo de más.

_“¿Qué? No, Mel, no es necesario”_

Laura intenta resbalar poco a poco su mano de la tuya y tú te aferras más fuerte a ella. No, no quieres dejar de sentirla.

Mel insiste nuevamente y una apenada Laura acepta a regañadientes ante tanta terquedad de la morena, que le recuerda que hace apenas un par de años la rubia fue quién la animó a dejar de ser mesera del Lustig para convertirse en su nueva dueña. De nuevo te das cuenta que Laura no puede más que llevar bendiciones a la vida de todo el que le conoce.

La morena las deja comer a gusto y ambas regresan a su desayuno sin soltar sus manos. ¡Definitivamente uno de tus mejores días!

\-------------------------------------------

 

Okay, quizás no fue tu mejor idea el traer a Carmilla aquí. Estabas segura que sería un lugar invulnerable y que disfrutarían de un grato desayuno juntas. Jamás pasó por tu mente que la pelinegra fuera una asidua clienta en sus años con su ex esposa. Mucho menos que Mel hubiese sido testigo de los desagradables ratos que la rubia le hizo pasar a Carmilla.

Sientes a la pelinegra relajarse ante tu contacto y la felicidad te abruma cuando su mano no quiere dejar ir la tuya. Después de unos minutos desayunando en completo silencio Carmilla decide romper con él.

_“Gracias, Creampuff”_

_“No tienes nada que agradecer, Carm. Siento haberte traído aquí”_

_“Laura, lo digo en serio. Gracias. Jamás creí que pudiera regresar a un lugar que me traería tantos malos recuerdos. Pero tu sola presencia me hace sentir la fuerza suficiente para quedarme. Han pasado muchos años y gracias a ti creo que es momento de superarlo. De verdad, gracias”_

Las palabras de Carmilla te hacen enamorarte un poco más de ella. Espera ¿Enamorarte? ¿Amor? ¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre amor? ¡Tú lo has hecho, Hollis! No, no, no, no. No, eso no fue lo que quisiste decir. Atracción, lo que sientes por Carmilla es absoluta atracción porque bien, es una beldad en jeans ajustados y rímel negro. Pero también es una madre amorosa que se desvive por su hija. Una exitosa profesionista que ha logrado destacarse en su trabajo. Una mujer fuerte que a pesar de los golpes que la vida le ha dado sigue de pie con esa bella sonrisa que no a comparte con cualquiera. ¡Oh, maldición!

_“¿Laura? ¿Dije algo malo? Disculpa, no quise incomodarte”_

_“¿Qué? ¡No, Carm! Ha sido maravilloso lo que has dicho”_

_“¿Entonces?”_

_“¿Entonces qué?”_

_“¿Podrías decirme por qué has estrellado tu frente contra la mesa y no has levantado tu cabeza desde entonces?”_

¡Mierda! Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de que tus pensamientos te habían llevado a hacer tal cosa. Levantas poco a poco tu vapuleada frente y tu vergüenza se hace más evidente cuando notas todas las miradas del café hacia ti.

La fascinación en el rostro de Carmilla es irrefutable, distingues que quiere detener la risa que trata de escapar de su boca pero su mirada, su mirada es algo que no puedes soportar en estos momentos. Una noche con la pelinegra y te hace sentir cosas que jamás habías sentido por nadie.

Carmilla explaya su mano para quitar algo del cabello que ha quedado pegado en tu frente y frota tu entrecejo; porque al parecer, golpear tu cabeza contra la mesa no ha sido suficiente ridículo y parte del jarabe de maple que rebosó tu plato al servirlo adorna ahora tu cara.

Respiras profundamente tratando de calmar tus nervios y la pelinegra no ayuda, no ayuda cuando se lleva el pulgar con el que te ha limpiado el jarabe a sus labios para probar el dulce líquido. ¡Estúpida Carmilla con sus labios rojos y apetecibles!

¿Cómo siquiera puedes imaginar que esta diosa pueda fijarse en ti y todo tu torpe ser? Y entonces Carmilla responde tu silenciosa pregunta cuando pasa el revés de su mano sobre tus mejillas a manera de caricia y tú no puedes hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos para concentrarte solamente en la sensación de su delicada piel recorriendo tu rostro. Tu cabeza involuntariamente se reclina en su mano perdiéndote en su ternura.

_“Uhm… ¿Puedo traerles algo más?”_

Carmilla retira inmediatamente su mano de tu rostro y aunque siempre has sido una mujer pacífica, quieres matar a Mel por su interrupción.

_“Creo que es hora de ir a casa, Cupcake. Nuestras hijas deben estar impacientes por nuestra ausencia”_

_“¡Laura, nunca me dijiste que Carmilla era la madre de Sloan! Espera ¿Hijas? ¿Tienen más niñas?”_

Okay, sí, rotundamente vas a matar a Mel la próxima vez que visites el Lustig Café. O tal vez no, cuando notas la reacción de Carmilla, quien muere de risa ante su comentario y le explica que cada una de ustedes es madre de una niña. No sabes si sentirte aliviada o decepcionada, quizás la segunda opción sea más fiel a lo que sientes. Te encantaría que algún día lo que dijo Mel fuese cierto.

Carmilla pide la cuenta olvidando el ofrecimiento de Mel y la morena se lo hace recordar diciendo que espera que no sea la última vez en que las vea desayunando ahí. Tú piensas que esperas lo mismo.

El regreso a casa se te hace instantáneo, no quieres que Carmilla se vaya, quizás nunca, de tu lado. Pero sabes que la despedida es irremediable, han estado juntas al menos doce horas. Doce horas han sido suficientes para sentir que tu corazón se expande con su sola presencia y que tus manos te pican por tocarla.

Y la pelinegra sigue empeñada en afectarte de la mejor manera, abre la puerta del auto y te da la mano para ayudarte a descender de él. Cuando caminan hacia la puerta de tu casa coloca su mano en tu cintura y tú cierras los ojos nuevamente para intentar calmar la aceleración en tu respiración.

Al llegar a la puerta te despides de ella tratando de contener el temblor de tu voz. ¡No te vayas! No crees que sería una buena manera de terminar la cita, así que le dices lo único decente que viene a tu mente.

_“Gracias por esta cita, Carm. Ha sido la mejor de mi vida”_

_“Gracias a ti, Laura. También ha sido la mejor noche, y mañana, de mi vida”_

La sinceridad en sus palabras te hace vibrar un poco más y estás segura que si no estuvieras recargada sobre tu puerta principal en estos momentos estarías en el suelo. Pero ¿Qué importaría un ridículo más de tu parte, no?

Ninguna de las dos sabe qué debe hacer pero es Carmilla la valiente; gracias dioses del Olimpo, gracias; se acerca a ti lentamente y los segundos parecen siglos. Es como esas cámaras lentas que se presentan ahora en los deportes en las que puedes ver cuadro a cuadro los movimientos de los atletas. Cuando sientes la respiración de Carmilla sobre tus labios no puedes evitar lamerlos en anticipación, cierras los ojos para gozar mejor el momento, pero la pelinegra desvía su curso y su boca termina aterrizando tu mejilla. ¿Pero qué demonios?

_“Que tengas un lindo día, Cupcake”_

Te dice Carmilla al oído en un suspiro para luego retirarse y emprender el camino hacia su auto. Tú no abres los ojos hasta que la ves subirse a su vehículo y sonreírte desde él. Estás segura que la confusión que habita tu rostro es innegable, pero la pelinegra parece hacer caso omiso a ella.

Cuando el automóvil de Carmilla desaparece a lo lejos, la sonrisa del recuerdo de tu cita asalta tu cara y llevas una de tus manos hasta el lugar el que aún puedes sentir los labios de la pelinegra como si al tocarlo se quedara impreso en él. Y aunque no ha sido el final que esperabas, no tienes queja alguna de la noche.

Lo primero que haces cuando entras a tu casa y al notar el libro encima de la mesa de la entrada es llamar a casa de Perry y LaF. Quieres contarles todo, pero también quieres saber de tu hija. No tienes la menor duda de que tus amigas la han cuidado como lo hacen con sus propios hijos pero sabes que tu Sloan no siempre se siente cómoda estando lejos de ti.

_“Dime que acabas de despertar con una resaca espantosa y el cuerpo adolorido del mejor sexo que has tenido en años”_

_“¡LaFontaine!”_

Por supuesto que las primeras palabras que salen de LaFontaine al contestar el teléfono son esas y por supuesto que la voz que escuchas gritar de horror al fondo de la llamada es de Perry regañándola por ellas. Tú no puedes hacer otra cosa más que reír.

_“No puedo decirte eso, pero puedo decirte que ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida y que Carmilla acaba de irse después de desayunar juntas”_

_“¡Oh! ¿Desayunaron juntas? Espera ¿No hubo resaca o no fue el mejor sexo?”_

Perry gruñe a lo lejos mientras LaFontaine suelta una carcajada.

_“No hubo sexo, ni siquiera nos besamos. Bueno se despidió un con un beso en la mejilla, supongo que es un avance. Pero hubo algo más, una intimidad que sólo se entrega mediante la confianza mutua al compartir nuestras historias de vida”_

_“¡Wow! Sí que te pegó fuerte, L”_

_“LaF, no sé qué hacer. Carmilla es perfecta pero no sé si está realmente interesada en mí. Con lo que me dijiste y algo que pasó anoche no sé si quiera arriesgarme a verla otra vez. No sé si ella busque una relación o si sólo quiera llevarme a la cama como otra más en su lista”_

_“¡Hey! Calma, Laur. Fue su primera cita y te hizo sentir algo, no creo que sólo quiera jugar contigo. ¿Qué tal si vienes a casa y nos cuentas todo en vivo? Quiero hasta el más sucio detalle, aunque creo que tu historia será completamente aburrida si no contiene escenas triple X”_

_“¡Ay, por Dios! Querida sólo ven a casa a comer con nosotras. Sloan ha estado preguntando por ti. Se está bañando en este momento pero en cuanto salga le haremos saber que ya vienes para acá”_

Le das las gracias a Perry después de que le arrebató el teléfono a su esposa y cuelgas. Cuando estás por subir a tu cuarto a darte un baño y arreglarte para recoger a tu hija, el ramo de flores que Carmilla te regaló la noche anterior hace su presencia en tu mirada y te acercas a olerlas nuevamente. Notas algo que no habías advertido la noche anterior. Una tarjeta de papel con el nombre de la florería. “Madame Perrodon” se lee en ella. La sorpresa te invade. No puedes creer que de todos los servicios de floristerías Carmilla conociera la tienda propiedad de los padres de Perry.

Abres la tarjeta lentamente y lees la leyenda que se encuentra impresa en cada una de ellas.

**_www.madameperrodon.com_ **

**_Encuentra tus flores y su significado._ **

Corres a tu habitación para comenzar a despojarte de tu ropa y es cuando te das cuenta que aún tienes puesto el blazer de Carmilla. Desde anoche no te lo has quitado y vaya, el aroma de la pelinegra sigue en él. Abrazas la prenda antes de continuar despojándote de tu vestido y abres tu laptop para ingresar a la página de la tarjeta y empiezas a leer su contenido.

_Regalar flores es un acto de amor. Desde tiempos inmemorables la humanidad lo ha utilizado como una manera de hacer saber sus sentimientos por los otros. Cada especie tiene diferentes significados y mensajes que se quieren transmitir._

Buscas lo más rápido que puedes por todo el catálogo que se despliega frente a ti la imagen de las flores que Carmilla te ha llevado y cuando las encuentras y lees su contenido, no puedes más que soltar una lágrima y sonreír como una idiota a la pantalla de tu ordenador.

Y no hay cómo negarlo, estás enamorada de Carmilla Karnstein.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Si no estabas completamente convencida de que nunca habías conocido a nadie como Laura Hollis, cuando, después de agradecerle por llevarte al Lustig Café y decirle que es ella la única razón por la que tienes la fuerza suficiente para superar tu pasado, aplasta su cabeza contra la mesa y la levanta apenada con rastros de maple sobre su frente, es suficiente para estar segura de que esta torpe mujercita es lo más adorable que has visto en tu vida.

No tienes escapatoria, Karnstein. Tu dedo pulgar limpia su frente y tu mano regresa a su rostro para acariciarla tiernamente. La única manera en la que Laura Hollis se merece ser tocada.

No sabes si agradecer o insultar a Mel, cuando las interrumpe. Estás a un movimiento de besar a la rubia ahí en medio del café frente a todos y para ti no existe nadie más que no fuera esta compasiva mujer. Quizás debas agradecerle. No quieres hacer ningún movimiento brusco, apenas es su primera cita y lo que menos quieres es asustar a Laura. Si ésta fuera una cita con otra mujer, a estas horas se estarían despidiendo después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado y vacío, jamás hubieras desayunado con ella, mucho menos que fueras tú quien lo hubiese propuesto. Pero esta cita no es con ninguna de esas mujeres. Esta cita es con Laura Hollis. Laura Hollis que en pocas horas se ha ganado cada pequeña parte de tu corazón. ¡Woah! Espera un momento ¿Desde cuándo te has hecho tan cursi, Karnstein? ¡Ah, sí! Desde que Laura ha llegado a tu vida.

Pero ¿Tu corazón? Esas son palabras mayores. Quizás tu simpatía, Laura es una mujer preciosa. No puedes negar lo atraída que te sientes hacia ella. Su belleza es inigualable, serías una tonta si no pudieras aceptarlo. Pero también es una madre preocupada y entregada, haría lo que fuera por ayudar a su hija. Es reconocida en su trabajo por su excelente labor y sabes que va más allá de definir las noticias que salen al aire, sino que siempre tiene de cometido hacer un mundo mejor. Es la mujer más divertida con la que has convivido, no importa si te hace reír voluntaria o involuntariamente, de alguna manera siempre logra sacarte una sonrisa. Y te impresiona la entereza que tiene al tomar sus decisiones de vida, que se ha levantado después de la pérdida de su madre con una fortaleza impresionante y que ni ello le hizo cambiar su perspectiva de vida. Siempre sonriendo, siempre feliz y contagiando a los demás con su felicidad. Contagiándote a ti de toda ella. ¡Oh, maldita sea!

Salen del Café y luchas con todas tus fuerzas para no volver a tomar la mano de Laura entre la tuya porque no sabes si puedas soltarla cuando tengas que dejarla en su casa. Manejas lo más rápido que puedes para llegar cuanto antes, no quieres irte pero no sabes si podrás detenerte de hacer algo impetuoso. Quieres hacer las cosas bien con ella.

Está bien, tal vez no puedas contenerte del todo porque cuando le ayudas a bajar de tu auto, tu mano por sí sola se coloca en su cintura y no quieres quitarla. No quieres irte. No quieres.

Después de despedirse el silencio entre ustedes se hace presente y sientes que lo único que resta es dar el primer paso, uno que no sea tan inoportuno, te acercas a ella como si fueras un polo negativo atraído hacia otro positivo y la ves cerrar los ojos y tu mirada se dirige directamente a sus labios, labios que te mueres por probar, pero debes ser fuerte, Carmilla. No quieres asustar a Laura. Cuando ves su lengua aparecer entre sus labios haciéndolos parecer el manjar más apetitoso del mundo sabes que besarla en la boca solamente te llevará a no quererte ir nunca más de ella. Tienes miedo, tú misma tienes miedo de no querer alejarte. Te das cuenta que aún no estás preparada del todo, pero no quieres cerrar todas las posibilidades de que algo más pase entre ustedes, así que decides que es mejor dar ese primer paso de manera lenta y ver cómo van avanzando las cosas entre ustedes. Giras un poco tu cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla y aún a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos, la electricidad al rozar su piel se hace presente.

Tienes que irte de ahí inmediatamente. Tienes que retirarte antes de que hagas algo estúpido.

Camino a casa no puedes dejar de pensar en la maravillosa noche que has compartido con Laura, sonríes con cada pequeño recuerdo de su cita. Sus miradas, su abrazo alrededor de tu cuerpo, su mano entre la tuya, su olor al acercarte a besarla. Ese aroma indescriptible entre vainilla dulce, canela y chocolate. Laura Hollis y su adicción a los dulces es notorio hasta en el aroma que la rodea.

Tu sueño vívido de la rubia se ve interrumpido cuando una llamada entra al bluetooth de tu auto.

_“Karnstein”_

_“¡Mami!”_

_“¡Cupcake! ¿Todo bien?”_

_“¡Yay! El tío Willy y SJ me llevarán al cine. ¿Queríamos saber si querías ir con nosotros?”_

_“¡Wow! Apenas voy de regreso a casa. ¿Ya tienen boletos?”_

_“¡Sí! ¿Apenas acabas de dejar a Laur en su casa?”_

¡Oh, sí! Asesinarás a William en cuanto llegues a casa. ¿Qué tan filosos están los cuchillos de la cocina?

_“Cupcake ¿Cómo sabes que salí con Laura?”_

_“Te veías muy feliz anoche que me diste las buenas noches. Sólo te ves así cuando ves a Laur”_

O tal vez no tengas que hacerlo. Está bien que tu hija tenga pocos años de vida pero eso seguro no la hace nada tonta como para no notar tu felicidad cuando de Laura se trata.

_“Hey ¿Qué tal si mejor les alcanzo cuando salgan del cine y podemos ir a comer juntos a donde quieras?”_

_“¿De verdad, yo elijo?”_

_“¡Lo juro!”_

Te despides de tu hija y te mueres de ansias por verla y abrazarla. La plática que sostuviste la noche anterior con Laura te ha hecho entender lo mucho que significa Hayley en tu vida. No es que antes lo dudaras, pero te has convencido que no es cierto lo que Ell dijo a su partida, tu hija no es un error. Y después de muchos años puedes sentir que tu historia con Ell tampoco lo es; porque si todo lo que tuviste que pasar con ella te llevó a tener a esa pequeña rubia entre tus brazos y verla crecer, cuidarla de todo peligro, vivir experiencias por las que nadie más harías, aprender de ella; todo valió la pena. Inclusive el dolor de su abandono, hoy, hay alguien más que sin la existencia de Hayley en tu vida, no habría sido posible conocerla.

> _"¿Me va a explicar la razón de la humanidad?"_
> 
> _"Voy a explicarte por qué sabía que tu primer matrimonio no iba a funcionar y por qué estas flores son la mejor elección"_
> 
> _La dueña busca detrás del mostrador un tulipán amarillo y juega con él entre sus manos mientras te mira seriamente._
> 
> _“La gente piensa que el amarillo representa alegría por ser un color vivo. Pero las flores nos hablan desde otra perspectiva, no sólo desde la visión de la belleza exterior. Los tulipanes son flores hermosas pero frágiles. Si no son cuidadas desde sus primeros días de vida pueden congelarse desde su interior fácilmente y nunca podrán florecer de la manera correcta. Los tulipanes amarillos llaman la atención por encima de los demás pero desde los tiempos antiguos han representado un amor sin esperanza”_
> 
> _Te congelas por un instante. No tenías la menor idea de eso, simplemente le regalabas esas flores a Ell porque ella misma te dijo que eran sus favoritas._
> 
> _La dueña deja el tulipán y toma la pequeña flor blanca que te dio. La cuida como si se fuera a romper y tiene razón al hacerlo, es tan minúscula y delicada que si la tomaras con todo tu puño no tienes duda de que le romperías._
> 
> _“Esto es un narciso, es una flor poco valorada por su tamaño. Menospreciada porque se le relaciona con la vieja leyenda griega, dónde el Dios Narciso no amaba a nadie más que así mismo, así que la gente comenzó a referirse a ella como una muestra de egoísmo. ¿Pero no es el mismo amor un acto egoísta? Muchas veces le damos una connotación negativa, cuando el egoísmo nos hace luchar por nuestra felicidad. ¿Cómo puedo amar a otros si no me amo a mí mismo primero? Un egoísmo racional, dice la filosofía, nos permite existir por nosotros mismos y eso hace que podamos vivir para los demás de una mejor manera. Ser mejor para ellos. Las siguientes deducciones hicieron que la historia les diera a los narcisos blancos el significado del amor puro, ¿Qué amor más puro que el que podemos tener por nosotros mismos? ¿Qué amor más puro podemos conceder a los demás que nuestro amor propio? El narciso también representa la caballerosidad, entregarte por completo a quien amas. Y por último, nos habla del respeto. Nuevamente presente primero por respetarnos a nosotros mismos para poder respetar a los demás. Así que tú dime ¿Es entonces esta ‘insignificante’ flor tan intrascendente como parece? ¿O tiene muchos más motivos por las que ser venerada? Quizás todos pasen a su lado sin mirarla, inclusive algunos puedan llegar a pisarla por su tamaño, pero su belleza sólo será admirada por quién posea la capacidad de ver mucho más allá de su belleza exterior y su pequeño tamaño”_
> 
> _Sonríes al escuchar las últimas palabras, definitivamente Laura Hollis es una mujer pequeña de tamaño pero digna de admirar mucho más allá de su belleza exterior. La belleza de su alma._

No sabes cuánto tiempo te quedaste dentro de tu auto estacionado en tu garaje recordando tu visita a la floristería pero cuando terminas de repasar todo lo que te dijo la dueña sólo puedes llegar a una conclusión.

Ya no hay marcha atrás, estás enamorada de Laura Hollis.

 

 


	15. Cumpleaños feliz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Laura!
> 
> Carmilla está más atada de lo que quiere aceptar.
> 
> LaFontaine y Perry se han ganado el premio a las 'Amigas del año'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Woah! Viernes de OFL
> 
> Siento no haber posteado el viernes pasado, mucha resaca y luego pensé que este capítulo debía estar completo porque así me pidieron el de la cita; así que decidí juntar los dos y agregar un poco más; así que este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito jamás. Tiene más de 10.000 palabras ¡Yay! Espero que eso lo compense. Jajaja.
> 
> ¡Disfruten este capítulo!
> 
> *Feliz año, atrasado* 
> 
> Gracias por continuar con su apoyo :) 
> 
> \----- Cambio de POV
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie :)

Han pasado tres semanas desde tu cita con Carmilla y desde el primer minuto en que descubriste lo que estás comenzando a sentir por ella no has podido dejar de pensar en ello. Desafortunadamente no han podido tener más contacto que el constante intercambio de mensajes por medio de sus móviles.

Los días han sido una locura desde que decidiste destapar las malversaciones de los fondos de retiro de los trabajadores del gobierno por parte del equipo de trabajo del Primer Ministro; pero en las últimas semanas todo el caos ha empeorado con la intervención del bufete representante de la defensa del político. La relación con tus fuentes principales se ha visto afectada; desde los que han recibido amenazas contra ellos y su familia, hasta aquellos que ‘fortuitamente’ parecieran haber ganado un premio de la lotería y se han mudado lejos de la ciudad, haciendo imposible encontrarles para que ratifiquen sus testimonios.

Debes confesar que la defensa del Primer Ministro está haciendo su trabajo, aunque no de la manera más honesta posible; pero está logrando con sus malas prácticas intimidar y/o comprar a aquellos testigos importantes del caso. No sabes exactamente cuánto pero, seguro es que, este gran conjunto de abogados ‘chupasangre’ está recibiendo la fortuna de sus vidas por encubrir toda la basura respecto al político. Piensas que chupasangre es el adjetivo correcto porque pareciera como si absorbieran la vida de tus fuentes periodísticas haciendo que desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra y no tengas más información de ellos.

Todo aquél lío se ha apoderado de tu vida, no alcanzas ni a llegar a casa antes de que sea la hora de dormir de Sloan, apenas si le ves despierta antes de llevarle al colegio y los últimos dos fines de semana ha tenido que pasarlos en casa de tu padre. A pesar de tu recelo en que tu hija se quede lejos de casa por tanto tiempo y sobretodo en casa de su abuelo. No es que no le quieras en tu vida, amas a tu padre pero desde siempre ha sido sobreprotector con todo lo que tiene que ver con las personas que ama. Cuando eras niña no dejaba que fueras a jugar fuera de casa sin rodilleras, coderas o cascos; gracias a que existía tu madre, que secretamente te ayudaba a quitártelas en el parque cuando te acompañaba, podías correr sin verte ridícula con todos esos elementos encima de tu pequeño cuerpo. A eso también atribuyes que ahora que eres grande y andes por la vida sin aditamentos de protección tropieces con todo lo que te encuentras en tu camino. Doce años, doce años tenías la primera vez que raspaste una de tus rodillas contra el pavimento del patio de tu mejor amiga cuando por primera vez ibas de regreso a casa sola, sin la supervisión de un adulto y nunca estuviste más orgullosa de aquella herida; por supuesto, el orgullo te duro tanto como tu padre se dio cuenta de tu lesión y no dejó que cruzaras la calle sola durante unos cuantos años más.

Seguro que amas a tu padre, era divertido ver cómo casi se le salían los ojos por las órbitas cuando se dio cuenta que en tu adolescencia comenzaste a ser más atrevida y aquellas noches en que no te daba permiso escalabas la vieja verja de tu casa para escaparte a alguna fiesta con tus amigos. Sonríes al recordar aquella ocasión en que al regresar e intentar entrar por la pequeña ventana de la cocina fuiste a dar de narices contra el desayunador haciendo todo el ruido que habías intentado evitar. Dichosamente tu madre se encontraba en el sillón de la sala y para cuando tu padre se apareció en la planta baja en calzoncillos y bate de béisbol en mano listo para aporrear a lo que pensaba podría ser un ladrón o un asesino serial, sí, al parecer para tu padre un bate de béisbol sería suficiente para detener a un asesino serial; tu madre simplemente gritó algo parecido a que un gran mapache con hambre se había metido a la cocina por la ventada y había hecho el desastre aquél para encubrir tu escapada. Tu madre logró tranquilizar a tu padre y hacer que subiera a su recámara diciéndole que en unas horas tendría que despertar nuevamente para ir a trabajar y que era mejor que fuese a descansar mientras tú y ella limpiaban el desorden de la cocina. No sabes si tu padre se tragó todo aquello o simplemente dejó pasar por alto el hecho de que estabas vestida con ropa de salir y no con tu pijama pero afortunadamente no dijo nada al respecto.

Esa fue la noche en que supiste que tu madre se había dado cuenta de todas esas fugas y te esperaba despierta todas esas horas hasta que regresabas sana a casa, sin decir una sola palabra a tu padre o a ti. También fue la noche en que dejaste de escaparte sin decirle a tu madre a dónde ibas.

Pero tu madre ya no está aquí y la protección de tu padre solamente se acentuó con su muerte. Su repentino deceso le hizo pensar que ninguno sus cuidados habían sido suficientes para evitar que ella se fuera de su lado. No había precaución por más pequeña que se fuera que pudiera ser pasada por alto. Lamentablemente, la víctima de aquello ahora era Sloan.

Lo bueno, tu hija no es una niña que corra por todos lados, prefiere sentarse a leer bajo el limonero de la casa de tus padres. Lo malo, tu padre cree que si se queda bajo el sol todas esas horas podría morir de deshidratación o de insolación o que repentinamente las hormigas caníbales le atacarían; o algo por el estilo.

Así que evitas lo más que puedes que tu hija tenga que pasar por toda aquella situación; piensas que estos fines de semana sin tu presencia se añaden a la lista de cosas que le debes recompensar a Sloan; y para cómo va engordando esa lista quizás no tengas tiempo de poder enmendar todas tus fallas como madre. Recuerdas las palabras de Carmilla en la noche de su cita y no entiendes cómo pero alivian un poco tu roto corazón.

Y aunado a ello, no puedes dejar de pensar en los mensajes que han sido continuos, aunque ninguna ha tocado el tema evidente entre ustedes. A veces crees que puedes tener el valor de confesarle tus sentimientos pero después te das cuenta de que eres muy cobarde. O al menos lo necesario para no querer enfrentar la realidad, temes que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos por la pelinegra.

Al inicio de la cuarta semana, pasas por Sloan a casa de tus amigas, dónde se queda por las tardes mientras tú te encuentras enfrascada en tu trabajo.

_“¿No me están mintiendo mis ojos? Es la misma Laura Hollis en persona frente a mí”_

_“Ha-ha, LaF. Ya no me recuerdes que con todos los días que he estado fuera de casa debo parecer Tom Hanks en El Náufrago”_

_“Tsss. Lo siento, L. Ni siquiera Tom tenía tanta barba como tú”_

No puedes negar que su comentario es hilarante y lanzas una terrible carcajada ante él. Perry te aprisiona entre sus brazos con tal fuerza que crees que tus pulmones no pueden resistirlo y los gemelos corren a hacer lo propio cuando su madre deja su lugar para después regresar a su lugar en la sala de donde tu hija se levanta con su tan pasiva actitud para darte el abrazo que has estado deseando durante todo el día.

_“¿Lista para el fin de semana, Laur?”_

Pregunta Perry y por un minuto no sabes de lo que está hablando, entonces recuerdas que tu cumpleaños es la siguiente semana y que tus amigas como todos los años llevan meses planeando tu fiesta para festejarlo. No es que odies tus cumpleaños pero después de que en tu noveno cumpleaños tu padre no dejó a tus amigos usar la cama elástica si no usaban cascos que él mismo rentó, no fuiste la más popular en tu colegio. Así que los siguientes años comenzaste a pasar los días de tu cumpleaños sola con tus padres y uno o dos de tus mejores amigos. Danny una de ellos.

Eso cambió cuando LaFontaine, Perry t Kirsch llegaron a tu vida. Desde tu primer cumpleaños en la universidad, tus amigos no dejaron que la fecha pasara desapercibida y siempre trataban de brindarte las mejores fiestas; a veces piensas que lo hacen con el único propósito de hacerte recuperar las divertidas experiencias que te perdiste en tu infancia. Tú piensas        que aquello no es necesario, pero no quieres romper sus intenciones y tienes que admitir que sus fiestas son de lo más entretenidas.

_“¡Wow! Con todo lo que está pasando en el trabajo ni siquiera había recordado que la próxima semana es mi cumpleaños”_

_“No te preocupes, L. Perr y yo ya tenemos todo listo”_ Un tremendo sonido sale de la garganta de Perry como si estuviera aclarando su garganta y LaF continúa su comentario _“Está bien, en realidad Perr tiene todo listo, yo sólo le ayudé un poquito a escoger el tema de la fiesta”_ Reconoce LaFontaine algo apenada, tras la mirada de reprimenda de su esposa.

Por supuesto que encuentras enternecedora la dinámica de pareja entre tus amigas. Amas la manera en la que han logrado sobrellevar su relación por encima de todas sus diferencias.

_“No puedo creer que haya olvidado mi propio cumpleaños. Como sea, por supuesto que estoy emocionada ahora que lo mencionaron. ¿Puedo saber qué planearon para este año?”_

_“No, no, no. Queremos que sea una sorpresa. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, te haremos llegar tu vestuario y el de Sloan el sábado por la mañana. Afortunadamente tengo todas tus medidas del año pasado y no creo que hayan cambiado mucho”_

Perry interviene antes de que LaFontaine siquiera pueda abrir la boca para responder tu pregunta.

_“Pero te prometemos que será uno de tus mejores cumpleaños”_

Dice LaF levantando sus cejas hasta la orilla de su cabello y bajándolas juntas hasta unirse en su entrecejo de manera repetitiva y sugestiva. Tu risa vuelve a explotar antes de que te despidas de ellas y los gemelos; y Sloan y tú caminan a tu auto.

_“Lo siento por estos días lejos, S. Te prometo que lo pasaremos bien en mi cumpleaños, sé que no te emocionan mucho las fiestas pero sólo te pido intentar divertirte con los gemelos ¿Está bien?”_

_“Está bien, mamá. Entiendo lo de tu trabajo y sobre la fiesta… creo que podré divertirme un poco”_

Contesta tu hija con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Esas sonrisas han sido cada vez más recurrentes desde que la pelinegra tiene a Hayley en su vida y tú le agradeces mentalmente a la rubia por su buena influencia en el ánimo de tu hija.

Ese sólo gesto te hace pensar que las palabras de LaFontaine son ciertas, quizás este sea uno de los mejores cumpleaños de tu vida.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**Creampuff:**

_Lo siento. S acaba de quedarse dormida. Estamos muertas de cansancio. ¿Aún sigues en la oficina? ¿Hayley está con Will?_

**Carm:**

_Sí y con SJ. Es obvio se mueren el uno por el otro. El otro día Will intentó ocultar su asalto al cuello de SJ inventando que al cocinar se había quedado una anchoa entre su cabello. ¿Absurdo no?_

**Creampuff:**

_Jajaja. Completamente absurdo. Son dos personas que sienten atracción y tienen sentimientos uno por el otro, no entiendo por qué aún no lo han hablado._

**Carm:**

_100% de acuerdo. Es estúpido negar los sentimientos, sobre todo cuando son tan claros que todos los demás pueden verlo._

Okay, quizás no ‘todas’ las personas puedan hablar de frente de sus sentimientos por alguien más; por supuesto que en específico te estás refiriendo a ti y tus sentimientos por Laura Hollis.  Esos sentimientos que descubriste hace tres semanas pero que no has podido hablar de ellos con nadie. Mucho menos por supuesto con la misma Laura en persona. Porque bien, quizás no seas muy buena con aquello de los sentimientos pero por todo el infierno de Dante que no hablaras de ellos por medio de un aparato telefónico y es que por más que lo has intentado, Laura no ha tenido ni un minuto de respiro después de su encuentro. Tampoco es como que, si lo hubiese tenido, hubieras salido corriendo a gritarle a la cara que estás enamorada de ella. Seamos realistas.

Lo que sí es seguro es que aún por el móvil Laura tiene ese encanto que te hace las piernas temblar. Crees que tus sentimientos crecen un poco más cada vez que tu celular timbra o vibra con uno de sus mensajes. Aunque no se han visto nuevamente, han hablado cada día después de su cita. Muchas veces se han quedado despiertas en la madrugada porque ninguna de las dos ha querido cortar la conversación con la otra.

Después de tu último mensaje Laura guarda silencio durante unos minutos que parecen cerca de la eternidad para ti y cuando contesta sólo para decirte que desea que termines pronto tu trabajo y despedirse porque al parecer ‘hace días que no duerme bien’ y quizás algo tenga que ver con que además de todo el trabajo tus mensajes han interrumpido sus horas de sueño, no quieres parecer insistente o decepcionada y te despides de la misma manera. Aunque quizás escribir ‘Buenas noches, Creampuff. Descansa :***” haya sido demasiado, pero el botón de envío ya ha sido apretado y no hay nada que puedas hacer para regresar el mensaje. Sólo esperas que Laura haya estado lo suficientemente dormida como para no notar la intención del emoticon. ¡Creí que habías superado la pubertad, Karnstein! Envías dibujitos en tus mensajes como si fueses una adolescente con un crush en la capitana del equipo de porristas.

Tratas de dirigir toda tu atención a la campaña en la que estás trabajando, misma que piensas te va hacer quedar toda la noche en la agencia y después de unos minutos de discusión con tu equipo creativo, un teléfono irreconocible hace su presencia en tu identificador de llamadas. Les das un tiempo fuera a tus colaboradores para que puedan despejar su mente y continúen después de un receso que aprovechas para contestar tu teléfono.

_“Karnstein”_

_“Uhm...”_

Puedes escuchar una leve respiración del otro lado de la línea. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitabas, un pervertido llamándote a tu número personal.

_“Mira imbécil, que sea la última vez que llamas a este número para hacer alguna de tus porquerías porque la próxima…”_

_“¡Wow! Tranquila, Karnstein. Veo que la maternidad no te ha suavizado para nada.”_

Esa voz.

Quizás no suene igual pero esa voz la reconocerías en el fin del mundo.

_“¿LaFontaine?”_

_“Y veo que tu memoria también sigue intacta. Hola, Carmilla.”_

_“¡LaFontaine! Pero ¿Cómo?”_

Te encuentras completamente perdida. No sabes cómo es que LaFontaine consiguió tu número después de tantos años de haberse alejado. Sientes un leve pinchazo cuando recuerdas toda aquella discusión con Ell respecto a la pelirroja.

Conociste a LaFontaine cuando comenzaron la preparatoria. El hecho de ser tan distintas del resto de la población estudiantil de su escuela les hizo generar una especie de vínculo. Le respetabas porque siempre mantenía la calma cuando los demás le molestaban de frente, insultándole o poniéndole apodos por su identificación como no-binario. Recuerdas incluso el día en que LaFontaine decidió que te consideraría su amiga cuando te levantaste en medio de la clase a defenderle del estúpido maestro de matemáticas que no aceptaba la realidad de la pelirroja y continuaba llamándole ‘Susan’ pese a sus múltiples peticiones de que hiciera referencia a su apellido. Esa misma tarde cuando por fin pudiste salir de detención, LaFontaine te esperaba afuera del salón con Will, que apenas era un niño; se había quedado con él durante tus horas de castigo e incluso le había comprado un par de rebanadas de pizza de la cafetería como agradecimiento a tu acto de apoyo.   

LaFontaine y tú no eran las típicas amigas de preparatoria, no se juntaban en las tardes para peinarse el cabello o compartir secretos de sus enamoramientos. Simplemente se trataba de hacerse compañía sin presionar a la otra. Muchas de tus tardes la pasaban en el sótano de la casa de sus padres, que LaF con todos sus esfuerzos había convertido en una especie de cueva digna de cualquier antagonista de James Bond. A veces dejaban que Will se les uniera sólo bajo la condición de que debía servir de conejillo de indias para los experimentos de LaFontaine. Por supuesto, siempre vigilabas que no fueran con explosivos de alto impacto o químicos tóxicos que dañaran a tu hermano. O quizás algo de lo que probó en esa época le daño el cerebro tanto hasta dejarlo tan tarado como es ahora. Algún día comprobarás tu teoría.

La pelirroja fue la primera en saber que estabas realmente enamorada de Ell. Después de un sinfín de bellas porristas, cantantes del coro, medio equipo de canotaje e incontables ‘compañeras de estuido’, terminaste por enamorarte de la rubia con todo tu ser. LaF misma te ayudó a preparar la cita en la que le pedirías que fuera tu novia. Con el paso de los meses, tus visitas a su refugio fueron cada vez más esporádicas; pasabas todo el tiempo que podías con Ell y en algunas ocasiones tenías que mentirle a tu novia haciéndole creer que tu madre había regresado de alguno de sus viajes de negocios o de placer, con alguno de sus novios en turno, y necesitabas estar en casa para poderte escapar a casa de LaF y platicar un poco con ella.

LaFontaine comenzó a sospechar de la actitud de la rubia y te pidió que trataras de enmendar las cosas con ella. Que pusieras límites y reglas sobre su relación pues tenía cerca de tres meses en que ni siquiera te podía hablar en las clases que compartían. Cuando intentaste hacerlo todo aquello no terminó sino en la resolución por parte de Ell en que era tiempo que terminaras tu relación con LaFontaine. En palabras de la rubia, ibas a comenzar la universidad y no tendrías más tiempo más que el necesario para enfocarte en tus estudios y en ella. Ahora que escuchas sus argumentos en tu mente, lo único que puedes pensar es en lo estúpida que fuiste al creer toda aquella mierda que salía de su boca.

Nunca quisiste decirle a tu amiga lo que pasaba realmente, así que decidiste que lo mejor era alejarte gradualmente y cada vez que ella te buscaba para salir o invitarte a su dormitorio, tú ponías los pretextos más absurdos como que Will estaba enfermo; a los ojos de LaFontaine Will debía estar desahuciado con todos los días que lo enfermaste de mentira; o que Ell y tú tenían una cena con sus padres, que tu madre estaba en la ciudad, que Mattie te necesitaba urgentemente, que tenías que estudiar, que te sentías resfriada, que eras alérgica a los lugares encerrados; etcétera. Sabes que tu amiga no se creía ni media palabra de lo que decías pero en el nombre de su amistad no te haría sentir que le decepcionabas con tal actitud y al final dejó de llamar, de buscarte, de insistir.

Pero ahora está aquí, del otro lado de la bocina y pareciera como si no hubiesen pasado tantos años de mutis entre ustedes, como si fuese otra tarde en la que LaF te ha marcado para que vayas a su guarida a leer tus libros favoritos mientras ella está entretenida entre matraces y tubos de ensayo de diferentes colores.

_“Tengo mis métodos… que se reducen a que Sloan preguntó a tu hija por tu número”_

¿Sloan? ¿Hayley? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellas con LaFontaine? ¿Esto, lo dijiste o lo pensaste? Escuchas una risa inconfundible que te hace darte cuenta de qué en efecto, las palabras salieron de tu boca en voz alta.

_“Tranquila, Karnstein. Ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al corriente, por ahora lo importante es que esta conversación se quede entre nosotras, Laura no debe saber nada. El próximo sábado será su cumpleaños y sabemos que ella y tú son… ahm… ‘amigas’ o algo parecido. Tendremos una fiesta en casa y queremos que tu hija y tú nos ayuden a sorprender a Laura”_

Puedes imaginar claramente la expresión en la cara de LaFontaine al mencionar la palabra ‘amigas’. Tan claramente que decides girar los ojos y estás segura que ella también puede imaginarte hacerlo.

_“Claro, Laura no sabrá nada. Hayley y yo estaremos ahí”_

_“Bien… Hay otra situación. Ahm… todas las fiestas de Laura son temáticas. Mi esposa ayuda a todos nuestros amigos con sus vestuarios para hacerlos apropiados al tema de la fiesta. Necesitarán pasar el viernes por la tarde a su oficina para que les dé los últimos detalles a sus vestuarios y estén listos para el sábado sin falta”_

_“¿LaFontaine, a qué te refieres con ‘vestuario’ para la fiesta?”_

_“Vamos, Karnstein. Es el cumpleaños de Laura, no puedes negarte”_

Y quizás, sólo quizás, LaFontaine tenga razón, hay pocas cosas que crees que puedas negarle a la rubia. Pero te da miedo cómo suena eso de tener que ponerte un ‘vestuario’ en específico para una fiesta temática.

Antes de despedirte calurosamente de LaFontaine descubres que su esposa no es otra que la pelirroja de grandes rizos que trató a Hayley y Sloan en su escuela por el incidente en el que se conocieron, Lola Perry. Y crees que tiene mucho sentido que sea la encargada de la fiesta pues entrar a su oficina es como entrar a un altar sacro intocable, todo parece estar en el orden correcto, nada fuera de su lugar.

Cuelgas el teléfono y tu equipo de trabajo está esperándote, listo para continuar con la noche sin descanso que les espera; prefieres dejar guardados tus pensamientos sobre Laura por un momento para poderte concentrar de la manera correcta en tu labor. Ya mañana te preocuparás porque tienes sólo cuatro días para encontrar el regalo perfecto para Laura Hollis.

 ----------------------------------------------------------

 

Un estruendoso sonido irrumpe tu dormir y tú apenas abres los ojos te llenas de rabia porque resulta que ‘coincidentemente’ has vuelto a encontrarte con Carmilla en tus sueños, no es como si lo hubieses estado haciendo continuamente desde su encuentro y tras los mensajes que se escriben por las madrugadas, o tal vez sí. No es sino hasta que tu cerebro despierta por completo que te das cuenta que el ruido proviene del piso inferior de tu casa y lo primero que haces es correr tomar el bate que tienes debajo de tu cama, de más está decir que es un regalo de tu padre; y sales corriendo torpemente mientras lanzas un grito ensordecedor, o al menos eso crees que haces.

Tu hija te mira levantando una ceja en confusión y ni se inmuta ante tu arranque. Tu cara de guerra no ha sido capaz de espantar ni a una niña y tú bajas apenada el bate sólo para ver a Sloan escoba en mano recogiendo los restos de lo que parece ser un plato de cristal.

_“Lo siento, ma. Quise tomar uno de los platos pero resbaló de mi mano”_

Hay un pequeño pinchazo en tu torso cuando el pequeño sobrenombre sale de la pelinegra, en todos sus años juntas, nunca ha tenido la sensibilidad para mostrar sus sentimientos de tal manera.

_“Está bien, S. No hay ningún problema, es sólo un plato. ¿Tú estás bien?”_

_“¿Además de sobrevivir al ataque de mi pandillera favorita?”_

Bromea tu hija y tus mejillas no pueden sentirse más rojas de la pena.

_“Lo siento. Tu abuelo no quería que estuviéramos ‘desprotegidas’ y yo… S ¿Para qué querías el plato?”_

_“Estaba por llevarte el desayuno a tu cama. Hayley me dio la receta de SJ para preparar sus waffles o como los llama Hay ‘Los más deliciosísimos waffles belgas de todo el mundo entero’. Según dice cuando su mamá cumple años SJ llega temprano para prepararlos con ella y se los lleva a la cama como regalo. Pero yo no tengo nadie que me ayude esta mañana así que le pedí a Perry ayuda para prepararlos desde ayer en su casa y esta mañana sólo tenía que calentarlos en el microondas para servirlos, pero el plato resbaló de mi mano. Lo siento, de verdad. Quería sorprenderte pero de una mejor manera”_

Y si el sobrenombre que te ha atribuido antes Sloan no te ha derretido lo suficiente, toda la explicación sobre su regalo para ti, lo ha logrado por completo. Corres tropezando con el bate por todos lados hasta abrazar a tu pequeña hija. Crees que es la primera vez que le escuchas decir tantas palabras de una sola vez. Sloan parece abrirse cada vez más a ti y a su alrededor. Cada día comparte más de sus experiencias con Hayley en la escuela o sus pensamientos y amas la manera en la que ahora no tienes que sacarle las palabras con pinzas; no la presionas y ella misma prefiere comunicarse contigo por sí sola.

Tu hija y tú deciden que es mejor desayunar en la sala juntas, mientras ven una de las pocas películas que disfrutan juntas, Hotel Transilvania.

Es el día de tu cumpleaños y aunque has seguido mensajeándote con Carmilla no has tenido el valor suficiente para mencionar el pequeño detalle. Has pensado algunas veces en invitarla a ella y a Hayley a tu fiesta; pero no estás completamente convencida que después de lo que descubriste con las flores y lo cerca que estuvieron de besarse la última vez, una fiesta rodeada de todos tus amigos sea la mejor manera de volver a ver a la pelinegra. ¿En verdad quieres que Danny le dé la clásica lectura de que tiene que tratarte bien o la molerá a palos si te lastima? ¿O qué Perry le diga exactamente como deberían tratar el tema con sus hijas para no crearles una falsa sensación de seguridad que más tarde pueda dañarlas? ¿O que Kirsch no la deje en paz preguntándole a qué equipo de fútbol americano le va o de soccer o de béisbol o de rugby o de los miles de deportes que conoce? ¿O en serio quieres que LaFontaine le pregunte por una muestra de sangre, con la excusa de querer tener los historiales clínicos de Sloan y tuyos al corriente? No, definitivamente no es la mejor manera de volver a ver a Carmilla, así que dejas el tema por la paz en sus mensajes y no haces mención al respecto. Además piensas que es patético que tú misma le tengas que decir que es tu cumpleaños, aunque ahora que estás en el sillón de la sala con tu hija entre tus brazos piensas que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sloan podría haberlo mencionado con Hayley.

_“Ahm. ¿Cómo está Hayley?”_

_“¿Bien? Uhm, esta semana se quedó mucho tiempo con Will, creo que su mamá tuvo unas cosas que hacer por las tardes y no pudo estar con ella”_

_“¿Cosas que hacer? Carm no mencionó nada…”_

No puedes creer la cara acusatoria que te da tu hija en estos momentos. Su ceja tan alta como puede y sus labios se curvean en una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

_“Seguramente tendrían cosas más interesantes que decirse”_

_“¡Sloan!”_

Le das una palmada en el brazo a tu hija a manera de juego mientras sientes tu cara llenarse de sangre y teñirla de rojo. Sloan se ríe de ti.

_“Ma, se escriben casi cada dos minutos, ni siquiera Hayley y yo nos mandamos tantos mensajes”_

Prefieres abandonar el tema porque estás entrando a un bosque muy escabroso del que no estás segura de que puedas salir bien librada. Amas la nueva seguridad de tu hija, pero de repente crees que puede traerte más problemas de los que quisieras.

Después de desayunar Perry llega con los gemelos para darle los últimos detalles a tu vestuario y tú no puedes más que sentirte sobrecogida por el portentoso atuendo que Perry misma ha confeccionado para tu cumpleaños. No sabes cómo darle las gracias por escoger el tema de tu fiesta y la abrazas con toda la fuerza que tu pequeño cuerpo puede contener.

Ni tu amiga, ni tu hija te dejan ver su vestuario y te mueres de la curiosidad del por qué. Aunque estás segura de que si tú tienes las vestiduras del personaje principal, Sloan debe tener su contraparte; pero las dejas ser y no preguntas más.

Para el medio día tu padre llega a casa para llevarlas a comer a tu restaurante favorito y te preguntas qué ha pasado con Carmilla en todo el día que no te ha enviado mensaje alguno. Está bien, sabes que normalmente la pelinegra durante los días de descanso no despierta más temprano de la media tarde pero una parte de ti tiene la esperanza que de alguna manera Carmilla se haya enterado de tu cumpleaños y te quiera al menos felicitar. Pero son casi las cuatro de la tarde y estás sentada con tu padre y tu hija comiendo unas deliciosas costillas barbecue que te deberían saber como la misma gloria y tú no dejas de pensar en lo que estar en la gloria significaría si estuvieras con la pelinegra. ¡Hollis! Estás con tu padre y tu hija ¿Podrías al menos mostrar algo de vergüenza frente a ellos?

Tu padre te ha regalado un nuevo kit de emergencias para tu casa, un teléfono que tiene todos los números de urgencias de la ciudad y te ha comprado una app en la que puedes enviar un mensaje a su celular de manera directa si alguna de ustedes dos ha sido secuestrada. No sabes si estar aliviada porque por fín está intentando congeniar con la tecnología o aterrada por las nuevas oportunidades que tiene para sentir que las protege de una mejor manera.

Te encuentras rodeada de una costilla bailarina y todos los meseros del restaurante alrededor de tu mesa cantando ‘Feliz Cumpleaños’ mientras tu padre y tú aplauden feliz. Sloan por supuesto se hunde en su asiento mientras trata de desaparecer detrás de la copia del libro que le regaló Carmilla. Crees que es la tercera vez que lo ha leído en todas las semanas que tiene con él y no lo ha soltado desde que se lo entregaste.

Cuando la rebanada de pastel con una pequeña vela hace su presencia frente a ti, sólo puedes pensar en un único deseo, lo mismo que has deseado desde hace semanas y soplas con todas tus fuerzas. No sabes si la adultez simplemente nunca llegó a tu vida pero quieres creer que aún puedes tener fe en las cosas mágicas como cuando esperabas todos los días tu carta proveniente de Hogwarts diciendo que eras una de los seleccionados desde que tenías once años; o los deseos en los pasteles de cumpleaños o las estrellas fugaces, y como no tienes acceso a una estrella fugaz en este momento; tu único recurso es exhalar lo más fuerte que puedes rogando que tu deseo se haga realidad.

Deseo que, por supuesto, incluye a la pelinegra llamada Carmilla.

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“¡Carmilla, vamos!”_

_“¡No! ¡Vete! ¡No saldré hasta que te vayas!”_

_“¡Kitty, por favor! ¡No puede ser tan terrible!”_

_“¡No, Will! ¡Vete! ¡De ninguna manera me verás con esto puesto!”_

_“¡Vamos, Kitty! Tienes justo dos minutos para salir e irte con Hay si quieres llegar a tiempo a la fiesta o la pelirroja de la Gestapo del orden va a matarte si llegas tan sólo un segundo fuera del esquema de tiempo que te dio”_

Tu hermano tiene razón y odias cuando tu hermano tiene razón. Así que por más que te pese salir vestida así frente a él, te acomodas la ropa por últimas vez frente al espejo y te diriges a la puerta del baño de tu recámara para salir. ¡Tú puedes hacer esto, Karnstein! ¡Puedes hacerlo por Laura!

No crees haber visto la cara de tu hermano tan sorprendida como ahora; pero la mayor sorpresa para ti es que no haya ni una sola pizca de burla en ella, sino más bien de gusto.

_“¡Wow! Kitty, en verdad te gusta Laura”_

_“Cállate, Willy-boy”_

_“No me mal entiendas, cuando me dijiste todo esto de la fiesta pensé que jamás accederías; pero por más escalofriante que suene esto saliendo de mí como tu hermano, te ves  ¡Wow!”_

_“¿De verdad lo crees?”_

_“Carmilla Karnstein ¿Estás nerviosa por no gustarle a una mujer?”_

_“¡No digas idioteces, William! Es solo que no sé si ‘Ricitos de fuego’ exageró demasiado con todo esto o si de verdad Laura va a disfrutar esto”_

_“¡Oh! Créeme, con fiesta o sin ella; Laura definitivamente va a disfrutar la manera en la que te ves. Ahora vete que ya se ha acabado todo lo ‘buen hermano’ que puedes obtener de mí”_

Abrazas a tu hermano fuertemente antes de despedirte de él y de SJ quién se quedará en tu casa haciéndole compañía porque aparentemente en su casa hay una ‘terrible invasión de termitas’ que no le permite irse antes de pasar la tarde viendo películas con tu hermano. SJ, que también te halaga por la manera en la que te ves y crees que cada uno de esos comentarios aumenta tu confianza. Después de descubrir tus sentimientos por Laura es obvio que al no verla durante tantos días después de su cita, quieres realmente impresionarla. Además es su cumpleaños.

_“¡Kitty!”_

Grita tu hermano antes de que tu auto comience a avanzar de tu garaje. Hayley está en el asiento trasero con el vestido que Perry ha hecho para ella y crees que no puede verse más linda. ¿Son cincuenta y seis fotos suficientes de tu hija en su vestido? ¡Nah! Seguramente debes tomar más cuando lleguen a la fiesta y otras tantas más con Sloan. Y por supuesto, las obligatorias con Laura.

Bajas el cristal de tu puerta para que tu hermano se acerque.

_“¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe a casa de nuestra madre?”_

_“Está bien, Will. Sólo pasaré por algo que debo recoger de paso a la fiesta y Mattie me ha escrito, Madre sigue en la oficina con ella, así que todo estará bien. Gracias por preguntar y disfruta tu ‘Netflix and chill’”_

Tú hermano asiente con una sonrisa y te desea suerte mientras se despide de tu hija agitando la mano y haciendo miles de caras graciosas que hacen reír a Hayley.

No pasan muchos minutos antes de que te estaciones fuera de la casa en la que creciste. Bajas con algo de duda en tus pasos y desabrochas el cinturón de seguridad de tu hija para tomarla de la mano y te acompañe dentro del inmueble.

_“¿Por qué estamos en casa de la abuela?”_

_“Necesito tomar algo de la bóveda antes de llegar a la fiesta”_

_“¿Por qué venimos cuando ella no está?”_

_“Cupcake, ya hemos hablado eso. Tu abuela y yo, no nos llevamos muy bien. Tuvimos una discusión y desde entonces no nos hablamos”_

_“Sloan y yo tuvimos una discusión. Ella dice que las estrellas fugaces no pueden cumplir deseos porque cuando caen es porque se están muriendo y que si están muertas no pueden hacer nada por nuestros deseos; pero yo le dije que es magia y que es obvio que es lo último que hacen antes de apagarse, cumplir nuestros deseos y por eso bajan con nosotros para cumplirlos”_

_“¿De verdad discutieron sobre eso?”_

_“Como tres horas, hasta que me enojé porque Sloan dijo que lo que yo pensaba era tonto y eso me hizo sentir mal y le dije que me dejara en paz, que no quería verla nunca más. No nos hablamos por tooooooodoooo el receso y luego S se disculpó conmigo y me dio la mitad de la piedra lunar que su abuelo le regaló en su cumpleaños. Y yo me disculpé y le di la mitad de mi sándwich de mermelada y crema de maní”_

_“¿Sloan hizo eso?”_

_“¡Sííííííí! Y yo fui muy feliz porque volvimos a hablarnos y ahora tengo algo que me recuerda a S y siempre lo voy a guardar conmigo”_

_“Dime ¿Por qué estoy teniendo una lección de vida contigo?”_

_“Porque es lo mismo ¡Duh! Abuela y tú discutieron pero lo que importa es que se disculpen y todo va a estar arreglado y pueden ser amigas de nuevo, como Sloan y yo”_

_“Creo que se necesitaría algo más que una disculpa, Hay. Pero gracias por la lección. Espera ¿Es por eso que desde un par de semanas SJ ha tenido que preparar doble porción de tus desayunos?”_

_“Ajá. Sloan ama los desayunos de SJ, siempre estaba robando mis galletas o mordiendo mis emparedados. Ya no pude más, así que le pedí a SJ que prepara uno para ella también. ¿Está mal?”_

_“Por supuesto que no, Cupcake. Dile a SJ que incluya también uno de tus jugos y galletas extra”_

Te encuentras tan enfrascada en la conversación con tu hija que no te das cuenta que la puerta principal de la vivienda se abre y la figura que has evitado durante tantos años hace su presencia en la habitación de la casa en la que te encuentras.

_“Carmilla, querida. ¿Puedo saber a qué debo tu visita? ¿O entrar a saquear la casa es ahora la manera en la que saludas a tu madre?”_

_“Hola, madre”_

_“¡Hayley, querida! ¿No vas a saludar a tu abuela?”_

_“¡Abuela!”_

Hayley corre a abrazar a tu madre y tú quisieras por un momento ignorar todas esas noches en que tuviste que dejar de disfrutar tu niñez para cuidar a William, las veces que tu madre no apareció en tus festivales escolares por cuestiones de trabajo, las veces en que abriste decenas de regalos bajo el árbol de navidad con tu hermano solamente con una nota que descansaba en la chimenea diciendo que tu madre estaba en Honolulu, Dubai, Venecia, Santorini o alguna otra ciudad exótica disfrutando de las fiestas con su perrito faldero en curso; pero no puedes, no puedes tan fácilmente olvidar toda la responsabilidad que siempre tuviste sobre tus hombros gracias a su ausencia.

_“¿Te importaría decirme a qué debo el favor de tu presencia en casa? ¿O prefieres decirme primero por qué Hayley y tú están vestidas así?”_

Pregunta burlonamente tu madre mientras carga a Hayley entre sus brazos y la besa tiernamente en ambas mejillas. Por supuesto que ese pequeño acto nunca lo tuvo contigo.

_“Debo tomar algo de mi caja fuerte en la bóveda. Juro que no tomaré nada más, madre”_

_“Carmilla, no seas tonta. Estaba bromeando, sé que jamás tomarías nada que no te perteneciera y lo que está en tu caja fuerte sigue ahí esperándote para que lo tomes cuando quieras hacerlo”_

No puedes ver a la cara a tu madre, el recordar el por qué tienes cosas en esa caja fuerte es demasiado doloroso como ponerle demasiada atención en este momento y no quieres arruinar el humor que tienes. No es una buena idea ponerse nostálgica cuando estás a punto de ver a Laura. Así que asientes viendo a la nada y caminas cruzando el despacho de la casa para bajar las escaleras rumbo a la bóveda de la casa de tu madre.

_“¡Abuela, yo y mamá vamos a una fiesta!”_

_“Se dice ‘mamá y yo’, Hayley. ¿En serio? Cuéntame más mientras vamos por unas galletas a la cocina  y dejamos a tu madre que recoja sus cosas”_

Es lo último que escuchas cuando te internas en el gran domo que aguarda cuatro puertas blindadas. No puedes recordar la última vez que estuviste frente a ellas, quizás antes de que Hayley naciera. Pero el tiempo parece no haber pasado ahí. Se te hace un nudo en la garganta. Pensaste que esto te sería más fácil con el paso de los años. Pensaste que ya lo habías superado después de tanto tiempo. Al parecer te equivocas.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**Cupcake:**

_¿Aún dormida, Bella Durmiente? ¿Cómo están?_

**Cupcake:**

_Mmm. Supongo que en verdad sigues dormida. Lo siento, descansa._

**Cupcake:**

_¿Carm? ¿Estás ocupada? Sólo quería saludar y desearte buen día. Dale un beso a Hayley de mi parte._

**Cupcake:**

_¿Hice algo malo? ¿No vas a hablarme en todo el día? ¿Raptaron tu celular y no eres Carm?_

**Cupcake:**

_Si no eres Carm por favor dale mis mensajes y dile que la extraño. Si eres Carm, ¡Hey! No sé si no lo has notado pero no has contestado ni un solo mensaje en todo el día y es algo extraño._

**Cupcake:**

_¡Bien! No contestes. No me importa si no quieres hablar conmigo hoy. Igual tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer. Que tengas una buena tarde o como sea._

Okay, tal vez el último mensaje no haya sido necesario que lo enviases pero estás harta de escribir a Carmilla durante toda la tarde sin recibir respuesta alguna de su parte. Y que quede claro que no es que suenes como una novia psicópata… ¿Novia? No, es decir, para empezar, Carmilla y tú no son nada más que amigas; y sí, tienes sentimientos por ella pero ni siquiera sabes si ella te corresponde. Es simplemente que desde hace semanas que estás acostumbrada a que tus mensajes sean contestados al minuto de haber sido enviados que el silencio sepulcral que la pelinegra te está aplicando durante este día, justo el día de tu cumpleaños, te hace enloquecer.

¿Puede ser que Carmilla se haya cansado de esperar verte todos estos días? ¿O que se haya dado cuenta de que no valía la pena persistir en hablar con alguien como tú? ¿O tal vez fue secuestrada por alguna de las rubias del restaurante? Y si no ellas, igual no debe hacerle falta quien esté dispuesta a darle todo su tiempo libre a la pelinegra, sin la necesidad de enviar mensajitos tontos durante las noches sin darle nada más. Alguien independiente que no tiene que dividirse entre su trabajo y su hija. Sin ningún compromiso que no le permita acostarse con ella por una noche y seguir con su vida sin problema alguno. Bien, basta, Hollis. Pensar en que Carmilla pudiera estar con alguien más hace que tu estómago se revuelva y no es la mejor manera de pasar tu cumpleaños. Ponte los pantalones, Laura. Nunca has llorado por nadie, tú único corazón roto fue Danny y aun así nunca te sentiste así de decepcionada. Pensabas que Carmilla y tú habían avanzado algunos pasos. Como sea, si ella no quiere estar contigo; por más que las lágrimas que desafían salir de tus ojos digan lo contrario, no vas a dejar que duela.

Un toc-toc resuena en la puerta y LaFontaine se asoma levemente después de que le das permiso de pasar.

_“¡Laur, estás preciosa! No es sólo que mi esposa sea una diosa de las ‘manualidades’ pero te ese vestido te queda exquisito”_

_“Por favor dime que no hiciste ninguna insinuación sexual cuando te referías a las ‘manualidades’ de Perry”_

_“¿Tú qué crees?”_

Dice tu amiga haciendo bailar sus cejas de arriba a abajo y con una gran sonrisa.

_“¡LaF! Lo último que quiero para mi cumpleaños es tener una imagen mental que incluya a ti y a Perry haciendo… eso”_

_“¿Eso? ¡Geez, Laur! Creo que en verdad te urge tener sexo ¡Oh, perdón! Te urge tener… ‘eso’”_

Tu rostro como siempre se llena de carmesí. Aunque LaF tiene un argumento a su favor, crees que no es posible lo que dice, porque con quien quieres hacer… eso. ¿En serio, Laura? Hablas como si tuvieras cinco años y no pudieras llamar al ‘sexo’ por su nombre. Con quien quieres ‘hacerlo’ no contesta tus mensajes y crees que todo se ha arruinado. Tu labio inferior sobresale alarmantemente y tus ojos son una plegaria viviente.

_“¡Woah! ¿Qué pasa, L? Pensé que habías dicho que todo iba bien con Carmilla”_

_“¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes qué…?”_

_“¡Vamos, L! No has dejado de hablar de ella desde la cita”_

_“Bien. Hoy no ha contestado ninguno de mis mensajes, LaF. Quería invitarla a la fiesta pero ni siquiera nos hemos visto después de nuestra cita y pensé que traerla aquí sería algo extraño, con todos ustedes. ¡Por Dios, los amo! Pero no creo que fueran la mejor compañía para una segunda cita y con el poco tiempo que he tenido fuera de la estación y Sloan, no hemos podido vernos y honestamente ¿Quién podría fijarse en alguien como yo? Si no fuera por ustedes ni siquiera hubiera celebrado mi cumpleaños. Y Carmilla es hermosa y lista y agradable y tierna y debo comenzar a entender que ella jamás me verá de otra manera”_

_“¡Hey, hey, hey! Laur, no. No digas cosas así. Eres una gran mujer, tienes una hija maravillosa y si esa niña es tan genial, compasiva y gentil es porque te tiene a ti que eres una gran madre. Carmilla debe estar ocupada en algo importante para no contestar tus mensajes”_

_“En algo o en alguien”_

Dices con un poco, con un mucho en realidad, de amargura.

_“Dale el beneficio de la duda y podría sorprenderte. De cualquier forma, estamos aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños, así que dejemos de hablar de cosas que no te hacen bien. Perry quería saber si estabas lista para bajar y yo quería venir a darte tu regalo antes de que bajaras”_

Dice tu amiga descubriendo un pequeño sobre detrás de ella.

_“Sé que siempre has querido ir a Broadway a ver la original pero con el trabajo y Sloan pues sabemos que sería algo difícil, así que conseguí boletos para un montaje local. Por supuesto no es tan deslumbrante como el original pero he escuchado muy buenas reseñas del espectáculo. Feliz Cumpleaños, L”_

_“¡LaF! Perry y tú siempre me dan su regalo juntas”_

_“¡Oh! Este no es nuestro regalo juntas. Este es ‘mi’ regalo para ti. ¡Ábrelo!”_

La sonrisa de tu amiga raya en lo absurdo y tú no puedes hacer otra cosa que imitarla. Tomas el sobre entre tus manos y al abrirlo puedes leer “La bella y la bestia. El musical” en el par de boletos que contiene.

_“¡Laf! No tengo palabras. En verdad muchas gracias. No tenías que darme nada más, la fiesta, su amistad, es más que suficiente. Creo que jamás me cansaré de darles las gracias por todo lo que hacen por S y por mí”_

_“Bien, bien. Esperaba que te gustara pero no tanto como para ponerte cursi, Hollis. Ahora, si ya estás lista bajaré a avisarle a Perry y te esperamos abajo. ¿Okay?”_

Tú asientes una vez más antes de que LaFontaine abandone el cuarto. Retocas tu maquillaje que se ha visto un tanto afectado por las emociones presentes y no puedes evitar asomarte a tu celular, ha-ha, cero, nada. ¡Bien! No te vas a detener por Carmilla. ¡Al carajo! Hoy es tu cumpleaños, tienes a tu hija y a tus amigos que te quieren a morir, así que vas a disfrutar tu fiesta y olvidarte de Carmilla por completo.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

¿Es natural que te suden las manos de esta manera? Hace unos minutos que llegaste a casa de las Gemelas Weasley y tuviste que saludar al tubo de bombero viviente, o Danny como le llaman las otras pelirrojas.

Y bien, te comportarías más gentilmente con ella si lo primero que te dice cuando llegas a la casa no fuese advertirte lo mal que la pasarás si lastimas a Laura. ¿Qué se supone que debes entender de eso?

Afortunadamente, reencontrarte con LaFontaine te da la paciencia para aguantar la situación. Desafortunadamente, la pelirroja está más atada por su esposa de lo que jamás te hubieras imaginado. Casi puedes concebir la imagen mental de la pelirroja de rizos chasqueando los dedos y LaFontaine saltando tan alto como puede. ¡Eso jamás te pasará a ti! Al menos, no nuevamente. Nunca. No. No importa que en este momento te encuentres en la sala de una casa completamente desconocida, rodeada de extraños, con un vestuario completamente ridículo y esperando ver a la mujer que te hace suspirar cada vez que piensas en ella. Definitivamente no estás atada, Karnstein.

Hay un tipo alto que crees reconocer de algún lado pero no puedes ubicar por completo de dónde, o quizás sólo lo estás confundiendo con el inmenso mayordomo de la familia Addams. ¿Largo, se llamaba? Tal vez sea eso.

También descubres que este tipo es el novio de Groot. Okay, a la mejor sea una buena idea dejar de ponerle sobrenombres a la pelirroja, pero entonces ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

Cuando LaFontaine regresa de su viaje a la habitación dónde Laura espera para bajar a la sala te brinda una brillante sonrisa. En realidad, desde que llegaste a la ‘madriguera’; claro, obvia referencia a los Weasley, porque bueno, si no querían que así fuera, no hubiesen tenido otros dos pequeños pelirrojos que danzan por toda la casa junto con tus hijas. Tu hija y Sloan. Corriges mentalmente. Desde que llegaste ahí no has podido intercambiar más de dos palabras con LaF, pues su mujer la tiene de un lado a otro haciendo todo lo necesario para tener todo listo cuando Laura haga su entrada triunfante. O al menos, así lo llama Curly Sue.

La dueña de LaFontaine te pide que esperes a Laura al pie de la escalera y caminas hacia allá.

Estás segura el aire ha dejado de entrar en tus pulmones desde el primer momento en que ves a Laura bajar por esas escaleras, no crees que tu cerebro sea capaz de recordar la manera correcta en que deberías respirar. Pero si ver a Laura en su atuendo no es suficiente, la expresión de sorpresa que llena su rostro en cuanto te ve, boca abierta y ojos dilatados al por mayor hacen que la espera y hasta el ridículo ropaje valgan la pena.

Extiendes tu mano para ayudarla a bajar y por un instante crees que el tiempo se ha detenido a su alrededor para dejarlas solas entre toda esa gente. Laura sonríe ampliamente mientras te ve a los ojos y tú te pierdes en esas avellanadas lagunas que te dicen más de lo que jamás te hubieras imaginado. Tu mirada se distrae cuando Laura relame sus labios sólo para después morder su labio inferior y estás segura que si la frase ‘¡Feliz Cumpleaños!’ no resonara estruendosamente en tus oídos en un coro de voces hubieras probado esos labios con los tuyos propios.

Laura se distrae entre los abrazos a sus amigos y los niños. Perry les grita a todos para que se acerquen a la mesa principal a tomar los bocadillos que ha preparado durante toda la tarde y los niños son los primeros en tomar gran parte de los panecillos dulces con oídos sordos ante los regaños de la pelirroja por hacerlos comer algo más sano. LaFontaine le hace saber que es una fiesta y que necesita relajarse un poco más.

Caminas hacia la mesa mientras ves la manera en que Laura abraza a Groot; sí bueno, no es que estés celosa o algo por el estilo, simplemente querías pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella.

Tomas un par de sándwiches de pepino y una pequeña taza de té de menta cuando te aborda el alto hombre queriendo hacer la clásica plática trivial. Al parecer es de esos típicos fanáticos de los deportes que no tienen otra cosa de qué hablar porque lo primero que hace es preguntarte qué equipo de americano es tu favorito y respondes que no tienes ninguno y que sólo puedes recordar que tu hermano es fanático de los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra. Crees que has cometido el peor de tus errores en la noche porque el tipo; Kirsch, como se presenta, toma tu comentario como un aliciente para intentar tener una conversación más profunda contigo, lo que se convierte en realidad en un monologo por su parte, que tu mente bloquea lo más que puede mientras tu mirada sigue los gracioso movimientos de la rubia entre sus amigos del trabajo.

Laura saluda a una rubia que crees que se llama Betsy o algo parecido, no logras recordar su nombre. Mientras una alta e imponente mujer que se ha presentado como la jefa de Laura platica con un LaFontaine y Perry sobre algo que alcanzas a entender como el proceso de inseminación artificial al que se sometieron para tener a los gemelos.

Una pequeña risa te gana a salir de tu garganta al ver que Cliford se ha sentado en la mesa de los niños y se ve completamente desproporcionada con relación al tamaño de ellos. En realidad, es algo impresionante cómo se lleva con ellos, platica y se ríen juntos. Tu hija por supuesto es la que más habla de toda la mesa y Sloan comparte contigo una sonrisa cómplice cuando sus miradas se encuentran. Los gemelos al parecer quieren hacerle entender por qué Gryffindor aparentemente es la mejor casa de Hogwarts. Sientes algo de pena por ellos, no saben en lo que se han metido cuando intentan discutir con tu hija.

_“Entonces ¿Crees que Tom Brady haya sabido sobre los balones desinflados o no?”_

Perfecto. Esa es tu señal para abandonar al cachorro de la pelirroja y te disculpas. Una fiesta de té no es lo suficientemente tentador como para hacerte querer estar ahí, menos cuando lo único que esperabas era pasar un poco de tiempo con Laura y es lo que menos has hecho. No puedes culpar a Laura, por supuesto que es su fiesta y debe compartir tiempo con las demás personas pero no puedes evitar sentir un poco de decepción.

Subes buscando el baño en la segunda planta y el pasillo te lleva hasta un pequeño balcón al frente de la casa. Decides que no son tantas tus ganas de ir al baño y prefieres tomar un poco de aire fresco. No sabes cuánto tiempo pasó pero estás recargada en el pretil mirando las estrellas cuando una voz que puedes reconocer perfectamente satura tus oídos.

_“¿Se puede morir de felicidad?”_

_“¿Acabas de citar a Jane Austen?”_

Cuando recompones tu posición te encuentras con la visión más sublime que has visto en tu vida. El largo vestido blanco que abraza la pequeña anatomía de la rubia le da el toque angelical que en realidad no crees que sea necesario acentuar más. El corte en su pecho no es tan pronunciado pero permite una deleitable vista de su escote y el cabello recogido con algunos flequillos cayendo en su rostro hacen que la clavícula y la delicadeza de su cuello puedan ser apreciadas en toda su exquisitez.

_“Sólo estoy haciendo justicia al tan impecable trabajo de Perry y LaFontaine con esta fiesta. Nunca creí decir esto pero creo que nadie se vería tan bien en ese traje de Mr. Darcy como tú”_

_“Bueno, no podía verme mal si tenía que estar al lado de la más hermosa Miss Bennet que he visto en mi vida”_

Por supuesto, las mejillas de Laura se iluminan en un profundo color bermellón y agradeces a la luz de la luna que te deje ver tal visión que se encuentra frente a tus ojos.

_“Tengo algo para ti ¿Crees que puedas esperarme unos minutos aquí?”_

_“¿Intenta seducirme, Miss Karnstein?”_

_“¿Eso es un sí, Miss Hollis?”_

Laura ríe y tú no puedes negarlo más. Estás enamorada de esta mujer y harías lo que fuese necesario por hacerla así de feliz por siempre. No importa lo mucho que pelees con el sentimiento. No hay nada que pueda cambiarlo.

Corres lo más rápido que puedes a tu auto y tomas la bolsa de regalo que aún aguarda en el asiento trasero del vehículo. Lo habías dejado ahí porque no estabas segura si tu regalo sería demasiado. Pero ¡Qué diablos! Ahora sabes que seguramente Laura lo va a amar y tú adoras cada mínima parte de esa idea.

Cuando regresas Laura no está en el balcón y mientras comienzas a buscarla por la planta alta te encuentras con LaFontaine quien tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_“¿Se te perdió algo, Karnstein?”_

_“Ahm. No, tenía que ir al baño”_

_“Supongo que es fácil confundir un baño con un balcón”_

_“¿Me vas a hacer decirlo, no?”_

Aunque pensabas que no pudiera ser posible la sonrisa de LaFontaine se hace más grande y asiente vehementemente. Después de gruñir exasperada accedes a los deseos de la pelirroja.

_“Estoy buscando a Laura”_

_“¡Oh! ¿Puedo saber para qué?”_

_“¡LaFontaine!”_

_“Okay, no hay necesidad de matar a nadie. Laura está en el desván. No te preocupes por nada, Hayley está en buenas manos. Tómense su tiempo. ¡Oh! Cuando veas a Laura, hazle saber que ese es nuestro regalo de parte de Perry y mia”_

No entiendes ni media palabra de lo que te dice LaFontaine. Para ser realistas, lo único que entiendes es que Laura está en el desván y es lo que importa. Bueno, y que tu hija estará bien. Así puedes concentrarte sólo en Laura.

_“¡AH! Y Carmilla… Gusto en verte de nuevo”_

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

No sabes qué hiciste en tus vidas pasadas para tener la fortuna de tener amigos como los que tienes. Crees que la idea de Perry y LaFontaine de hacerte una fiesta de Jane Austen, una de tus autoras favoritas de todos los tiempos, es por mucho de las mejores que han tenido en todos estos años.

Cuando te entregaron tu vestido no podías dejar de pensar en las horas que pasaste en tu adolescencia soñando con encontrarte con alguien como Mr. Darcy; por supuesto que cuando comenzaste a bajar los escalones y viste a Carmilla ataviada en unos pantalones sueltos de color café con sus respectivas botas de cabalgar, camisa de manta blanca abierta en el pecho; lo que no está de más decir que te da la mejor vista de la redondez de su escote; y un largo abrigo azul sentiste que te podías desmayar en ese preciso instante. Habías abandonado desde hace mucho la idea de encontrar a alguien así, pero cuando la ves en tu fiesta con dicha vestidura, sabiendo por ella misma que odia disfrazarse, crees que has encontrado a tu Mr. Darcy. Y si Miss Bennet tuvo los pantalones suficientes para aceptar su amor por él ¿Tú, qué estás esperando, Hollis?

Unos minutos después de que Carmilla te deja esperando en balcón decides que ha sido suficiente del silencio de tus sentimientos por ella, quizás la pelinegra no sienta lo mismo; pero es seguro que algo debe sentir si se ha prestado a hacer esto por ti.

Escuchas unos pasos a tu espalda y lo único que puedes pensar es que en cuanto Carmilla esté frente a ti la vas a besar con todas las ganas que has guardado por todas estas semanas.

Pero para tu mala suerte, no es Carmilla quien se acerca a ti, LaFontaine te pide, casi rogando, que busques unos manteles nuevos en su desván porque al parecer los gemelos tiraron un poco de té en la mesa y Perry está enloquecida tratando de limpiar. Conoces a Perry y por supuesto que aceptas ayudar a tu amiga. LaF corre al piso inferior mientras tú te diriges dubitativa al desván.

Cuando llegas te das cuenta de la mentira de tu amiga, hay una pequeña mesa con algunos bocadillos y una pequeña hielera con un par de botellas de vino. La habitación se encuentra iluminada por unas cuantas velas y la redonda mesilla se encuentra situada justo debajo del tragaluz de la casa, lo que ayuda a que entre la luz de la luna y se puedan ver las estrellas a través de ella.

Estás admirando el bello trabajo en la habitación y tu cerebro intenta comprender todo aquello cuando una figura entre la luz de las velas te hace sonreír nuevamente.

_“¡Hey!”_

_“¡Hey!”_

_“Me encontré a LaF y dice que este es su regalo junto con su esposa”_

_“Por supuesto que lo es”_

Oh… ¡Oh!. Claro. Ahora entiendes todo.

Carmilla tiene una no tan pequeña bolsa de regalo en su mano y tu sonrisa se hace más grande al pensar que tuvo el detalle de comprarte algo. Pero quieres saber cómo es que se enteró de tu cumpleaños.

_“No que no me guste la sorpresa de verte aquí pero… ¿Cómo?”_

_“LaF. Ella y yo fuimos amigas hace unos años y bueno, ¿Recuerdas cómo iba aquella etapa de mi vida en la que me alejé de todos? LaF fue parte de ellos”_

_“¿Y LaF, cómo?”_

_“¡Oh! Al parecer tu hija decidió que debían invitarme a tu fiesta así que pidió mi número a Hayley y LaF me llamó al inicio de la semana para hacer la invitación y darme los detalles. Ayer visitamos a la generala en su oficina para probarnos los trajes Hayley y yo. Y henos aquí”_

_“Carm… eso es… ¡Carm!”_

_“¿Qué pasa, Cupcake?”_

_“¿Es por eso que no habías contestado mis mensajes?”_

_“¿Qué mensajes? Laura, estaba demasiado ansiosa por esta fiesta que no he revisado mi celular en todo el día”_

_“¡Oh, por dios! No hagas caso de los mensajes. Yo te escribí pensando que no sabías nada de mi cumpleaños y cuando no contestaste enloquecí porque pensé que me estabas ignorando y quería escuchar tu voz, de verdad quería saber de ti y no había ningún mensaje de regreso y entonces perdí la razón y dije cosas estúpidas. Por favor no los leas”_

Hundes tu rostro entre las palmas de tus manos y te sientes tan avergonzada que no quieres ver a Carmilla a la cara. Por supuesto, por supuesto que debías ponerte en ridículo con la pelinegra, cuando Carmilla lea los estúpidos mensajes va a dejarte de hablar porque estás loca.

_“Hey, hey. Creampuff, todo está bien. Entiendo. No te preocupes”_

Carmilla se acerca a ti y pacientemente aparta las manos de tu cara. Cuando alzas tu mirada no puedes creer toda la generosidad y cariño que puedes percibir en su mirada. Todo el ¿amor? Que puedes obtener de su boca curveada en una tierna sonrisa.

_“¿Quieres abrir tu regalo?”_

Algo debería salir de tu boca en este instante pero seamos justos teniendo frente a ti a Carmilla viéndote de la manera en la que te ve, eso no es posible. Asientes. Es lo único que puedes hacer y la pelinegra te entrega el regalo.

Cuando extraes el contenido de la bolsa no puedes creer lo que tienes en la mano y tratas de tocarlo lo menos posible y de la manera más delicada que puedes.

_“¡Carm! No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?”_

_“Mi padre era un coleccionista de libros. Cuando murió heredé toda su colección, incluyendo todas las ediciones exclusivas; y cuando Curly Sue me dijo que eras admiradora de Austen, supe que no habría mejores manos en las que dejar esto”_

_“Carm, me siento halagada, de verdad, pero no puedo aceptar esto. Tu padre te dejó esto como parte de su recuerdo y además, esto debe valer una fortuna”_

_“Algunos miles de euros”_

_“¿Como cuántos miles?”_

_“Según los coleccionistas, al menos un centenar y algunas decenas de miles de euros”_

_“¡Carm! Eso es mucho dinero, no puedo aceptar algo así”_

_“Laura, no quiero que lo aceptes por lo que vale monetariamente. Quiero que lo tomes por el valor sentimental. Estoy segura que mi padre estaría contento de encontrarse a una lectora de Austen tan fiel como tú”_

Carmilla te dice mientras toma tus manos entre las suyas y su cuerpo se acerca peligrosamente al tuyo. Dejas la invaluable primera edición de ‘Orgullo y Prejuicio’ sobre la mesa, con el cuidado requerido que demanda un libro de 1813.

_“Carm…”_

No puedes aguantar más, necesitas hacerlo de inmediato o realmente crees que vas volverte loca, así que cuando Carmilla mira tus labios por tercera vez no puedes detenerte y la tomas de la nuca para colisionar sus labios contra los tuyos, por un segundo dudas que haya sido un buen movimiento porque la pelinegra se queda estática, pero  no basta mucho para el beso sea recíproco.

Y es todo lo que has soñado cuando te imaginabas besando los rojos labios de la pelinegra. Mentira, es mucho más de lo que habías pensado. Sus labios son persistentes pero suaves y amables en la forma en la que danzan con los tuyos, su sabor es aún más dulce de lo que suponías viniendo de alguien que no es tan fanática como tú de los dulces, pero tiene un sutil aroma cítrico entre él. Carmilla toma tu rostro entre sus dos manos y acaricia cada una de tus mejillas levemente como si temiera que al tocarte fueses a romperte. No sabes cuánto ha durado el beso pero no quieres que acabe y maldices las funciones corporales de las dos cuando se separan para obtener algo del aire que el beso les ha robado a ambas.

Aunque sus labios se apartan, sus frentes se quedan juntas y ambas mantienen los ojos cerrados; no puedes verlo pero puedes sentirlo. Sientes que como tú, Carmilla tiene los ojos cerrados en concentración tratando de decirte todo con sus caricias que no dejan tu cara.

Cuando un ‘Feliz cumpleaños, Laura’ en un suspiro rosa tus labios, sonríes aún sin abrir los ojos y una lágrima de felicidad rodea tu mejilla haciéndote saber que los deseos de cumpleaños sí se hacen realidad.

 

 


	16. Decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura toma una decisión firme sobre Carmilla.  
> Carmilla tiene que tomar una decisión sobre su futuro. 
> 
> Mattie presenta a un personaje que puede cambiarlo todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Woah! Viernes de OFL ¡Ya estoy de regreso! ¡Yay! 
> 
> Después de que me regañaron (No quiero decir quién, pero vivirá por siempre en la conciencia de cherrychapstick XD) por la tardanza en este capítulo, aquí está, ya llegó, con ustedes... el capítulo 16.
> 
> Y en el que de antemano les digo que hay muchas referencias de HP (porque... no sé, simplemente así pasó) revueltas con un factor que pondrá algo de incertidumbre (¿Más?, sí más) en el futuro de este par.
> 
> ¡Oh, oh!
> 
> Oooopps!
> 
> Me disculpo de antemano. 
> 
> En otras noticias, quiero agradecer su apoyo, las últimas semanas han sido un poco inestables en cuanto a salud y llenas de trabajo pero como se los prometí no dejaré esta historia. 
> 
> Y para quieres no supieron, el viernes pasado subí un One Shot que pueden encontrar aquí: [Serendipity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5718004)
> 
> Dense una vuelta por allá y díganme si creen que debería quedarse así o continuarse como historia :) 
> 
> ¡Saludos! Ya les extrañaba y espero que ya no tenga que seguir poniendo pausas a los capítulos porque ya viene lo bueno =D 
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie

Lo siguiente que sabes es que tu boca danza al ritmo que los labios de Laura te hacen bailar y tu corazón parece peor que locomotora de vapor sobrecargada. Cierras los ojos para dejarte llevar por ella, no quieres hacer nada que arruine el momento, así que la dejas tomar la batuta de sus besos. ¡Por fin, Karnstein! Ya era hora. Agradeces mentalmente a Laura por su iniciativa, sólo mentalmente, porque no es algo que te atrevas a decir a viva voz, jamás lo aceptarás.

No puedes pensar en nada más que la suavidad de los labios de la rubia, bueno, su suavidad y la delicia que es el sabor que de ella emana; tus sentidos pueden reconocer nuevamente el dulce aroma que emite su persona. Te deleitas con el frágil gusto a té de frambuesa y galletas de chispas de chocolate; mientras piensas que jamás te cansarías de besar a Laura.

No sabes cuántos besos más han compartido Laura y tú, lo que sabes es que no parecen los suficientes antes de que tengan que regresar a la fiesta. No se han movido ni medio centímetro de sus lugares pero continúan compartiendo sus labios entre sonrisas y no crees que tu corazón se hubiese sentido así de lleno probablemente desde que tuviste a tu hija entre tus brazos por primera vez.

Sigues explorando los tersos labios de Laura cuando tu mente apenas registra un leve murmullo que sale de éstos; murmullo que prefieres ignorar porque bueno, ¿Quién querría hablar cuando puedes estar saboreando los mejores besos que has experimentado en la vida? ¡Ah, claro! Laura; Laura Hollis quiere hablar en este preciso momento y tú muy a tu pesar le das el espacio mínimo entre ustedes para que comience a hacerlo. Aún sin detener los besos entre sus palabras ¡Por dios! Lo has conseguido después de tanto tiempo y no crees que puedas dejar de hacerlo.

 _“Carm...”_ Beso _“creo que…”_ Beso _“deberíamos”_ Beso _“hablar”_

_“Creampuff, ya estás hablando y honestamente no es lo que quiero hacer en este momento”_

Le dices directamente a los ojos mientras sigues sosteniendo sus mejillas entre tus manos para que vea que es cierto lo que dices.

Laura ríe ante tu seriedad por besarla, como si fuera un tema de vida o muerte; y sospechas en este momento que en verdad, si te apartas demasiado de sus labios podrías perder la vida.  Y aunque te sientes un poco apenada por seguirte comportando como una adolescente con ella, en realidad ahora te importa poco. Sólo sabes que quieres seguirla besando. Nada más importa.

Estás a punto de volver a tu tan importante misión cuando Laura da un paso hacia atrás y te mira a los ojos casi con tu misma seriedad hace unos minutos y te das cuentas que con Laura Hollis no se juega. ¡Oh, oh!

Con todo el penar de tu alma pones tu distancia y suspiras con un tono de frustración; antes de ponerle tu completa atención a Laura.

_“Carm, no sabes cómo quería hacer eso desde hace tiempo. De verdad…”_

_“Bien, yo también. Vamos a seguir haciéndolo”_

Suenas tan desesperada como un puberto de quince años en el asiento trasero del auto de sus padres en su primera visita al autocinema con su novia. Pero es cierto, hacía semanas que querías probar los dulces labios de la rubia y al parecer, Laura no acepta que sigas jugando con el tema porque si pensabas que no podía ponerse más seria, ¡Oh, no! Te has equivocado, Karnstein. Le das una mirada de disculpa y pones las manos al frente a manera de derrota para hacerle saber que puede proseguir.

_“Es sólo que no sé si pueda hacer esto”_

Okay, eso es nuevo.

_“Laura…”_

_“No, Carm. Escucha. De verdad me gustas mucho y yo… creo que puedo sentir algo más por ti; pero necesito saber exactamente qué estamos haciendo. No puedo arriesgarme a una aventura de una noche. Sloan adora a Hayley y honestamente yo también, y si esto no funciona, si tú y yo no funcionamos, después será raro vernos. Ellas no deben pagar por nuestros errores. ¿Te imaginas lo extraño que sería vernos después de… y luego ya no…?”_

_“Laura…”_

_“Bueno si no crees que sería raro, yo sí creo que sería raro. Y no le pienso arruinar a mi hija la mejor amistad que ha tenido en años. La única amistad que ha tenido en años. No puedo, Carm. Y sé que tú tampoco podrías, porque sé muy bien que tanto para ti como para mí, nuestras hijas son lo más importante en nuestras vidas y si esto no significa nada para ti que no sea algo de una noche entonces créeme que por mucho que me gustaría, porque ¡Dios! Claro que me encantaría, no puedo”_

_“¿Ya acabaste, Hollis?”_

Laura te mira algo apenada y muy agitada por todo lo que acaba de salir de entre sus labios. ¿Cómo hace para poder hablar tanto sin siquiera necesitar respirar entre palabras? Crees que jamás descubrirás su secreto, por más que lo intentes.

_“Laura, claro que me gustas, en serio”_

Das un paso más cerca de Laura y tomas sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos.

_“Necesito un poco más que eso, Carm. No son solamente nuestros corazones los que están en juego aquí”_

Antes de que puedas reaccionar, Laura te da una sonrisa de disculpa y se acerca un paso más hacia ti para tomar tu rostro entre sus manos y darte un pequeño, casi efímero, beso fantasma que apenas puedes percibir en tu boca. Puedes escuchar como un eco a lo lejos de una montaña sus últimas palabras antes de que salga de la habitación.

_“Gracias nuevamente por el detalle, pero no puedo aceptar el regalo”_

Y te quedas helada, sin que tu mente pueda procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar. Pero ¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar? Hace treinta segundos estabas venerando los labios de Laura de la manera en que se merecen y  ahora te encuentras sola en medio de una vacía habitación pensando en qué debiste decir para que se quedara.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_“¿TE FUISTE?”_

_“¡Danny! Basta, no necesito más ideas, con mi cerebro diciéndome que soy una idiota es suficiente”_

_“No sé qué decirte, Hollis. Has estado suplicando por una oportunidad como ésta por meses y cuando la obtienes ¡Simplemente te vas!”_

_“¡Lo sé! Pero no es tan simple Danny. Carmilla sólo pudo decir que yo le gustaba, eso no es suficiente para mí. De cualquier manera imagina si ella y yo realmente comenzáramos una relación romántica y las niñas reforzaran aún más su amistad, o imagina si se hicieran a la idea de que esto llevaría a otro tipo de cosas como vivir todas juntas o casarnos o que fuéramos una familia de verdad; y si de repente algo malo pasara entre nosotras y terminamos divorciadas y odiándonos, S jamás me perdonaría perder a Hayley simplemente porque no pude mantener mis pantalones arriba”_

Dices esto último susurrando como si fueras una niña a la que sus padres van a reprender por decir una ‘mala palabra’.

_“¡Woah! Calma, Laura, estás divagando nuevamente. Antes que nada, para que te tengas que divorciar de Carmilla, primero tendrías que sabes realmente qué busca de esto contigo. No lo tomes a mal, Hollis, pero por lo que me contaste ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de explicarse”_

Miras pensativamente a tu mejor amiga. Quizás tenga razón, aunque no se lo quieras decir de frente pues sabes que no te dejará de molestar con eso nunca. Frunces el ceño porque quizás has arruinado la oportunidad que tenías con la pelinegra de ser algo más que estrictamente la mamá de su mejor amiga. Es cierto que tienes miedo de que te rompan el corazón nuevamente, pero tienes aún más miedo de que tu hija sea la más lastimada si todo esto fracasa. Jamás te habías sentido tan confundida en tu vida. Nunca pensaste que este cumpleaños pudiera haber terminado así.

_“Laura, no conozco a Carmilla. No puedo decir que confío en que no te hará daño, porque sabes que me preocupa demasiado quien esté a tu lado y al de Sloan; pero creo que te estás adelantando y pensando cosas que quizás jamás pasarán”_

Danny tiene razón. Lo sabes.

Dejas escapar un gruñido antes de poner el más triste de tus gestos. Después de haber deseado durante tanto tiempo saber si Carmilla te veía como algo más, has arrancado de tus manos la oportunidad de saber qué pasará entre ustedes antes de iniciar siquiera a investigarlo.

La pelirroja te da su mejor cara empática para hacerte saber que te entiende y tú sólo quieres gritar lo estúpida que fuiste. En este momento sería tan útil tener un gira-tiempo que te permitiera regresar a ese desván con los labios de Carmilla sobre los tuyos.

_“Creo que lo he arruinado todo, Danny”_

_“¡Oh, no! No lo has hecho. Entraste en pánico y sobreactuaste pero no es como que jamás volverás a ver a Carmilla. ¿Por qué no le pides verse de nuevo? ¡Vamos, Hollis! Sé que tienes la valentía como para enfrentar un fastidioso dios mitológico,  así que invitar a salir a alguien que te gusta no puede ser más difícil que eso”_

_“¿Estás insinuando que debo pedirle otra cita a Carm?”_

_“Si es que crees que vale la pena ¿Por qué no?”_

¿Si vale la pena? ¡Claro que Carmilla Karnstein vale toda la pena del mundo! Bien, Laura, es momento de afianzarte los pantalones nuevamente y pelear por lo que quieres. Y si implica que tengas que conquistar a la pelinegra, entonces así será.

_“Tienes razón, Danny. Carmilla vale la pena y yo debo dejar de hacerme ideas y hablar con ella de frente, sin más escenarios imaginarios de por medio”_

Puedes ver la cara de tu mejor amiga que te brinda la más de las socarronas de sus sonrisas ante tu aceptación de su juicio. Sí, sí, no será algo que te dejará ir tan fácilmente pero en este momento no tienes la menor intención de detenerte a pensar en eso. Tienes que enfocarte en lo que harás para recuperar esos pequeños pasitos que habías avanzando en tu relación con la pelinegra.

_“¡Bien! Carmilla Karnstein, prepárate para ser enamorada por Laura Hollis”_

Gritas al aire mientras haces tu tan característico baile feliz. Puños al frente haciendo un círculo con los brazos y caminando en tu lugar deslizándote en pasos arrítmicos en señal de victoria. Tu mejor amiga te ve con las cejas levantadas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_“Será nerd-namorada”_

_“¡Cállate, Danny!”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

No has sabido nada de Laura en tres días. Después de que salió corriendo de la habitación en que se besaron poco pudiste verla en la fiesta. Estando rodeada de sus amigos por supuesto que su atención estuvo con ellos hasta terminar la fiesta.

Hayley fue la única que pudo volver a interactuar con la rubia. Entre abrazos le dio su regalo, un gran dibujo de ella y Laura jugando quidditch en una larga cancha que presumía ser el campo de Hogwarts; Sloan y tú sentadas en las bancas del estadio animándolas. Nunca has sabido por qué tu hija siempre te ha visto como una Slytherin, pero al parecer tiene algo que ver con tu negro sentido del humor. Esta vez te ha dibujado con una larga bufanda verde y plata alrededor de tu cuello; Sloan por su parte viste una igual de color rojo y amarillo en honor a su casa Gryffindor. Hayley no ha dejado de decir que S tiene la valentía suficiente para pertenecer a ella, desde que en su visita a su casa la pelinegra tuvo que salir al resquicio de su ventana por Bagheraa que se había escapado por un instante. Y crees que tiene toda la razón en ello. ¡Por favor, Karnstein! ¿Desde cuándo eres una Potterhead? Esas dos rubias te van a volver loca. Si no es que ya lo lograron.

Pero la ausencia de Laura te hace recordar que quizás tu vida siga siendo sólo determinada por una sola rubia. Ni siquiera te ha escrito mensajes a tu celular para darte los buenos días como ha sido su costumbre las últimas semanas.

Y ahora no sabes si fue la mejor decisión haber asistido a esa fiesta. Quizás si le hubieras dado a Laura el tiempo suficiente para hacerla entender que lo que quieres con ella es real, esto no hubiera pasado. O si tan sólo hubieras podido salir de la confusión antes de que Laura hubiera puesto un pie fuera de la habitación para detenerla. O si el coraje que era necesario para buscarla durante el resto de la fiesta te hubiera llegado a tiempo. Tantos hubiera y nada que puedas remediar ahora. No es que no quieras buscar a Laura, pero no sabes si ella quiera saber de ti; y al decir por la distancia que ha tomado de ti, lo más probable es que no sea así.

Respiras profundamente. Lo has arruinado todo, Karnstein.

_“¿No vas a contestar?”_

Escuchas decir a Elsie en lo que pareciera una clara lejanía, como si se encontrara a kilómetros de ti y cuando no hay reacción de tu parte, tu asistente tiene que aplaudir fuertemente frente a tus ojos, no sabes cuántas veces, hasta que logra atraer tu atención.

_“¿Qué?”_

_“Tu celular, Carmilla. Lleva sonando más de veinte minutos y a todos ya nos trae locos. ¿Lo vas a contestar o no?”_

Volteas de inmediato al aparato encima de tu escritorio mientras sientes un aire de esperanza de que se trate de la rubia que está decida a no salirse de tu mente. Cuando tomas el móvil reconoces el nombre de tu hermana en la pantalla. Sientes un poco de decepción. Crees que algo serio debe haber pasado para que tu hermana se atreva a llamarte en pleno horario laboral. Contestas de inmediato y puedes notar a tu hermana muy animada del otro lado de la línea. Quizás demasiado animada. Y estás casi segura que es la primera vez que la escuchas hablarte con tanta alegría en plena semana de trabajo.

_“¡Vaya! Pero si es que sigue viva. ¡Buenas tardes, pequeña monstruo! Hasta que te dignas a contestar el teléfono”_

_“Lo siento, Mattie, he tenido una mañana realmente ocupada”_

Es lo primero que se te ocurre decirle a semana. Ni en el nombre de Albus Dumblendor serías capaz de reconocer ante ella que te has pasado toda la mañana pensando en una mujer. ¿En serio, Karnstein? Ahora juras por el nombre de un personaje de ficción. Uno que además, es de literatura infantil. Vas de mal en peor.

_“No te preocupes. Sólo quería saber si podríamos vernos para comer juntas”_

_“Mattie, tengo que ir por Hayley para llevarla a su clase de dibujo”_

_“No te preocupes por eso, Carmilla. En vista de que no contestabas el teléfono, le dije a Will que podía tomarse la tarde libre con la condición de que fuera por Hayley a su escuela y se hiciera cargo de ella por la tarde. Y por lo poco que sé, creo que ya no tienes que contratar nana nunca más, la chica esa, SJ, se ofreció a ‘cuidarla’ junto con Will. Increíble pero al parecer encuentra algo fascinante en nuestro hermano. Pobre de ella”_

No puedes detener la sonrisa que se te escapa de los labios ante la afirmación de tu hermana. Increíble, cierto, pero al menos Will tiene a alguien a su lado y por fin, puedes dejar de preocuparte por otra rotura de su corazón. Sonríes y aceptas la invitación de tu hermana pero tienes una duda al respecto que le haces saber.

_“Mattie, hay algo más ¿Cierto?”_

_“¡Carmilla! ¿Acaso no puedo invitar a mi hermana a comer simplemente porque se me apetece?”_

_“Mattie…”_

_“Está bien, sí. La hay. No es enteramente una comida familiar, necesitamos hablar de negocios”_

_“¿Negocios? Mattie, tú sabes que yo nada sé de leyes y juicios, no sé cómo te puedo ayudar en eso…”_

_“Tranquila, querida. No tienes que volverte abogada, como madre quería”_

Sueltas una risa de amargura en recuerdo de aquellas tan inolvidables peleas con tu madre respecto a tu selección de carrera. Si bien es cierto que tu título universitario es en filosofía, la oportunidad de trabajar para la agencia llegó de sorpresa cuando uno de los amigos de Ell te invitó a realizar un proyecto aprovechando tus habilidades en el dibujo; estabas a punto de terminar la universidad y con el casamiento en puerta con la rubia, creíste que sería bueno ganar algo de dinero para su futuro. Cuando iniciaste de trainee jamás creíste que te convertirías en parte imprescindible de la agencia y que al final, terminarías amando tanto ese trabajo. Tanto como para no haberte apartado de él después de tantos años.

Tu hermana nota tu silencio y tú, por tu parte, puedes notar como su tono cambia a uno más serio.

_“Carmilla, en serio necesito tu ayuda. Sólo acepta la invitación y escucha lo que tengo que decirte”_

Por supuesto que no vas a abandonar a tu hermana, no importa lo mucho que te haya dolido el que se haya ido sin mirar atrás después de la partida de tu padre. Al final, es tu hermana y no importa la manera en la que lo demuestre, te ha expresado su cariño y apoyo. No puede ser diferente ahora de tu parte.

Y por otro lado, quizás necesites una pequeña distracción de todo lo que ha estado rondando tu mente en los últimos días; así que le haces saber a tu hermana que estarás en media hora con ella. Mattie por supuesto no tiene ni que recordarte el lugar dónde comerán. El ‘Au Trianon’ con dos estrellas Michelin es el restaurante más caro en el país y está claro, que eso lo hace el lugar predilecto de Mattie para sus comidas de negocios.

Cuando llegas al encuentro con Mattie, puedes verla sentada en una de las mesas más céntricas del lugar, por supuesto que tu hermana ama llamar la atención de todo lo que la rodea; aunque no crees que sea muy necesario que se siente en esa mesa para hacerlo; pudiera estar en una pequeña y oscura esquina del lugar y de cualquier manera su elegancia y clase se adueñarían por completo de todo el restaurante.

Cuando te acercas una distancia prudente, puedes notar a un enflaquecido hombre sentado a su lado. Ataviado en lo que parece ser uno de esos trajes que te cobrarían miles de euros tan sólo por mirarlo en el escaparate. Aunque el aspecto físico de su anatomía parece más bien de un hombre arruinado y maltratado por la vida. Puedes notar el manojo de nervios que es; y el estar sentado al lado de tu hermana, Mattie la reina de la seguridad, lo hace ver aún peor. Crees reconocerlo de algún lado pero por algún motivo no logras concentrarte bien en saber quién es la persona.

Tu hermana te saluda galantemente con una de sus manos extendida en todo su esplendor, agitándose graciosamente de lado a lado; si no la conocieras, pensarías que es la Reina de Inglaterra en persona, saludando a sus súbditos.

Llegas a la mesa y lo primero que hace Mattie es abrazarte calurosamente y darte un tierno beso en la mejilla. Tú correspondes el gesto lo mejor que puedes. Pensabas que aunque esto sería una comida de negocios, sólo se trataría de tu hermana y ti. De inmediato tu vista se dirige hacia el extraño invitado adjunto en la mesa. El hombre se levanta de su asiento y extiende temblorosamente su mano. A lo que Mattie corresponde a hacer la presentación oportuna.

_“Carmilla, te presento a Cornelius Vordernberg, Primer Ministro de Austria”_

En ese preciso momento todo comienza a tomar sentido en tu mente, puedes reconocer el rostro sudoroso de este hombre como el mismo que has tenido que ver durante las últimas semanas en todos los medios de comunicación por toda la ciudad. Pero este rostro es muy diferente al de esas fotos. Es un hombre débil, casi enfermo, con unas ojeras tan marcadas como cualquier mapache, aunque sin su simpatía. La sonrisa que te brinda es endeble pero casi esperanzadora. Nada que ver con las imágenes de este hombre entrando al palacio legislativo entre un mar de periodistas con miles de preguntas; esas imágenes que aparecen a diario a todas horas, desde los periódicos más modestos, hasta los más importantes noticiarios nocturnos. Puedes recordar uno principalmente, ese noticiero nocturno que dirige Laura Hollis. ¡Bien, Karnstein! Estás aquí parada frente al Primer Ministro del país y tú lo único que puedes hacer es pensar en la rubia. ¡Perfecto! ¡Simplemente perfecto! Deja tus asuntos amorosos para otra tarde.

Tomas la mano del decrépito hombre y es casi como apretar plastilina para niños entre tus dedos, aflojas un poco el apretón, pues piensas que en cualquier momento alguno de los huesos de este hombre se romperán en mil pedazos. Su figura enclenque te hace pensar en algún personaje de icónico de Los Simpsons.

El Primer Ministro te saluda gentilmente mientras tu hermana procede a hacer el resto de la presentación.

_“Primer Ministro, le presento a la mejor publicista de este país. Y no lo digo exclusivamente porque se trate de mi hermana, Carmilla Karnstein”_

Le das una tierna mirada a tu hermana en agradecimiento por sus palabras de reconocimiento a tu trabajo. No es fácil que este tipo de expresiones salgan de su boca, así que estás un tanto impresionada con su gesto.

En cuanto los tres toman asiento, Mattie indica que es mejor ordenar las bebidas para que la conversación sea más amena. Tu hermana, por supuesto, lo primero que hace es pedir una copa del vino más caro de la carta y el Primer Ministro secunda su petición, mientras que tú ordenas tu tan acostumbrado whiskey seco.

Antes de que traigan las bebidas a la mesa, Mattie comienza a hablar con Vordernberg sobre algunos detalles del caso que hay en su contra. Dentro de todos los años que has pasado al lado de tu hermana nunca habías tenido la posibilidad de ver su lado laboral, sabes que es buena en lo que hace y que le apasiona su profesión; siempre ha sido muy respetada y ha logrado grandes éxitos en su vida, no tienes duda que tu hermana es entregada a su trabajo y que es una de las mejores abogadas del país. No obstante ha sido llamada a representar nada menos que al Primer Ministro de esta gran nación. Pero en este momento, lo único que puedes sentir es verdadera admiración de la manera en la que tu hermana mayor se dirige con este tan importante personaje de la vida pública y política del país.

Después de unos minutos, los tragos llegan a la mesa y Mattie choca su copa con la de del Primer Ministro para comenzar la verdadera plática laboral.

_“Bueno, Carmilla. Sé que debes estar ansiosa de saber por qué te he invitado a comer esta tarde con nosotros. Supongo que has podido ver en todos los medios que la campaña del Primer Ministro para su releeción está siendo empañada acusaciones injustificadas y malversadas por parte de algunos medios que están en su contra. Lo que necesitamos ahora, es reforzar toda la figura que representa el Primer Ministro. Necesitamos realzar su imagen de lo bueno que ha hecho para este país. Por eso, queremos contar con tu agencia para que sea la encargada de esta noble misión”_

Dice tu hermana en el tono más profesional que le has conocido. Firme, sin ningún titubeo en sus enunciados. Si ésta es la manera en la que hace sus alegatos frente a la corte, no tienes duda de que ganará el caso del Primer Ministro.

_“Mattie, nosotros no tenemos ninguna experiencia con el marketing político. No sabríamos cómo…”_

_“No, no te preocupes. Tendrás todo el acceso y colaboración con los asesores del señor Vordernberg. Ellos, tú, Will y yo trabajaremos en conjunto para limpiar el honor que ha sido manchado, o ‘intentado'  manchar por parte de esos medios amarillistas que creen que tiene la verdad de su lado, cuando simplemente son impulsores de patrañas sin ningún fundamento”_

_“Mattie, creo que primero tendríamos que hablar con mi jefe para su aprobación”_

_“¡Oh! Pero eso ya ha sido arreglado, Carmilla. Ian nos ha dado luz verde para contar contigo como directora creativa de la campaña. Por supuesto que no pudo decir que no. Uno de los requerimientos para hacer una inversión tan grande como ésta en su agencia, fue que tú misma fueras la encargada. Ian por su parte, está muy complacido pues en sus palabras no habría mejor persona para hacerlo. El propósito verdadero de esta comida es hacerlo oficial y hacerte saber que a partir de mañana comenzará a llegarte toda la información que tienes que trabajar para la campaña”_

_“Pones demasiado peso en mis inexpertos hombros, Mattie”_

_“Si lo que te preocupa es la parte política, no tienes que hacerlo. El Primer Ministro ya se ha encargado de contratar a una de las mejores agentes de relaciones públicas de todo el mundo. Su basta experiencia como encargada de la imagen de políticos mundialmente reconocidos habla por sí sola. Ella tiene que arreglar unas cosas antes de poder viajar aquí, pero en cuanto pueda arribar a la ciudad, se pondrá inmediatamente en contacto contigo”_

El señor Vordernberg asiente a todo lo que dice tu hermana, es lo único que hace; crees que ha aprendido muy bien a dejar trabajar a tu hermana como su vocera representante en asuntos oficiales, tanto que ni siquiera se atreve a hacer algún comentario al respecto.

Después de tan delicada noticia, el Primer Ministro se disculpa para ir al sanitario y tu hermana y tú se quedan solas en la mesa.

_“Carmilla, creo que está de más decirte que espero un alto desempeño en toda tu labor y los mejores resultados de ella. Sé que no tengo que preocuparme por tu profesionalismo pero necesitas saber que cuento contigo. No tengo que recordarte que esto no es solamente importante para mi carrera, sino para la de Will y por supuesto, para el bufete de nuestra madre. Que aunque no lo quieras aceptar o reconocer, nos dio muchas ventajas en la vida. Madre hizo lo mejor que pudo para cuidarlo desde que nuestro padre decidió vivir la ‘vida loca’ y abandonarlo de la noche a la mañana”_

Tú miras a tu hermana a los ojos y puedes ver en ellos un enorme reflejo de confianza en ti. Hasta parece un poco frágil porque sabes lo importante que este cliente es para todos sus propósitos y para los del bufete de tu madre. No puedes hacer otra cosa que asentir con una leve sonrisa mientras le aseguras que pondrás todo tu profesionalismo en la campaña.

_“Mattie, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para no decepcionarte. Pero quiero que sepas que esto no tiene nada que ver con el dinero que hay de por medio, ni siquiera con el futuro del bufete o la aceptación de nuestra madre; ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera lo estoy haciendo por el idiota de Will. Si estoy aceptando el ser partícipe de algo así, lo hago simplemente por mi cariño por ti. Espero que estés consiente de eso”_

_“Bueno, bueno, Carmilla. No hace falta ponerse sentimental. Necesitamos cuidar nuestra imagen profesional. Por ahora creo que es suficiente de esta charla formal y será mejor que ordenemos nuestra comida antes de que parezcamos dos ebrias en plena hora feliz”_

Ríes con tu hermana y te das cuenta que es lo que necesitabas desde hace días, distraerte por completo de Laura Hollis.

Laura Hollis y sus dudas.

Laura Hollis y sus miedos.

Laura Hollis y sus labios.

 

 

 

 


	17. Obligaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura comienza a sentir la exigencia de su trabajo.  
> Carmilla apenas es consiente del peso de su decisión. 
> 
> Mattie... ¡Ooops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Viernes de OFL!
> 
> La buena noticia: Ahora sí en tiempo y forma para que no me regañen ;) . ¡Yay! 
> 
> La mala: ¡Lo siento! De verdad lo siento por este capítulo pero era necesario para el desarrollo del Plot del Fic. 
> 
> La mejor: Les prometo que el siguiente lo recompensará, un poco. ¡No me odien!
> 
> También, el nombre de la agencia de Carmilla es en honor a Sherindan Le Fanu y la hora en la que llega un mensaje perdido, bueno, es una broma de mal gusto. Ni siquiera sé porqué salió. 
> 
> Cambio de POV -------------- 
> 
> ¡Perdón por la angustia pero aún así espero que pasen un lindo fin de semana!
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie

Está bien, quizás la semana no ha ido como la planeabas. El equipo del Primer Ministro ha contraatacado con severas declaraciones sobre las ‘escondidas intenciones’ que tiene el canal para acusar al Primer Ministro sobre el escándalo de los desfalcos; cosa que te parece tan desesperada de su parte pero que al parecer ha creado una importante mella en la confianza de la audiencia.

Si tu trabajo normalmente es demandante; estos últimos días han sido una completa locura. No ha pasado una sola hora sin que tengas que estar pegada a todos los aparatos de comunicación que tiens a tu alrededor para estar al pendiente de todos los movimientos de la defensa del Primer Ministro. Obviamente has tenido que dejar de lado tu vida personal, incluyendo a tu hija y los planes que tenías para conquistar el corazón de la pelinegra que ni por toda la ocupación de tu trabajo ha dejado de deslizarse entre tus sueños en las pocas horas que has podido dormir.

En una ocasión incluso, has soñado que Carmilla ha sido atrapada por las garras del señor Vordernberg y que su vida corría peligro; siendo tú la única que podía salvarla de tan peligrosa circunstancia. Sin duda no fue el sueño más feliz que has tenido con ella pero prefieres apelar al romanticismo de aquella pequeña escena que tu loca mente ha elaborado para ti.

Desde el día siguiente a tu fiesta has querido escribirle a Carmilla pero siendo honesta contigo misma, no tienes la menor idea de qué puedes decirle que pueda reparar el error que cometiste al dejarla en aquella habitación sola, después de darte el mejor beso de tu vida. Porque ¡Wow! Sí que la pelinegra sabe cómo besar. Y sus labios ¡Ufff! Los más delicados y suaves que has probado jamás.

Y de verdad ¿Qué podías decir después de eso? ‘¡Hey! Hola, perdón por salir corriendo como idiota. Me di cuenta que posiblemente tengo sentimientos más fuertes y entré en pánico pero me ahora sé que quiero arriesgarme a saber qué es lo que puede llegar a pasar entre nosotras, aunque el miedo no se ha ido sé que vales mucho la pena y quiero intentarlo’ No la mejor manera de iniciar esta conversación y definitivamente, mediante un mensaje, no la mejor forma de platicarlo con Carmilla. No. Esto debe ser algo que se tenga que decir de frente y sobretodo, quieres hacer algo tan lindo como todos los detalles que la pelinegra ha tenido contigo. Quieres hacer algo romántico, algo novelesco que le robe el aliento a Carmilla y que en definitivo haga que Carmilla no pueda decirte que no. Necesitas compensar tu estupidez.

Simplemente el tiempo no ha sido bueno contigo, no cuentas siquiera con unas horas de descanso y los pocos minutos en casa por supuesto que están enfocados a pasarlos con tu hija. No sabes si es toda la presión que tienes encima pero Sloan se ve incluso más alta de la última vez que la viste. ¿Puede una niña crecer centímetros de un día para otro? Mucho menos puedes encauzar tu plena atención para planear tu siguiente paso con Carmilla. Así que lo dejas por la paz, crees que unos días de distancia entre lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños y tu presencia puede hacer que tus últimas acciones frente a ella se moderen un poco.

La cosa es que, extrañas a Carmilla. Extrañas su presencia en tu vida aunque fuera mediante el incesante intercambio de mensajes que te alegraban el día y te hacían relajarte por las noches antes de dormir. No sabes en qué momento unas pequeñas palabras de confort escritas por la pelinegra se convirtieron en la mejor medicina para descansar por las noches. Y aunque estos días no has recibido las horas necesarias para dormitar como es preciso piensas que un pequeño mensaje te devolvería la cordura por un instante.

Te encuentras en tu oficina redactando la línea editorial que presentarán en el noticiero de esa misma noche cuando tu jefa te llama a la sala de edición. Al parecer han llegado a la recepción el par de reporteros y camarógrafos que han estado siguiendo al Primer Ministro las últimas semanas con las imágenes que han captado esa misma tarde.

En cuanto entras a la habitación puedes notar la alegría que embarga a tu jefa y eso para ti es una buena señal de que tienen algo más contra Vordernberg. Pero cuando la misma Sofía pone reproducir al video que se presenta en la pantalla principal tu corazón se detiene por un minuto. O varios, no sabes si eso es siquiera biológicamente posible, pero así se siente.  

Las primeras imágenes muestran a una majestuosa fémina ataviada en las mejores vestiduras y moviéndose agraciadamente sobre unos altos tacones como si se apropiara del mundo a cada paso que da fuera de la lujosa camioneta negra que ostentando al frente dos banderas austriacas que se elevan al vuelo. Reconoces a esa figura como la misma que te abrazó calurosamente aquella mañana en que Carmilla te llevó a conocerle. Reconoces esa silueta como la hermana de Carmilla, Mattie.

Las siguientes imágenes son del mismo Primer Ministro en persona llegando en su propia camioneta de lujo y ambos emprenden el camino a más fino restaurante de la ciudad. No sin antes ser resguardados por un séquito de hombres acicalados en elegantes trajes negros, cada uno con audífonos de seguridad y que no dejan que la embestida de reporteros que les esperan fuera del local puedan llegar hasta ellos. Ves a Mattie con su eterna sonrisa remachada en su rostro mientras que pide un poco de calma a los periodistas diciendo que les permitan entrar al restaurante dónde sólo tendrán una comida entre cliente y abogado, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Lo sería, si no se tratara de la mayor figura pública del país siendo acusada de malversación de fondos.

El conflicto en tu mente comienza a hacer que tu estomago se sienta revuelto. No sabes cómo es ésta la misma mujer que con esa irremediable sonrisa te dio los buenos días y casi bendice la supuesta relación que tienes con su hermana. Encontrarla en medio de todo el revuelo era lo último que esperabas en este día.

Tu jefa adelanta algunas de las imágenes del Primer Ministro tomando asiento en la mesa central del restaurante con Mattie a su lado mientras tienen una plática de lo más normal; y pone en reproducción normal cuando una tercera persona se agrega a la mesa. Es cuando tu abdomen se contrae más fuerte que antes y es cuando las náuseas que sentías se convierten en verdaderas ganas de vomitar. No sabes si podrás contenerte.

Negra vestimenta, pálida piel y los caireles azabaches que se han adentrado en tus sueños hacen su aparición en la pantalla frente a todo tu equipo de trabajo. No tienes la menor idea de qué es lo que hace Carmilla sentada en la misma mesa que su hermana y Vordernberg pero estás segura que no debe de tratarse de nada bueno.

No puedes mirar más y desvías tu mirada hacia la cara de Sofía y ahora entiendes por qué se encontraba tan sonriente cuando llegaste a la sala. Sofía ha reconocido de tu fiesta a Carmilla. Lo que no entiendes es qué tiene que ver este par en todo esto. Desde hace meses sabes que el Primer Ministro ha contratado al mejor bufete legal del país; encabezado por la prominente abogada Lilita Morgan. Lilita Morgan que es dueña de casi media ciudad. Lilita Morgan, dueña del más impresionante complejo de la urbe, el edificio Morgan. El mismo al que te llevó Carmilla hace unas semanas atrás en su tan encantadora cita.

Corres como una loca fuera de la sala y rumbo a tu oficina para sumergirte en los papeles que llenan tu escritorio. Descubres entre toda la papelería la investigación del bufete y sientes que te vas a desvanecer en ese segundo cuando lees el nombre de Lilita Morgan, viuda de Karnstein.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

El silencio de Laura te está matando lentamente, como si hubieses ingerido un veneno que poco a poco va acabando con tu vida. Okay, quizás estás exagerando, pero desde su cita te has acostumbrado a los continuos pitidos que celular lanza cada que llegaba un mensaje de la rubia.

Ahora ese mismo sonido no deja de taladrar tu mente pero no por la razón que quisieras. Desde que aceptaste la proposición de Mattie tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar. De inmediato el equipo de asesores del Primer Ministro y el equipo legal del bufete de tu hermana intervienen tu móvil para hacerte participe de toda la información necesaria para realizar tu trabajo.

Desde esa misma noche, después de tu encuentro en el restaurante no has podido dormir de manera correcta; la presión de todo el escándalo más la confianza que ha puesto tu hermana sobre tu persona no te ha dejado pegar las pestañas en horas. Te encuentras bajo tanta tensión que lo primero que haces al tocar tu cuerpo la cama es tomar el celular entre tus manos y comenzar a escribir unas líneas. Las mismas que escribes y borras treinta veces seguidas; o tal vez cuarenta y dos, no estás en la mejor condición como para ser exacta en las matemáticas; antes de darte por vencida y dejar el aparato electrónico sobre tu cama junto a ti. Tu mente te regaña porque piensas que si Laura le interesara seguir en contacto contigo con tantas ansias como las que te invaden en este momento hubiera tomado la iniciativa. Quizás sea lo mejor, quizás la rubia te está diciendo con su retirada que no está dispuesta a arriesgarse más. Que sus miedos son más grandes que sus ganas de estar contigo. Que no la mereces lo suficiente para al menos intentarlo.

Cuando esa misma realidad te golpea, te sientes noqueada por completo y es cuando tu cuerpo no puede más con el cansancio dándose por vencido y dejándote dormir por el siguiente par de horas que te permite tu apretado nuevo horario.

Es hasta la mañana siguiente que en tu intento por detener la manera en la que tu cabeza se siente taladrada por ese interminable sonido del infierno que se son las notificaciones golpeas tu celular sin darte cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, sólo quieres que pare.

No estás ni lo más remotamente despierta cuando al tomar tu celular en mano te das cuenta que enviaste un mensaje en plena madrugada, no cerraste por completo la app de mensajería que muestra el contacto de Laura con el mensaje ‘Hey sjaiji’. La misma palabra que siempre utilizan entre ustedes para saludarse y unas letras que seguramente apretaste entre sueños. Hora del envío, 4:20 de la mañana. ¡Bravo, Karnstein! Parece que esta vez te has empeñado en hundirte por completo con la rubia.

No sabes qué sentimiento es peor, el de la vergüenza por haber enviado el mensaje a tan inconveniente hora o la decepción de que después de tantas horas de recibido no haya ni una pequeña respuesta a él.

Giras tu cuerpo para sucumbir en tu cama y sueltas un gruñido contra tu almohada. Piensas que no hay peor manera de comenzar el día que confirmar que no significas nada para Laura.

Y al parecer en alguna de tus vidas pasadas debiste hacer enojar a alguna deidad porque lo siguiente que sabes es que tu teléfono está sonando irritantemente sin cesar y puedes leer el nombre de ‘Theo Straka’ en la pantalla; el asesor principal de la campaña de reelección del Primer Ministro.

Lo primero que hace el hombre en cuanto contestas el teléfono es decirte que prendas de inmediato tu televisión y cuando lo haces te sientes congelada por completo. En toda tu carrera en la publicidad has estado acostumbrada a estar siempre del otro lado de las cámaras, supervisando la filmación de los comerciales; generalmente examinando el casting de las modelos y con toda honestidad no siempre por cuestiones cien por ciento profesionales. Pero siempre del otro lado. Cuando ves tu figura como noticia principal del día no puedes más que sentir ansias. Quisieras borrar los titulares que repasan tu pequeño encuentro con Vordernberg como si fuese el peor acto del mundo. ‘Vendidos al mejor postor: Sheridan & Asociados serán los encargados de la campaña de reelección del Primer Ministro’ ‘Poder fraternal: Los hermanos se juntan para defender a Vordernberg’ ‘Lilita Morgan y sus hijos: La familia que protege al Primer Ministro’.

Es gracioso como los literatos utilizan las metáforas más comunes para este tipo de situaciones y crees que tienen tanta razón de hacerlo; porque en este momento puedes sentir exactamente la manera en que tu estómago se hace un nudo que se estrecha con cada cambio de canal que realizas en tu aparato televisor.

Terminas la llamada con Theo informándole que de inmediato estarás en la sala de prensa del Primer Ministro con toda la intención de iniciar las estrategias para contrarrestar el impacto de los medios y te metes a bañar. Por ahora no tienes tiempo de pensar en la rubia y su falta de comunicación, tienes cosas más importantes que atender. La obligación siempre viene primero.

Antes de salir corriendo de tu casa te despides de Hayley con un fuerte abrazo y tu hija te hace una pregunta que no puedes procesar pero le pides a tu hermano que se encargue de todo. Aunque su participación en el caso es innegable, Mattie ha podido arreglar que tu hermano tenga poca injerencia con el fin de que sea ahora en principal encargado de Hayley en tu ausencia. No hay que aclarar que SJ ‘convenientemente’ se ha ofrecido a quedarse en casa a dormir con ustedes para atender a la pequeña rubia.

Después de unos minutos en el salón dónde se está preparando la conferencia de prensa con la declaración oficial del Primer Ministro, misma que por ahora dará tu hermana como su portavoz oficial; sales de las penumbras del estrado para medir el ambiente en la habitación y tus ojos se encuentran inmediatamente atraídos cual imán por la cabellera rubia como miel que puedes reconocer pertenece a Laura Hollis.

Quizás por fin puedas hablar con ella.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Llevas horas editando la noticia. Revisando cuadro por cuadro las imágenes del encuentro de la pelinegra con Vordernberg y Mattie. Quieres creer que se trata de una inocente comida entre hermanas que coincidentemente ocurrió mientras la hermana mayor comía con su cliente, que resulta ser el Primer Ministro del país inmiscuido en manejos turbios del erario público.

Sí, definitivamente eso tiene que ser. No hay manera en que Carmilla se haya prestado a trabajar con alguien con la fama que tiene este oscuro personaje. No hay forma en que la integridad de la pelinegra haya sido puesta en entredicho con este tipo de tratos. Carmilla jamás aceptaría algo así. ¿Lo haría? Y te descubres pensando que en realidad no conoces tanto a la pelinegra como quisieras, como sería indicado para descartar por completo su participación en dicha farsa.

Las ganas de vomitar no se han ido desde que viste el video por primera vez y la conversación con tu jefa no lo han hecho más fácil. Sofía definitivamente ha reconocido a Carmilla de tu fiesta y piensa que por su cercanía contigo puede obtener más información al respecto. Te ha pedido intrínsecamente que seas tú en persona, y nadie más, la encargada de los siguientes encuentros periodísticos con el Primer Ministro y su equipo de trabajo. Lo que, obviamente, significa menos horas en casa. Iniciando con esa misma noche, en que tienes que pedir a Perry que lleve a Sloan a tu casa para que empaque ropa para pasar un par de días en su casa. Si la desilusión de ver a Carmilla no te mata, seguro la culpa de abandonar cada vez más a tu hija lo hará.

La sala de edición se encuentra vacía casi por completo, a excepción del encargado de edición y tú que han trabajado durante toda la madrugada para encontrar el mejor ángulo de atacar las más recientes noticias cuando un mensaje llega a tu celular.

En cualquier otro momento ver el sobrenombre que aparece en la pantalla hubiera hecho saltar tu corazón de alegría; pero en este momento te crea la peor de las incertidumbres. Carmilla no te ha escrito en días, y no es que tú se lo hayas hecho más fácil, pero no sabes si ese pequeño mensaje tiene ahora que ver con que sus vidas laborales han colisionado en el peor de los desastres. No quieres creer que esto es la peor catástrofe que les pudo haber pasado a Carmilla y a ti, pero se acerca mucho. Lees lentamente el mensaje que te ha llegado y no sabes qué pensar de él ‘Hey sjaiji’ no es la más coherente de las frases que la pelinegra te ha dicho como saludo. ¿Qué quiso decir exactamente con eso? Quizás nunca lo descubrirás. Prefieres no contestar el mensaje porque en verdad tu cerebro no puede concretar una buena respuesta, al menos una que satisfaga todas las preguntas que tienes en la mente sin cruzar la línea entre tu trabajo y tu vida personal. No sabes cómo aguantarás las siguientes semanas cuando te tengas que encontrar frente a la pelinegra. ¿Podrá más tu corazón que la razón? Por ahora es mejor no descubrir esa sentencia.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente la noticia se esparce como pólvora que necesita la más pequeña de las chispas de un fósforo para hacer explotar todo, puedes sentir algo de culpa consumir la poca fuerza que queda en tu cuerpo. El enfoque que la televisora te exige es investigar los lazos entre el bufete de la madre de Carmilla y su participación en la campaña de reelección del Primer Ministro. ‘Crear olas que agiten más el mar’ dice tu jefa con un sonriente semblante. Tú no estás tan de acuerdo en poner tanto sensacionalismo en la nota, pero la más nueva actualización de los ratings dicta lo contrario.

Recoges tu cabello de manera desordenada lo más rápido que puedes antes de llamar rápidamente a Perry para desearle un buen día a tu hija. Sloan vuelve a ser monosilábica contigo y eso te rompe el corazón. ¡Cómo si necesitaras que se triturara en más fragmentos! Pero el trabajo llama y tu siguiente asignación es asistir a la conferencia de prensa que ofrecerá Vorderngber al respecto. Quizás puedas encontrar las respuestas que necesitas. Aún si no estás segura de querer conocerlas.

Es Mattie quien se presenta a la rueda de prensa como vocera legal del Primer Ministro y es irremediable sentirte algo aturdida con su presencia. La manera en que se refiere a los periodistas, que responde a los cuestionamientos, que sonríe en todo momento minimizando el hecho de que ahora toda su familia se encuentra bajo las órdenes de Vordernberg hace que te flaqueen las piernas. Tratas de enfocarte en la importancia de la conferencia, de los argumentos, de la información pero te encuentras mirando a tu alrededor en busca de esos profundos ojos que tu mente ruega encontrar en cualquier momento por la sala.

Cuando los encuentras, el aire se vuelve más denso. El rostro tiene la fachada más profesional que le has visto. Sin su sonrisa atrevida, sin el brillo en sus ojos, sin el juego de sus cejas que te han vuelto loca en ocasiones pasadas. Es serio, completamente concentrado y aun así, cuando se fija en ti puedes notar un poco del encanto que le caracteriza en cuanto su gesto se suaviza. Estás en pleno trabajo, Laura ¡Concéntrate!

_“Laura Hollis, Canal 3; Miss Belmonde, ¿Cómo respondería usted a las acusaciones sobre su familia y los intereses que ésta tiene en la relación que mantiene con el Primer Ministro Conelius Vordernber?”_

Puedes ver por la comisura de tus ojos que inmediatamente la figura de Carmilla se pone rígida como la más dura de las tablas. Mattie por su parte no deja de mantener su sonrisa y te mira directamente a los ojos, crees que si la intensidad de las miradas matara, en este momento estarías en tu funeral.

_“Miss Hollis, como siempre directa al grano”_

Dice Mattie logrando que el cuarto se llene de unas cuantas risas por parte de tus compañeros; y bien si la mirada no era suficiente, la abogada siempre tiene otros recursos bajo la manga para hacerte sentir insegura. Tratas de contrarrestar su comentario simplemente encogiendo tus hombros intentando parecer despreocupada. Parece ser suficiente para que continúe.

_“Responderé rápidamente a su pregunta, Miss Hollis. ¿Si su hermana fuese la mejor camarógrafa del mundo, no querría aprovechar su talento para beneficio de su trabajo? Es lo mismo que mi familia está haciendo. No hay ley contra ello”_

Algunos murmullos se dejan escuchar en la sala y decides contraatacar.

_“No tengo el placer de tener hermanos, Miss Belmonde. Pero seguramente no los arrastraría a ayudarme en un caso tan sombrío si los tuviera”_

Los susurros se agrandan con tu respuesta un tinte de molestia se puede percibir en la abogada. ¡Lindo, Laura! Irrita todo lo que quieras a la hermana mayor de la mujer de la que estás enamorada. ¿No quieres golpear a su hermano? ¿O atropellar a su madre? Quizás te baste con patear a Bagheera para hacer que te odie más de lo que seguramente lo hace después de tu huida.

_“Tal vez es lo que le haga falta, Miss Hollis, para saber lo que es trabajar en equipo. Aunque seguramente es muy tarde para que su madre le dé una noticia como esa”_

Tus ojos se abren tan grande como puede ser posible y quieres moverte, tu boca se abre y se cierra queriendo objetar dicho argumento; pero los cables de tu cerebro no hacen el suficiente contacto entre tus neuronas como para ingeniar una respuesta correcta, sin que las lágrimas que estás sintiendo nacer en tus ojos no se escapen. ¿En serio, Laura?

Sientes que no puedes respirar cuando ves a Carmilla cruzar el escenario y susurrarle algo al oído a Mattie que de inmediato da por terminada la conferencia. La pelinegra te mira y puedes ver algo de consternación en su rostro. Retiras tu mirada de la suya porque no soportas que te vea tan humillada y lo último que puedes pensar es que quieres salir de ese salón de la manera más rápida posible.

 

 


	18. Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla recibe una visita en casa que disfruta verdaderamente.  
> Laura recibe demasiada información que no puede procesar. 
> 
> Also... Ooops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Viernes de OFL!
> 
> ¡Soooooo sorry por la ausencia de la semana pasada! Mucho trabajo en puerta y poco tiempo para poder escribir debidamente. Espero ya no hacer tantas pausas, pero les juro que no es a propósito. 
> 
> Y para quienes pidieron de vuelta la interacción con las pequeñas... ¡Ta-da!
> 
>  
> 
> \--------- Cambio POV
> 
> Separación entre mails. 
> 
> Dudas, comentarios, groserías, alabanzas y kudos son bien recibidos como siempre. 
> 
> ¡Feliz fin de semana! 
> 
> *No sufran, pronto regresará Hollstein* 
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie

La conclusión a la que has llegado es que en tu vida pasada debiste ser algo así como uno de los más crueles reyes del imperio griego, algún malévolo caballero del medievo o  algún muy confundido seguidor Nazi. Porque no es posible que la mala suerte que tienes en esta vida sea coincidencia pura.

El paso de los días fue escalando en empeorar poco a poco con el paso de las horas, primero los alarmantes encabezados en las noticias de tu encuentro con el Primer Ministro, la eterna locura bajo la constante vigilancia de Theo, el estrés persistente en la figura de tu hermana, las constantes llamadas a tus aparatos telefónicos de tu oficina y personal por parte de la impertinente prensa que pide una entrevista contigo. Todo indica que no hay un número definitivo de veces que les puedes decir que no para que dejen de llamar. Pero lo peor de la semana, en definitivo tiene que ser haber sido testigo de la cara de desesperación y angustia de tu periodista favorita.

 

> _“Tal vez es lo que le haga falta, Miss Hollis, para saber lo que es trabajar en equipo. Aunque seguramente es muy tarde para que su madre le dé una noticia como esa”_
> 
> _La sangre te hierve en cuanto la declaración de tu hermana escapa de sus labios y de inmediato tu mirada se dirige intensamente a la rubia para notar la incomodidad se revela en su rostro. Laura trata de apartar sus húmedos ojos de la figura de tu hermana y puedes notar su lucha interna por contestar certeramente a su injusta revelación._
> 
> _No sabes en qué momento comenzaste a moverte pero crees que nunca te has movido tan rápido como en este momento. Porque, para darle valor a la verdad, eso de ejercitarte no es tu mayor prioridad. Alcanzas a tu hermana en el estrado mientras le pides a tu hermana que dé por terminada la conferencia y necesitas hablar con ella urgentemente._
> 
> _Entre el murmullo de los periodistas que se levantan de sus asientos y continúan intentado interrogar a tu hermana para sacar algo más de información, puedes ver el enmarañado cabello color de miel moviéndose lo más lejos de la muchedumbre. ¿Ya había quedado claro que Laura es como un imán para ti? Porque entonces no hace falta recalcar que tus pies, que por lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, parece que tienen vida propia, hacen su camino para alcanzarla._
> 
> _“¡Laura!”_
> 
> _Gritas unas cuantas veces antes de salir de la sala pero la rubia no voltea ni un solo fragmento de tiempo para darte su atención. Laura camina en un paso apresurado y de la manera más determinada que le has visto, por la distancia a la que estaban tú casi tienes que correr para alcanzarla. ¡Okay, sí! Ya habías sido testigo del atlético cuerpo de la rubia pero esto realmente te recuerda que deberías de hacer algún tipo de ejercicio que no sea el acostumbrado que involucre a otra mujer acostada en tu cama. O quizás podrías arreglar eso si alcanzaras a la rubia sin necesitar un tanque de oxígeno de por medio. Laura no ha detenido sus firmes pasos y la ves subirse a la parte trasera de la vagoneta que posee el rótulo de “Canal 3”._
> 
> _¿Deberías dejar las cosas como están? Es claro que Laura no quiere hablar contigo. Tal vez había demasiado ruido en la sala de prensa pero afuera seguías diciendo su nombre y la rubia simplemente ignoró todos tus gritos._
> 
> _No, no esta vez._
> 
> _Tomas la manija entre tus manos cuando un mundo de periodistas te rodea antes de que logres abrir la camioneta. Miles de preguntas, todas habladas al mismo tiempo, cuestionándote sobre tu relación con el señor Vordernberg, tu familia, los negocios, la campaña, los desvíos monetarios. Sientes que estás siendo tragada por una impetuosa ola hasta que Theo logra sacarte de ahí de algún modo para rescatarte de la turba asesina, antes de que tú misma los mates en persona._
> 
> _“Miss Karstein, no tiene nada que declarar al respecto” Le escuchas decir repetidamente al moreno hombre que te escolta hasta las instalaciones de la casa de campaña del Primer Ministro._
> 
> _Te sientes aliviada cuando llegas al recinto, pero sientes una pesadez en tu pecho porque no pudiste confortar a Laura cuando más lo necesitaba._
> 
>  

Sólo puedes respirar hasta el final de la semana y cuando estás en tu automóvil rumbo a casa, es cuando la realidad comienza a atacarte fríamente como una daga que te atraviesa el corazón por completo. Tres cuadras después de tu salida de la casa de campaña puedes notar tres autos siguiéndote, dos de ellos tiene gente con los lentes de cámara más grandes que has visto en tu vida. El tercero es una camioneta negra en la que puedes vislumbrar una gran águila negra con las alas abiertas en todo su esplendor por encima de tres segmentos de color rojo-blanco-rojo mientras rompe las cadenas de la esclavitud. Puedes sentir una risa irónica salir de tus labios cuando piensas en que nunca en tu vida te habías sentido más prisionera de tus decisiones. Quizás tu relación con Ell se asemejó mucho. Quizás.

El convoy te custodia hasta que llegas a tu casa y piensas que lo único que quieres es meterte a la tina por horas, sentirte rodeada de nada que no sea agua realmente caliente que abrace tu cuerpo mientras intentas poner tu mente en blanco y después meterte a tu cómoda cama de la que con gusto no saldrías hasta dentro de tres meses que la campaña se haya terminado.

El grupo de escoltas que te acompaña logra contener a los periodistas mientras haces tu camino hasta tu casa en la que crees que encontrarás la paz que tanto has estado buscando durante todo el día. Crees.

Cuando abres la puerta de tu casa te encuentras con una pequeña rubia, pelo alborotado, brincando en el sofá principal de tu sala mientras tu hermano la tiene por las manos saltando al mismo tiempo al ritmo de ‘Ain't no mountain high enough’ suena en los altavoces de tu aparato de sonido y ambos tratan de cantar al mismo tiempo el coro. Dios, Willian a estas alturas  de su vida debería darse por vencido. Realmente no sabes si reir o llorar. Reír por la falta de cadencia de tu hermano o llorar porque en verdad, lo último que esperabas era encontrarte con una fiesta en tu propio hogar. Y sí, tu hermano es un eterno amante de la música disco. Yuk. Como sea lo encuentras conmovedor.

Lo segundo que atrae tu vista es una pequeña pelinegra en el sillón más pequeño de tu sala recostada con sus pies en el respaldo mientras su cabeza cuelga al suelo. En su estómago, una esponjosa bola de pelaje negro descansa a todo lo que da mientras una de las manos de la pequeña rasca detrás de una de sus orejas. Por encima de todo el ruido de la música y las risas puedes escuchar cómo ronronea de felicidad. Nunca le habías tenido tanta envidia a un gato. Aunque te confiesas que de niña jugabas a que tenías poderes mágicos con los que podías convertirte en una gran pantera que asustaba a todos los que molestaban a tu hermano en el colegio. Sí, Will nunca fue un chico muy popular.

Lo tercero que notas es que detrás de la barra de la cocina se encuentra SJ con una gran sonrisa en el rostro intentando seguir su propio ritmo mientras sirve en unos vasos lo que sospechas son algunas bebidas para los cuatro.

Ninguno de los visitantes ha notado tu presencia en la casa y eso para ti está bien. Quieres disfrutar lo más que puedes de la escena que tienes enfrente. Te preguntas qué sería si así fuera tu vida todo el tiempo. Si fueras recibida de la misma manera, con música, risas, bailes y un pequeño mundo en dónde nada puede pasar que no sea felicidad. Pero una pieza importante parece ausente de la perfecta estampa. No puedes saber exactamente qué hasta que ves a Sarah Jane venir desde la cocina y dejar las bebidas encima de la mesita de café para luego abrazar por detrás a tu hermano antes de darle un tierno beso en el cuello. Will suelta de una mano a tu hija para pasar un brazo por encima de los hombros de tu ama de llaves y atraerla hacia él. SJ se nota en verdad contenta con la acción y sonríe ampliamente sin soltar ni un solo momento la cintura de tu hermano. William la mira directamente a los ojos y puedes ver la manera exacta en la que brillan cuando la observa. De inmediato atrae sus labios a los suyos y se ven en un beso que no cruza el límite de lo cursi, pero que estás segura que debes cortar en ese preciso momento. Antes de que tus hijas, quieres decir ‘tu hija’ y la hija de Laura, sean testigos de algo nada apropiado para su edad.

El sonido que proviene del azote de la puerta principal es suficiente para hacerlos saltar lo más lejos que pueden uno del otro; y aún no puedes creer que esperen que te hagas la desentendida de lo que está pasando entre ellos.

SJ sale corriendo a la cocina limpiándose la boca como si acabara de comerse todas las galletas del frasco sin el permiso de sus padres. Tu hermano no es menos sutil en su intento por esconder los restos del beso que estaba disfrutando con la trigueña. La pelinegra recompone su postura en tu presencia mientras Bagheera sale corriendo de su regazo con el pelo de su cuerpo erizado. Tu hija al parecer es la única que no se inmuta con tu pinta. Por el contrario, la rubia parece brincar aún más alto después de soltarse de la mano de su tío y da dos pasos atropellados en el sillón para saltar desde él a tus brazos. Algún día te va a dar un ataque cardiaco de verdad. Lo juras. Tu corazón no puede seguir intacto después de que esta rubia se le ocurre siempre hacer lo que quiere, cuando quiere. ¿A quién te recuerda? No, no, no, Carmilla; por una sola noche no pienses en ella. No pienses en trabajo. No pienses en nada.

_“¡Mamá! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste a casa! Ven a nuestra fiesta”_

_“¡Buenas noches! No sabía que tendríamos visitas”_

Dices con una complaciente sonrisa a tu hermano para que note que no necesariamente estás refiriéndote a la presencia de Sloan en tu casa. Tus brazos se aprietan alrededor de tu hija. De verdad que has extrañado ese dulce aroma de galletas de chispas y azúcar. Ese aroma que te hace recordar. ¡Carmilla Karnstein, por favor! ¡Contrólate!

_“Mamá, te lo dije desde hace días y dijiste que lo que necesitara se lo pidiera a Tio Willy. Laura ha estado ocupadísima con su trabajo. Sloan ha tenido que quedarse con sus amigas y su abuelo. ¿Sabías que venden spray para osos? ¿Por qué un oso necesita Spray? Como sea, quise invitar a S para que no se aburriera sola y tú dijiste que podía invitarla algún día y ese día es hoy. Sólo hice lo que me dijiste y pregunté a mi tio”_

_“Y yo como el adulto responsable que soy, le dije que estaba seguro que te ‘encantaría’ tener a S en casa”_

_“¿Adulto responsable?”_

_“Totalmente”_

_“Tan responsable como puede ser un adulto que deja ver a dos pequeñas niñas ‘El regreso de los muertos vivientes 3D’”_

Le dices a tu hermano mientras tomas el control de la televisión para señalar la pantalla que deja ver la sesión de Netflix abierta. Y miras a la pelinegra que intenta contener la risa que le sale por la comisura de los labios mientras le guiñas un ojo en complicidad.

_“¡Oye! Aguantamos bien las primeras dos películas pero creo que hay una cantidad límite de cerebros masticados que alguien puede aguantar por una sola noche”_

_“¿Y ese alguien eres tú?”_

Tu hermano se sonroja con la pregunta y es cuando te das cuenta de que en verdad fue él el que puso un alto a la reproducción del film de terror. Recuerdas entonces que tu hermano es más fan de las historias de vampiros que de zombies. Desde niño leía Blade como su comic favorito y decía que de grande se convertiría en uno de los mejores vampiros del mundo y nadie sospecharía jamás de que formaba parte del mejor clan. Aunque en general los contenidos de terror nunca fueron su fuerte. Recuerdas esa ocasión en la que con ayuda de Mattie grabaron juntas una cinta con el sonido de una sierra eléctrica y la utilizaron durante varias noches para asustar al pequeño Willi-boy mientras sus padres dormían. Eso terminó cuando William decidió llevar a tu padre a dormir con él a su cuarto para que escuchara los ruidos del ‘maldito hombre de la sierra que quería matarlo’. No hace falta decir que las siguientes semanas Mattie y tú tuvieron que ocuparse de todas las tareas de la casa que estaba asignadas a William. Hasta la fecha te persigue el horror que es el orden y las tareas domésticas que esas cuatro semanas seguidas te dejó de trauma.

_“En realidad fui yo, Carmilla. Esta tarde comimos spaguetti a la bolognesa y no es una muy buena referencia ver después cómo se comen algo que se parece bastante a tu comida”_

Dice SJ detrás de tu hermano. Es bastante lógico que lo está haciendo para proteger su imagen de alma ruda y rebelde. Su cercanía es muy evidente; casi puedes notar la manera en la que las manos le sudan por tocar a tu hermano. Pero si ellos siguen insistiendo en no hacer oficial su relación ante tus ojos, no eres nadie para obligarlos a cambiar su decisión. Quizás otro día puedas hablar con tu hermano al respecto. Vamos ¿Puede haber alguien más evidente que ellos? ¡Obvio, no!

_“¿Vas a acampar con nosotros?”_

_“¿Acampar?”_

_“Sí, Kitty. Calma. No vamos a ir a ningún lado, dormiremos todos en la sala. ¿Quieres unirte?”_

_“Por más tentador que suene, creo que tendré que declinar la invitación. Han pasado demasiadas cosas esta semana, Will, sólo quiero descansar y no estoy segura de que dormir en el suelo me ayude mucho. Tomaré un baño y me iré a la cama”_

Por más que ves un pequeño puchero en el rostro de tu hija, sabes que la pequeña rubia está consciente de lo mucho que necesitas descansar. Y por más que tú quieras unirte a la fiesta, sabes que si te quedas con ellos, jamás dormirás de la manera apropiada.

Tienes que aprovechar estos momentos como si fueran tesoros encontrados. Theo te ha hecho saber esa misma tarde que la siguiente semana llegará la publirrelacionista con la que trabajarás la campaña del Primer Ministro. Eso no puede significar otra cosa que más trabajo y menos horas de sueño. Tres meses es muy poco tiempo para cambiar la imagen del electorado, pero esperas que sea suficiente al menos para salvar la carrera de tu hermana y que no se vea afectada. Tu hermana que cada vez le ves más preocupada por el caso. Todo indica que hay un testigo clave desaparecido y las sospechas directas apuntan a que la defensa fue la encargada de aquello. Y los rumores no denuncian nada honesto. Estás segura, casi por completo, que Mattie jamás se atrevería a hacer algo que atentara contra la vida de una persona. ¿No lo haría, cierto?

Te despides de tus invitados dándole un fuerte abrazo a tu hija y ves la manera en la que la pelinegra las ve. Un tanto apenada pero como si ansiara acercarse también. En los pocos minutos que llevas en la sala no ha dicho una sola palabra y es casi como la primera vez que le viste, sentada en ese rincón del salón, escondida detrás de su hoodie. Crees que la sonrisa que soltó ante tus burlas fue una buena señal de lo cómoda que se siente ahora con tu familia; pero no puedes evitar querer saber cómo siguen sus avances con Perry. Si en verdad ha logrado romper sus limitaciones o sigue sintiéndose fuera de lugar como te lo hizo saber ese día en que visitaron su casa.

El mismo día que pediste a Laura que fuera a una cita contigo. La cita en la que te abriste por completo a ella con tu historia y comenzaste a sentir algo por ella. Los mismos sentimientos que le quisiste demostrar con el beso que le diste en el encuentro en su fiesta de cumpleaños. O más bien, que ella comenzó y tú correspondiste lo mejor que pudiste. Ese pequeño encuentro del que la rubia salió corriendo de ti. No, Carmilla; es preciso que dejes de pensar en eso. No hoy. Necesitas olvidarte de Laura Hollis por completo. No pensar en todas las mentiras que escuchas cada vez que ves el monitoreo de medios. Las acusaciones contra ti, contra tu hermana, contra tu familia. No, no puedes dejar que esos pensamientos te invadan ahora. Es mejor dejarlos de lado y descansar. Eso es realmente lo que necesitas.

Le das un beso a tu hija en la frente y te acercas hasta el sillón donde Sloan mira ahora a sus pies dónde descansa Bagheera. No sabes de qué manera el gato de tu hija y la pelinegra han creado una relación tan cercana pero te alegra ver la manera en la que la pequeña niña se comporta con la mascota. Te pones al nivel de S para desearle buenas noches y la jalas hacia ti para abrazarla de la misma manera que a tu hija. La única diferencia es que le revoloteas el cabello azabache en forma de cariño como lo haces siempre que la ves. Sloan sonríe tímidamente antes de desearte buenas noches y decirte que espera que descanses.

Will y SJ hacen lo propio y te encaminas hacia tu habitación.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

* * *

 

_From: swalker@canal3.com_

_To: lhollis@canal3.com_

 

_Laura:_

_Sé que concordamos que este fin de semana lo tomarías para estar con tu hija pero esto es realmente importante._

_El investigador ha logrado obtener los estados de cuenta de Vordernberg. Las cantidades parecen concordar con sus ingresos declarados. Pero ha podido establecer una línea de investigación sobre algunas cuentas fuera del país que al parecer están a su nombre y no vas a creer quién es la prestanombres de dichas cuentas. Lilita Morgan viuda de Karnstein._

_No podemos dejar ir esta oportunidad._

_En otras noticias, Betty está de regreso al canal. Sé que no te fue informado antes pero necesitamos una presencia como la suya, no hay mejor imagen de veracidad y confianza para el público que una reciente madre. Los ejecutivos del canal creen que es mejor que ella se encargue directamente la línea del noticiero. Seguimos confiando en ti Laura, pero necesitamos golpear más fuerte a los Karnstein y a su madre. Necesitamos que la verdad salga a la luz._

 

_Dejamos toda nuestra convicción en ti._

 

_Sophia_

 

* * *

_From: trueteller@mymail.com_

_To: lhollis@canal3.com_

 

_Querida, Miss Hollis:_

_Nuestros ojos muchas veces nos engañan. Otras tantas sólo vemos la cara de la moneda que preferimos observar. Aceptamos como verdad lo que queremos creer que lo es, negando que puedan existir diferentes versiones ciertas y verdaderas del mismo hecho que estamos presenciando._

_Su realidad y la mía pueden ser tan similares como diferentes y aun así estaríamos contando nuestra propia verdad._

_No puedo decir quién soy, pero puedo servirle como ayuda para encontrar la verdad más allá de lo que sus ojos han estado dispuestos a ver, hasta ahora. Acudo a usted porque sé que está dispuesta a hacer valer su voz._

_Recuerde, Miss Hollis, la premisa de la inmutabilidad de la verdad le puede llevar a caminos insospechados. Si está dispuesta a seguir dichas veredas de mi mano, responda este correo personalmente y no se lo haga saber a nadie._

 

_Yo me comunicaré con usted tan pronto como pueda hacerlo._

 

_Confíe en pocos, sospeche de todos._

_Quien dice la verdad._

 

* * *

_From:_ _easpielsdorf@canal3.com_

_To: lhollis@canal3.com_

 

_¡Laura! ¿Te ha escrito Sophia ya? Estoy emocionada en volver a trabajar contigo después de tantos años. No puedo esperar a soltar la noticia de mañana. Estoy segura de que podremos obtener el primer puesto en ratings si nos adelantamos a los demás medios y mencionamos de una buena vez la dudosa asociación que tiene Lilita Morgan con Vordernberg. Más adelante podemos preocuparnos por confirmar los hechos. Hablé con Sophia y creemos que es mejor que retractarnos si fuera necesario, pero como están las cosas no podemos perder ni un minuto más preocupándonos por encontrar más evidencias._

_Sophia me comentó que no te veré hasta el lunes, así que espero que descanses muy bien este fin de semana porque la siguiente será aún más agitada._

 

_Elizabeth Anne S._

 

* * *

_From:_ _summerlawrence@mymail.com_

_To: lhollis@canal3.com_

 

_¡Hey, Laur!_

_No te he visto en días. Ni siquiera has contestado mis llamadas. Sé que debes tener millones de cosas en la cabeza mientras se acercan las elecciones y el juicio del Primer Ministro, pero me preguntaba si todo lo que sale en los noticieros sobre Carmilla es cierto._

_¿Sigues en contacto con ella?_

_Laura de ser así no creo que sea una buena idea que tengas algo que ver con la mujer cuya familia está inmiscuida en malversaciones del erario público._

_Por favor, comunícate conmigo en cuanto puedas. Estoy muy preocupada por ti. Si la gente llegara a saber de tu ‘relación’ con ella tu carrera se vería afectada. Después de todos los años que has trabajado para llegar a dónde estás, no se me haría justo que lo perdieras por alguien que en teoría acabas de conocer. Sólo por favor, ten cuidado y hazme saber qué harás al respecto._

 

_Xoxo_

_Danny_

 

* * *

_From:_ _swalker@canal3.com_

_To: lhollis@canal3.com_

 

_Laura, no vas a creer esto. Acabo de colgar el teléfono con Matt._

_No me preguntes de qué manera logró obtener la información; lo que hagan los investigadores con sus fuentes no es de mi incumbencia._

_Theo Straka, el jefe de campaña del Primer Ministro acaba de llamar a Austrian Air para confirmar la compra de un boleto para el vuelo Paris – Viena que llega el lunes a primera hora de la mañana._

_Al parecer es la nueva directora de relaciones públicas de la campaña del Primer Ministro, deben estar desesperados por limpiar la imagen de Vordernberg en tan poco tiempo._

_¿Sospechas de quién se trata? Pista: Trabajó para el Presidente Allamand en su escándalo con aquella rubia que resultó ser un rubio que trabajaba en su casa de campo mientras su esposa se recuperaba de su cuarto embarazo._

 

_¡Ell Von Habsburg!_

 

_Sophia_

 

* * *

¿Ell? Recuerdas el escándalo, fue mundialmente famoso, nadie dejaba de hablar de la doble moral del Presidente de Francia, un represor moralista de derecha que estableció su gobierno con una agenda anti-gay.

Pero ¿Ell? Has escuchado antes ese nombre. Estás casi segura que de algún lado te suena conocido.

El cansancio no es justo con tu cerebro y su funcionamiento, así que cierras tu correo antes de irte a la cama. Es mejor que aproveches la primera noche que puedes dormir, por mucho que extrañes tener a Sloan cerca, las ojeras alrededor de tus ojos son la razón perfecta para haberle dado permiso a tu hija de dormir en casa de Hayley. Quizás no la mejor decisión si, como dice Danny, la gente se enterara de la ‘relación’ entre Carmilla y tú, aunque para honrar la verdad, no hay ninguna que no sea que sus hijas son amigas. Así que no tendrías por qué preocuparte ¿Verdad?

Betty ha regresado a tu vida. ¡Genial! Aunque no en realidad. La línea de periodismo que profesa la rubia nunca ha congeniado con la tuya. Demasiado amarillista para tu gusto. Escándalo tras escándalo muchas veces sustentado en rumores que al final terminan no siendo ciertos. ¡Dios! Te va a costar demasiado volver a trabajar con la rubia pero esperas que con su nuevo estado maternal su visión del mundo cambie lo necesario para hacer lo correcto en su labor periodística. 

¿'Quién dice la verdad'? ¿En verdad será un correo real? ¿Deberías confiar en su contenido? ¿Ver ambas caras de la moneda? Los desvíos, los desfalcos y ahora las cuentas fuera del país a nombre del Primer Ministro con ayuda de la madre de Carmilla no son mentira. Hay evidencia que lo comprueba. 

Carmilla, que te siguió hace unos días hasta la vagoneta del canal y por un minuto pensaste que entraría contigo a reconfortarte. Carmilla que a pesar de ser testigo de lo hiriente que fueron las palabras de su hermana no te ha escrito en días. ¡Está bien, Hollis! Tú tampoco lo has hecho pero por ahora tu vida es un caos y una ‘relación’ más cercana con la pelinegra en estos momentos sería una locura ¿Cierto?

Carmilla que ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo alguien puede verse tan bien en cualquier ropa que se ponga a tan temprana hora de la mañana? No es que hayas estado al pendiente de ella mientras la conferencia de prensa que daba su hermana se realizaba. ¡Obvio, no!

Carmilla que después de la cita y el beso sigue siendo todo un misterio para ti. ¿Sabrá de las conexiones de su madre? ¿De las tácticas intimidatorias de su hermana? ¿Del dinero defraudado? ¿De las cuentas de Vordernberg? ¿Del trabajo de su hermano con los testigos? ¿Qué tan participe será de todo esto?

Carmilla que en estos momentos debe estar durmiendo al lado de tus hijas, tu hija, Sloan y su hija Hayley; de la manera más placentera, mientras tú estás sola en tu cama, extrañando a cada una de ellas en tu vida. La pelinegra mayor incluida.

Si como dicen, los párpados pesan, los tuyos cargan un millón de kilogramos de concreto encima. Se cierran poco a poco mientras puedes ver en tu mente la imagen de las tres personitas que añoras. Mañana será otro día en el que tengas que encargarte de la realidad de tu vida.

Por hoy disfrutarás de dormir un par de horas seguidas. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Posiblemente el acostumbrarte a dormir poco se ha convertido en una costumbre más arraigada que lo que creías. Por más cansancio que tiene tu mente te encuentras dando un par de vueltas en la cama que no consiguen hacerte dormir nuevamente.

El gruñido que viene de tu estomago te avisa que  el hambre es la autora oficial de tu despertar en plena madrugada. Volteas a ver la alarma del reloj en tu mesita de noche y son las tres de la mañana con algunos minutos de más. No tienes la conciencia suficiente para saber exactamente cuántos. De cualquier manera no importa. Maldices tus intestinos y sus caprichos de despertarte a estas endemoniadas horas.

Tratas de hacer el menor ruido posible para salir a la sala dónde se ve lo que al parecer es una pequeña representación de Hogwarts hecha de almohadas y sábanas.

Ves a tu hermano dormir boca abajo con uno de sus brazos sobre la cintura de SJ que ronce profundamente, aunque nada escandaloso que les impida dormir. Por un momento piensas en ir por tu celular a tu cuarto para tener pruebas con qué molestarlo al día siguiente, pero te arrepientes cuando te gana la tierna imagen de los pies de tu hermano sobresaliendo por debajo de las sábanas del fuerte que realizaron las niñas, obviamente nada adaptado para el gran tamaño de William.

Mientras tu hija se encuentra en su tan acostumbrada manera de dormir. Boca arriba con su pierna derecha doblada por la rodilla mientras la izquierda se extiende hacia un lado y ambos de sus brazos se explayan por encima de su cabeza. Viéndola así, te das cuenta de que tu pequeño Cupcake cada vez crece más rápido de lo que quisieras. Sus labios apenas separados te dejan ver lo basto que es su dormir.

Y por un momento, pierdes la noción del tiempo hasta que pequeño ronroneo te hace desviar tu mirada hasta la ventana junto a la cocina y ves a Sloan sentada en el resquicio del ventana con el gato de tu hija bajo el refugio de sus piernas entrelazadas al frente.

_“Hey, Kiddo”_

_“Hey, Carm”_

_“¿No puedes dormir?”_

Preguntas con el cuidado pertinente de alzar la voz sólo lo necesario para que Sloan te escuche mientras tu hermano, SJ y tu hija siguen dormidos en la sala. Las respiraciones de los tres resuenan casi como una melodía.

Sloan contesta a tu pregunta con apenas un pequeño movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza mientras sigue jugando con las orejas de Bagheera.

Tu estómago te traiciona cuando rechina fuertemente y miras algo apenada a Sloan que comparte una risa contigo. Continúas con tu camino hacia la cocina para ver con qué puedes matar al ogro que estás segura vive ahora en tus intestinos y hace semejantes vergonzosos bullicios. Después de revisar el refrigerador escuchas una pequeña vocecita y giras ver a la pequeña pelinegra decirte que ordenaron pizza para cenar.

_“Pepperoni es tu favorita ¿Cierto? Recuerdo que ordenamos lo mismo en mi casa y te guardé unas rebanadas de la mía”_

Dice Sloan mientras te acerca una caja de pizza con tres rebanadas de pizza. Tu corazón se siente ablandarse tras tal muestra de cariño de parte de la pequeña niña. Vuelves a jugar con el cabello de la pelinegra en agradecimiento mientras tomas una de las rebanadas para llevártela a la boca.

_“¿También te gusta la pizza fría?”_

_“Es mi favorita. Sabe mucho mejor, aunque la gente siempre diga que…”_

_“Es una locura”_

Sloan termina tu frase y tú ríes intentando que la comida no escape de tu boca. En verdad es lo que la gente suele decirte cuando confiesas que disfrutas más de una rebanada de pizza al día siguiente que recién salida del horno. Muchas veces  en tu infancia peleabas con tu madre porque dejabas que la pizza se enfriara para poder comerla.

_“¿Quieres una rebanada? Está fría y deliciosa, como nos gusta”_

Le dices a la pelinegra guiñándole el ojo a manera de confabulación. Sloan ríe pero niega con la cabeza nuevamente y recoge a tu mascota que se frota en sus piernas demandando su atención. La pelinegra y tú comparten un poco más mientras comes el resto de la pizza. Te cuenta que Laura nunca la regaña por comer la pizza fría pero siempre lo ha encontrado raro y te imaginas la cara de horror de la rubia mientras Sloan te cuenta la historia. Una sonrisa se cuela por tu rostro.

Te mueres de ganas por preguntarle a la pelinegra por su madre, pero no estás segura de qué tan buena idea sea hacerlo. Se supone que pondrías a un lado tus sentimientos por la rubia ¿Sentimientos, Karnstein? ¿En serio? ¡Alerta cursi! No, aborta la misión. Sigues escuchando los pequeños enunciados que salen a cuentagotas de la boca de Sloan y miras como sus ojos poco a poco se comienzan a llenar de sueño.

_“Pues he terminado mi pizza. Gracias de nuevo S. Regresemos a dormir”_

Le dices  a la niña mientras esperas su reacción y te encuentras con unos grandes ojos cafés abiertos ampliamente.

_“S ¿Todo bien?”_

Sloan asiente mientras se muerde un labio.

_“¿Es tu primera noche fuera de casa?”_

_“Siempre duermo en casa de Perry y LaFontaine o con mi abuelo pero esta vez es diferente. Y ahm… Hayley es algo desordenada para dormir”_

Admite la pelinegra con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tú sonríes abiertamente. Sí, tu hija es un verdadero remolino si de dormir se trata. Desde bebé nunca pudo mantener su lugar en la cama. Cuando la dormías en su cuna siempre despertaba en las posiciones más extrañas que pudiera posar. Con los años, el problema fue aún más grave y toda tu familia ha sido víctima de su negligencia al dormir. A Will una vez le sacó el aire mientras dormían juntos después de tener una pesadilla. Mattie amaneció un día con un pómulo morado que le costó invertir una gran cantidad de maquillaje para poder disminuirlo y que no se notara, justo tenía uno de los juicios más importantes de su carrera. Incluso a SJ le ha tocado uno que otro golpe mientras ha cargado a Hayley para moverla de la sala o algún otro lugar en el que se queda dormida y acostarla en su cama. Lo más extremo, ha sido que hasta tu madre alguna vez fue lesionada bajo los sueños de tu hija; la rubia nunca recordó lo que estaba soñando pero un día que William llevó a Hayley a casa de tu madre y mientras tomaban la siesta, tu hija pateó a tu madre justo en la espinilla.

Y por supuesto, no puedes dejar de lado los muchos, muchos golpes que has recibido bajo la atención de tu hija. Cuando Hayley tiene pesadillas siempre duerme contigo y cuando lo hace de alguna manera, siempre, amaneces con un hematoma nuevo. Los pies encima de tu cara, el cuerpo de tu hija atravesando el tuyo de una manera perpendicular a lo largo de tu estómago haciendo una cruz, su brazo rodeando tu cuello por completo casi estrangulándote, su cabello cayendo dentro de tu boca mientras su cabeza descansa por completo encima de tu pecho y no recuerdas en qué tantas otras extrañas situaciones te has despertado.

_“¿Quieres dormir conmigo en la recámara?”_

_“¿Puedo llevar a Bagheera?”_

Pregunta la pelinegra aun mordiéndose los labios en señal de preocupación abrazando al pequeño felino. ¿Bagheera en tu cama? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ese gato ni siquiera entra a tu habitación caminando, mucho menos vas a aceptar que se duerma en la misma cama que tú. Will muchas veces te molesta diciendo que es una cuestión territorial entre ustedes. Que eres tan parecida a un felino, por eso aquél viejo apodo de ‘Kitty’, que tanto tu mascota como tú se siente amenazados si comparten la misma superficie. ¿Un gato soltando pelo por toda tu cama? ¡Hell, no!

Por supuesto terminas recostada de un lado de tu cama mientras Sloan duerme del otro, con Bagheera completamente apoyado en su estómago hecho una verdadera bola de pelos feliz. Piensas que es el sueño que te regresó al cuerpo lo que te hace imaginar que puedes ver una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del gato. Seguro es una alucinación. Eso no puede ser posible. Los animales no pueden burlarse de las personas. ¿Pueden? ¡Estúpido gato!

El sueño te vence mientras ves a la pelinegra profundamente dormida mientras una pequeña sonrisa rosa sus labios. Tú la imitas al mismo tiempo que tus ojos se cierran por segunda vez en la noche.

Definitivamente te puedes ver en situaciones como esta. Con la leve diferencia de tener a tu lado a una rubia mujer que adorarías abrazar mientras duermes.

 

 


	19. Honestidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura no sabe si seguir a su mente o a su corazón.   
> Carmilla sigue uno de esos dos caminos. 
> 
> La vida pasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Viernes de OFL!
> 
> Disfruten... hasta dónde puedan. Lo mejor está por venir. 
> 
> \--- Cambio de POV.
> 
> En otras cosas... ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Temporada 3 y no puedo esperar. ヽ(；▽；)ノ 
> 
> Gracias, Creampuff por su paciencia, sus kudos, sus comentarios y todo su amor para este fic. Es justo decir que estamos entrando a la recta final pero ¡No teman! más cosas están por venir. (*≧▽≦) 
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Que pasen un lindo fin de semana lleno de galletas y soda de uva!
> 
> ¡Ah! Y feliz San Valentin atrasado, espero que lo hayan pasado genial. ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie.

BEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP.

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado sonando tu alarma, que en realidad ni siquiera necesitas para despertar. Hace casi dos horas que tus ojos están abiertos mientras tu mente gira incesantemente sobre todos los correos que leíste la noche anterior. Haber dormido casi cinco horas parece suficiente para los estándares que has tenido que sobrellevar las últimas semanas, así que dos horas menos de sueño no te afectan.

La cuestión es que a estas alturas el cansancio es uno contigo y dormir no parece cambiarlo en nada. Mucho menos cuando la estabilidad de tu vida se ha visto afectada al cien por ciento. Ya no es sólo tu trabajo lo que constantemente te mantiene ocupada mentalmente; son todas las razones que desconoces sobre el tema de la familia de Carmilla inmiscuida en los asuntos políticos del país.

Te levantas con un gruñido porque aunque tu alarma no te ha despertado, el sonido te ha traído a la realidad. Una que no parece tener mucha misericordia contigo. Aun así hay una razón por la que te tienes que levantar de la cama y la que desde hace años te ha ayudado a enfrentar la vida de manera valerosa. Tu hija.

Sloan ha escrito en una nota la dirección de Carmilla, ciertamente las mariposas que sientes en el estómago son de nervios por ver a la pelinegra. Nervios por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente entre ustedes. Nervios y nada más.

Cuando llegas a la casa de Carmilla; después de caminar toda la ciudad, sabes que no es algo lógico pero prefieres despejar tu mente bajo el abrazo del  helado aire de la mañana; lo primero que notas son algunos autos de prensa estacionados fuera de su edificio. La alta construcción exclama lujo por todos lados, ahora que lo piensas tiene sentido que la pelinegra viva en él. Es lógico que los hijos de Lilita Morgan estén acostumbrados a tantas magnificencias. Después de las investigaciones, todos los inmuebles de la familia Karnstein han sido evaluados y monitoreados por los medios. El edificio Morgan, el primero de ellos. Puedes recordar lo exorbitante e imponente que es estar dentro de él. Prefieres poner de lado el hecho de que fuiste testigo de ellos mientras estabas en una cita con Carmilla.

Reconoces los autos porque has convivido con ellos en diversas ocasiones y uno de ellos en particular; es el auto con los dos camarógrafos que estás segura Sophia y Betty enviaron a acosar a la pelinegra.

Ataviada en tu atuendo más casual y esperando que la hoodie que robaste, es decir, tomaste prestada, de las cosas de Sloan sea suficiente; intentas pasar desapercibida entre ellos. El mail de Danny sigue haciendo mella en tu cabeza. ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu carrera por alguien que apenas conoces?

Llegas a la puerta del departamento, una gran puerta de roble oscuro que grita ‘soy más cara que tu casa’, y estás a punto de tocar cuando un despeinado y soñoliento hombre abre la puerta. Will sonríe en cuanto te ve. Las ojeras en sus ojos casi imitan las tuyas y sus ropas desarregladas te hacen recordar que se encuentra del otro lado del caso.

_“¡Laura! Hola. Lamento no poderme quedar, una llamada de emergencia en la oficina; pero adelane. SJ está preparando el desayuno y las niñas están durmiendo”_

Cuando das los primeros pasos al interior de departamento tu corazón salta un poquito. De nuevo, te obligas a pensar que son los nervios de estar en medio del ojo del huracán y no del hecho de que estás pisando, por primera vez, la casa de la mujer de la que estás enam… ¡Laura Hollis, detente en este preciso momento!

Lo primero que notas es una torre hecha con almohadas en fundas blancas y amarillas colocadas a cada lado del sillón principal y sábanas por toda la sala. Puedes reconocer que el cuarto ha sido sitiado como un cómodo fuerte. Lo puedes distinguir porque está casi tan arreglado como aquellos que compartiste tantas noches con tus padres en tus pijamadas con ellos. Cuando tu madre aún vivía y te seguía la corriente al querer jugar a la princesa. Siempre fantaseando, mientras ellos cuidaban tus sueños y tú esperabas a aquél valiente caballero que se pararía fuera de la torre a profesar su amor a gritos. Años después supiste que siempre anhelabas a una dama en lugar de un caballero. Pequeño detalle.

_“¡Oh! Ahm… ¿Hola? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?”_

_“¡Oh! Sí. Buenos días. Soy la mamá de Sloan. Siento venir tan temprano y entrar así. No quería asustarte, no soy ninguna ladrona ni asesina, simplemente que Will me dejó entrar antes de irse y me dijo que podía pasar a buscarla”_

_“Laura ¿Cierto?”_

_“Sí. Esa soy yo. Laura, Laura Hollis”_

_“Hola, Laura. Soy SJ”_

Dice la mujer que te ha sorprendido mirando como tonta el fuerte de sábanas y almohadas, mientras se acerca a ti extendiendo una de sus manos para saludarte. Tú la estrechas son una sonrisa.

Las mariposas, los nervios, los nervios aumentan con cada paso que das en el departamento. Todo parece gritar Carmilla con unos cuantos detalles que dicen Hayley. El apartamento en general es blanco con toques en negro y maderas ostentosas. Pero hay dibujos y fotos en las paredes que le dan a la casa una calidez de hogar.

Una de las fotografías llama tu atención. Es Carmilla cargando a Hayley en lo que parece un pequeño bosque, la luz del sol hace brillar los rubios rizos de la niña capturada en medio de una carcajada mientras se encuentra entre los brazos de su madre. Carmilla por su parte por primera vez puedes ver, que la piel de la pelinegra que es casi pálida, por el efecto del albor solar se mira bronceada. Hay algo más que es lo que hace tu corazón saltarse dos latidos seguidos, la pelinegra está riendo casi con el mismo carisma de su hija. Sus labios abiertos, mostrando sus dientes, sus ojos cerrados por la felicidad. Es prudente que aceptes esta vez que lo que sientes en el estómago no sólo son nervios, son en realidad mariposas. Las mismas que has sentido desde la primera vez que la viste.

Sarah Jane regresa rápidamente detrás de la barra de la cocina porque al parecer los pancakes se queman si los dejas en el sartén por más tiempo del debido. Sabrías esto si alguna vez te hubieses aventurado a cocinar algo que no fuese preparado en microondas pero tus experiencias siempre han terminado en desastre como para saber que el arte culinario no es lo tuyo.

Tus ojos siguen rondando por la habitación hasta que SJ te saca de tu mundo y te dice que Sloan está en el cuarto de Carmilla. Al fondo del pasillo la primera puerta a la derecha. Le das las gracias mientras te encaminas lentamente al cuarto. Y al mismo tiempo agradeces que en los minutos que llevas ahí, no haya una sola señal de la pelinegra. Piensas que si Will salió corriendo por una emergencia en el trabajo, Carmilla debió haber hecho lo mismo antes que él.

El pasillo combina en perfección con lo que has podido ver de la casa. Paredes blancas con más fotos enmarcadas que las decoran. Tomas tu tiempo admirando cada una de ellas. La mayoría, por supuesto, de Hayley. En su atuendo de Ravenclaw. La rubia a una menor edad sonriendo con una pequeña ventana entre sus dientes. Carmilla recostada en un tronco de árbol con las piernas cruzadas, Hayley en su regazo y en el propio, Bagheera enrollado. Mattie cargando a la pequeña rubia, puedes notar que es casi recién nacida, vistiendo una sonrisa sincera mientras la mira directamente. Will con Hayley en sus hombros mientras la rubia tiene los brazos alzados en señal de victoria. Incluso SJ hace su aparición en una de esas fotos, con Will, Carmilla y Hayley; sentados los cuatro en una pequeña manta de picnic al lado de un lago. Un dibujo a crayones de una pequeña niña con rubia cabellera mientras toma de la mano a una delgada mujer pelinegra. Ambas tienen dibujada una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y de nuevo, el aleteo te invade por completo.

Te resulta sublime la dinámica de la familia. Todos parecen realmente contentos disfrutando de esos momentos juntos. Se te hace raro notar que en ninguno de los portarretratos aparece la madre de Carmilla con ellos. Y al mismo tiempo, no puedes creer que estos felices seres sean los mismos que se han prestado para encubrir las fechorías de un codicioso hombre.

Te encuentras al pie de la puerta y al otro lado puedes notar una igual con el adorno de una escoba que reconoces como una ‘saeta de fuego’ y el nombre de Hayley en letras cursivas de color plata y azul. Sonríes mientras tomas en tus manos la manija de la solemne puerta derecha.

Cuando la abres tu corazón te duele, no de forma metafórica, en verdad sientes una punzada, aunque no es algo desagradable. Muy por el contrario.

En la amplia cama yacen tres cuerpos enredados entre blancas, y caras, sábanas; perdidos en el país de los sueños.

El primero que notas, tiene sus enmarañados rizos rubios por todo el rostro mientras una de sus piernas cuelga del filo de la cama casi tocando el suelo, su cabeza recargada en el pecho de otro y su brazo aferrado al mismo.

El segundo lo conoces demasiado bien; pero jamás lo habías visto con tanto fervor. La pequeña pelinegra está del otro lado de cama, enrollada en posición fetal con su cabeza encima de un brazo que no es el suyo, mientras entre su pecho tiene una peluda criatura que abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

El tercero que notas, que es el justo momento en el que tu mandíbula se cae hasta el suelo, es el de una pelinegra mayor durmiendo boca arriba, mientras tiene a su hija abrazada a su derecha por encima de su pecho y a la tuya a la izquierda, su brazo sirviendo de almohada para la cabeza de tu hija, mientras su mano está entremezclada con la negra cabellera de Sloan.

Lo último que notas, no por eso menos importante, es la escasa ropa que la pelinegra tiene puesta, unos pequeños, mínimos, casi inexistentes shorts de color negro que combinan a la perfección con su negra tank top que en conjunto abrazan de una manera maravillosa el cuerpo de Carmilla. Como si necesitaras una razón más para que tu corazón se acelerara. Te parece insulso que la pelinegra te haga sonrojar aun cuando está completamente dormida. Y las facciones de su rostro no te lo hacen más fácil, se ve completamente relajada, sus labios entreabiertos. Los mismos labios que hace unas semanas te atreviste a probar por primera vez y que Voldemort te maldiga si te atrevieras a negar que mueres por volver a hacerlo.

No sabes cuánto tiempo has estado ahí mirando la bella estampa que te tiene fascinada  pero cuando te recompones y vas a salir de la habitación un pequeño susurro te paraliza.

_“¿Laur?”_

Dice Hayley en un semidormido murmullo y ojos entrecerrados.

_“¡Laura!”_

Grita la rubia en segundos mientras se levanta rápidamente, ojos abiertos al por mayor y corre sobre la cama para abrazarte. Apenas alcanzas a correr al pie del mueble para atraparla entre tus brazos.

Carmilla se sienta de inmediato con la mirada aun perdida entre la ficción de sus sueños y la inherente realidad que no alcanza a comprender. Una sonrisa salta a tu cara porque crees que se ve adorable con su gesto de niña perdida. Las ondas de su desordenada melena cubriendo parte de su rostro y su sobresalto despertando como consecuencia a tu hija, que se sienta al lado de la pelinegra mayor y te mira a su alrededor de la misma manera desorientada que Carmilla. Sientes pena por el pobre felino que tiene que salir corriendo del cuarto ante tanto bullicio.

_“Pero qué caraj…”_

Pregunta Carmilla y nunca habías visto a alguien abrir los ojos de tal manera y hay un rojo innegable corriendo por sus mejillas. ¡Punto para Laura! Has hecho sonrojar a Carmilla.

_“Ahm. Buenos días, dormilonas”_

Dices con una leve voz y una risa tonta aun con Hayley entre tus brazos y sus piernas alrededor de tu cintura.

La pelinegra parece pez en pecera, abre y cierra la boca intentando que algunas palabras salgan de ahí, pero nada.

_“Buenos días, ma”_

Dice Sloan entre bostezos y agitando una de sus manos. La otra pasa por su flequillo para quitarlo de su rostro y tallar sus adormilados ojos, intentando despertar por completo.

Carmilla sigue mirándote sin saber qué decir y juras por Albus Dumblendore que quieres borrarle la confusión a besos.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Entre sueños sientes que un cuerpecito te empuja hacia el centro de tu cama, hasta que topas con otro casi igual de pequeño. Cuando giras tu mirada, tu hija está subiendo al lecho para acurrucarse a tu lado. Pasas tu brazo por debajo de su cuello y se acomoda en tu pecho. Te das cuenta que tu otro brazo duele y cuando miras por qué, ves a Sloan agazapada del lado contrario, pones tu mano sobre su cabella y regresas al sueño en el que estabas.

En realidad, no es uno muy diferente a esto. Esa pequeña diferencia que se quedó en tu mente desde hace unas horas sigue presente. Necesitas un tercer cuerpo a tu lado. Uno muy en específico y crees que entonces la postal sería perfecta.

La siguiente vez que abres los ojos es bajo el escandaloso grito que lanza tu hija. No entiendes lo que dice pero con los años has aprendido a despertar con su voz como comando, ya sea a razón de alguna pesadilla o por lo feliz que le haga despertarte. La segunda es más común de lo que quisieras. No sabes de dónde heredó tu hija eso de ser un ser de la mañana pero odias esos genes.

Tu mirada está completamente nublada, no puedes enfocar bien tu rededor pero ves un pequeño cuerpo que sostiene entre sus brazos a tu hija. Esto no es normal.

_“Pero que caraj…”_

Lanzas en reflejo y te detienes al segundo que tu cerebro se logra despertar por completo comprendiendo a quién pertenece la sombra cargando a tu hija en brazos. ¿Qué demonios hace Laura Hollis parada al pie de tu cama? ¿Es un sueño, cierto? Tiene que ser un sueño porque es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

Laura les da los buenos días a las tres y tu cerebro decide apagarse de nuevo. Porque es lo que hace generalmente cuanto Laura está frente a ti. Una profesión, las mejores calificaciones, cientos de campañas han venido de tu mente y llega la rubia ¡Pof! todo conocimiento de articular palabra alguna se desvanece.

Escuchas a Sloan saludar de regreso con una rasposa voz de dormida.

Tienes muchas cosas que agradecer a SJ. Sabes que ama a tu hija casi como si fuera suya. La ha cuidado desde que era un bebé. Después de tus hermanos, Sarah Jane ha sido como una tercera tía para la niña. Tu casa está impecable gracias a sus atenciones. Y en este momento agregas una más a la lista, cuando interrumpe en tu habitación, pala de cocina en mano, para avisar que el desayuno está listo.

Hayley grita nuevamente de emoción y Laura la baja al suelo para que corra a tomar a Sloan de la mano y la arrastre, literalmente, hasta la cocina.

Bueno, no. Te retractas. No tienes nada que agradecer a SJ, de hecho, consideras bajarle el sueldo. Laura sigue de pie a la orilla de tu cama sin decir nada y sin haberse movido ni un solo centímetro. El silencio es tan incómodo que es como si cortara el aire que respiras.

_“Hey”_

Dice Laura rompiendo el mutis.

_“Hey”_

Es lo único que tu mente alcanza a elaborar.

_“Disculpa que haya entrado así a tu habitación. SJ me dijo que Sloan estaba aquí y yo pensé que tú no te encontrabas y decidí entrar, no creas que soy una impertinente, si hubiera sabido que estabas con ella jamás me hubiera atrevido a entrar sin permiso y…”_

_“Laura, respira, está bien. Entiendo”_

Cinco palabras. ¡Bravo, Karnstein!

Laura sigue parada frente a ti y sientes la necesidad de estirar tu contraído cuerpo. Amas a ese par de niñas, pero dormir con ellas prácticamente encima de ti, no es en realidad la forma más cómoda de descansar. Cuando lo haces puedes sentir que Laura contempla tu cuerpo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose innecesariamente en la parte central de éste. Bajas tu mirada y te encuentras con que la tank top se levantó tanto como para dejar ver tu área abdominal. Agradeces a la herencia de tu padre por eso.

Levantas una ceja y sonríes complacidamente en atención a la reacción de la rubia.

_“Genética Karsntein, creampuff”_

Le dices a Laura mientras pasas una de tus manos por tu abdomen. La rubia abre los ojos dándose cuenta por primera vez que te estaba devorando con la mirada y de inmediato desvía su mirada hacia tu ventana. El color bermellón que tanto adoras ver en su rostro se hace presente.

_“Carm…”_

_“Hey. Sé que esto no estaba planeado pero quiero aprovechar para disculparme por Mattie”_

_“No tienes que hacerlo”_

Te impulsas para sentarte a la orilla de tu cama y das una pequeña palmada a tu lado para que Laura tome asiento junto a ti. Cuando lo hace no sabes qué más puedes decir. En realidad no tenías planeado verla tan pronto y con todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes no crees que haya palabras que sean suficientes para arreglarlo.

_“Laura, te juro que Mattie no sabía nada. Fue un tonto comentario. En cuanto salió de su boca tuve que intervenir”_

Laura solamente se enfoca en ver tu alfombra que al parecer se ha convertido en un objeto demasiado interesante. Continúas.

_“Creampuff, mírame”_

Le dices tomando su mentón para dirigir su rostro hacia el tuyo y puedes ver sus bellos ojos llenos de tristeza. Nada sale de sus labios.

_“Te juro que nada de eso fue intencional. Jamás dejaría que nadie te lastimara de esa manera. Ni siquiera mi hermana”_

Tomas sus manos entre las tuyas y las atraes a tu regazo.

_“Sé que no tienes ninguna razón para creerme pero aquí estoy frente pidiéndote sólo una oportunidad para demostrártelo”_

Laura te mira directamente a los ojos y los ves brillar de una manera que hace que el órgano en tu pecho se encoja.

_“Carm, no lo sé…”_

La rubia retira sus manos de entre las tuyas y se levanta de la cama para caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Nuevamente. Nuevamente Laura Hollis está por irse de tu vida. ¿Vas a dejarla ir otra vez? La única mujer en años que te ha hecho sentir algo de nuevo. La única que te ha hecho creer que puedes ser feliz con alguien. La única que te estruja el corazón cada vez que la ves sonreír. La única que quieres amar por el resto de tus días. ¡Whoa! ¿De dónde diantres vino eso?

¡Diablos, no!

Te levantas corriendo y te paras entre la puerta y ella. Laura se ve completamente sorprendida con tu acción, su boca abierta lo demuestra.

_“No vas a irte nuevamente, Laura. No vas a dejarme otra vez sin escuchar primero lo que tengo que decirte. Esa noche, la de tu cumpleaños, ni siquiera me dejaste aclarar tus dudas. Esa mañana, en la conferencia, no quisiste saber lo que tenía que decir al respecto. Hoy no, Laura. Hoy no”_

_“Carm…”_

_“¿Quieres saber si quiero pasar sólo una noche contigo?”_

Laura mueve su cabeza pero no sabes si es un sí o un no. Quizás ni siquiera ella misma lo sabe. Te acercas lentamente a ella porque no quieres asustarla de nuevo.

_“Quiero pasar una noche contigo”_

La rubia levanta su mirada y puedes ver la decepción en su cara.

_“Quiero pasar dos noches contigo, quiero pasar tres noches, quiero pasar veinte, quiero pasar miles”_

El rostro de Laura se relaja mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas y no puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea acercarte más para tomar su rostro entre tus manos y limpiarlas con tus pulgares.

_“En toda mi vida, jamás encontré a alguien que valiera más la pena luchar que por ti. Aunque me vuelva loca tu divagar de palabras, aunque tengas el mismo apetito por dulces que mi hija, aunque tenga que ver todas las películas de Harry Potter mil veces más. Quiero estar contigo”_

Laura se ríe entre tus manos y ahí está, la sonrisa que hace valer todo. Tú la imitas. En todo. Unas pequeñas lágrimas también salen de ti y sonríes como una tonta frente a ella.

_“Sólo dame una oportunidad, Laura”_

 

\----------------------------

 

_“Quiero pasar una noche contigo”_

Dice Carmilla y tu mundo se derrumba en ese justo instante. Buscabas una respuesta pero precisamente por eso saliste corriendo de aquél desván esa noche. No querías escuchar que fuera ésta. No ser para la pelinegra nada más que una sola noche.

_“Quiero pasar dos noches contigo, quiero pasar tres noches, quiero pasar veinte, quiero pasar miles”_

¿Qué era eso que dicen que es necesario para vivir? ¡Ah, sí, aire! Es el mismo que vuelve a tus pulmones cuando Carmilla continúa hablando. No hay otra formar de mirar a la pelinegra que con toda la adoración que sientes en ese momento por ella. Las lágrimas que brotan de tus ojos no son más que la confirmación de todos los sentimientos que has guardado por tanto tiempo. Y Carmilla está frente a ti, diciéndote que se siente de la misma manera. ¿Eso quiere decir, cierto?

_“… Quiero estar contigo”_

¡Ooooh! ¡Sí quiere decir eso! Ese dolorcito en el pecho se hace más grande pero ahora sabes muy bien qué significa. No puede ser otra cosa que felicidad. Felicidad pura. Sonríes ante las aseveraciones de Carmilla. Es increíble como en tan poco tiempo la pelinegra ha podido saber tantos detalles de ti, te describe a la perfección en tres enunciados. Y a pesar de saber que está bromeando sobre lo que no le gusta de ti, aun con todo, quiere estar contigo.

_“Sólo dame una oportunidad, Laura”_

¡Sí! Grita tu corazón. ¡Espera! Grita tu cerebro. ¿A quién se supone que le tengas que hacer caso? Miras a Carmilla directamente a los ojos. Quieres que lea en ellos la respuesta inmediata que la razón no te deja darle.

_“Necesito saber algo antes”_

_“No ejercito, ya te lo dije antes Creampuff, es mi genética”_

Ríes porque qué otra cosa puedes hacer cuando quieres tener una conversación seria con Carmilla y ella contraataca con dicha aseveración.

_“¡Carm!”_

Le reprendes mientras le das una pequeña palmada en el brazo a manera de regaño. Carmilla sólo ríe y por la memoria de Lilly Potter que quisieras olvidarte de todas tus dudas y quitarle esa complaciente sonrisa del rostro a besos.

_“Está bien, buttercup. Dispara”_

_“Ese es nuevo. Uhm… Necesito saber qué tanto sabes del caso del Primer Ministro. Carm, no puedo darte una respuesta si no sé honestamente si puedo confiar en ti. También quiero estar contigo y sé que lo que dices es cierto. Pero debes estar consiente que en este momento, nuestras vidas laborales están interviniendo entre nosotras. Me debo a mi trabajo y sé que estás en la misma posición, porque sé que amas lo que haces pero no puedo aventurarme a tener una relación contigo sin saber cuál es tu postura”_

Okay, siempre has sabido que el color de piel de Carmilla es algo pálido, pero esta coloración es nueva. Es casi como si fuese un fantasma y entre todas tus palabras comienzas a rebuscar por qué.

¿Relación?

Tus ojos se abren de inmediato cuando caes en cuenta de lo que acaba de salir de tu boca. Carmilla retrae sus manos de tu rostro e instantáneamente sientes el cambio de temperatura, el frio recorrer tus mejillas y te maldices por no haber pensado de manera correcta tus palabras.

_“¡Carm, no! Es decir, sí me encantaría una relación contigo pero sé que no es lo que estás pidiendo, al menos no por el momento. Sé que debemos seguir tratándonos y ver qué pasa más adelante. Y si todo sale bien entonces podremos dar ese paso. Pero necesito saber dónde estamos ahora”_

_“Hey, hey, calma, Creampuff. No es eso. Sí quiero ver a dónde nos lleva esto, como sea que quieras llamarle, pero no había pensado ni por un momento en nuestros trabajos”_

Dice Carmilla mientras pasa una de sus manos por su cabello. Suave y delicado como la seda más fina ¡Vamos, Laura! Esto es serio.

_“Creo que primero debemos pensar en eso, antes de tomar una decisión”_

_“Laura, quiero que entiendas que no puedo violar mi ética profesional. No sé más que lo que saben todos. ¡Bah! Creo que sabes más de lo que yo sé. No tengo que ver nada con el caso legal. El bufete es el encargado de eso. Yo sólo trabajo bajo las órdenes de mi jefe para la campaña de reelección”_

_“Lo sé, Carm. Pero créeme que es muy difícil para mí que estés en medio de todo esto, tu hermana siendo su defensora, tu hermano trabajando en el caso y ahora las cuentas en el extranjero a nombre de tu madre”_

_“¿Qué?”_

¡Oh, por Dr. Who! ¿Qué has hecho, Laura? He ahí la razón por la que no deberías estar saliendo con la hija de Lilita Morgan. Cierras los ojos tanto cómo puedes y das un profundo respiro.

_“Laura ¿De qué cuentas estás hablando?”_

_“Carm, olvida lo que dije, ni siquiera debería haberlo dicho. Creo que es mejor que me vaya”_

_“No, no, no. Laura. Si mi madre está haciendo algo más quisiera saberlo”_

_“¡En realidad no lo sé!”_

Dices exasperadamente mientras llevas ambas manos a tu cabeza.

_“Laura quiero que sepas algo. Acepté este trabajo sólo porque Mattie me lo pidió. Es a ella a la que le debo mi lealtad. Pero si madre está haciendo algo ruin no voy a dejar que lo haga”_

Quieres creerle, de verdad quieres. Inconvenientemente no puedes simplemente confiar en lo te dice Carmilla.

_“Han aparecido cuentas en el extranjero a nombre de tu madre. Cuentas que presuntamente contienen el dinero de las malversaciones”_

¿Es en serio, Laura? ¿Comprometerás tu carrera y tu trabajo por el enamoramiento que tienes por esta mujer?

Carmilla te mira incrédula. Y puedes notar la desilusión en su rostro ante tus palabras.

Sí. No hay manera en que no confíes en ella.

_“Tengo que hablar con Mattie de inmediato. Si hay alguien que sepa de esto, es ella”_

_“Carm, a estas alturas esa información ya debe estar en todos los medios. Mi jefa ha dado la aprobación para que la noticia salga hoy”_

La pelinegra camina hacia su cama nuevamente y se sienta. No sabes qué es lo siguiente que debes hacer. Quieres abrazarla. Quieres decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero sería una completa mentira.

El silencio inminente es sólo destrozado por el sonido proveniente del celular de Carmilla. La pelinegra mira la pantalla por un instante. Antes de contestar pone uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para decirte que guardes silencio. Asientes.

_“¿Mattie?”_

_“¿Mircalla? Tenemos que hablar de inmediato”_

_“¿Sabes lo de las cuentas?”_

_“Está por todos lados. Pero eso no es lo peor”_

_“¿Qué puede ser peor que eso, Matska?”_

_“No puedo decirlo por teléfono. Kitty, tengo que verte cuánto antes”_

_“¡Mattie, dilo de una maldita vez!”_

_“Carmilla… La nueva asesora de relaciones públicas llega este lunes”_

_“¿Eso es una mala noticia? Eso es algo que ya sabíamos”_

_“Carmilla ¡Por favor, escucha!”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_“La asesora es Ell Von Habsburg”_

Transparente. No creías que podías ver la piel de Carmilla aún más pálida de lo que la has visto pero aquí estás frente a ella con una expresión de horror innegable. Ell, el nombre en el mail de tu jefa. Ell, la nueva asesora. Ell.

El engrane faltante se hace presente. Ell, la ex esposa de Carmilla.

 

¡Oh, mierda!

 

 

 

 


	20. Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla está llena de dudas.  
> Laura simplemente está ahí para Carmilla. 
> 
> Mattie es una buena hermana. 
> 
> Bagheera es un flojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! 
> 
> ¡Viernes de OFL está de regreso! 
> 
> Lo siento taaaaaaaanto. No me odien, por favor, mi autoestima no se encuentra en el mejor momento. (En las notas finales las razones)
> 
> Espero tener el tiempo de darle la continuidad que venía manejando.
> 
> Para los que siguen aún con esta historia. Muchas, muchas gracias por su paciencia. Son los mejores. De verdad tiene ganado mi corazón. 
> 
> Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los otros. Así que chocolate chips cookies para todos ( ᐛ )و 
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Mckie

No tienes la menor idea del momento exacto en el que la habitación comenzó a girar de manera vertiginosa. Lo último que recuerdas es haber escuchado el nombre que hace años quieres borrar de tu mente. Todavía peor que eso, el maldito nombre ha salido de la boca de tu hermana. Aún más infame es que sea precisamente ella la responsable de la imagen del Primer Ministro. La misma responsable con la que se supone tienes que trabajar directamente.

Después del nombre de Ell, no has podido entender nada de las siguientes palabras que se escuchan a través de tu aparato telefónico y no sabes cuánto tiempo has pasado mirando a la alfombra de tu habitación hasta que sientes un par de brazos abrazarte, aunque en realidad es algo más parecido a que te detienen de caerte. 

Y el tiempo parece desvanecerse. No recuerdas haberte sentado en el piso de la habitación pero te encuentras entre los brazos de alguien que te mece de un lado a otro mientras una de sus manos juega con tu cabello y la otra traza patrones circulares por toda tu espalda. Cuando puedes respirar nuevamente a un ritmo bastante normal te separas lo suficiente para perderte en esos color avellana que dicen todo sin ningún sonido de por medio.

_“¿Mattie? Te llamo más tarde”_

Es lo único que puede salir de tu boca pues tu garganta está más seca que el Sahara.

_“¿Carm?”_

_“Estoy bien”_

Laura te ve con una mirada que te dice que no te cree ni media palabra y le repites nuevamente que ‘estás bien’; silenciando la parte de ti que quiere gritarle que es por su sola presencia que te sientes mejor de lo que estarías por tu cuenta. Pero no hay tiempo para pensar en ello. Tienes una cita en tres días, cita de la que quisieras poder escapar. No, eres más fuerte que esto Karnstein. Puedes demostrarle que has superado su ausencia y que no te importa más su abandono. Gracias a él, tienes a tu hija y también, indirectamente, tienes a Laura. O al menos, de alguna manera, la rubia está en tu vida.

Tratas de recomponerte de inmediato, demasiada información para un sábado por la mañana.

Primero saber que tu madre tiene dudosas conexiones con los desvíos del Primer Ministro; ¡Demonios! Inclusive hay cuentas a su nombre. ¿Cuánto de ese dinero ha utilizado para comprar los regalos que les ha hecho a ti y a tus hermanos? ¿Cuánto de ese dinero ha sido usado indirectamente por tu hija con todas las cosas que tu madre le ha obsequiado? ¿Desde cuándo sabe Mattie sobre las cuentas? ¿Por qué tu propia hermana tuvo que inmiscuirte en algo tan desagradable si sabía del fraude de tu madre? ¿Will está al tanto también? ¿Eres la única idiota que no tenía idea de la estafa?

Después enterarte de que la persona que más daño te ha hecho en tu vida está de regreso a ella. ¿Ell tendrá idea del lazo que tiene el señor Vordenberg con tu familia? ¿Por qué regresar entonces? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Sabrá que eres la encargada de la campaña del Primer Ministro? Si es así ¿Por qué aceptó? ¿Qué significa eso? De una cosa estás segura, no quieres que tenga nada que ver con tu hija. Ell abandonó a Hayley con tan sólo nueve meses y la pequeña rubia por supuesto que no tiene ni el menor recuerdo de ella. Afortunadamente. Tu hija supo desde siempre que estabas casada y te divorciaste pero jamás sintió la necesidad de llamar a tu ex esposa como su madre, ni mucho menos.

_“¿Carm? ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?”_

_“No”_

Tu respuesta sale más fría de lo que se escuchaba en tu mente. No quieres desquitarte con Laura, sabes que lo único que quiere es ayudarte; está frente a ti mordiéndose el labio con el rostro lleno de preocupación y no puedes evitar pensar en lo mucho que quieres volver a probar esos labios. Suaves y dulces labios que pertenecen a Laura Hollis. Perderte en ellos y que te despierten de esta pesadilla.

_“¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar con las niñas y SJ? Hace rato que están en la cocina y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos quedamos aquí solas y seguramente se están preguntando por qué no hemos ido con ellas”_

Laura te mira directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios y estás segura que serías una completa idiota si le negaras algo a esta mujer. También sabes que lo que intenta es distraerte por completo de todas las preocupaciones que están inundando tu mente en este preciso momento. Así que te encuentras frente a una disyuntiva: olvidas todo por un instante y simplemente disfrutas de la presencia de Laura y las niñas; o te preocupas interminablemente por algo que no tendrás respuestas hasta el lunes que tengas que confrontar el mayor demonio de tu pasado. De igual manera, el ruido que hacen tus intestinos reclamando comida hace más fácil tomar la decisión. Eso y la sonrisa de Laura. Quizás sea más por lo segundo. Quizás.

Al instante en que la rubia reportera se separa de ti comienzas a extrañar su proximidad. Le pides que se adelante a la cocina cuando te das cuenta que no estás en la mejor selección de ropa posible y en realidad necesitas un tiempo para recomponerte un poco antes de ver a tu hija. Laura asiente emprendiendo camino fuera de la habitación, no sin antes preguntarte nuevamente si te encuentras bien, puedes palpar la sinceridad de su preocupación en sus palabras y simplemente le sonríes moviendo tu cabeza hacia abajo para afirmar tu respuesta.

En cuanto Laura sale de tu cuarto tomas nuevamente tu teléfono. Sabes que la única persona que puede darte algo de paz al responder algunas de las interrogantes que te acechan es tu hermana. Marcas su número y a la espera del tercer timbre la voz de Mattie te recuerda el pánico de no saber si en verdad estás preparada para recibir la información que quieres conocer.

_“Mircalla”_

_“¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?”_

_“¿Lo de Ell? Esta misma mañana confirmando todo para su llegada”_

_“¿Y las cuentas de madre?”_

_“¿Qué cuentas, Mircalla? ¿No lo entiendes? Alguien quiere destruir a Vordernberg y está utilizando el nombre de nuestra familia para hacerlo. No hay ninguna cuenta a nombre de nuestra madre; y si la hay, no hay prueba alguna de que madre tuviera el conocimiento de que existan”_

_“¿No hay prueba alguna? Mattie, eso suena como a que simplemente madre se está lavando las manos del problema”_

_“Quiero decir que no tenemos el conocimiento de ellas. Kitty, piensa. ¿Crees que si yo supiera que madre tuviera algún negocio turbio con el Primer Ministro arriesgaría mi carrera por ello? ¿O insistiría en pedirte ayuda? ¿O involucraría a Will en esto? Mircalla, hemos discrepado en muchas cosas; pero jamás te haría algo así. Ni a ti, ni a Will, ni a Hayley. Al menos en eso debes confiar en tu hermana mayor”_

_“Confío en ti, Mattie. No confío demasiado en todo aquello que tiene que ver con madre y sus asuntos legales. Eres la primera en saber que madre no se detendría por nada para lograr sus objetivos”_

_“Kitty, sé que sigues enojada con todos por haberte hecho responsable de Will. De mi parte, lo siento, yo también perdí un padre, Mircalla. Era joven y no supe cómo actuar. Respecto a madre, no la defiendo pero su esposo la abandonó de la noche a la mañana con tres hijos. Si eres lo suficientemente consiente de la situación hasta pudieras sentirte identificada con ella…”_

_“Mattie, no. No te atrevas a decir que lo que pasó a Hayley y a mí con Ell, fue lo mismo que madre pasó con nuestro padre. Porque precisamente hice todo lo contrario a ella. Trabajo para sacar adelante a mi hija y no simplemente la abandoné a su suerte”_

_“¿Y SJ? ¿Y Will? Tienes a tu lado personas que te aman y aman a tu hija. Personas que la cuidan cuando tú no puedes hacerlo. Madre cometió sus errores, querer sobreponerse del abandono de nuestro padre buscando aventuras con otros hombres. Hombres que por supuesto sólo buscaban su dinero. Pero de una cosa puedes estar segura, Mircalla, madre se partió el trasero trabajando en el bufete al que nuestro padre también renunció. Hizo todo lo que pudo para darnos una vida llena de lujos y jamás nos faltó nada”_

_“A mí sí me faltó, Mattie. Una madre”_

Hay un incómodo silencio en la línea. Hay lágrimas amenazando nacer de tus ojos. Hay uñas casi cortando la piel de la palma de la mano contra la que están apretándose. Hay un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono.

_“Lo siento, Carmilla”_

_“Lo siento, Mattie”_

_“¿Es demasiado si digo que te quiero?”_

_“Demasiado. Pero yo también a ti”_

Escuchas una risita entre dientes por parte de tu hermana.

_“Vamos a salir de todo esto, Kitty. Te lo prometo”_

_“Confío en ti, Mattie”_

_“Will y yo estamos en la oficina tratando de encontrar cualquier vínculo que nos ayude a saber de dónde han salido esas supuestas cuentas de madre. Seguramente tendrás que decirle a SJ que su noviecito no la verá todo el fin de semana”_

_“Esos dos siguen tratando de ocultar lo innegable”_

_“Y hablando de amores innegables… ¿Qué tal te va con tu reportera favorita?”_

¿Amores? Nadie aquí ha mencionado la palabra ‘amor’ en referencia a Laura y a ti. Tan sólo han tenido una cita y se han visto otras ocasiones más que siempre terminan en irremediables y desastrosos escenarios. ¿Cómo podrías tener algún sentimiento por Laura más allá de tu evidente atracción hacia ella? Se han besado una vez. Y sí, con ella te has sentido de lo más tranquila cuando se ha tratado de abrir tu corazón; por supuesto que a nadie más le podrías haber contado tu historia con Ell. Ni tus miedos por estar con alguien más. O tu desconfianza a las relaciones por tus problemas de abandono. Mucho menos podrías derribar esas barreras por nadie más. Sólo Laura Hollis. Sólo ella. Bien, Karnstein, no hay mucho que puedas hacer para negar que tienes sentimientos más profundos por Laura. Felicidades, estás oficialmente atrapada. Pero al menos puedes intentar disimular un poco.

_“Laura y yo no…”_

_“¡Ay, por favor, Mircalla! Disfruta tu fin de semana con ella y su hija. Nos vemos el lunes a primera hora en mi oficina y haznos un favor a todos, arregla tus asuntos personales con la reportera antes de que los rumores de su amorío sean un problema más con el que tengamos que lidiar”_

_“¿Amorío? ¿Rumores?... Mattie ¿Cómo sabes que Laura está aquí?”_

_“Kitty, podrías al menos darme algo de crédito. No te dejaría sola en las garras de los periodistas que están acampando fuera de tu edificio sin un equipo de seguridad adecuado. Además, por si no lo has notado, nuestro hermano no conoce la sutileza. En cuanto llegó a la oficina, me dijo que se había topado con Laura al salir de tu casa y como tu equipo de seguridad no ha confirmado ningún otro movimiento, es obvio que la pequeña humanita sigue en tu apartamento. Espero que al menos respeten que tienen a sus hijas ahí y no se atrevan a… ”_

_“Mattie…”_

_“Disfruta el fin de semana, Mircalla. Deja el problema con las cuentas en manos del bufete y déjame averiguar lo más que pueda sobre la llegada de Ell. Aprovecha estos dos días con tu noviecita, pon las cosas en orden con ella y descansa lo más que puedas, estoy segura que el lunes será un día demasiado agobiante para todos”_

_“Gracias, Mattie”_

_“¡Whoa! Ningún comentario en contra de llamar a Miss Hollis tu novia. No tienes salvación, Mircalla”_

El tono de colgado se escucha antes de que puedas contestar el argumento de tu hermana. Y maldices entre dientes porque Matska tiene razón. No tienes salvación.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Para cuando Carmilla sale de su habitación, SJ, las niñas y tú están sentadas en la sala del apartamento. Fuerte de almohadas a medio caer y la televisión muestra una avanzada ‘Las reliquias de la muerte’ porque obviamente más de treinta veces no es cantidad suficiente de ver la manera en la que Lord Voldemort recibe su merecido al final de la saga.

Y hablando de ‘el que no debe ser nombrado’ te preguntas cuáles serán los planes de la ex esposa de Carmilla. Las únicas referencias que tienes de ella son la que la pelinegra te hizo saber sobre su vida privada, así que no te brinda demasiada confianza en que esté implicada ahora con el desfalco del Primer Ministro. Además de ostentar ser una de las mejores publirrelacionistas del mundo. Ha hecho salir librado a más de un político inmiscuido en graves casos de defraudaciones fiscales, abusos de poder, infidelidades; una larga, larga lista de aberrantes acciones de parte de los gobernantes. Aunque con toda honestidad, lo que le hizo a Carmilla es suficiente muestra para que no le tengas la más mínima confianza a sus estrategias. Si fue capaz de lastimar a alguien tan admirable como la pelinegra, crees que sería capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

_“Hey”_

Susurras a la pelinegra en cuanto la ves recargada sobre la pared al inicio del pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones. Carmilla solamente asiente con la cabeza y te brinda una sonrisa que se hace más grande cuando tu hija, que está recargada en tu hombro, voltea su mirada hacia ella sonriéndole y saludándola con la mano que tiene libre. No sabes en qué momento el gato de Hayley ha sido, literalmente, apropiado por Sloan; pero el felino no se le ha despegado a tu hija en todo el desayuno. Desde que llegaste a la cocina para unirte a ellas, Bagheera estaba acurrucado bajo la silla de tu hija y en cuanto se movieron a la sala, el negro gato se acomodó en el regazo de Sloan de manera inmediata, como si llevara toda su vida haciéndolo. Te imaginas lo lindo que serían los fines de semana si pudieras aceptar la propuesta de Carmilla.

Pero sabes que no es el momento indicado. La situación con su madre y el Primer Ministro; y ahora la inminente llegada de su ex esposa no las ponen en la mejor posición para intentar una relación entre ustedes. Por más que te mueras de ganas de hacerlo. Porque ¿A quién quieres engañar? Por supuesto que quieres hacerlo. Por supuesto que no hay nada que quisieras más que darle, y darte, la oportunidad de intentar ser felices juntas.

_“¡Mami!”_

Grita Hayley de entre los brazos de SJ que la tiene sobre su regazo, abrazada con una frazada encima de ambas y la pelinegra camina hasta ellas para tomar a su hija entre sus propios brazos y cargarla con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Hayley hunde su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su madre y Carmilla se sienta a tu lado con su hija entre brazos. Hay un intenso golpeteo, algo así como una percusión con un ritmo acelerado. ¡Ah, no! Espera. Es tu corazón que no tiene remedio y se acelera cada vez que la pelinegra hace algo tan tierno como esto. Nada tiene que ver con que la tengas sentada a tu lado y su brazo esté ligeramente rozando el tuyo mientras mece poco a poco a su hija sobre su regazo. Nope. De ninguna manera tiene que ver con su cercanía. O que su presencia anegue por completo todos tus sentidos. Obviamente no, Hollis.

_“Ahm… Es Will, necesita que le lleve unos papeles que olvidó esta mañana. ¿Quieres que regrese para la comida?”_

Dice SJ después de un gran número de minutos de silencio viendo la película que tienen frente a ustedes. O al menos es lo que intentas si la estúpida perfección del perfil de la pelinegra no estuviera distrayendo tu atención cada tres segundos. Afortunadamente conoces cada dialogo de la saga.

_“No, SJ. Todo bien. Tómate el fin de semana libre. No saldremos de casa en todo el fin de semana”_

Contesta Carmilla.

_“Ya lo creo con todos esos periodistas a la caza. ¿Crees que me den una buena recompensa si los dejo husmear en tu basura? O ¿Cuántos millones crees que me paguen por tu ropa sucia?”_

Dice Sarah Jane con una sonrisa burlona mientras se levanta de la sala y ve el campamento de medios fuera del edificio por entre las persianas de la ventana de la cocina.

_“¿Y cuánto más crees que me paguen a mí por contarles sobre tu romance con mi hermano?”_

Contesta Carmilla igualando el gesto del ama de llaves que de repente ha dejado de sonreír y su cara se ha deslavado por completo tras las palabras de la pelinegra. SJ intenta decir algo en su defensa pero nada sale de entre sus labios, hasta que alguien más decide ponerle un alto al silencio.

_“Ooooooh, SJ y tío Will, sentados en un árbol. ¡B-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e!”_

_“Primero viene el amor, luego el casamiento, luego viene el bebé…”_

Comienza la cantaleta Hayley desde los brazos de su madre y para tu sorpresa tu hija le hace segunda en un reflejo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que está cantando. Esos son los detalles que amas de la cercanía de la pequeña rubia en sus vidas. Desde que el pequeño torbellino entró en ellas, Sloan es cada vez más abierta; pero también se permite ser más niña. Lo que te da un poco de alivio, porque siempre has pensado que entre toda tu locura de vida le has robado parte de su infancia. 

_“¡Sloan!”_

Llamas la atención de tu hija, porque por más chistoso que sea ver la cara de Sarah Jane más roja que un tomate, gracias al cielo por primera vez no eres tú la que tiene las mejillas encendidas; sabes lo incómodo que es sentirse ser el centro de atención de las burlas de los demás.

Por supuesto Carmilla está a punto de estallar de la risa. Por supuesto.

_“¡Lo siento, SJ”_

Grita tu hija desde su lugar regalándole una sonrisa y una mirada apenada. Afortunadamente SJ se lo ha tomado con gracia y desecha el gesto con la misma mano con la que intenta abanicarse el calor del bochorno.

_“Bueno, debo irme. Recojo los papeles del despacho y me voy. ¿Carmilla, estás segura que no me necesitas aquí? No quiero llegar el lunes y encontrar 4 cuerpos de humano y un gato muertos de hambre en medio de un basurero”_

_“Ja-ja. Podemos sobrevivir sin ti día y medio, SJ”_

_“Ajá. ¿Ya olvidaste la vez que me fui a Londres de vacaciones?”_

Carmilla abre los ojos tan grande como sus párpados le permiten y es ahora ella la que tiene el rostro cubierto de color escarlata.

_“¡No es lo mismo! En esa ocasión nos abandonaste una semana y Hayley era apenas una bebé. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a cambiar pañales”_

Sonríes ante el arrebato de la pelinegra, porque aunque es lindo ver el rojo de sus mejillas, es aún más lindo encontrar esas pequeñas similitudes entre ella y su hija. Las mismas similitudes que te hacen pensar que no se necesita tener el mismo ADN o el mismo tipo de sangre corriendo por las venas para ser una familia. Has notado esos pequeños detalles entre madre e hija que te dicen que el amor es aún más poderoso que la genética; y que no importa de dónde provenga Hayley, es tan hija de Carmilla como si ella misma la hubiese parido. ¡Dios, sí que amas a ese par! ¿Qué? No, es decir, no las amas. Te gusta estar con ellas. Adoras estar con ellas. Quieres a Hayley por lo que ha significado en la vida de tu hija y en consecuencia, en la tuya propia; pero por supuesto que no amas a Carmilla. ¿Cómo podrías amarla si apenas han convivido un tiempo mínimo? No, definitivamente, amor no es la palabra correcta. No, no, no, no, no. 

_“¿Laura, estás bien?”_

Es la voz de Carmilla la que se escucha haciendo frente a los cuatro confusos rostros que te están viendo fijamente como si hubieses salido de algún manicomio o de alguna tira cómica sin sentido.

_“¿Uh?”_

_“Creampuff, llevas minutos negando con la cabeza como si alguien te hubiera pedido que sacrificaras un cachorro”_

Dice Carmilla con una sonrisa asombrada. ¡Claro! Para no perder la costumbre tienes que ponerte en ridículo frente a la pelinegra una vez más. Mientras divagabas mentalmente, porque al parecer no es suficiente con que lo hagas de manera verbal, sobre las ideas de amor y Carmilla, negabas físicamente con tu cabeza de tal manera que todas en la sala lo notaron. ¡Diablos, Hollis!

_“¡Nada! ¡Todo perfecto! ¡Todo genial! ¡Todo súper!”_

Carmilla suelta una carcajada y Hayley la sigue. SJ se suma mientras se dirige a lo que crees es el despacho del apartamento. Tu hija no hace un menor intento en esconder lo irrisorio que encuentra tu respuesta. Puedes incluso escuchar un ‘meow’ proveniente de Bagheera. ¡Hasta el peludo de la casa te encuentra completamente ridícula, Laura!

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

> _“¡Necesito hablar con el médico! ¡Es urgente!”_
> 
> _Dices mientras manoteas el frente del mostrador de la oficina del pediatra de tu hija._
> 
> _“Tranquila Miss Karnstein. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?”_
> 
> _La experta, por no decir vieja, enfermera del Dr. Spencer trata de tranquilizarte. Es posible que haya tenido que tratar con más mamás primerizas de lo que desea y tenga práctica en cómo calmarlas. Para ti, todo este mundo es nuevo. Hace unas semanas apenas que la vida, y las decisiones de tu ex esposa, hicieron que ahora sólo sean Hayley y tú._
> 
> _“¡Es Hayley! Hice todo lo que el Dr. Spencer me dijo anoche por teléfono pero Hayley no deja de llorar desde ayer. ¡Por favor, llame al médico!”_
> 
> _“Todo va a estar bien, Miss Karnstein. Todo va a estar bien”_
> 
> _Dice la enfermera antes de tomar a tu hija entre sus brazos. Es la primera angustia que vives y crees que podrías morir por ella. Jamás, ni siquiera por tu propia vida, has sentido tanto miedo. Hayley resulta estar bien, sus primeros dientes están comenzando a salir y su dentadura duele más de lo que es capaz de resistir. En ese momento quisieras estar en su lugar y evitarle el dolor, en ese momento, te das cuenta que este sentimiento lo tendrás el resto de tus días._
> 
> _***_
> 
> _“¡Kitty! ¡Kitty! ¡Corre tienes que ver esto por ti misma! ¡Kittttyyyyyyyyyyyy!”_
> 
> _Grita Will desde la sala dónde lo dejaste jugando con Hayley hace apenas dos minutos._
> 
> _“¿Qué quieres ahora, cara de…? ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Está caminando! ¡Will, Hayley está caminando!”_
> 
> _Tu hija está parada en medio de la sala dando pequeños y torpes pasos hacia su tío. Un par de lágrimas salen por la comisura de tus ojos e intentas atraparlas antes de que tu hermano se dé cuenta de ello, pero tu sonrisa no puede ser más grande. Tu pequeña está creciendo. Tu Hayley ha comenzado a hacer su propio camino._
> 
> _***_
> 
> _“¡Oh, por dios, Mattie! ¿Qué pasó aquí?”_
> 
> _Le dices a tu hermana en cuanto entras al cuarto de tu hija. Toda la habitación está cubierta de polvo blanco, mientras tu hermana y Hayley están en medio del desastre envueltas por completo en una esponjosa nube de talco._
> 
> _“Mircalla, tu pequeño engendro es literalmente un monstruo. No dejaba de moverse mientras intentaba cambiarle el pañal. La única forma que encontré para que se quedara algo tranquila fue darle la botella del talco para que se entretuviera. Bien, no la mejor idea que se me pudo ocurrir. No me vuelvas a dejar sola con ella nunca”_
> 
> _“Mattie, me fui por dos horas”_
> 
> _“¡Promételo!”_
> 
> _“Está bien. Lo prometo. Al menos, le cambiaste el pañal”_
> 
> _Tu hija se levanta de entre el regazo de tu hermana y puedes ver que tiene puesto el pañal al revés. Al menos no eres la única que no tiene la menor idea de cómo atender las necesidades de Hayley. Esta va a ser una larga jornada de aprendizaje. Mueves la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación._
> 
> _“¿Qué?”_
> 
> _Pregunta Mattie no teniendo la menor idea de lo que ha hecho y la distracción es aprovechada por tu hija que aprieta nuevamente el contenedor del talco llenando por completo la cara de tu hermana con el polvo blanco._
> 
> _“Cough, cough. ¡Ven acá pequeña mostruo!”_
> 
> _Grita tu hermana antes de tomar a Hayley por el estómago y comenzar a dale pequeños besos y cosquillas haciéndola reír. Amas escuchar ese sonido. Jamás pensaste que encontrarías tan encantadora la risa de un bebé y aquí estás, viendo morir de risa a tu hija y tu corazón no podría sentirse más lleno. Deseas que esa sonrisa jamás se borre y sabes que harás hasta lo imposible para lograrlo._
> 
> _***_
> 
> _Llegas al cuarto de Hayley después de uno de esos días en los que quisieras aventarle la silla de la sala de juntas a tu cliente. La energía ha sido drenada de tu cuerpo. Lo único que quieres es dormir a tu hija y poder descansar._
> 
> _“¿Estás bañando a mi hija o te estás bañando tú?”_
> 
> _Le preguntas a tu hermano con un tono de burla. Hayley está sentada en su pequeña bañera chapoteando el agua mientras tu hermano la detiene con cuidado, empapado de agua gracias al salpicar de tu hija._
> 
> _“¡Cállate, Kitty! Tu hija es más difícil de bañar de lo que parece”_
> 
> _“Yo la baño todos los días, Willy-boy”_
> 
> _Le dices a tu hermano con una ceja alzada en señal retadora, sin añadir que terminas igual de mojada que él, pero eso no es algo que él deba saber._
> 
> _“Peeeero, tú no puedes darle el estilo que yo le doy”_
> 
> _Dice Will mientras toma la poca espuma del cabello de Hayley entre sus manos y hace el intento de un pequeño Mohawk al que tu hija responde con una trompetilla._
> 
> _“¿Qué se supone que es eso?”_
> 
> _“Es un bebé rebelde, sólo hace falta ponerle tus pantalones y chamarra de cuero”_
> 
> _Giras los ojos a tu hermano porque ¿En serio, Will?_
> 
> _“Eso no es un bebé rebelde. Más bien parece un Cupcake”_
> 
> _Hayley responde con una trompetilla mayor que termina en una carcajada._
> 
> _“Eso eres ¿Verdad, pequeño Cupcake? Un Cupcake para comerse a besos”_
> 
> _Te acercas hasta ella para darle de besos en su cuello para que siga riendo._
> 
> _“Eres una cursi”_
> 
> _Dice tu hermano burlándose de lo empalagosa que puedes llegar a ser cuando se trata de demostrarle tu cariño a Hayley._
> 
> _“¡Cállate, inútil!”_
> 
> _Le gritas a tu hermano mientras lo salpicas aún más con el agua de la bañera de tu hija, quien por supuesto reacciona a la interacción con más carcajadas. Definitivamente tu sonido favorito para ser recibida en casa después de un mal día. Tu hija puede convertirlo en uno mucho mejor con su sola presencia._
> 
> _***_
> 
> _“Por favor, Hayley. Dilo, mamá. Es muy fácil de decir  ma-má”_
> 
> _“Bah – bah”_
> 
> _Tienes semanas intentando que Hayley te llame mamá. Se ha convertido en un asunto serio desde que en una tienda de bebés, una señora te preguntó la edad de Hayley, quien ya pasa de su primer añito, seguido de la pregunta medular, si ya puede hablar. La verdad es que has leído que las niñas hablan antes que los niños, pero tu hija no ha desarrollado aún esa capacidad. Los médicos te han dicho que en ciertos casos es algo normal, que no hay ningún problema físico que le impida hablar a tu hija, que es cuestión de su propio desarrollo, así que nunca has querido ejercer presión para que lo haga. Pero, honestamente, te sentiste la peor de las madres cuando la señora de la tienda se quedó viendo con cierta lástima a Hayley al momento en que respondiste que aún no hablaba. Qué bueno que no pudo ver la cara de vampiro-succionador-de-sangre que le hiciste a su hijo mientras estaba distraída. Lo cual resultó en que el niño llorara como endemoniado y la terminaran casi corriendo de la tienda. Merecido lo tenía._
> 
> _Pero entonces, ahora estás aquí dándole de comer a tu hija un delicioso brócoli; obvio, yummi; e intentando que diga algo más que su balbuceo normal. Y ¡Argh! ¿A quién saliste tan testaruda, Hayley?_
> 
> _“No, Cupcake, ma-má”_
> 
> _“Bah-bah”_
> 
> _“¡Ugh! ¿Hayley, a quién quieres volver loca?”_
> 
> _“Ma-ma”_
> 
> _“Así es pequeño cupcake, es a mamá a quien vuelves loca”_
> 
> _Le dices con una gran sonrisa mientras la abrazas. Y es verdad, tu hija te vuelve loca por completo y aún no tienes idea de lo que te espera después de ese primer ‘mamá’; porque si Hayley tardó en hablar más tiempo de lo común, después crees que desahogó todo lo que no dijo de bebé. No hay quien pueda hacerle competencia. O no había hasta que conociste a Laura._
> 
> _***_
> 
> _“¡Buaaaaaaa!”_
> 
> _“Está bien, Cupcake, aquí estoy. Aquí estoy. Fue una pesadilla”_
> 
> _Hace más de diez minutos que intentas que Hayley deje de llorar. Te despertaste con sus gritos y como es costumbre corriste dejando el alma en el pasillo para ver qué había molestado a tu hija, tanto como para despertarse a media madrugada. No sin antes, de paso, haber cubierto la clásica rutina de golpearte el dedo pequeño del pie, haber pisado uno de los juguetes Hayley y morderte la lengua para evitar decir una ‘palabrota’ enfrente de tu hija. La cual ahora tienes entre tus brazos mientras tratas de calmar su llanto mientras la arrullas._
> 
> _“¡Era un pez gigante y venía por mí!”_
> 
> _“No existen los peces que se comen a la gente. Es decir, sí existen pero…”_
> 
> _“¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”_
> 
> _Okay. No, seguramente no es una buena idea explicarle a Hayley sobre las pirañas en este momento._
> 
> _“No, no, no. No quise decir eso, quise decir que no hay peligro aquí en casa. Los peces no salen del agua. Además, yo estoy aquí para protegerte”_
> 
> _“¿Siempre?”_
> 
> _Pregunta Hayley entre sollozos aferrándose a ti y tú sabes la respuesta inmediata._
> 
> _“Siempre, Cupcake. Siempre voy a protegerte”_
> 
> _Besas su frente y la abrazas fuertemente mientras tu hija da largos suspiros llenos de sentimiento por su llanto que poco a poco se disipan. Y sabes que todo va a estar bien, mientras se tengan la una a la otra. Que no importa el monstruo, vampiro, pez del infierno o ex-esposa; nada, ni nadie te va a arrebatar a tu hija de tu lado. No sin que pelees con todas tu fuerza._

No sabes en qué momento terminó la dichosa película pero cuando sales de todos tus recuerdos puedes ver los créditos corriendo en la pantalla. Tampoco sabes el momento exacto en el que Hayley se quedó dormida entre tus brazos pero aunque no puedes verla, puedes sentir su pesada respiración, conoces demasiado bien a tu hija como para saber este tipo de cosas. Has aprendido con los años. O más bien, los años han sido los encargados de enseñarte a base de buenas, y otras dolorosas, experiencias. Intentas levantarte del sillón para acomodar a Hayley y pueda dormir más cómodamente.

_“¿Crees que podamos dejarlas en tu cama?”_

Pregunta Laura que también tiene a Sloan entre sus brazos, no hace falta puntualizar que el perezoso de Bagheera está acurrucado en el estómago de la pelinegra menor.

_“Se durmieron desde antes de la batalla pero estabas demasiado enfocada en la película que no quise interrumpirte, a mí me pasa lo mismo, no importa cuántas veces vea la película, o que lea el libro siempre me emociono cuando Harry salta de los brazos de Hagrid”_

_“No quiero romper tu ilusión, buttercup; pero no estaba concentrada en la película. En realidad estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos. Lo siento”_

_“Oh”_

Puedes ver la cara de desilusión de Laura y te sientes terrible. Casi tanto, como las veces que has pisado de manera accidental la cola de Bagheera. ¿Quién no puede sentirse mal ante algo así? Tu pobre gato lastimado y la cara de Laura. ¡Diablos, Karnstein!

_“¿Puedo saber qué pensabas?”_

Dice Laura en un suspiro y tú asientes.

_“Primero dejemos a las bellas durmientes en mi recámara y después podemos seguir hablando”_

Le dices a la rubia con una sonrisa que contesta de inmediato. Te paras de inmediato y dejas a tu hija en tu cama, con cuidado de no despertarla. Cuando regresas a la sala, Laura aún está intentando levantarse del sillón con Sloan entre sus brazos, Bagheera incluido. No sabes de dónde sacó tu gato la idea de que la pequeña pelinegra era su colchón para dormir y de dónde aprendió a dormir tanto. Okay, quizás no eres tan buen ejemplo; pero aun así ¡Gato holgazán!

Te acercas rápidamente a Laura y tomas a Sloan entre tus brazos; sí, aún con el gato encima, que hay que hacer notar ya no está dormido pero sigue acurrucado arriba de la niña.

Después de poner a Sloan del otro lado de tu cama, encuentras a Laura en la cocina revisando detenidamente los dibujos, recortes y fotos que se encuentran sobre el refrigerador, detenidos con imanes. En el centro, un nuevo dibujo, que hace apenas un par de semanas Hayley agregó a la decoración. Una rubia corta de estatura con cabello color de miel y esperanzadores ojos avellana toma de la mano a una pequeña pelinegra con hoodie de color negro y un telescopio en la mano. Del otro lado de la rubia, tú, tomando de la mano a Hayley. Hay que hacer notar que cuando le preguntaste a tu hija por qué Laura y tú iban al centro del dibujo y no ella y Sloan por ser amigas, la pequeña rubia contestó  ‘porque son las mamás’ como si fuera más obvio que uno más uno son dos. Y hablando de ecuaciones.

 

_“Laura, necesito tu ayuda"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les cuento rápido, primero uno de mis hermanos enfermó y tuvieron que operarlo, todo salió bien pero sigue en recuperación; después llegó demasiado trabajo; luego tuve que viajar varias veces por cuestiones personales y por último el día de ayer murió mi Golden Retriever de 12 años ;____________; Como ven, parece película de Buñuel; pero es mi vida real. 
> 
> ¡Apesta! Lo sé. 
> 
> PD. Me encontré con la sorpresa de que CarlaManeiro me hizo el favor de subir OFL a Wattpad, con mi crédito incluido. Lo que en verdad es un honor. No saben lo que significa para alguien que escribe por hobbie, y que la mayoría de las veces no tiene idea de lo que hace, que a alguien le guste tanto su historia como para tomarse la molestia de compartirla con más personas. So, dejaré que la siga posteando.  
> De igual forma, ya subí Kiss Ca(r)m a Wattpad por si también les interesa compartirla por esa vía. 
> 
> No me canso de agradecerles a todos Creampuff, por su apoyo, de verdad. Disculpen la espera, pero ya estoy de regreso y viene lo mejor :) Just wait and see.


	21. Espera ¿Qué?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura visita a la madre de cierta pelinegra par a obtener la verdad y se encuentra con más 'familia' de Carmilla de la que esperaba.
> 
> Carmilla pide ayuda a una vieja amistad y una nueva amistad podría iniciarse. Podría.
> 
> Hayley y Sloan son un par de galletitas juntas mientras hacen galletitas juntas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pensaron: Otra semana más y la inútil de Mckie no pudo subir otro capítulo? Bueno... casi. 
> 
> Pero tuve que hacer mil cosas para recuperar lo que pude y de todas formas terminé reescribiendo otras partes, y me gustó más. Espero lo disfruten. 
> 
> Intentaré, lo juro que lo intento, seguir con nuestros Viernes de OFL. 
> 
> Si quieren gritarme para que mueva mi trasero y termine los capítulos a tiempo; por favor, no duden en pasar por mi Tumblr a gritarme todo lo que quieran. Lo merezco U_U
> 
> So... como les he dicho ya estamos terminando la historia y estoy comenzando a sentir nostalgia. Cuatro capítulos más y cerramos :') 
> 
> Dulce fin de semana a todxs.
> 
> Gracias mil por seguir aquí y no rendirse con esta historia. Hacen mi corazón saltar de alegría casi tanto como cuando Laura ve a Carmilla ❤❤❤
> 
> \---- Cambio de POV  
> Itálicas y sangría son recuerdos. (Espero no sea difícil de entender)
> 
> xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie.
> 
> PD. Cuéntenme qué les pareció este capítulo porque estoy muy nerviosa por lo que pasa aquí. Jajaja.

**21**

 

No sabes por qué demonios aceptaste venir. Estar en este edificio y hacer lo que estás a punto de hacer. Siempre has amado los retos. Hacer frente a los obstáculos que se te van presentando en la vida. Trabajar para obtener respuestas que nadie más ha logrado. Ese es tu principal motor desde que decidiste estudiar periodismo de investigación a una temprana etapa de tu universidad.

Después los años en la escena laboral te darían grandes satisfacciones y decepciones. 

Sigues sin entender por qué tus jefes insisten en que se dé un tinte amarillista a las noticias que se exponen ante el público. Más bien, lo sabes pero te parece deplorable que con tal de tener más audiencia, sean capaces de esconder la verdad o de tergiversarla para obtener ganancias de ello.

Hay una, definitivamente, muy delgada línea entre el buen periodismo y aquel de pacotilla que vende su espíritu más puro con tal de convertirse en un negocio rentable.

Miras el lujoso reloj empotrado en pulcra pared de la habitación. Llevas tan sólo dos minutos sentada en este frío lugar. No se sentía así la última vez que le visitaste. Quizás aquella sensación tenía más que ver con quién estabas compartiendo la escena esa noche, que con la edificación en sí. Dos minutos y tus nervios hacen que se sientan como lentas horas. Lentas e interminables horas que no se agotan. 

¿Por qué aceptaste venir este día? ¿Por qué tuviste que decir que sí a la propuesta?

La respuesta es fácil en realidad. Por ella.

Fue ella la que te lo pidió. Fue ella la que en su desesperación solicitó tu ayuda y cómo decirle que no. ¿Cómo negarle algo a Carmilla y sus negros y profundos ojos cuando te miran esperanzadores? 

 

 

 

 

> _"Laura, necesito tu ayuda"_
> 
> _"Claro, Carm. Lo que sea"_
> 
> _Esperas que no se haya escuchado demasiado desesperado. Aunque de qué otra forma se podría escuchar cuando la pelinegra ni siquiera ha terminado su oración y tú estás aceptando ayudarla en algo que no tienes la menor idea de qué se trata. Sólo por Carmilla._
> 
> _La pelinegra te mira con asombro en su rostro y una ceja levantada que te hace saber que estás a punto de ser víctima de otra de sus molestas observaciones._
> 
> _"Es decir, a menos que se trate de algo ilegal, como que tengas un cuerpo escondido en el closet y me pidas ayudarte a enterrarlo. Entonces debería decirte que no. Por favor, dime que no hay ningún muerto oculto en los closets de tu apartamento"_
> 
> _Carmilla sonríe sin que la perplejidad abandone su cara._
> 
> _"No hay ningún cuerpo, Creampuff"_
> 
> _"Bien, genial. No quería aceptar ser cómplice de un crimen sólo por el simple hecho de que me gustas"_
> 
> _¡Oh, por dios, Laura! Por favor di que ese enunciado no ha salido de tu boca. No, definitivamente lo ha hecho. La mirada de aún más sorpresa de Carmilla te lo hace saber. Por supuesto, por supuesto que algún día, esa boca floja tuya te iba a meter en un lio como éste. Y no es que estés en contra de aceptar tus sentimientos por la pelinegra. Pero estás segura de que este no es el momento adecuado para hacerlo. No cuando su madre está siendo señalada de un acto tan vil y corre el riesgo de ir a la cárcel. Mucho menos después de que se acaba de enterar de que su ex esposa llegará a la ciudad en dos días y debe trabajar con ella directamente._  
> 
> _"Laura..."_
> 
> _"Por favor, olvida lo que dije"_
> 
> _Puedes notar la decepción que invade el rostro de la pelinegra y quieres abofetearte en ese preciso instante. No querías que sonara tan frío como las palabras salieron de tus labios. Afortunadamente para ti, las facciones del rostro de Carmilla se relajan y parece entender por qué lo dijiste sin necesidad de que hagas una amplia explicación de tu frase._
> 
> _"Sé que no es el momento, pero te guardaré el comentario para cuando salgamos de todo esto"_
> 
> _Dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa complaciente en los labios. Respiras un poco más tranquila. Hay esperanza. Aún hay esperanza si Carmilla habla de un futuro._
> 
> _"Pronto"_
> 
> _"Pronto"_
> 
> _Carmilla toma tus manos entre las suyas en un gesto por demostrarte que es una promesa sellada con ese tierno roce._
> 
> _Después de unos minutos mirándose a los ojos mutuamente, es la pelinegra la que decide terminar el silencio y aclara su garganta._
> 
> _"Laura, en verdad necesito tu ayuda. Necesito saber qué tanto de todo esto es cierto.  Que investigues lo más que puedas sobre la relación entre mi madre y el Primer Ministro. Pero no como parte de tu trabajo, sino para mí. Necesito saber en qué está metida madre y qué tanto es verdad sobre esos nexos. Voy a volverme loca si no sé en dónde estoy metida. Temo, no sólo por mí. Por mis hermanos. Pero también por Hayley. No quiero inmiscuirla en asuntos de adultos pero toda mi familia parece estar en el ojo del huracán. Laura, necesito proteger a mi hija. De quién sea, de Ell, de Vordernberg, de madre si es necesario"_
> 
> _Hayley, la pequeña rubia está enmedio de todo este gran embrollo y Carmilla tiene razón, no debería dejar que nada malo le pasara. El bienestar de Hay está por encima de todo. No te puedes imaginar el feliz mundo de la niña arruinado por la ambición de su abuela o de un gobernante sin escrúpulos. Ni siquiera de aquella mujer que debería de haberse encargado de su cuidado y amarla como la rubia criatura se merece. Pero también piensas que al final quizás las cosas debieron ser así, porque de cualquier manera a Hay jamás le faltó el amor de su madre, de Carmilla; y como resultado de esa fuerte relación, la rubia es tan buena niña, como su madre es como persona._
> 
> _Quizás lo decidiste desde ese primer encuentro en aquél salón, cuando Hayley se autoproclamó amiga de tu hija, pero estás segura que en algún momento de esos cinco primeros minutos de conocerle, te hiciste tu misma una promesa de protegerla tanto como ella lo hace con tu hija._
> 
> _Si ayudar a Carmilla en esto, quiere decir que de alguna manera estás velando por el bienestar de Hayley no tienes la menor duda de que lo harás. Sin duda alguna. Sin pestañear. Por Hayley y por ella._
> 
> _“Dime qué tengo que hacer”_

El tic-tac del reloj empotrado suena cada vez más pesado. Quieres saber por qué tarda tanto en llegar aquél encuentro. No es que estés emocionada por tenerlo, pero de cualquier manera es un deber. Hiciste una promesa, debes cumplirla ahora. Por ella.

El rebote de tu pierna se convierte en un persistente y fastidioso baile. No te habías dado cuenta de la poca paciencia que tienes hasta encontrarte en esta situación. Claro, siempre has sospechado que es una de tus más molestas manías, como cuando de niña leías a escondidas el libro que tu padre te leía por las noches, avanzando los capítulos más rápido que con su lectura. Por supuesto, jamás le confesaste a tu padre por qué quisiste dejar de leer “La Sirenita” cuando apenas iban a la mitad del cuento, habías llorado lo suficiente ya el día en leíste la historia como para repetir la escena con tu padre. Pero también crees que de alguna manera, esa misma impaciencia te ha dado momentos brillantes. Cuando se colma tu paciencia comienzas a buscar en qué entretenerte, lo que te lleva a fijarte en todos los detalles que te rodean, lo que por ende termina en generarte preguntas al respecto, lo que por supuesto dirige tu ánimo de encontrar respuestas y es así como terminaste en el área de tu profesión.

Es así, como terminas notando que uno de los paneles de una de las paredes de la habitación se encuentra centímetros desfasado de la misma. Eso lo habías visto antes, en tu visita anterior a la sala, pero haciendo buena memoria te das cuenta de que no es el mismo panel que cierta pelinegra abrió antes de llevarte a ver las estrellas. Literal y simbólicamente.

Con mucho cuidado te levantas de tu asiento y te acercas poco a poco a la pared.

Hay una mujer, una bastante alta mujer con un rostro sereno pero enérgico; sus cejas se encuentran arqueadas hacia el centro de su frente en concentración y juras que has visto ese gesto antes. Su cabello es oscuro sin ser negro y su piel es blanca sin ser lechosa. Sus ojos son de un verde oliva, al menos eso piensas de primer momento hasta que parpadea y parecen algo grises, para luego pestañear de nuevo y verse casi de un color negro. Es tan confuso. Parece estar a mitad de sus cinco décadas, pero su piel se ve tan tersa como si de una colegiala se tratara. Sus labios son una fina línea recta que desentona con el gesto de su frente.

La mujer se encuentra sentada detrás de un lujoso e imponente escritorio color caoba con adornos por todas las orillas, parece una verdadera obra de arte, estás segura que es tan costoso como el despampanante traje sastre de color azul oscuro que viste la mujer. Detrás de ella un majestuoso librero lleno de libros, hay algo más situado detrás de ella pero no puedes alcanzar a verle. Tu posición no es la mejor y estás segura que no deberías estar haciendo esto. Te dices a ti misma que no estás en carácter de periodista sino de ¿Amiga? de Carmilla, así que no debería considerarse algo ilegal, de mal gusto y poco educado seguramente, pero al menos, no ilegal.

Escuchas una voz que no proviene de los labios de la mujer, que sigue mirando hacia su escritorio como si quisiera prenderle fuego con la sola intensidad de su mirada.

No alcanzas a escuchar bien lo que la voz dice, es un leve sonido mascullado por la pared que divide las dos habitaciones y al parecer el ente del que proviene se está moviendo dentro de la habitación. ¡Demonios! Cómo te encantaría tener la capa de invisibilidad en estos momentos.

La mujer logra desenganchar su mirada de los documentos en su escritorio y mira hacia dónde crees se encuentra la otra persona.

“Ese no fue el trato”

¿Trato?

La segunda voz se convierte en un sonido más claro entre más cerca está de uno de los asientos que se sitúan frente al escritorio de la primera mujer. No puedes ver nada más que una mano recargándose en el respaldo de la silla que hace juego por completo con el ostentoso mobiliario que alcanzas a ver por la rendija.

Estás segura que es una mujer, los dedos son largos y estilizados, la piel es como si estuviera hecha de la porcelana más fina, pero el color imita al mármol más puro que puede existir. En contraste, sus rojas y largas uñas sobresalen por su intenso color; que hace juego con un extravagante anillo con el tamaño de rubí que crees podría sacar de la pobreza a algún país del tercer mundo.

“Quitármela tampoco estaba en el trato”

“¿Vas a decirme ahora que la querías?”

“Eso es algo que no te incumbe y ciertamente, no era tu deber tomar la decisión por mí”

La mujer ríe complacidamente, el gesto en su rostro te hace sentir un escalofrío que recorre toda tu espina dorsal. Recuerdas las veces anteriores que has sentido algo parecido ante la sonrisa socarrona de alguien. Definitivamente no se siente lo mismo, esas veces el estremecimiento va acompañado de un ligero tirón en tu estómago cuando puedes percibir la calidez de la mirada de la persona emisora del ademán. Esta vez, la gesticulación va acompañada por una mirada fría y distante, lo que hace que sientas incluso temor de la mujer.

“No tienes la menor idea, querida. Esa no fue mi decisión, esa fue decisión de Carmilla”

¿Carmilla? La sonrisa burlona de la mujer se hace aún más grande y es cuando el centavito cae dentro de tu cabeza y comprendes de dónde se te hacía familiar ese rostro. Lilita Morgan se encuentra frente a ti.

El bufete Morgan ha ganado los casos más prestigiados de toda Austria, el equipo de abogados es bien conocido por todos; la cuestión es que Lilita Morgan jamás hace presencia en casos públicos, se ha cuidado demasiado bien de no ser captada por las cámaras. En los primeros años que tomó la empresa, su mano derecha era uno de los mejores amigos de su ex-esposo, un abogado penalista llamado Jean Paul se hizo cargo de hacer todas las declaraciones. Años después, con su muerte y la ganada experiencia de Mattie, fue su hija mayor la que tomó ese lugar.

Es obvio que al ser su madre, Carmilla heredó varias de sus facciones. Inclusive algunos de sus gestos. Como la manera en que sonríe o la forma en la que frunce el entrecejo.

“Carmilla jamás me haría algo así”

“Cree lo que quieras. El divorcio legal por abandono y  el cambio en la adopción, todo fue idea de Carmilla. Yo sólo cumplí sus deseos”

“No veo la manera en que Carmilla te haya pedido ayuda. Por si no lo recuerdas, tu hija te odia”

Puedes notar un cambio en el comportamiento de la abogada, sus hombros se notan tensos y rígidos, su mirada se endurece aunque crees ver una chispa de dolor en sus ojos. Su mandíbula se aprieta con vehemencia, si ésta fuera una novela de finales de los 1800s estás segura que la imponente mujer se le iría al cuello y le succionaría la sangre a la desafiante mujer. Afortunadamente, esta no es una novela de vampiros y Lilita Morgan no es un monstruo ancestral.

La mujer se recompone. Has visto esta postura antes, en Carmilla. Laura Hollis, tienes que dejar de hacer anotaciones obvias.

“Carmilla no lo sabe, para ella, la encargada de todo fue Mattie. Fue difícil cambiar algunos papeles, no me enorgullece decir que tuve que pedir algunos favores para ello; sobretodo para pasar encima de tu padre y sus influencias. Pero mi hija lo necesitaba y no me arrepiento”

“Y supongo que Carmilla tampoco sabe que tú fuiste la principal responsable de que yo me fuera de su vida, querida suegra”

¡Mierda!

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

“¿Que Laura está dónde?”

Grita la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos tanto cómo sus cavidades le permiten.

“¿Podrías bajar la voz? No quiero que mis hijas sepan nada de esto”

Miras de reojo a las niñas que se encuentran en la cocina de LaFerry, como tu hija ha decidido normbrarlas. No tienes la menor idea cómo es que Hayley se siente tan cómoda alrededor de personas extrañas, pero siempre ha sido así. A los dos segundos de bajar de tu auto a la casa de dúo dinámico, Hayley había abrazado a Perry y LaFontaine como si tuviera años de haber convivido con ellas y no sólo conocerlas de unos días.

“¿Tus hijas?”

Dice LaFontaine levantando una de sus cejas tanto como puede. Diablos, Karnstein, debes ser más cuidadosa con lo que sale de tu boca cuando le tienes cerca. Recuerdas las primeras semanas que comenzaste a salir con Ell. LaFontaine hacía bailar sus cejas de arriba a abajo cada vez que podía cuando la rubia no estaba poniendo atención. Obviamente, tú respondías con un singular movimiento girando tus ojos ante su presuntuosa sonrisa.

Es imposible que después de tantos años y dos hijos de por medio la pelirroja se siga comportando como una adolescente.

“Sabes lo que quiero decir”

Volteas por encima de tu hombro para ver a Perry que intenta que sus mellizos no se coman la masa para galletas, mientras Hayley le pone lo crees es demasiado colorante amarillo a su cubierta de azúcar, que por supuesto prueba cada dos segundos, y Sloan, pues la peliengra simplemente es como es. La niña mira asqueada al mellizo que se está metiendo una bola de masa para galleta a la nariz, mientras su madre lucha contra la melliza que tiene masa entre los dientes. Sonríes ante la imagen.

“¡Claro que lo sé!”

Regresas tu mirada y ahí está, ese estúpido movimiento de cejas y la sonrisa idiota. ¡Dios! No hay tiempo para esto. Le golpeas en el brazo con el puño y de inmediato LaFontaine se lleva una de sus manos a dónde impactó tu mano alardeando un ‘ouch’ como si le acabaras de arrancar el brazo.

Alguien aclara su garganta y no es necesario especificar de quién se trata. Sabes que es el modo de Perry de proteger a LaF. Igual la científica le sonríe y sopla un beso en su dirección para decirle que todo está bien. ¡Yuk! Cursis.

“Pero entonces ¿Crees que Laura logrará sacarle la verdad a tu madre?”

Cuando encoges los hombros par hacerle saber que en realidad es lo que esperas la pelirroja continúa.

“No me malentiendas, Laura es un verdadero infierno cuando se propone algo. No va a detenerse hasta saber qué es lo que está pasando. Puedes confiar en ella por completo.”

LaFontaine mira por sobre tu hombro hacia la cocina para después hacerte una seña para que te acerques a ella.

“Perry aún no sabe que lo que pasó en el Lustig durante nuestra estancia en Silas University fue mi culpa”

“¡Tú fuiste la que explotó el Lustig y llenó la calle de espuma de capuccino por completo!”

“¡Shhhhh!”

Dice LaFotaine intentando poner sus manos por encima de tu boca, Perry parece no haber escuchado ni una palabra pues sigue con el rodillo amasando la pasta como si nada pasara.

“¿Ooops?”

Le dices a LaFontaine, aunque se lo tiene merecido por seguirte molestando con Laura. No es que no quisieras que sus burlas estuvieran sustentadas en verdaderas acciones pero después de la plática entre ustedes no sabes en qué punto se encuentra su relación.

  

 

> _“¿La perdonarías?”_
> 
> _Dice Laura mientras intenta parecer un tanto desinteresada en el tópico revisando el lomo de los libros que se encuentran en tu despacho. Por un momento no sabes a qué demonios se refiere, hasta que la observas mirarte por la comisura del ojo mientras mientras se muerde un labio. ¡Hollis, por favor, no es el momento! Prefieres jugar al desentendimiento total._
> 
> _“¿Uh?”_
> 
> _Dices mientras sigues mirando la pantalla de tu computadora transfiriendo todos los archivos que tienes de tu situación financiera, Laura cree que es buena idea deslindar cualquier conexión monetaria de la de tu madre, al menos en lo que se llega a una conclusión clara sobre las cuentas._
> 
> _Te obligas a creer que tu madre no sería capaz de prestarse a una artimaña tan sucia, una cosa es que tengas problemas con su forma de reaccionar ante la partida de tu padre y otra que admitas que sospechas de sus actividades legales. Tal vez, tu madre apestó como figura materna, pero si hay un área en la que puedas reconocer el amplio conocimiento y desenvolvimiento de tu madre, esa, por seguro es la laboral. De ahí que tanto tu hermana como tú hayan heredado su compromiso puntual con sus respectivos trabajos._
> 
> _Pero también sabes que buscando realizar su trabajo, tu madre sería capaz de lo que fuera por lograr su objetivo. Es lo que te da miedo._
> 
> _“¿Carm?”_
> 
> _Laura te trae de nuevo a la realidad, una nada linda._
> 
> _“Si… ella, decidiera regresar a tu vida no sólo de forma laboral. ¿La perdonarías?”_
> 
> _Levantas la mirada para ver a Laura a los ojos por priemra vez desde que están en esa habitación._
> 
> _“No lo creo”_
> 
> _Dices sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta que te hace difícil continuar con las palabras y bajas tu mirada hacia tu regazo._
> 
> _Laura camina desde su lugar frente a tu biblioteca hasta un lado detrás de tu escritorio dónde empuja tu silla giratoria para verte de frente y toma tus manos entre las de ella._
> 
> _“Está bien si es lo que quieres, sabes. No tienes que odiarla porque ella te dañó. Eres una mejor persona, lo sé, estoy segura de ello y sé que aunque quisieras desearle mal significó algo bastante importante para ti. Honestamente, yo tampoco sabría qué hacer si estuviera en tu lugar”_
> 
> _Laura se hinca frente a ti al ver que tu mirada no se ha movido de su posición cabizbaja recarga sus manos entrelazadas en sus muslos mientras busca verte a los ojos con una leve sonrisa, como si te sutilmente te abrazara con ella para reconfortarte. Es estúpido lo vulnerable que te puedes sentir frente a esta mujer, sin sentirte mal al respecto; desde la noche en la azotea, Laura te ha dado la confianza de ser la única personas en el mundo que te puede ver así de desprotegida, paredes derrumbadas y no sentir que te tiene lástima por ello._
> 
> _“Sabes que cualquiera que sea tu decisión estaré aquí si lo necesitas ¿Cierto?”_
> 
> _¡Dios! ¿Qué hiciste para merecer conocer a Laura Hollis? Lo que sea que haya sido, fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer en tu vida. Estás segura de eso._
> 
> _“Sólo quisiera saber por qué”_
> 
> _Dices con una pequeña voz que apenas es alcanzable de escuchar._
> 
> _“Te entiendo. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero a veces me gustaría volver a ver a mi madre por unos minutos y preguntar lo mismo. ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir? A veces es bueno tener una respuesta para cerrar esos ciclos y si hablar con ella al respecto es lo que necesitas para cerrar esto, hazlo. Yo estaré aquí si me necesitas”_
> 
> _Laura te está sonriendo de una manera aún más adorable. ¡Basta, Laura, debería ser ilegal ser así de adorable!_
> 
> _“Gracias, Creampuff”_
> 
> _“¡Ah!, han vuelto los apodos de comida. Bien. Eso quiere decir que pude animarte un poco o que entre Hayley y yo te hemos contagiado nuestro gusto por lo dulce y tienes antojo de un postre lleno de calorías y azúcar”_
> 
> _“¡Oh! Definitivamente, en este momento tengo antojo de comerme algo extremamente dulce, pero no estoy hablando de comida”_
> 
> _Le dices a Laura utilizando esa mirada que sabes que le afecta de la mejor manera y puedes notar de inmediato el cambio de coloración que rellena sus mejillas. ¡Cincuenta puntos para Karnstein!_
> 
> _Por más ruborizada que se encuentra Laura es la primera que mueve su cuerpo hacia adelante y no eres tan idiota como para no aceptar que si Laura Hollis dio el primer paso, lo que resta que hagas es que la encuentres a la mitad del viaje para probar nuevamente sus labios._
> 
> _Así que lo haces. Una, dos y tres veces más hasta que sus frentes se encuentran unidas y sus respiraciones agitadas suenan al unísono. Sonríes porque es inevitable cuando tienes a la rubia frente a ti y has logrado nuevamente beber el dulce néctar de su boca._
> 
> _“Pensé que hablaríamos de lo mucho que te gusto hasta después de que todo esto terminara”_
> 
> _“Jamás dije que me gustaras ‘mucho’”_
> 
> _Responde Laura tratando de poner cara de fastidio aunque te sigue sonriendo y no se retira para separarse de ti._
> 
> _“Lo que te haga dormir cada noche, cutie”_
> 
> _Laura niega con la cabeza por lo ridícula que estás siendo. Después de unos segundos su mirada se siente menos regocijada y puedes leer que algo está trabajando en su mente pero no se decide a decirlo._
> 
> _“Vamos, buttercup, dilo. Puedo ver el humo saliendo de tus orejas”_
> 
> _Laura se levanta de su lugar para posicionarse frente a ti, entre tus piernas, sus manos levemente sueltan las tuyas que las pones en tu regazo mientras las yemas de sus dedos alcanzan a jugar sutílmente con las tuyas. Nuevamente se está mordiendo el labio. Okay, ya entendimos todos Laura, tus labios son tan deliciosos que ni siquiera tú te puedes resistir a ellos._
> 
> _“¿Aún sientes algo por Ell?”_
> 
> _Te levantas de tu asiento para ponerte a su nivel y verla a los ojos. Necesitas decirle esto a los ojos._
> 
> _“Laur…”_
> 
> _“¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaa!”_

 

“¡Whoa, Karnstein! ¿Podrías dejar de babear mientras sueñas despierta con Laura?”

Por supuesto que tenías que poner cara de imbécil mientras recordabas a Laura. Y por supuesto, que tenías que hacerlo frente a LaFontaine. Le miras tratando de expresar la poca paciencia que le tienes en este momento y eso parece ser suficiente para que la pelirroja suba las manos frente a ella a manera de rendición.

“Lo que iba a decir es que confío en Laura, de verdad. Y confío en que no se dará por vencida pero también recuerdo a tu madre y no creo que sea tan fácil que le abra las puertas de sus más oscuros secretos por el simple hecho de que su hija se está acostando con ella”

“Laura y yo no… ella y yo no…”

“Tranquila, lo sé”

“¿Laura dijo algo al respecto?”

Preguntas a LaFontaine mirando a la cocina para tratar de ver si tus hijas ¡Demonios! TU HIJA o Sloan han escuchado algo de la conversación y también un poco para parecer algo desinteresada en el tema. Un poco.

“Por supuesto que no, pero Laura Hollis es tan transparente como el agua. Cuando Laura tenía sexo con Danny, al otro día no dejaba de tararear “Love story” de Taylor Swift; y sus hombros se veían extremadamente relajados. No he visto así a Laura en años”

“Laura y la gigante roja, había olvidado que fueron novias”

Miras tus uñas, por supuesto que no te molesta pensar en Laura estando con otra mujer y mucho menos en que sea Clifford quien ha tenido ese honor, honor que tú no has estado ni cerca. No, definitivamente no estás hirviendo en celos. Y por supuesto que ese hueco en el estómago no tiene nada que ver con las agruras que te causa la idea de que Laura no sea tuya. No como tu propiedad, sino tuya para adorar o no, para molestar o no, para amar o no.

¡Espera! ¿Que?

No, no, no. ¿Amor? Karnstein, contrólate. Nadie está hablando de amor aquí.

“Eso fue hace más de mil años, descubrieron que no eran la una para la otra pero ninguna quiso perder su amistad. Así que no tienes por qué ponerte celosa, Kitty”

“¡Oh, por dios! ¿Recuerdas el estúpido sobrenombre que Will me puso?”

“¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Will decía que por fuera eres como una pantera, territorial, protectora e imponente, pero que por dentro no eres más que una linda y tierna gatita”

“Los dos son unos idiotas. Recuerdo que ese día estábamos en el desván de tu casa. Amaba ese lugar, era como nuestro refugio”

Sonríes ante el recuerdo de unos jóvenes LaFontaine, Will y Carmilla que en lo único en lo que pensaban era cómo pasar la tarde divirtiéndose lejos de sus problemas familiares y ansiosos por comerse el mundo adulto. Qué estúpidos eran. Qué fácil era evitar la realidad a esa edad, ojalá ahora fuese tan fácil como esconderse en el sótano inventando su mundo o sumergiéndose en alguno de aquellos que ofrece la literatura.

“A puesto a que eso años sin mí, tu vida debió haber sido aburridísima”

LaFontaine bromea pero no está lejos de la verdad, no sólo te hicieron falta sus bufonerías y su buen humor. También te hizo falta su amistad. No te habías dado cuenta cuánto le habías extrañado hasta ese momento.

“Sobreviví. Y créeme, con mi hermano tuve suficiente idiotez en mi vida como para recordarte”

Bueno, que sepas que has extrañado a LaFontaine todos estos años no quiere decir que le vas a soltar un discurso meloso sobre valorar su camaradería y tu compromiso por tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¡Jamás!

"Me da gusto verte de nuevo Karnstein. Aún no entiendo en qué puedo ayudarte, pero lo que sea, cuenta con ello"

LaFontaine dice sonriendo porque te conoce tan bien que sabe que el insulto es tu forma de decirle que tiene la razón. Su sonriente semblante se ve interrumpido cuando un timbrazo de su celular llama su atención. La científica frunce el ceño y sostiene el aparato en la mano mientras se muerde el interior de las mejillas intentando decidir si contestar. Puedes notar la rigidez de su postura y lo incómoda que se siente, así que decides darle el espacio para que lo haga sin problemas.

Te levantas de la sala y caminas hacia la isla de la cocina dónde tus pequeñas siguien haciendo repostería con Perry.

“¡Maaaaaamiiiiiii!”

Tu hija grita exaltada mientras se balancea en el banco de la cocina que está sentada.

“Creo que es momento de ponerle un alto a la azúcar, Hayley”

“¡Ouuh!”

Contesta Hayley con el labio inferior rebasabdo el superior y una mirada de sabueso regañado. No es justo que tu hija sepa exactamente qué hacer para estrujarte el corazón y que le digas que sí a todo.

“¡Oh! No se preocupe Miss Karnstein, es azúcar natural y completamente orgánica, jamás le daría azúcar refinada a mis hijos”

Cuando Perry nota tu pasividad de tu rostro al no entender ni media palabra de lo que digo vuelve a intentarlo.

“Sólo está emocionada, no tiene nada que ver con la azucar que ha consumido. Lo sé por experiencia, antes de tener a mis hijos, tuve que experimentar con miles de insumos antes de encontrar este sustituto que no afecta de la misma forma que la azúcar estándar y sigue endulzando igual. Laura fue mi conejilla de indias”

Sonríes con sólo escuchar su nombre e imaginando la cara de felicidad de la rubia ante las miles de galletas que tendría que probar para ayudar a Perry a encontrar el producto adecuado. Casi puedes ver a la petiza rubia ojos exorbitantes e irradiando alegría entre una montaña de galletas de todos colores.

"Carmilla, Perry, me siento mi madre cuando me llamas por mi apellido"

Asientes a Perry para que sepa que has entendido, ahora sí, su información. La pelirroja contesta el gesto con una sonrisa. Podrías acostumbrarte a estar junto al par pelirrojas en más ocasiones. 

“¿S, no estás haciendo galletas?”

Preguntas de inmeadiato a Sloan, temiendo que Curly Sue haga un gran escándalo de tu comentario.

“No hay colorante negro. Tía Perry sólo una colorantes naturales”

Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no podrías haberlo notado antes?

“¡Pero S, va a ayudarnos a probar nuestras galletas!”

Grita ¿Darwin?, ¿En serio, LaF?, del otro lado de la mesa.

“Yo no voy a probar nada, yo no soy mi mamá”

Dice Sloan con una risilla burlona entre dientes haciedno referencia a lo que Perry recién dijo sobre ser conejillo de indias. Realmente adoras a esta niña. Su actitud te hacen recordar tanto a ti cuando tenías su edad.

“¡Oh, shush! Abre la boca, es mi galleta ‘Estrella Huppepluff’”

Sloan aprieta los labios de inmediato pero tu hija recurre a su perfecto conocimiento de la pelinegra y comienza a hacer cosquillas a un costado del dorso de Sloan que se pone casi roja por intentar sobrevivir del ataque pero no se rinde. Hasta que tu hija, obviamente, tiene que hacer lo que mejor sabe.

“Pruébala, Por fisss ¿Sí?”

¡Ugh! Por supuesto que la pelinegra no puede resistirse al gran gesto de súplica de tu hija y toma gran y profundo respiro antes de abrir la boca por completo para que Hayley ponga su galleta en ella.

“Yeah, no está mal”

Por un momento crees que Sloan está a punto de vomitar tras los primeros bocados, después puedes notar como se obliga a tragar la bola de azúcar que tiene en su garganta para terminar por ‘suavizar’ su opinión al respecto.

Hayley sonríe con mucha fuerza y la abraza casi haciéndola caer de su banco. Sloan logra detenerse con sólo las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mesa pero le sonríe de regreso a tu hija. Sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse y estás pensando en la mejor forma de hacer burla de ello cuando LaFontaine irrumpe las actividades. 

"Karnstein, debemos irnos. ¿Quieres mi ayuda? Bien, ahora soy yo la que necesita de la tuya a cambio"

¿Pero qué demonios?

 

 ------------------------------------

 

"Creo que el jetlag del viaje causó demasiados estragos en esa cabecita tuya. Por suerte, hace años que dejé de ser tu suegra, Ell"

"Sería lindo ver cómo reacciona tu hija cuando se entere de quién fue la responsable de mi partida"

"No te atreverías"

Dice la abogada mientras su voz se quiebra un poco. Es una mujer realmente imponente, pero por su expresión en este momento hasta sientes empatía por ella. 

"Creí que había quedado claro para qué había regresado a Austria, Lilita. No me interesa otra cosa que no sea lograr mi objetivo aquí, pero si tengo que recurrir nuevamente a Carmilla para lograrlo, no me detendré. Así tenga que acercarme a la niña"

Puedes ver los hombros de Lilita tensarse aún más. De inmediato, estrella ambas manos en el escritorio mientras se para de su lugar con una mirada tan amenazante que podría atemorizar a cualquiera. 

"¡Aléjate de ellas!"

Las dos mujeres en el interior del despacho se muestran completamente sorprendidas ante la irrupción de la pequeña rubia que grita sosteniendo su dedo índice amenazadoramente ante la advertencia de causar un daño a Carmilla y Hayley. Por supuesto, la rubia en cuestión eres tú, Laura Hollis. 

"Miss Hollis, Creí haber pedido a mi hija Matska que la atendiera"

"Sí, bueno, Mattie..."

Puedes ver el cambio en el semblante de ambas mujeres cuando te refieres a Mattie de manera tan familiar.

 

 

> _"Lo siento, Miss Hollis. Mrs. Morgan no puede atenderla en este momento, pero me hizo saber que Miss Belmonde la atenderá en unos minutos"_
> 
> _Suspiras ampliamente antes de darle las gracias a la asistente de Lilita y tomar tu asiento en las oficinas. No vas a aceptar un no y si primero tienes que pasar por Mattie para llegar hasta ella, que así sea. Estás entretenida, midiendo mentalmente el área de la rejilla de ventilación para ver si eres capaz de entrar por ella, no vas a descartar cualquier forma de enfrentar a Lilita Morgan, cuando un elegante vestido rojo encendido con acentos negros invaden tu visión, mientras un impaciente zapateo se hace presente. Cuando enfocas bien tu mirada, te encuentras con Mattie, manos en la cadera y una expresión de fastidio._
> 
> _"Bien, Miss Hollis, tiene dos minutos para decirme a qué debemos su apreciable visita el día de hoy"_
> 
> _Dice Matska al mismo tiempo que extiende uno de sus brazos señalando la puerta de su oficina._
> 
> _La habitación no es muy diferente a la que conociste con Carmilla en su cita, aunque tiene más detalles decorativos góticos que le dan un toque sutil de un castillo medieval; sin parecer la escenografía de una de esas películas baratas. De alguna manera, el diseño moderno de la edificación se encuentra aún presente. Estás convencida que Mattie tiene el gusto más refinado del mundo._
> 
> _Mattie asiente hacia una de las sillas frente su escritorio y tomas asiento mientras ella hace el recorrido hasta el ventanal principal de su oficina. En la pared además de estar cubierta de libros, esta familia de alguna forma tiene este vehemente amor por ellos, puedes ver sus credenciales oficiales. Graduada con honores de la escuela de leyes de Harvard; ahora entiendes el rompimiento entre Carmilla y ella cuando Mattie se fue a estudiar tan lejos de Austria. Te preguntas si Mattie fue tan lejos, por qué la pelinegra no aprovechó la oportunidad de escoger cualquier universidad del mundo, el dinero seguro no era una limitante; pero obviamente sospechas que tenía que ver más con su relación con Ell y su cariño por su hermano, por los años que se llevan Will, debería ir apenas en secundaria cuando Carmilla iniciaba su universidad, seguramente pensó que sería abandonarlo nuevamente. Amas a esa mujer por lo protectora que puede ser con los que quiere, por más que quiera aparentar lo contrario._
> 
> _Espera ¿Qué?_
> 
> _¿Amor? ¿Por qué estás usando la palabra amor cuando te refieres a Carmilla?_
> 
> _"Antes que nada, lo siento, Miss Hollis"_
> 
> _Mattie abre la boca por primera vez en minutos. Sí, Mattie, concéntrate en Mattie, Laura. Luego encontrarás tiempo para cuestionarte tus sentimientos por su hermana._
> 
> _"Uhm, ¿Por qué?"_
> 
> _"La última vez que nos vimos. Yo no sabía lo de su madre y fue una imprudencia de mi parte mencionarlo"_
> 
> _"No te preocupes, Mattie... Matska... uhm, ¿Miss Belmonde?"_
> 
> _Mattie gira los ojos justo como su hermana y puedes ver por un momento que aunque diferentes en su físico, no hay duda que esta familia tiene dos cosas en común, su estúpida y sexy sonrisa complaciente; y ese giro de ojos que grita sarcasmo al por mayor. Igual no es que encuentres sexy la sonrisa de Mattie o de Will, pero sí la de Carmilla._
> 
> _"Puede llamarme Mattie, Miss Hollis"_
> 
> _Tu primer instinto es girar los ojos de la misma manera. Pasar tanto tiempo con esta familia te está afectando._
> 
> _"Ja-Ja. Puedes llamarme Laura"_
> 
> _"Ahora bien, me encantaría sentarnos aquí a platicar y compartir historias del amor que le tenemos a mi hermana, pero supongo que no es por eso que estás aquí"_
> 
> _Muerdes tu labio inferior y sabes que tus mejillas están tan carmesí como marte ante la mención de 'amar a Carmilla'. No es el momento, Hollis. No lo es._
> 
> _"¿Y bien?"_
> 
> _Pregunta Mattie con cada vez menos paciencia. La abogada se dirige al otro lado del escritorio para tomar asiento._
> 
> _"¡Claro! Necesito ver a tu madre"_
> 
> _Escupes con prontitud y Mattie respira hondo. ¡Ah, ahí está el tercer gesto en común!_
> 
> _"Si esto es sobre las cuentas, madre no está dando entrevistas al respecto, Laura. Esta misma tarde daremos la declaración oficial al respecto y yo misma responderé las preguntas de la prensa en la conferencia"_
> 
> _"No. Es decir, sí tiene que ver con las cuentas pero esto va más allá de lo 'oficial', Mattie. Tu madre está acusada de un delito, no un delito cualquiera, un delito muy grave y no hay forma de que se pueda librar de las consecuencias, si crees que no es culpable de lo que están diciendo entonces debes ayudarme. Lo único que quiero es saber la verdad, es darle la oportunidad de que diga su versión de los hechos si es que tiene otra que no sea desfalcar a la ciudadanía. Si, esa es su versión, entonces tendrá que pagar como todos y... ¡No importa! Dime, ¿Crees que tu madre pueda estar en verdad involucrada en todo eso?"_
> 
> _"¡No lo sé!"_
> 
> _Mattie pierde por un momento la compostura llevándose una mano a la cabeza para pasarla por su oscuro y sedoso cabello._
> 
> _"Dame diez minutos con ella, Mattie. Dame la oportunidad de que pueda defenderse. Yo te prometo que nada de lo que hablemos llegará a la prensa más que la verdad"_
> 
> _"¿Y si es verdad lo de las cuentas?"_
> 
> _Dice la abogada con un tono realmente preocupado. ¿Serías capaz de entregar la información en tu trabajo para beneficiarte de ella? ¿Serías capaz de delatar abiertamente a Lilita Morgan? ¿Serías capaz de enviar a la cárcel a la madre de Carmilla?_
> 
> _Bajas la mirada porque no puedes mantener la insistente pregunta que Mattie viste en sus ojos._
> 
> _"Todo lo que te pido, Laura, es que si es verdad, nos lo hagas saber a mi hermana y a mí antes que a los medios. No te lo estoy pidiendo como abogada, te lo pido como hermana. Si es verdad lo de las cuentas, Carmilla no me perdonaría jamás haberla arrastrado a esto. Con ese tiempo me encargaré de librarla a ella y a Will de cualquier problema que los vínculos de madre les pudieran causar. Si tengo que perder un caso en la vida por salvar a mis hermanos, no lo dudaré ni un minuto"_
> 
> _¡WOW! Es la primera vez que escuchas hablar a Mattie sin un gramo de sarcasmo en sus palabras, su voz se escucha completamente sincera y en verdad quisieras abrazarla. Es realmente impresionante y cautivadora la manera en la que estas hermanas se cuidan la espalda._
> 
> _Pero después piensas en Will y en sus sacrificios por ayudar a su hermana, cuando no era completamente su obligación. ¿Cuántas citas debió perderse por cuidar a Hayley? ¿Cuántas canciones infantiles debió aprenderse para dormirla? ¿Cuánto amor por su hermana y su sobrina debió tener para quedarse a su lado también?_
> 
> _En estos momentos tienes un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos que por un instante crees ver unas en la mirada de Mattie, pero eso no puede ser cierto. Tratas de sobrepasar la pesadez del ambiente._
> 
> _"Tienes mi palabra, Mattie"_
> 
> _Le dices mientras alcanzas la mano que se encuentra encima del escritorio y le das un ligero apretón para tranquilizarla al hacerle entender que es una promesa._
> 
>  

 "No se moleste en contestar Miss Hollis, luego arreglaré ese asunto con mi hija. Por ahora le pido que abandone mi oficina, no sé si le dijeron pero estoy muy ocupada en estos momentos y no puedo detenerme a contestar preguntas entrometidas de periodistas que no tienen la menos idea de lo que está pasando"

Dice Lilita mientras mira a Laura con una mirada desaprobatoria. A la rubia le hace recordar las veces que fue llevada ante la directora de la escuela por no dejar de hablar en toda la clase. 

"Espera, ¿Miss Hollis? ¿Laura Hollis?"

Dice la rubia platinada que... ¡Woah! Es la primera vez que volteas a ver a la rubia y, es decir, Carmilla es hermosa, nada le quitará eso; además de ser inteligente y extramadamente sexy. Pero Ell, es como un anuncio de revista andante, como esas otras mujeres que la saludaron en el restaurante multiplicadas por mil. Ni siquiera ellas son tan bellas como la mujer que tienes enfrente. Por supuesto que nadie se compara con la peliengra, nadie. Si Carmilla es como una diosa griega, Ell es como una escultura esculpida por alguno de esos dioses. Piernas infinitas, delicada silueta, piel suave como la seda, cabellera perfecta, por supuesto ataviada en un vestido blanco que resalta a pesar de su blanca piel y parece estar pintado por encima de ésta. Okay, esa sí es competencia, Hollis. 

"Uhm... ¿Sí? Quiero decir, sí. Laura Hollis, ese es mi nombre?"

Puedes notar la curiosidad en la cara de Lilita tras el reciente interés de la rubia en ti. 

"¿La periodista?"

"Uhu"

No te gusta a dónde va esto ¿Por qué el repentino interés de la ex esposa de Carmilla en ti?

"¿Cómo conoces a Miss Hollis?" 

Pregunta Lilita a Ell. Que fastidiada la voltea a ver de inmediato. 

"Cómo se nota que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que pasa en la vida de tu hija, sueg... quiero decir, Lilita"

La abogada te mira directamente a los ojos y puedes casi ver los engranes en su cabeza trabajando mientras sus puños se cierran en respuesta al comentario de Ell. 

No quieres decir nada, no quieres abrir tu boca porque sabes que generalmente eso te lleva a problemas mayores. 

Ante el silencio es Ell la que clarifica molesta por la falta de comunicación entre la mamá de Carmilla y tú. 

"Miss Hollis, es la nueva conquista de tu hija, Lilita. Miss Hollis es su nuevo juguete"

Los ojos de Lilita se agrandan y tú te quieres hacer tan pequeña como puedas para desaparecer.

"Tú eres... Laura"

Dice la abogada en un suspiro y su mirada se suaviza cuando te ve. 

¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?

 

 

 


	22. Otras verdades.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla se reecuentra con su pasado. 
> 
> Laura encuentra la verdad que tanto buscaba. 
> 
> Lilita habla con Laura por primera vez. 
> 
> LaFontaine es la mejor de las amigas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Viern.... Ouh! Digo, ¡Sábado de OFL! 
> 
> Apiádense de mi alma, por la tardanza; pero aquí está. Una enorme disculpa.
> 
> ¡Por fin capítulo 22! 
> 
> Se suponía que lo tendría a tiempo para el viernes pero entonces me puse a revisarlo y decidí cambiar algunas cosas y bueno, ya me conocen. De cualquier manera, es un poco más largo de lo normal para compensar un poco la espera. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo OFL y no perdieron la esperanza en esta historia, preguntando todo el tiempo en Tumblr o en mis otros fics por el siguiente capítulo. Por favor, sigan haciéndolo, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Prometo que los que siguen no tomarán tanto. 
> 
> Recordatorio, faltan sólo 3 capítulos ;_____; 
> 
> \---- Cambio de POV  
> Itálicas y cita son recuerdos. 
> 
> Los amo Creampuffs, gracias por el gran amor que le han demostrado a OFL. 
> 
> ¡Son los mejores!
> 
> **P.D. ¡OFL ha rebasado las 100.000 palabras! ＼(*T▽T*)／**
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Mckie

 

 

 

Hace más de una hora que LaFontaine está manejando sin decir una sola palabra. De hecho, desde que salieron de su casa después de despedirte de tus niñas. ¡Ah, qué diablos! ¿Por qué vas a seguir negándolo? Quieres a Sloan tanto como a tu propia hija. En el poco tiempo que han convivido has logrado tener un cariño real por ella. Su timidez y esa nostalgia de recordarte a ti misma se han ganado tu corazón y aunque no aceptarás jamás que algo así de cursi ha salido de ti, crees sinceramente que esos profundos ojos te han ganado desde la primera vez que le viste junto a tu hija.

 

LaFontaine sigue manejando con los brazos estirados y los hombros tensos. La autopista marca que están saliendo de la ciudad, pero honestamente no quieres preguntar más a la pelirroja. Temes que si le distraes de su tarea puedan terminar volcadas a un lado de la carretera. No crees que la pelirroja pueda ser capaz de realizar dos tareas al mismo tiempo en este momento. Así sea una que siempre ha sido inherente a LaFontaine como hablar sin necesitar mayor concentración. No ésta vez.

 

Algunos minutos más han pasado y comienzas a preguntarte ya seriamente qué puede necesitar la ayuda de tu amiga, es raro decir esa palabra después de tantos años, con tanta urgencia.

 

LaFontaine se detiene en la gasolinera que se encuentran a la orilla de la carretera y sin pensarlo dos veces se baja del vehículo apenas apaga el motor. Se dirige con pasos apresurados a la tienda y se interna en los pasillos. Tú dudas por unos segundos hasta que la sigues, no estás convencida si es lo mejor, pero entrar a un lugar así a mitad de la nada no es seguro para nadie, así sea tan badass como sabes que la científica lo es.

 

Así que desabrochas tu cinturón de seguridad y le sigues. Aun sin decirle media palabra. El hombre detrás del mostrador te sonríe de una manera un tanto creepy y prefieres quedarte cerca de la puerta mientras puedes ver a LaFontaine al fondo de la tienda, frente a los grandes refrigeradores.

 

La pelirroja abre algunas puertas y toma algunos productos por montones. Tantos como sus manos y brazos pueden abarcar, así que tiene que patear la puerta de cristal del refrigerador para poder cerrarla de nuevo. Llega al mostrador a poner los productos y regresa a otro pasillo a tomar más cosas.

 

El hombre comienza a contabilizar los artículos uno por uno, sin mucha sorpresa en su rostro. Tú no sabes si LaFontaine ha perdido la cabeza por completo o si pretende alimentar a un pueblo por completo. LaFontaine repite la misma acción cuatro veces más hasta que se detiene a sacar su tarjeta del banco para pagar.

 

El hombre tiene la mayoría de las cosas empaquetadas y termina por echar las últimas que trae LaF consigo en la caja que logra acomodar. Por último, toma varios paquetes de cigarrillos de estante los pone encima de la caja junto con una caja de fósforos. LaFontaine paga por completo y el hombre le sonríe. Ahora sin tanta agitación notas que le hacen falta algunos dientes en su dentadura y por eso su sonrisa se notaba algo rara. No puedes culparte por pensar mal de él si tu amiga no te ha dicho qué diablos hacen ahí. LaFontaine por su parte le da las gracias de manera concisa pero amable y lo llama por su nombre 'Lenny'. Seguramente no es la primera vez que LaFontaine está ahí. El hombre incluso se ofrece a ayudarles con la pesada caja. No es un hombre muy delicado, pero por su aspecto puedes decir que tiene cerca de sesenta años y a pesar de ello, apenas puede con el peso de la caja.

 

LaF se despide de él con unas palmadas en su espalda y sube al auto como si nada. Tú apuras tu paso para subirte del otro lado.  Antes de arrancar nuevamente el vehículo la pelirroja se detiene por un momento con las manos sobre el volante.

 

Tú no sabes cómo actuar. LaFontaine está realmente pérdida en sus pensamientos, pero crees que no puedes más con todo el misterio.

 

"Si tienes otra esposa e hijos, éste es el momento indicado para decirme"

 

Por supuesto que Carmilla Karnstein no puede intentar romper la tensión sin sarcasmo de por medio.

 

LaFontaine suelta el aire que había inhalado desde hace quién sabe cuántos minutos y comienza a reírse levemente.

 

"Karnstein, en verdad te extrañé" 

 

Dice LaFontaine aun sin quitar su mirada hacia el frente. Aunque sus hombros se notan un poco más relajados.

 

"Por favor, no me digas que de esto se trata todo, recordaste lo enamorada que estás de mí cuando me viste de nuevo y ahora piensas raptarme para comenzar una nueva vida juntas y por eso todos los víveres que acabas de comprar"

 

"Ugh. Jamás dejaría a Perry por ti"

 

"¡Hey! Muchas mujeres matarían por tener una oportunidad como ésta conmigo. En medio de la nada, indefensa, solas en un auto"

 

"Ugh. Deja de decir esas cosas. En primera, 'indefensa' sería una palabra que jamás utilizaría para describirte. En segunda, si por 'muchas mujeres' te refieres a cierta rubia periodista que estoy pensando, sí, seguramente la pequeña L amaría tenerte a su merced"

 

"Yo no... Yo jamás... No es lo que..."

 

"¡Ay, por favor! Ambas sabemos que sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Laura babea apenas escucha tu nombre y tú no lo escondes mejor que ella"

 

"Como sea. Mejor dime a dónde vamos"

 

Intentas alejar la plática sobre Laura porque honestamente, el rojo de tus mejillas no ayudaría en nada a tu argumentación en contra. Y en verdad, quieres saber a dónde diantres te está conduciendo LaFontaine.

 

Puedes confiar en ella aun después de tantos años sin verse. En lo que no confías es en su sano juicio. Aún tienes que recordarte que estás sentada junto a la misma LaFontaine que explotó cuatro veces el laboratorio de la preparatoria en un sólo mes. Casi de milagro ni Will ni tú tienen récord criminal después de participar en sus experimentos caseros. La que decidió una noche que sería buena idea entrar a los archivos de la escuela imitando al mejor capítulo de misión imposible y terminó expulsada una semana de la escuela porque a media misión su 'mejor amiga', que había sido trasladada a una preparatoria diferente decidió que las dos de la mañana era buena hora para llamarla. Siempre imaginaste que LaFontaine estaba más enamorada de ella de lo que le gustaba reconocer. Algún día tendrás que preguntar por ella.

 

“¿Recuerdas lo difícil que fue para mí la preparatoria? ¿Todas las burlas, los sobrenombres, los gestos de poca tolerancia, los ataques, la necesidad incesante de la gente por denominarme bajo el estándar de un género al que yo jamás sentí que pertenecía?”

 

Lo único que puedes hacer es afirmar con la cabeza, quizás por la edad no te diste cuenta lo difícil que en realidad fue todo eso para LaFontaine. Cierto, siempre cuidaste su espalda en esos años; contra los assholes que se burlaban a sus espaldas o de los mismos adultos que, muchas veces, actuaban peor que los mismos adolescentes. LaF continúa su relato.

 

“Pues resulta que mis esperanzas de que al entrar a la universidad y encontrarme con gente ‘adulta’ todas esas limitadas mentes se disiparan y obtuviera una mayor aceptación, o al menos tolerancia, se desvanecieron tan pronto como pisé Silas University y dije ‘Hola, soy LaFontaine y soy non-binario’. Volví a ponerme un blanco en la espalda. La diferencia es que ahora no había nadie atrás de mí que la cubriera. El primer año fue realmente difícil porque ni siquiera Perry entendía cómo debía tratarme, fue complicado incluso para ella nombrarme de la manera correcta. No la culpo. Lo intentaba lo mejor que podía”

 

LaFontaine se detiene a un lado de la carretera por un momento antes de dar una vuelta en U para cruzar el camino y adentrarse en un sendero de terracería, trazado sólo por el desgaste que ciertos vehículos han dejado a su paso. La científica voltea constantemente al retrovisor y estás segura que ni siquiera la vez que armó aquella réplica miniatura de la planta nuclear de Chernobyl, sólo  esperas que aquello que brillaba tanto no hubiese sido uranio de verdad, se veía tan nerviosa como ahora.

 

“Después de que… bueno ambas sabemos lo que pasó con Ell. Me quedé sin amigos en realidad, Perry estaba apenas ajustándose a tratarnos nuevamente y no conocía a nadie más allí. Las nuevas personas que intentaba conocer se alejaban. Me encerré nuevamente en los laboratorios y la lectura. Pasaba todo el tiempo que podía dentro de los laboratorios de la universidad y cuando me echaban de ahí, corría a las salas de la biblioteca para refugiarme en mis buenos amigos de papel. Varias veces estuve a punto de rendirme y dejar la universidad, pero entonces en el segundo año conocí a alguien; no pienses mal, no fue nada romántico. Jeep fue mi primer amigo en la universidad. Jamás me juzgó cuando le dije cómo debía llamarme o referirse a mí. De hecho, gracias a él conocí a Laura en una reunión de estudio. Laura aún era novia de Danny y así la conocí a ella, más tarde conocí al amistoso gigantón. Kirsch no era muy brillante y siempre necesitó ayuda para lograr notas al menos rescatables. Ahora conoces a Laura, tiene un corazón más grande que su propio cuerpo, así que digamos que lo adoptó como su pupilo. Danny y él se odiaban en aquél tiempo, pero de no ser por Laura, ellos jamás se hubieran comenzado a tratar fuera de sus fraternidades y quizás jamás se hubieran terminado juntos. Como sea, después de unos meses y gracias a J.P. tuve un grupo de amigos que me respaldaron durante toda la universidad y ahora con gusto puedo decir que estoy segura que por toda la vida”

 

“Lo siento”

 

Susurras sin voltear hacia LaFontaine. No tienes el valor de hacerlo. La abandonaste. Eras su mejor amiga y por el falso amor que proclamaba tenerte una mujer le abandonaste a su suerte, aun sabiendo lo que había tenido que pasar en la preparatoria.

 

“¡Hey! Está bien. Comprendo que en aquél tiempo eran tus amigos o tu novia y pensaste que habías tomado la mejor decisión. No te puedo decir que lo entiendo del todo, pero aunque no lo creas, lamento que esa decisión no haya salido como lo querías”

 

Sonríes aún sin voltear. Así siempre han sido las pláticas entre tú y la pelirroja. Sin demasiado contacto visual de por medio pero siempre entendimiento en el aire con cualquier gesto que alguna de las dos hiciera.

 

“No es que no aprecie tu confianza por contarme en esto pero… ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver todo eso con este viaje al bosque? ¿Vas a vengarte de mí por haber elegido a Ell?”

 

LaFontaine no puede más que girar los ojos ante tu broma y negar con la cabeza aunque viste una sonrisa en los labios.

 

“Cuando salimos de la universidad todos tomamos rumbos diferentes. Jeep se fue a Estados Unidos a hacer su maestría y luego regresó a Finlandia para realizar su doctorado. No nos vimos tanto después de eso pero siempre guardó un lugar especial en mi corazón”

 

“Aaaaw. LaFontaine sí tiene corazón”

 

“Cállate, Karnstein. Al menos él no me dejó por hacerle caso a su noviecita”

 

“¡Ouch! Eso es jugar sucio”

 

“Como sea. El caso es que hace unos años recibo una llamada de Jeep diciendo que regresará a Austria en unos días y que deberíamos vernos, quería saludar a Perry y a los amigos. Lo siguiente que sé es que Jeep llega a Austria dos días antes y sin avisar, le llamo insistentemente para vernos pero nunca puede, siempre tiene trabajo que le impide vernos y volvemos a perdernos la pista. Hace algunas semanas recibo una llamada de él. Pidiéndome que lo ayude. Él me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, no pude decir que no”

 

El espesor del bosque comienza a abrirse poco a poco y puedes ver un claro despejado en medio de los árboles que le abrazan. LaFontaine apaga el motor del auto y comienza a descender para abrir la cajuela del auto y comenzar a sacar la caja con los víveres y una mochila que le ayudas a sostener cuando comienza a cubrir cerrar el auto y a cubrirlo con una especie de lona de clamuflaje y unas cuantas ramas intentando disfrazar el vehículo. Esto no pinta nada bien.

 

LaFontaine comienza a caminar entre los árboles de manera segura y tú piensas que lo menos que puedes hacer es seguirla sin preguntar, obviamente no quiere decir más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

 

Cuando traspasan la espesura del bosque puedes ver un descuidado lago y a lo lejos una, no tan pequeña, cabaña. Sientes un pequeño recuerdo en la parte trasera de tu mente, uno que hacía mucho tiempo no habías recordado. Uno dónde el lago era un poco más cristalino, el muelle de la orilla no estaba en ruinas y la cabaña lucía sus mejores años. Tú conoces ese lugar, aunque hace quizás más de veinte años que no has puesto un pie en él. En el recuerdo eres apenas una niña que camina de la mano de tu padre, mientras tu madre tiene a Will entre sus brazos y Mattie camina delante de ustedes con paso firme, tu hermana siempre se ha adueñado del cualquier espacio en el que su presencia sea requerida.

 

Entrada por completo en tus pensamientos no te das ni cuenta de que LaFontaine y tú han llegado al pórtico de la cabaña pero de repente la puerta comienza abrirse y en tu mente puedes ver el recuerdo parecido, un hombre de mediana edad se encuentra parado junto a la puerta, su cerrada barba siempre te ha hecho cosquillas cuando te saluda y él siempre intenta frotarla más de la cuenta para hacerte enojar cuando lo hace, sus profundos ojos cafés son amistosos y la eterna sonrisa en su rostro guardan un lugar especial en tu memoria. Su extraño acento foráneo te ha hecho reír desde el primer recuerdo que tienes de él. El mismo ahora parece tan distante y lejano como si fuese sólo parte de tu imaginación de niña. De su mano sostiene un pequeño niño que parece su mismo retrato, menos la barba por supuesto, arreglado como si hubiese nacido décadas atrás; el niño te sonríe tiernamente y agita su mano apuradamente para saludarte.

 

Cuando la realidad te golpea miras hacia la puerta que se está abriendo frente a ti, hay un hombre con una amable sonrisa, barba tan tupida como en tus recuerdos, ojos profundos y cordiales. Esto no puede ser posible, es como si el recuerdo en tu mente se presentara frente a ti en ésta realidad, como si aquél personaje jamás hubiera envejecido.

 

“¡Ya era hora, LaF! Sabes lo mucho que odio la impuntualidad”

 

El hombre se dirige a la pelirroja para luego enviar su mirada hacia ti. Estás congelada en tu lugar, tus manos que se encontraban aprisionando el tirante de la mochila se aferran con más fuerza a él. LaFontaine pone la caja con los alimentos encima de la pequeña banca en el pórtico y abraza al hombre que no ha dejado de mirarte.

 

“Hola, Millie”

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

“Pero qué linda reunión tienes frente a tus ojos, querida sue… Lilita. Las dos mujeres de tu hija.

 

“Tú no eres nada de Carm”

 

¡Oh, oh! Por eso es que no deberías hablar cuando no piensas tus palabras Laura. Las dos mujeres frente a ti te miran intensamente. Sin embargo, Ell te mira como si quisiera asesinarte en ese preciso instante, mientras Lilita Morgan sonríe complacidamente y es casi como ver a Carmilla frente a ti.

 

“¿Carm? Así que ya hasta sobrenombres de cariño tienen. ¿Cómo le llama ella a usted, Miss Hollis? ¿Princesa? ¿Cariño? No, ya sé. Cutie. Carmilla siempre amó ese sobrenombre. Pero no se sienta especial, Miss Hollis, también me lo decía a mi”

 

El solo pensamiento de Carmilla llamando cariñosamente a la rubia frente a ti te da nauseas y si no fueses tan profesional quizás ya le habrías derribado los dientes de un solo golpe de Krav-maga. Bien decía tu padre lo necesario que era para defenderte de terribles peligros.

 

“En fin. Si no tuviera tantas cosas que hacer seguro me quedaría a ponerme al corriente con ustedes sobre ‘nuestra’ Carmilla. Disfruten su tarde juntas, me imagino que tiene mucho que hablar”

 

Ell se acerca hipócritamente a Lilita que se tensa al sentir que la rubia pone una de sus manos en su hombro para tronar un beso en cada mejilla sin tocarla. ¿Podría ser más falsa?

 

“Ya habrá tiempo para platicar más al respecto, Lilita. Por ahora quiero que pienses seriamente lo que harás respecto al tema que hablamos. No me obligues a revelar nuestro secreto, sería una pena que perdieras el poco contacto que tienes con tu hija y de paso que tus otros hijos se enteraran de todo lo demás”

 

La alta rubia se dirige ahora hacia ti extendiendo su mano. Tú la tomas sin tanta confianza y puedes sentir el frío de su piel. Bien podrías nombrarla la ‘Reina de Hielo’ y no sería tan alejado de la realidad. Tal vez sea la nueva forma de referirte a ella.

 

Ell te atrae hacia a ella y se acerca peligrosamente a tu oído para susurrarte venenosamente.

 

“Ha sido un placer, Miss Hollis. Sólo debo advertirle que no se acostumbre mucho a estar cerca de mi esposa y mi hija. Ahora que estoy de regreso, puede que me den ganas de recuperar a mi familia”

 

“Carmilla ya no es tu esposa y ciertamente, Hayley no es tu hija. Ellas no son tu familia”

 

Sujetas más fuerte su delicada mano y casi puedes sentir los huesos de su mano crujir.

 

“Tampoco son la suya, Miss Hollis”

 

Con eso Ell suelta tu mano y se retira del privado, no sin antes enviar una severa mirada a Lilita que se puede decir se encuentra completamente anonadada con el intercambio. Y ¡ouch! No puedes negar el pequeño dolorcito que estruja tu corazón ante la aseveración de la rubia. Por más que puedas defender a la pelinegra de sus molestas intenciones, es cierto lo que dijo, Carmilla no es tuya, Hayley no es tu hija.

 

“Ciertamente, no había esperado que así fuese nuestro primer encuentro, Miss Hollis”

 

“Laura”

 

“¿Perdón?”

 

“Laura, puede llamarme, Laura, Miss Morgan”

 

Lilita sonríe cálidamente y extiende una de sus manos para estrechar la tuya. Cuando la tomas recuerdas cómo es sentir la piel de Carmilla en la tuya. Acogedora y firme al mismo tiempo. Lilita Morgan camina para sentarse detrás de su escritorio y hace un gesto en el camino para que te sientes del otro lado del mismo.

 

“Y dígame, ¿A qué debo su visita, Laura?”

 

¿A qué debe tu visita? ¿Por qué estás aquí, Laura? La amenazadora presencia de la ex esposa de Carmilla te ha robado la atención por completo.

 

“Yo… Miss Morgan. Estoy aquí debido a mi trabajo. Me gustaría entrevistarla con el propósito de saber su postura sobre las últimas acusaciones que dictan que se han encontrado varias cuentas a su nombre en el extranjero con dinero de los desfalcos del Primer Ministro”

 

“¿En realidad es por eso que está aquí, Laura? Eso podría haberlo hablado directamente con Matska. Ella es la vocera de todo este asunto”

 

“Por supuesto, pero es mi deber como periodista acudir con las fuentes primordiales de los eventos para así obtener la información de primera mano”

 

“Y supongo que nada de esto tiene que ver con su relación con mi hija”

 

¿Relación? No hay nada entre Carmilla y tú, no que tú no quisieras que existiera en realidad.

 

“Entre Carm y yo no hay nada, Miss Morgan. Estoy aquí como reportera y cumpliendo mi deber con la comunidad al informar de manera correcta sobre los sucesos de nuestro país. La verdad es lo único que importa”

 

“Muy lindo, Laura. Pero no puede usted ser tan ingenua. ¿Qué es la verdad en realidad?”

 

“La verdad no tiene otras opciones. No hay más que una. ¡La verdad es lo que es!”

 

Lilita te mira sorprendida por tu áspera respuesta y quizás no deberías estar gritándole a la madre de la mujer de la que estás enamorada. Espera ¿Qué?

 

La mujer se queda mirándote profundamente y casi puedes sentir como si la mirada cavara un agujero en ti. Lilita pone sus codos sobre la mesa y se inclina hacia adelante, todavía pensativa, como si estuviera procesando sus siguientes palabras una por una.

 

“Bien, Laura. ¿Quiere la verdad? Será una larga tarde para ambas, pero se la diré solamente bajo una condición. Esto que estoy a punto de revelarle se lo contaré a Laura, la novia de mi hija; no a Laura la reportera”

 

“Carm y yo no…”

 

“Los títulos oficiales no hacen falta aquí, Laura. Mi nieta no ha dejado de hablar de usted y de…”

 

“Sloan”

 

“Sloan, cierto. La misma Hayley fue quien me hizo entender la naturaleza de la relación entre mi hija y usted”

 

“Hayley ¿Qué?”

 

Lilita gira los ojos fastidiada de su obviedad. No entiendes cómo Carmilla habla de no querer tener nada que ver con su madre si son iguales.

 

“Los niños son más receptivos de lo que creemos y si ha convivido lo suficiente con mi nieta, debe saber que Hayley es mucho más inteligente y observadora de lo que todos creen”

 

Cierto.

 

Asientes a las palabras de Lilita.

 

“Así que ahora que está todo claro, debo pedirle que nada de lo que hablemos aquí debe salir de este lugar. Ni siquiera Carmilla debe enterarse. Prométalo, Laura”

 

No deberías aceptar, estás aquí para ayudar a la pelinegra, no decirle sería faltar a tu palabra con ella; y no revelar nada de lo que diga Lilita Morgan en éste momento sería traicionar a tu juramento de ética profesional.

 

“Lo prometo”

 

¡Oh, Laura!

 

“Bien, Laura. Póngase cómoda. Hace años me quedé sola con tres hijos, mi marido de la noche a la mañana decidió que quería vivir su vida sin nosotros y no hubo argumento que le hiciera entrar en razón. Cualquier otra mujer se hubiera sentado a esperar que regresara, pero no Lilita Morgan, yo no podía hacer eso, no podía porque tenía tres hijos que mantener y que darles un futuro. Me enfrasqué en el trabajo diariamente para darles lo mejor que pude. Afortunadamente, me topé con personas que me ayudaron a entender lo que debía hacer, Jean Paul Armitage, el mejor amigo de mi ex esposo, fue el primero y más fiel de ellos. De su mano logré mantener el bufete al frente y no dejamos que el imperio cayera, por el contrario lo hicimos florecer. Pero nuestras decisiones muchas veces cobran facturas demasiado caras”

 

Es increíble la manera en la que el ánimo de Lilita Morgan cambia al final de sus palabras. Siempre has tenido la imagen de una mujer intimidante, fuerte e inquietante, pero esta vez Miss Morgan luce quizás más pequeña de lo que su postura habitual muestra. Es hasta ridículo notar la extrema diferencia entre aquél provocador retrato de ella encima de su derrotada figura frente a ti. Asientes lentamente para que Lilita continúe porque no encuentras palabras que decirle.

 

“La mía fue perder a mis hijos. Estaba tan ocupada queriendo darles una vida de lujos que no me detuve a pensar en lo mucho que me necesitaban sin su padre en la fotografía. Cuando quise acercarme era demasiado tarde, así que busqué esa atención en otros hombres, hombres que por supuesto lo único que querían era un cheque en blanco a cambio de su compañía. Cuando Carmilla decidió casarse con Ell, Matska vino a mí, estaba realmente preocupada por su hermana y yo me di cuenta lo mucho que me había equivocado. Carmilla es testaruda y no quiso escuchar ninguna de las razones que Matska y yo teníamos en contra, además pensaba que estaba enamorada de Ell y eso nublaba toda su mente. Tuve que enterarme por mi hija mayor que su hermana planeaba adoptar un bebé con Ell, lo primero que sentí fue pavor, sabía que Ell no amaba a Carmilla pero eran dos adultos tomando decisiones, sin embargo, un bebé, Ell es incapaz de querer a alguien que no sea ella misma. Me opuse de inmediato, hasta que conocí a Hayley. Era la bebé más linda del mundo, después de tres hijos había olvidado el olor que emiten y lo fácil que te hacen reír con sólo mirarlos dormitar. Supe en el momento en que la sostuve en mis brazos por primera vez que debía protegerla, quizás de la manera que no lo hice con mis propios hijos”

 

Los ojos de Lilita se han llenado de lágrimas y estás casi segura que los tuyos están casi iguales. El nudo en tu garganta es ahora el que te impide emitir cualquier sonido.

 

“Cuando Ell se desobligó por completo de Hayley fui yo la que le ofreció la salida de irse. Huir de la vida de Carmilla parecía la mejor opción entonces, aunque sabía lo destrozada que mi hija estaría; pensé que algún día lo entendería. En ese momento el padre de Ell pasaba por una muy mala racha, su banco estaba casi en la quiebra y necesitaba el dinero para sostenerse y regresar al mundo de los negocios. Ese fue el trato que hice con Ell, ella desaparecería de la vida de Carmilla y yo a cambio le daría el dinero suficiente para que su padre pudiera recuperarse”

 

“¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? A pesar de saber que su hija sufriría, no digo que Ell debería haberse quedado con ellas si no eran felices pero irse así como si nada y Carmilla quedándose sola con su hija, sintiéndose abandonada nuevamente”

 

Lilita te ofrece una sonrisa triste.

 

“Usted es madre, Laura. ¿Qué hubiese hecho de estar en mi lugar? Ell no amaba ni a mi hija, ni a mi nieta, quedarse sólo las lastimaría más. No era una opción. Muchas veces es mejor arrancar la mala hierba de un solo tajo. O así lo creí en su momento, intenté acercarme a Carmilla, le ofrecí regresar a casa pero como ya le he dicho, y como ya debe saber, Carmilla es orgullosa y no quiso mi ayuda. Tuve que hablar con William y ofrecerle trabajo en el bufete para que se mudara cerca de ella, no es que su hermano no quisiera ayudarla, pero por mi propuesta fue que abandonó su sueño de vivir en Londres. Nombré a Matska mi mano derecha en el bufete para que estuviese más cerca de sus hermanos. Era lo único que podía hacer desde mi posición. Fui yo la que movió cielo, mar y tierra para lograr el divorcio por abandono de mi hija, fui yo la que le pidió a Matska no decir ni una palabra y que dijera que había sido ella la encargada. Sabía que Carmilla no quería que yo me involucrara”

 

Wow.

 

“¿Por qué no decirle a Carmilla? ¿Por qué ocultar su protección? ¿No quisiera que la imagen que tiene su hija de usted cambiara?”

 

“Es lo que más deseo, Laura. Pero muchas veces la vida no nos da lo que tanto anhelamos y debemos vivir con ello y con nuestras decisiones. Si Carmilla se enterara que pagué a Ell para irse no me dejaría explicar mis razones, y honestamente no la culparía por creer que lo hice para lastimarla, no le demostré lo suficiente lo mucho que me importaban, ella y sus hermanos, por lo que sé que no me tiene confianza. También sé que es por eso que usted está aquí hoy. Carmilla duda de mí. Duda sobre las cuentas y ha enviado a la persona que más confianza tiene, después de sus hermanos, a investigar al respecto”

 

¡Oh, dios! ¡Atrapada, Laura!

 

Sin embargo, Lilita no se ve para nada enojada. Al contrario, te sigue sonriendo con un pesado dejo de abatimiento.

 

“¿Es cierto? Lo de las cuentas ¿Son ciertos los desfalcos y las cuentas a su nombre?”

 

“Lo son, Laura”

 

¡Carajo! Tenías una esperanza. Adiós esperanza.

 

“Pero no es lo que cree. Hace un par de años Ell reapareció, había reconstruído su vida pero necesitaba ayuda para seguir sobresaliendo, mis influencias con altos dirigentes de otros países y las conexiones con las que el bufete contaba, a cambio de no cruzarse en el camino de mi hija. Volví a ceder pensando que sería la última vez que la vería. Irónicamente, Ell no fue la única beneficiada con mis contactos, su padre consiguió aliarse con Vordernberg para enriquecerse con las finanzas del país. En cuanto supe lo que estaba pasando le encaré para decirle que todo saldría a la luz, que yo misma diría todo aunque me quedase sin mi hija, pero él tenía otro plan. Si yo hablaba, Ell regresaría, no sólo para destruir la paz en la vida de Carmilla, sino para, además, usar el dinero que yo les había dado en su partida como muestra de que era la culpable de ello. No sólo eso, Laura. Yo tendría que ayudarlos a salir del problema, si no, Ell regresaría por Hayley y se llevaría a mi hija y a mi nieta lejos de aquí. Podría vivir con que mi hija me odiara de por vida, pero no podría vivir sabiendo que estaría lejos sin la ayuda de nadie y en las manos del peor ser que he conocido. No creía que Carmilla siguiera sintiendo algo por Ell, pero por Hayley, por darle a mi nieta la familia que ni su padre ni yo pudimos darle sé que mi hija sería capaz de todo. ¿Es la verdad lo que es o lo que queremos ver? ¿Pueden haber o no otras 'verdades'?”

 

Bueno, demonios, en eso Lilita tiene razón. Tú harías lo mismo por tu hija.

 

“¿No hay algo legal que Matska pueda hacer?”

 

“En eso he estado trabajando todo este tiempo, Laura. Matska ha realizado trabajos de búsqueda de información para mí, sin saber en realidad lo que ha estado buscando pero el problema es que la gente involucrada de repente comenzó a desaparecer. Los encargados de las transferencias y de toda la información de las cuentas se ha desvanecido como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Creo usted misma pudo confirmar eso, buscábamos a las mismas personas sin saberlo, Laura. Usted por su trabajo, yo por salvar mi reputación pero ninguna lo ha logrado hasta ahora”

 

“Debe haber algo que podamos hacer”

 

“Sin ellos estoy perdida. Serían el único eslabón que podría vincular toda la relación entre el padre de Ell y el Primer Ministro. Tenía la certeza de que usted no se rendiría y los encontraría, pero ahora con toda la información apuntando a mi nombre y el regreso de Ell a Austria, creo que no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. Nadie hablará en su contra, su padre jamás dirá la verdad, Vordenberg es un peón cobarde en todo esto”

 

“¿Cree que Ell intentará acercarse a Carm?”

 

¿En serio, Laura? La mujer está despedazada por perder todo lo que ha logrado con trabajo a lo largo de su vida, su imperio y su familia; y tú tienes que preguntar como novia celosa de secundaria si la rubia intentará algo con la pelinegra. ¿Novia?

 

“No creo que eso deba preocuparle, Laura. Estoy segura de que mi hija siente algo bastante fuerte por usted. Si no fuese así, jamás le hubiera pedido hacer esto, ni hubiera dejado que se involucrara tanto con mi nieta. Hayley es la vida de Carmilla. Además, no creo que ese sea el plan, Ell no viene por Carmilla. Viene por mi nieta”

 

¿Qué?

 

"Ella y su esposo no han podido tener hijos y en su plan, si no cedo, pelearán por Hayley"

 

“¿Esposo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?”

 

“Estoy segura de que usted ya lo conoce”

 

“No tengo la menor idea de qué está hablando”

 

“Theo Straka, el director de la campaña de Vordenberg”

 

¡Oh, mierda!

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

 

LaFontaine mira desubicada entre el hombre y tú.

 

“Bueno es obvio que hace muchos años que no nos hemos visto, pero pensé que aún reconocerías al niño que te enseñó todo lo que sabes sobre las estrellas”

 

 

> _La noche es fría pero eso no impide que estés recostada en el pasto viendo lo claro que se ven las estrellas lejos en el cielo. Esas pequeñas luces que te indican que siempre hay alguien observándote, siempre has querido creer en esa vieja leyenda que dice que nuestros antepasados se convierten en una de ellas cuando mueren. Qué interesante verlas brillar más que de costumbre. En la ciudad no es lo mismo, pero aquí, no hay ni una nube que impida que puedas ver su bello resplandor. Has venido todas las vacaciones que recuerdas a pasarlas en esta cabaña y tu mejor amigo no deja de sorprenderte con datos sobre ellas. Ese sería la última de ellas, el verano antes de que tu padre se fuera._
> 
> _“Y esa es la osa mayor”_
> 
> _“No luce como un oso”_
> 
> _El niño acostado a tu lado se ríe._
> 
> _“Ciertamente. Algunas civilizaciones le han dado otros nombres, los árabes decían que tenía forma de carro; los nativos americanos creían que era un cucharón”_
> 
> _“¡Ah! Un carro. Eso sí puedo verlo, el cucharón también, todo menos un oso”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Dices mientras entrecierras los ojos nuevamente para intentar imaginarte el endemoniado oso del que todos hablan._
> 
> _“Bueno, los griegos consideraban que Osa Mayor era la osa en la que Artemisa había convertido a Calisto como castigo por haber seducido a Zeus, muchas teorías dicen que entre ellas había otro tipo de relación pero mi padre nunca ha querido decirme a qué se refieren con eso”_
> 
> _Dice el pequeño encogiendo sus hombros._
> 
> _“A veces quisiera ser una de ellas. Estar allá arriba mirando a los demás, lo que hacen de sus vidas, acompañarlos en sus mayores tristezas y que nada me pudiese tocar”_
> 
> _“Deberías dejar de leer tanta poesía oscura, Millie"_
> 
> _“Mira quién lo dice, gusano de biblioteca”_
> 
> _El niño se ríe fuertemente y cuando se calma se sienta mientras extiende su dedo meñique frente a ti._
> 
> _“¿Qué?”_
> 
> _“Hagamos una promesa. Seamos estrellas en la tierra, la gente dice que los mejores amigos son como ellas, aunque no siempre se vean, siempre están ahí. Siempre estaremos el uno para el otro”_
> 
> _“Eres un nerd y el más cursi de todos”_
> 
> _Enganchas tu dedo meñique con el de él y sonríes. Prometido._

 

“¡J.P.!”

 

Gritas mientras te avientas a sus brazos y él te sostiene fuertemente intentando equilibrar el peso extra de la mochila en tu espalda.

 

“Uhm. ¿Me he perdido de algo?”

 

Pregunta LaFontaine y su voz te trae nuevamente a la realidad. Una en la que te sientes realmente avergonzada por la cantidad de cariño demostrado frente a la pelirroja.

 

“Pero ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos?”

 

Cuestionas intentando recomponer la postura. Tranquila, Carmilla, no tienes ocho años.

 

“¿Cómo nos conocemos? ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes? J.P. Es Jeep, mi mejor amigo en Silas”

 

“¡Oh! Había olvidado cómo te llamaba tu padre”

 

J.P. Sonríe con un fantasma de tristeza en su mirada.

 

“Entremos a la cabaña, deben estar cansadas y será mejor que nos pongamos al corriente con una buena botella de vino y un par de cigarrillos de por medio. Que espero con toda mi alma LaFontaine no haya olvidado”

 

“En realidad fue Lenny el que lo recordó”

 

Dice LaFontaine algo apenada.

 

 “¡Clásico!”

 

Jepp recoge la caja riendo haciendo su camino dentro de la cabaña. Tú lo sigues cuando LaFontaine detiene la puerta para que pases y aún puedes notar algo de nerviosismo en ella cuando mira hacia alrededor de la cabaña antes de entrar a ella.

 

Mientras LaF acomoda los artículos en los estantes de la cocina y J.P. insiste en cocinar algo de pasta para comer como bienvenida porque ‘¡Qué clase de anfitrión sería si no!’, tú recorres lentamente la cabaña que casi no reconoces por lo descuidada que está. Aún están los trofeos de pesca del padre de J.P., tu padre, por el contrario, siempre estuvo en contra de atrapar un ser vivo por cuestión de orgullo. Las anaranjadas cortinas que ahora están roídas caían perfectamente en la sala y creaban un sentimiento de calidez en las frías noches que pasaban las dos familias alrededor de la chimenea cantando; también ayudaban al terrorífico ambiente cuando al irse los adultos a dormir, tu hermana mayor contaba historias de monstruos ancestrales que afectaban el cerebro de humanos para alimentarse de ellos. J.P. y tú amaban esas noches, mientras Will por ser el más pequeño las detestaba. Muchas noches tenías que dejar dormir a Will contigo porque si no tenía pesadillas toda la noche. Los mullidos muebles eran los más cómodos para pasar la tarde leyendo mientras tu padre y el padre de J.P. comenzaban la fogata fuera de la cabaña para cocinar y tu madre junto con Mattie preparaban la comida.

 

Ahí, en el centro de la chimenea, una foto. El último verano. Tu madre con Will en sus brazos, mientras una de sus manos se recarga en tu hombro derecho porque estás frente a ella sonriendo, sin un colmillo de leche pues se cayó esa misma tarde mientras ayudabas a tu padre a acarrear la madera para la fogata, y Mattie enganchada al brazo de tu madre que cae sobre ti y su cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro. Tu padre al lado de ella, intentando pasar uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, jamás lo habías advertido pero se ve terriblemente incómodo al hacerlo. Te preguntas cómo es que jamás lo notaste, y bueno, tenías ocho años, tampoco es como que pusieras demasiada atención en la relación entre ellos. J.P. y su padre están a un lado de ustedes ambas manos del hombre mayor están sobre los hombros de su hijo. Siempre fueron ellos solos, la madre de J.P. murió cuando él tenía tres años. Tu mejor amigo sostiene orgulloso su primer pescado atrapado. Nadie tenía que saber que en realidad fuiste tú la que lo hizo, porque bueno, J.P. nunca fue hábil con esas cosas pero siempre supiste que no quería decepcionar a su padre, así que cuando nadie lo notaba, intercambiaste tu caña por la de él. Todos sonríen honestamente, todos, menos tu padre. ¿En verdad era tan miserable?

 

“Siempre supe que fuiste tú ¿Sabes?”

 

La voz de J.P. te trae de nuevo a la cabaña actual.

 

“¿De qué hablas?”

 

Jeep sonríe.

 

“La que cambiaste las cañas, siempre supe que habías sido tú”

 

“No fue nada. Yo no quería ir a pescar, a mi padre no le importaba lo que hiciera y tu padre se veía realmente orgulloso cuando sacaste el pez del agua”

 

Dices encogiendo lo hombros, pero hay una cierta tristeza cuando te das cuenta de tus palabras, ‘a mi padre no le importaba lo que hiciera’ retumba en tu interior.

 

“Eso no es cierto, Carmilla. Tu padre estaba igual de orgulloso cuando salvaste ese pájaro herido que golpeó nuestra ventana el día de gracias anterior. O cuando construiste el alimentador para las ardillas, aunque mi padre lo tuviera que adentrar en el bosque porque la cabaña se había convertido en blanco fácil para ellas”

 

Ríes ruidosamente ante el recuerdo del padre de J.P. y tu padre intentando espantar a las ardillas; tu madre corriendo detrás de Will mientras gritaba que se alejara de los roedores y tu hermano intentando abrazar al ‘señor ardilla’. Hasta el día de hoy Will huye cada vez que ve una ardilla cerca.

 

“Estoy seguro que esa vez supo lo que habías hecho”

 

“¿Qué?”

 

“Recuerdo a mi padre felicitarme y cargarme en hombros por haber atrapado mi primer pez, pero también recuerdo a tu padre sonreír como nunca cuando le dijiste que no habías atrapado nada y le entregaste la caña. Quizás no lo recuerdas pero mi carnada era color azul y la tuya negra, así que sé que fue el único que supo lo que hiciste por mí. Ese fue su orgullo, Millie, criar una buena hija”

 

Hay un nudo en tu garganta que posiblemente ni el mejor explorador podría deshacer.

 

“Aaaw. Lamento interrumpir tan enternecedor escenario pero el vino está frío y la comida está servida”

 

Bueno, claro, LaFontaine podría romper el encanto de lo que sea.

 

Después de hablar de cosas triviales, como las anécdotas de LaF y Jeep en Silas y ponerlo un poco al corriente de tu trabajo y tu hija, los tres se sientan en la sala después de cenar, copas de vino en mano y Jeep con un cigarro en la otra. Ni LaFontaine ni tú fuman, son las pericias de tener hijos ahora. Aunque ciertamente quizás puedas pedirle uno más adelante, uno al año no hace daño y tú llevas más de la cuenta sin ellos.

 

“Bien, lo primero que me interesa saber es ¿Qué carajos es ese sobrenombre, Millie? Jamás había escuchado a nadie llamarte así y no morir en el intento”

 

Por supuesto que LaFontaine es la primera en hablar y debe preguntar eso con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tú giras los ojos a su cuestionamiento. Jeep ríe ampliamente.

 

“Es la manera en la que el padre de Carmilla la llamaba”

 

“J.P. era el único, aparte de él, que me llamaba así, cuando mi padre se fue jamás dejé a nadie más usarlo”

 

La sonrisa de LaFontaine se detiene al darse cuenta de la densidad que se forma con tu respuesta. Aunque tu amiga siempre supo tu historia de manera muy superficial, jamás se atrevió a preguntar o a presionarte para que contaras más de lo que querías, por ello también te agradaba estar con ella.

 

“Uhm. Bien. Bien. ¿Y cómo es que se conocen?”

 

“Nuestros padres trabajaban juntos en la firma legal. El padre de Carmilla apoyó mucho a mi padre cuando mi madre murió, en realidad toda su familia lo hizo, Lilita incluso me dejaba dormir en su casa cuando nuestros padres tenían que viajar fuera de la ciudad y mi padre no podía regresar a casa para cuidarme”

 

Oh, demonios. Habías olvidado esa parte también. Las pijamadas en tu casa, el cuarto de huéspedes en realidad se convirtió en el cuarto de J.P. tras un tiempo de que tu madre se cansó de ordenarlo cada vez que tu amigo se quedaba en casa. Fue ella misma la que junto con J.P. lo decoró a su gusto.

 

“¡Oh! Siento que ya debería callarme pero entonces ¿Cómo es que ni en la preparatoria ni en Silas supe de tu existencia?”

 

Por supuesto que el interrogatorio no va a terminar.

 

“Uhm. Cuando mi padre se fue, el padre de J.P. tuvo que redoblar sus jornadas en el bufete. Madre había estudiado derecho, igual que mi padre, de hecho estudiando juntos en Silas fue cómo se conocieron; pero se casaron y luego vino Mattie, yo y Will; y ella jamás había ejercido en realidad, así que no tenía idea de cómo comenzar a practicar en la firma. El padre de J.P. se convirtió literalmente en su mano derecha, así que cada vez tuvo menos tiempo para pasar con él”

 

“Por lo que mi padre decidió enviarme a Inglaterra a un internado, dónde estudié hasta la preparatoria. Millie y yo cortamos toda comunicación, la vida nos llevó por otros caminos”

 

“¿Y en Silas?”

 

“¿Recuerdas que yo llegué de transferencia el segundo año?”

 

LaFontaine asiente y tú observas atentamente porque esa parte de la historia no la conoces.

 

“Bien, yo estaba en Inglaterra estudiando, todo estaba de maravilla, pero recibí una llamada de mi padre. Él se había enfermado, cáncer. Quería que regresara a casa para pasar sus últimos años juntos. Así que pedí mi transferencia a Silas y fue cuando conocí a LaF. Mi padre siempre quiso que trabajara en la firma, pero las leyes no era lo mío, le costó un poco de trabajo pero entonces comprendió que la informática era en realidad mi vida. Fue cuando comencé a trabajar en el Banco Central mientras estudiaba al mismo tiempo, no me quedaba mucho tiempo para socializar; también por eso busqué que tuvieras un grupo de amigos en los que te apoyaras cuando yo no estuviera. Iba lo necesario a la universidad y algunas veces creí ver a Millie ahí, pero nuestros caminos ya se habían separado y no sabía si era ella en realidad, no es que hayas cambiado mucho; pero igual siempre te veía con una chica rubia y yo jamás supe que te gustaban las chicas; así que me olvidé de ello y continué con mis jornadas laborales y de estudio”

 

Diantres. Otra cosa más que, sin saber, Ell te quitó la oportunidad. Qué diferente hubiera sido si J.P. hubiese regresado a tu vida. Respiras profundo ante la realización.

 

“Entonces Jeep, es ese amigo del que hablabas”

 

Dices a LaF que asiente de inmediato con una sonrisa.

 

“¿Entonces, tú conoces a Laura?”

 

Oh, por favor, Carmilla. Parece que no importa lo impactante de este reencuentro, siempre tiene que salir el pequeño rayo de sol a relucir en tu plática. 

 

“¿Tú conoces a Laura Hollis?”

 

Pregunta J.P. algo confundido. 

 

“Es su ‘amiga’”

 

Dice LaFontaine haciendo bailar sus cejas de arriba a abajo insinuantemente. Tú gruñes en respuesta.

 

“¡Ah! ¿Laura Hollis y tú?”

 

“Eso no es… Laura ES mi amiga. Creo. No lo sé. Nuestras hijas estudian juntas”

 

Jeep y LaFontaine te miran con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Genial, para lo único que se pueden unir tus dos mejores amigos. Idiotas.

 

“Y supongo que por eso se te iluminan los ojos cuando la nombras”

 

Estúpido J.P.

 

“Es complicado”

 

“¿Qué es complicado?”

 

“Bueno para empezar, nuestras hijas son amigas, si no funciona lo nuestro, si es que algún día pasa algo, no quiero que su amistad se vea afectada por nuestras decisiones. Y si no fuera suficiente, nuestros trabajos nos tienen de lados opuestos de la moneda.”

 

“Oh, Millie. Deja de ver el lado negativo de las cosas. Debo decir que si alguna vez te imaginara con alguien de Silas, jamás en la vida sería Laura Hollis”

 

Geez, gracias. Miras a J.P. frunciendo el ceño.

 

“Pero… debes pensar mejor en que si el destino quiso que tu hija y su hija se unieran en un punto de sus vidas, atrayendo eso como consecuencia de que sus vidas se juntaran, debe ser por algo más allá de nuestra simple comprensión humana”

 

“No creo en el destino”

 

“Deberías”

 

Miras incrédula a LaFontaine.

 

“Pensé que tú creías en la ciencia más que en la fortuna y los hechos escritos por algo inexistente”

 

“Lo hago, pero, ¿Por qué no creer que las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones nos llevan al camino que deberíamos estar? Es decir, mírame a mí”

 

Levantas una de tus cejas a tu amiga para que ahonde en el tema.

 

“Perry y yo. Nos separamos en la preparatoria y a pesar de juntarnos en Silas, recorrimos un largo camino hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos enamoradas y queríamos compartir nuestra vida juntas”

 

¿Qué?

 

“Espera, ¿Quieres decir que Betty Crocker es la misma mejor amiga por la que llorabas por los rincones durante toda la preparatoria?”

 

“Jajajaja. Betty Crocker”

 

LaFontaine mira severamente a J.P. ¿Ooops? Se resbaló el sobrenombre.

 

“Sí, Perry es ella. Aunque, uh, ¡Yo no lloraba por los rincones por ella!”

 

“Síguete diciendo lo mismo, LaFonbrain”

 

“Jajajaja. LaFonbrain”

 

¡Diablos, cómo extrañabas a éste nerd!

 

“Como sea, Kitty”

 

Ataca Lafontaine.

 

“Waaaah. JAJAJAJA ¡Kitty!”

 

“Cállate, Jean Paul”

 

“¡Oi!”

 

Jeep grita de inmediato ante su nombre real y LaFontaine te pide chocar las palmas como festejo del triunfo. Te levantas de la sala para buscar otra botella de vino. ¿Cuántas van?

 

“Bueno, ahora me gustaría saber ¿Por qué todo este misterio viniendo a tu cabaña y por qué no podías decirme que vendríamos a ver a J.P.?”

 

“Porque para empezar es justo decir que no tenía la menor idea de que ustedes dos se conocían.  Y lo demás creo que es mejor que Jeep te lo diga él mismo”

 

Te sientas nuevamente en tu lugar en la sala sirviendo el vino en las copas de tus amigos. Todo se siente tan normal.

 

“Bien, después de unos años, mi padre murió. Debo decirte que me sorprendió no verte en el funeral, Millie”

 

Eres la peor de las amigas. Si el enojo con tu madre no se hubiera interpuesto quizás hubieras recuperado a J.P. antes. Recuerdas que tu madre te habló varias veces ese día pero tu orgullo pudo más.

 

“Lo siento”

 

“Está bien, en el momento dolió un poco, porque tenía la esperanza de verte de nuevo aunque fuese por un mal motivo. Como sea, lo entiendo”

 

Dice J.P. con una sincera sonrisa. Mierda, tienes los mejores amigos del mundo y tú cada vez te sientes peor.

 

“Sin mi padre en Austria, decidí estudiar en Estados Unidos y luego en Finlandia. Me quise alejar lo más que pudiera de casa y lo que me recordara a él. Así pasé mi duelo. En Finlandia comencé a trabajar con una filial del Banco Central de Austria y hace unos años me trasladaron aquí. Aunque el trabajo era absorbente hacía lo que me gustaba. Todo iba bien hasta hace unos meses. Mi cargo es supervisar y aprobar las transferencias fuera del país. Hubo algunos movimientos que se hicieron sin mi aprobación, grandes cantidades de dinero a cuentas sin nombre y fuera del país. Tenía que informarlo, así que hice un reporte al respecto y no hubo respuesta. De inmediato me dirigí con mi jefe y me dice que él en persona fue quien lo aprobó y que no debo decir nada al respecto, que es dinero de un gran cliente al que le gusta la privacidad y no quiere que sus datos se den a conocer pero que confiara en su juicio. Me sonó muy sospechoso, así que comencé a guardar toda la información que pude al respecto. Tenía que cubrirme porque yo soy el responsable y si algo llegase a pasar con ello, todo caería en mi contra. Las siguientes semanas fueron ‘normales’ pero varias cuentas más fueron abiertas con cantidades exorbitantes. Seguí recuperando la información que pude hasta que unas semanas después me comencé a sentir vigilado, de la casa a mi trabajo y de regreso, veo un lujoso auto negro siguiéndome a todos lados. Supe que no era buena señal, así que recogí todo lo importante de casa, mis respaldos, las cosas de la caja fuerte de mi padre, algo de ropa y decidí comprar un boleto de avión a Londres. La camioneta me siguió hasta el aeropuerto, dejé ahí mi vehículo y entre a la sala como si de verdad fuera a tomar el vuelo pero por suerte pude escaparme y llamé a la única persona en la que confiaba por completo. Le dije a LaF cómo manejar hasta aquí y éste ha sido mi escondite desde entonces”

 

Oh, oh.

 

“¿Tienes alguna idea de quién te seguía?”

 

“Jamás se acercó demasiado como para verlo claramente pero incluso alguna vez pude ver que era una mujer. Lo que se me hizo raro. No me malinterpreten, no quiero sonar misógino y decir que las mujeres no pueden hacer el trabajo sucio pero se veía como alguien que ciertamente tendría todo el dinero como para enviar a alguien más a hacer ese tipo de trabajo. Aunque claro, no quise quedarme a descubrir si aquella mujer era un sicario en persona, aunque por su mirada ciertamente podría tratarse de una asesina a sueldo”

 

Oh, no. No, no, no, no.

 

“J.P. ¿Notaste algo más sobre el auto?”

 

“Uhm. Apunté el modelo y placas del auto”

 

Sacas de inmediato tu celular. No hay recepción. ¡Grandioso! Oh, espera. Abres tu álbum de imágenes y comienzas a recorrerlas hasta que encuentras lo que estás buscando. Acercas lo más que puedes la imagen.

 

“J.P. ¿Es éste el auto?”

 

J.P. revisa el celular y sus ojos se abren en sorpresa.

 

“Ciertamente, debería revisar mis notas sobre el número de placas pero el modelo parece ser el mismo”

 

Oh, por el maldito infierno, no. Alejas la imagen que revela una sonriente mujer cargando a tu hija que muere de risa mientras la mujer le hace cosquillas. Le muestras de nuevo la imagen a J.P.

 

“¿Es ella la mujer?”

 

“¡Whoa!”

 

J.P. mira estupefacto la pantalla de tu celular. Cuando te das cuenta que acaba de comprender lo que está rondando por tu mente.

 

“¡Oh, por dios! Esa es...”

 

 

"Mattie"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal, eh?
> 
> ¿Valió la pena la espera? 
> 
> ;)


	23. Rumbos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura regresa de su entrevista con Lilita Morgan.  
> Carmilla retorna de su viaje con el pasado. 
> 
> Sloan y Hayley son lo más. 
> 
> Hollstein AF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Otra vez el calendario no me hizo justicia. 
> 
> Pero aquí estamos de regreso, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y *SPOILER ALERT* estoy segura que de ustedes también lo será. *Wink, Wink. 
> 
> ¡Pasadito del Viernes de OFL!
> 
> Y recuerden que sólo faltan 2 para terminar ;____; Memoriiiieeees
> 
> Anyway! Gracias por seguir leyendo y aguantar conmigo las semanas de espera. Mi vida es caótica, mucho trabajo, mucho viaje de trabajo y por si fuera poco, ¡Mi mejor amiga se casó la semana pasada! Así que gracias por su paciencia. 
> 
> ¡Cuidado con la melaza que hay en este capítulo! You're welcome, tho!
> 
> \---- Cambio de POV
> 
> PD. Sí, estoy divagando como Laura porque traigo mucha cafeína encima con tal de no dormir y no dejarlos sin capítulo una semana más, Creampuffs!. So, ¡Valoren mi amor por ustedes!
> 
> PD.2 Sigo con el shortfic challenge en inglés, si no lo han visto, visítenlo y si tienen una idea envíenla. Aún tengo unos capítulos en espera pero pronto saldrán al aire. 
> 
> PD.3 Loviu Creampuffs son los mejores por seguir aquí.

 

 

 

 

**Theodoros Straka**

**34 años**

**Patras, Grecia.**

**Asesor político.**

**Estudió en la Universidad de Cambridge la carrera de Ciencias Políticas, desde muy joven desarrolló su camino como consejero con su padre Ploutarchos Straka representante del partido de ultra derecha en su país natal. Después continuó el camino por su cuenta representando a grandes personalidades del área en toda la unión europea. Está casado desde hace dos años con Ell Von Habsburg una de las mejores publirrelacionistas de toda Europa.**

 

Bueno, esa información hubiera sido útil desde el primer momento en que el equipo de Vordenberg comenzó a trabajar en la campaña. No que lo que hay en internet respecto a este hombre sea de mucha ayuda tampoco. En su mayoría son datos respecto a su carrera. Sobre su relación con Ell, hay algunas fotos en eventos públicos y un gran reportaje sobre su casamiento en Grecia; que, por cierto, está en griego y el pobre traductor en línea apenas puede resumir una historia de amor de cuentos de hadas. Obviamente no dice nada que pueda servir a la causa de Lilita.

“¡Laur, dile a Sloan que no sea mala conmigo!”

La chillona voz de Hayley te hace despegar la mirada de la pantalla de tu laptop y la pequeña rubia se acerca corriendo a abrazarte fuertemente, algunas lágrimas en sus almendrados ojos te derriten en el gesto.

“¿Qué pasa, cariño?”

Le dices a la niña mientras besas su frente.

“S, está siendo mala”

Dice la niña con el labio inferior en señal de puchero.

Hace horas que has regresado a tu casa después de la gran plática que sostuviste con la mamá de Carmilla y estás empecinada en solucionar todo esto por el bien no sólo de ella como persona, sino por lo que para la pelinegra significaría. Dios, harías lo que fuera para desenredar toda esta madeja de líos y que Carmilla fuera feliz. Después de pasar por las niñas a casa de tus amigas las has llevado a tu casa para cuidarlas y poder trabajar desde ahí. No sin antes enviar un mensaje, tal vez veintitrés, a Carmilla para avisarle que Hayley estaría contigo y no se preocupara por ir por ella con Perry.

Pero ni ella ni LaFontaine han contestado ninguno de los mensajes o llamadas, quizás treinta tres de ellas a Carmilla, que les has hecho. Perry te ha calmado diciendo que se fueron juntas y que seguramente llegarían ya bastante noche, aunque la has notado algo intranquila sabes que no hay cierta información que no ha querido compartir contigo.

Hayley no te ha soltado y solloza entre suspiros con su cara hundida entre tu pecho. Tus manos soban su espalda en espera de que se calme poco a poco y descansas tu mejilla en sobre su cabeza mientras comienzas a tararear la misma canción de cuna que le cantabas a Sloan para dormir cuando apenas era un bebé.

Tu hija baja apenada a la habitación, sus pequeñas manos se encuentran a su espalda y arrastra los pies lentamente a cada paso que se aproxima a ustedes.

“Hey, Hay, sólo estaba jugando ¿Ok?”

Hayley no contesta a la pequeña pelinegra ni trata de soltarse de ti, por el contrario, sus manitas te abrazan más fuerte mientras presiona su cara más fuerte en ti. Tú la aprietas por un momento en señal de tranquilizarla.

Tu hija nota la desaprobación en tu cara y mira hacia sus converse rojos que juegan entre ellos no sabiendo qué más hacer. Cuando la rubia logra calmar su llanto abres tus brazos a tu hija para que se una al abrazo y Sloan tímidamente se acerca no sin antes girar sus ojos ante tu melosa petición. Has notado que tu hija hace eso más seguido, seguramente por la convivencia constante con Carmilla y su familia. Un cálido sentimiento te recorre al pensar en que esa convivencia se pudiera extender por siempre.

“Lo siento, Hay. No quería asustarte así”

“Entonces ¿Por qué no paraste cuando te lo dije?”

“Porque al principio fue divertido asustarte pero no quería que lloraras”

Dice tu hija con un color carmesí en sus mejillas, que se intensifica de inmediato en cuanto la pequeña rubia te suelta para girarse y aventarse hacia tu hija para cubrirla con sus brazos con tanta fuerza que Sloan incluso tiene que dar dos pasos hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio.

“¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!”

Dice la rubia levantando la mirada para ver a tu hija que sigue con sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo sin saber cómo responder el gesto.

“No lo haré. Lo prometo”

Dice S en un suspiro mientras regresa el abrazo de una manera incómoda.

“¿Ya van a decirme de qué se trató todo esto?”

Tratas de no decirlo de manera enojada y en general, aunque en realidad te enfocas más en tu hija para que siga sabiendo que lo que sea que hizo con la rubia no debe repetirse.

“Hayley y yo estábamos viendo de nuevo esa tontería de Vampire Diaries y le dije que así no son los vampiros de verdad, así que le enseñé algunos de mis comics de 30 días de noche y se asustó un poco pero yo sólo intentaba enseñarle cómo son verdaderos vampiros”

Tu hija trata de defenderse. Aunque es un tanto curiosa la manera en la que divaga en sus palabras, justo como lo harías tú o la pequeña rubia. Mentalmente agradeces a la niña por su amistad y que cada vez más palabras salen de la boca de tu hija, no importa si tienen sentido o no.

“¡Le dije a tío Kirsch que esos comics no eran una buena idea! ¿Por eso te asustaste?”

Preguntas preocupada a Hayley.

“Bueno… Quizás le dije que los vampiros viven entre nosotros y que cualquiera podría serlo”

Dice tu hija mirando hacia el techo para evitar tu mirada.

“¡Y que quizás esta noche podría venir uno y llevarme lejos!”

Grita Hayley complementando la información que, estás segura, tu hija había querido dejar fuera de la conversación a toda costa.

“¡Sólo estaba jugando, lo juro!”

Grita urgentemente tu hija mientras toma las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

“S, sabes que eso no estuvo nada bien. Hayley es tu amiga y debes hacerla sentir bienvenida en casa, no asustarla para que no quiera regresar”

Los ojos de tu hija se abren tan grandes como pueden y de inmediato jala a Hayley hacia ella para abrazarla nuevamente.

“No, Hay, por favor no te enojes conmigo. Fue una tontería. No voy a dejar que ningún vampiro o monstruo te lleve lejos. Quiero que te quedes con nosotros, quiero que estés con nosotros para siempre”

¡Oh, por dios!

Tu pequeño y frenético corazón se funde en cuanto ves la escena frente a tus ojos. Hayley comienza a reírse tímidamente y sabes que ya es un adelanto.

“No me voy a ir a ningún lado, tontita. Los vampiros son de a mentiras. Nadie va a llevarme ¿Verdad, Laura?”

No puedes evitar recordar la conversación de esta tarde con Lilita. La felicidad de tu rostro se cae un poco en cuanto el pensamiento de Ell queriéndose llevar lejos a Hayley cruza por tu mente, pero de inmediato te recompones cuando la determinación de tu carácter se hace presente. No, no vas a dejar que nadie se lleve a Hayley lejos de su familia. Incluidas Sloan y tú dentro de ese concepto. Por la tumba de Severus Snape que no.

“Nadie, Hay. Sloan y yo estamos aquí para cuidarte y estoy segura que tu mamá no debe tardar en llegar”

“Está bien, aunque extraño a mamá, me gusta estar aquí; es como estar en casa”

Dios, tus niñas van a matarte con su ternura. Sí, tus niñas. No hay papel o sangre que pueda superar el cariño que has desarrollado por la pequeña rubia. No es imperante que haya una relación más profunda entre Carmilla y tú. Simplemente Hayley es como si fuera tu hija y como tal la vas a proteger de todo.

“Qué tal si les doy unas galletas de las que trajimos de casa de Perry y se quedan conmigo en la sala viendo algo que todas podamos disfrutar mientras yo sigo trabajando. ¿Les gusta la idea?”

“¡Yaaaaaay!”

“Claro”

Por supuesto que Hayley es quien recibe la propuesta con más entusiasmo. Aunque puedes ver una pequeña sonrisa escapando por los labios de tu hija.

Después de algunas galletas, quizás más de las que Carmilla le permitiría a su hija comer, las niñas están calladas viendo otro pequeño maratón de Harry Potter, al que por supuesto Hayley sometió a Sloan como recompensa por su mala actitud de antes. No es tampoco que tu hija haya puesto mucha resistencia. Crees que Hay, como todas las cosas maravillosas que pasan cuando está junto a tu hija, ha podido lograr el milagro de que S disfrute de las aventuras del pequeño mago.

Por tu lado, te sientes algo frustrada; la investigación no ha resultado tan fructífera como querías; tienes miles de notas alrededor de toda la mesa del comedor, que no hace falta decir es un desastre, mientras intentas generar un bosquejo de las acciones que te lleven a demostrar la inocencia de Lilita Morgan y acusar a los verdaderos involucrados en los desfalcos. Es como hacer malabares con cuchillos afilados, porque al mismo tiempo tienes que respetar la decisión de la madre de Carmilla de no decir ni una sola palabra respecto a su trato con Ell.

Ell. En verdad no entiendes a este personaje. ¿Qué busca? ¿Por qué volver ahora después de tanto tiempo intentando hacerle daño a Carmilla? ¿Por qué usar a una inocente niña en su contra? ¿Por qué amenazar con llevarse a Hayley si la abandonó cuando más la necesitaba? Ninguna persona que en realidad sintiera cariño por la pequeña rubia podría intentar dañarla así. Nadie que en verdad quisiera ser su madre pretendería alejarla de su verdadera madre. No es posible que si alguna vez hubiese tenido un sentimiento por la niña se hubiera ido así, no importa el dinero que le hayan ofrecido, una verdadera madre, no abandona. Piensas en tu madre y en lo que le dolió saber que te dejaría y no disfrutaría de tu vida contigo. Piensas en lo mucho que te dolería que te alejaran de cualquiera de tus dos niñas. No tiene sentido.

Sigues recorriendo la información en tu computadora y entre tus correos recibidos hay uno que llama tu atención.

‘trueteller@mymail.com’

Habías olvidado por completo que habías recibido ese correo hace semanas. Jamás te diste la oportunidad de contestarlo porque estabas tan inmersa en todo el embrollo del Primer Ministro que no querías desviar tu atención. Además, con los años has aprendido a que no todas las fuentes son confiables y después de ese primer intento de contacto no ha habido otro. Pero ¿Y si en verdad fuera alguien que tuviera otra pieza de este rompecabezas? No puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad. No, si esto puede llevarte al camino correcto y resolver de una buena vez el caso.

 

* * *

 

From: lhollis@canal3.com

To: trueteller@mymail.com

¡Hey, Quien dice la verdad!

No sé quién eres o qué estás buscando pero me interesa escuchar todo lo que tienes que decir. No puedo prometer que lo que me digas saldrá en las noticias de la noche, pero si en verdad tienes la información correcta es mejor que nos veamos, quiero saber quién eres, quiero saber que puedo confiar en ti.

Encuéntrame mañana en el Lustig Café, te estaré esperando a las diez en punto. Si decides no asistir, entenderé que no tienes nada importante que decir y que todo esto es una broma (De mal gusto debo aclarar).

Laura Hollis

* * *

 

 

Cierras tu laptop y miras a las niñas acurrucadas una contra otra en el sillón principal. Hayley tiene los ojos tan abiertos como puede, probablemente por tanta azúcar que ha consumido. En cambio Sloan intenta mantener sus ojos abiertos pero estás segura que los párpados le pesan más de lo que quisiera. Ambas están tapadas bajo la misma manta. Suspiras hondamente antes de mirar la hora en tu celular. 9:47 pm y aún no has obtenido ni una sola respuesta de Carmilla. Dudas un poco antes de llamarla por última vez y escuchar su mensaje de correo de voz de inmediato. Por un momento la sola voz de la pelinegra te calma, por más que sientas ansias de saber dónde está no hay mucho más que puedas hacer que seguir cuidando a las niñas. Tus niñas.

Mandas un último mensaje a Carmilla y te diriges a la sala para distraerte un poco de todo el asunto. No hay nada mejor que ver Harry Potter con tus hijas. Sí, tus hijas.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Ha sido un día extenuante y raro, sin duda has sentido alegría de recuperar a tu mejor amigo de la infancia. J.P. ha cambiado muy poco desde la infancia, a excepción de la altura y la barba tupida que ahora abraza su rostro, pero sigue siendo el mismo geek y nerd que recordabas. Esa conexión instantánea que desarrollaron en su infancia hizo el mismo click que años atrás, como con LaFontaine, fue como si esos años lejos de ellos no hubiesen pasado nunca.

Por otro lado, el impacto de descubrir que tu hermana ha seguido por meses a tu mejor amigo, intentando casi secuestrarlo para obtener la información que J.P. posee te hace un nudo en el estómago. No sabes de qué manera puedes encarar a Mattie al respecto. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera sabes si puedes seguir confiando en tu hermana mayor y eso te crea otro sentimiento, un hueco en el pecho. No quieres creer que Mattie sabía de las cuentas todo el tiempo y jamás te lo dijo. Que tiene más confianza en tu madre como para encubrirla pero que no tiene el suficiente cariño por ti para no involucrarte nuevamente en su vida.

Ahora estás en tu auto camino a casa de Laura. En cuanto LaF y tú salieron del bosque y tuvieron cobertura de señal sus teléfonos se volvieron locos, mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Laura y Perry atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Laura te hizo saber que tu hija se encuentra con ella en su casa y quieres llegar lo más pronto posible para saber cómo le fue en su entrevista con tu madre. No sabes si debes compartir la información que J.P. te hizo saber. Confías en Laura, pero es cierto que, como tú, la rubia tiene un enorme compromiso con su profesión. Ahora dudas si en verdad fue una buena idea enviarla con tu madre. Esperas que sí. La verdad es que también quieres llegar a ver a tus amores, las tres de ellas. ¡Mierda, no tienes remedio!

Es curioso que a pesar de la montaña de mensajes enviados no te sientes abrumada por el interés de Laura en saber dónde estás o a qué horas regresaras a ‘casa’, como dice uno de sus mensajes. Dios, ‘casa’; te gusta cómo suena eso.

LaFontaine por su parte tenía esta cara de cachorro pateado antes de llegar a su hogar. Casi podías imaginarte a Curly Sue en la puerta de la entrada con tubos en la cabeza, mascarilla verde y un palo de amasar en las manos esperando a su esposa para regañarla por tardar tanto; la imagen en tu mente es tan vívida que casi no puedes contener la carcajada que se escapa de tu boca. Cuando se lo contaste a LaF, tu amiga te dio un buen golpe en el brazo como protesta por la burla de su esposa. Aunque gracias a eso, su preocupación se deslavó un poquito de su cara, lo que te hizo sentir mejor.

Te estacionas fuera de la casa de Laura y miras la hora en el reloj del tablero de tu automóvil. 11:38 pm. No sabes si es buena idea llegar a ésta hora, pero nunca acordaste con Laura sin Hayley podría quedarse a dormir en su casa y prefieres interrumpir ahora que incomodarla a la mañana siguiente. Intentaste enviar mensajes a la rubia, pero ninguno de ellos fue contestado. Seguramente está dormida ahora. Después de unos minutos de dudar en lo que debes hacer piensas que es mejor presentarte de una vez por todas y no alargar toda la agonía.

Desde la ventana puedes ver algo de luz que ilumina la sala de manera tenue, pero no hay ruido o movimiento que se escuche dentro de la casa. Así que te acercas lentamente a la puerta principal y tocas sutilmente, pero al no encontrar respuesta tomas el picaporte pausadamente y con alegría puedes ver que está abierto. Luego tendrás que tener una seria plática con ella sobre la seguridad en casa y todo eso.

Cuando entras a la casa te encuentras con una estampa maravillosa. Tus tres tesoros. ¡Oh, por dios, Carmilla, estás peor de lo que creías! ¡Pero qué diablos! Tus tres tesoros se encuentran en la sala, tus hijas en cubiertas con la misma manta. Hayley acurrucada encima de Sloan usándola como almohada, profundamente dormida casi babeando a la pelinegra y en regreso S tiene una de sus piernas encima de tu hija. Sonríes ante la imagen. Pero de inmediato tu mirada corre al siguiente sillón. Laura está recostada de lado como si fuese una pequeña bola humana, crees que debe sentir frío por no tener una manta cubriéndola. La rubia se ve completamente inocente, sus manos están juntas por debajo de su cabeza y sus labios apenas separados que te hacen saber lo profundo que debe ser su sueño. Si despierta Laura es hermosa, su versión dormida no tiene comparación. ¡Qué darías por despertar cada mañana con esa vista a tu lado!

Caminas con cuidado de no hacer ruido y te sientas con la misma atención a su lado, corres delicadamente el mechón de cabello que está por encima de su rostro y acaricias su mejilla suavemente. No quieres que despertarla rudamente así que por el solo propósito de ello te acercas gradualmente hasta que tus labios rozan su frente y le das un tierno beso. Pero que quede claro, que sólo por eso.

El ceño de Laura de inmediato se frunce en señal de que en el mundo de los sueños sintió tu cercanía, pero no abre los ojos.

Así que en un sacrificio mayor. Sí, Carmilla, claro. Mentalmente giras tus ojos a ti misma. Desciendes un poco más y esta vez le das un tierno beso en la mejilla. O dos. O tres. Hasta que Laura poco a poco comienza a recobrar conciencia con tus labios cada vez más cercanos a la comisura de los suyos. Cuando te reclinas hacia atrás para verla por completo Laura te da la bienvenida con una de sus hermosas y grandes sonrisas, sus ojos inundados aún de sueño y su cabello enmarañado pero juras que jamás se ha visto mejor.

“Hey”

Susurra Laura en su voz con sueño.

“Hey”

Susurras de regreso para no despertar a las niñas.

Laura lleva una de sus manos a tu mejilla y comienza a acariciarte. Esto es mejor de lo que habías pensando que sería llegar a ‘casa’.

“¿Carm, no estoy soñando aún, cierto?”

“No, ya estoy aquí. Pero igual es lindo saber que soñabas conmigo”

Le dices entre una pequeña risita y una enorme sonrisa complaciente que hace a Laura abrir los ojos por completos de una sola vez y sus mejillas tornarse tan rojas como es humanamente posible.

“Bueno, igual fue una linda manera de despertar”

Dice Laura con una sonrisa.

“Mmhmm. Me tomó más intentos de los que esperaba, quizás si hubieras tardado más hubiera tenido que recurrir a algo más ‘drástico’”

Tu sonrisa insinuante se complementa con una de tus cejas levantadas y la rubia no puede más que abrir la boca en sorpresa.

“Aún no estoy completamente despierta ¿Sabes?”

Ahora es tu turno de abrir la boca sorprendida.

Laura que mueve su otra mano a tu otra mejilla y te jala hacia ella lentamente, viajando su mirada entre tus ojos y tus labios midiendo con mesura sus movimientos y tú asientes lentamente haciéndole saber que estás completamente de acuerdo con ellos.

Cuando vuelves a probar el dulce néctar de la boca de Laura tienes que cerrar los ojos y es como si el mundo alrededor desapareciera por un instante, no hay nada en que te puedas enfocar que no sea ella, su olor a vainilla y algo de cítricos, la suavidad de sus rosados labios bailando a la par con los tuyos, la delicadeza de sus manos rosando tu piel. ¡Diantres, que este momento nunca acabe por favor!

Como si el destino estuviera en tu contra, ¡Qué novedad!, Hayley balbucea algo entre sueños que hace que Laura y tú se alejen de inmediato y miren en su dirección con pánico en el rostro de ambas. Yeah, quizás no fue la mejor idea besar a Laura mientras sus hijas están dormidas a un lado de ustedes. Cuando su hija se vuelve a acomodar encima de Sloan, que suelta un ‘oof’ cuando siente el movimiento, Laura y tú sueltan unas risitas que la rubia intenta acallar poniendo ambas de sus manos encima de su boca.

“Creo que es mejor que me lleve a Hayley antes de que le saque el aire por completo a Sloan”

Dices para interrumpir el no tan incómodo silencio que ronda después de la alarma.

“Oh. Uhm. Yo, pensé que, quizás, uhm, querrían, ah...”

“Laura Hollis ¿Me estás pidiendo pasar la noche contigo?”

Bromeas mientras pones una mano encima de tu pecho como reacción exagerada de sorpresa.

Laura te golpea juguetonamente en el brazo mientras se ríe tratando de ocultar que sus mejillas se volvieron a incendiar.

“¡Oh, por dios, Carm!”

Susurra mientras niega con la cabeza. Tú ríes. No hay palabras exactas para describir la felicidad que sientes de estar en ‘casa’ con ‘ellas’.

“De cualquier manera creo que las niñas estarán más cómodas en el cuarto de Sloan que en el sillón”

Dices mientras te levantas de lado de Laura y ésta asiente.

Te acercas lentamente intentando no despertar a ninguna te tus hijas y pones tus brazos alrededor de Hayley para comenzar a levantarla. Sí que pesa para ser alguien tan chiquito. Estás por levantarla por completo cuando Sloan se despierta de rápidamente.

“¡No, vampiro, no vas a llevártela!”

Grita mientras pone sus pequeños puños frente a su cuerpo como defensa, casi a un segundo de golpearte, sus ojitos todavía están a medio abrir y ajustándose poco a poco a la poca luz que ilumina la sala.

“¡Sloan!”

Grita Laura que corre de inmediato para detener a su hija.

“¡Whoa! Tranquila cazadora de vampiros, no hay necesidad de las estacas, soy yo”

“¿Carm?”

“Hey, Kiddo”

“No eres un vampiro”

Masculla S.

“Jajaja. No, no lo soy, pero igual me da gusto saber que si uno se atreviera a venir por Hayley tiene quién la defienda”

Le dices a la aún somnolienta Sloan que asiente perezosamente mientras Laura se ríe y la toma entre sus manos para llevarla a su recamara también. No tienes la menor idea cómo es que tu hija no se ha despertado con todo el alboroto, pero crees que es mejor así.

Después de arropar a sus respectivas hijas y darles un beso de buenas noches; Laura y tú se dirigen a la parte inferior de la casa y se sientan en el sillón, de frente con una de sus piernas por debajo de su cuerpo.

“Así que…”

“Así que…”

Respondes a Laura que toma la mano que tienes por encima del respaldo del sillón y la electricidad vuelve a hacerse presente. La sonrisa en sus rostros que nunca ha fallado en estar cuando te encuentras con ella.

“¿Carm?”

Es Laura nuevamente la que rompe el silencio mientras juega con tus dedos entre los suyos.

“¿Sí, Cupcake?”

“¿Qué significa esto?”

Oh.

No deberías sentirte tan nerviosa como te sientes. Eres un adulto con una hija, Karnstein ¡Por dios! Pero hablando en serio ¿Qué significa esto? Es lo mismo que ronda por tu mente.

“Lo siento, Carm. Sé que no es el momento para pensar en ello. Es estúpido de mi parte cuestionarte con todo lo que está pasando a nuestro alrededor. Tu madre, tus hermanos, E… tu ex esposa. Tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar en que en un insignificante beso. Y quizás sólo fue eso para ti, un beso y nada más, no tiene que significar nada grande; aunque para mí sí, porque me gustas, me gustas mucho y…”

Callas a Laura de la mejor manera que sabes. Tus labios nuevamente en los suyos y sus manos van de urgentemente a enredarse entre los rizos de tu negra cabellera mientras la tomas de sus mejillas y lo único que quieres es que tu boca le diga exactamente qué es lo que quieres sin que salga una sola palabra de ella.

“Wow”

Dice Laura cuando separan sus labios después de quedarse sin aire en sus pulmones.

“Wow, de hecho”

Laura suelta una risita tonta pero sus frentes siguen tocándose.

“¿Entonces, yo también te gusto?”

No puedes detener la carcajada que sale de ti.

“Creí que eso ya había quedado claro, Laura”

“Bueno sí, pero, uhm. La última vez que hablamos todo era un caos y aún lo es. Sé que nos prometimos esperar a salir de la tormenta, pero, honestamente, cada vez que estamos juntas es como si algo me atrajera a ti no importa cuánto luche en contra. Y sé que ambas seguimos pensando en cómo esto afectará a nuestras hijas; pero no quiero esperar más, Carm. Quiero estar contigo y me preguntaba si tú también lo quieres”

Dice Laura disminuyendo su voz al final de su divagar mientras mira apenadamente a su mano que se encuentran jugando con el borde de su camiseta. Se ve tan frágil como si se fuera a romper después de su confesión.

Te acercas un poco más, si es posible, a ella y tomas su barbilla con tu mano para levantar su mirada y verla directamente a los ojos.

“Laura Hollis ¿Me estás pidiendo ser tu novia?”

Las mejillas de Laura escalan con rapidez tres tonos más, pero sostiene su mirada esperanzada en la tuya mientras muerde su labio inferior. Esos labios que ahora que has podido probar más de ellos estás segura de que jamás quieres dejar de hacerlo. Así que para qué perder el tiempo besas nuevamente a Laura.

“Claro que sí, Laura”

Le dices entre besos que cada vez suben más de tono. Para nada PG-13.

“¿De verdad? ¿Aún con todo lo que está pasando?”

Detienes la sesión de besos para hablar seriamente, es difícil hacerlo cuando tu mente está navegando por las cosas que quisieras hacer con la rubia.

“Especialmente por lo que está pasando, Cupcake. ¿Sabes? La vida me enseñó que era mejor no esperar nada de nadie porque todos te decepcionan al final. No contar con nadie era más fácil que aceptar el hecho de que un día no les importaría nada y se irían de cualquier forma. Mi padre, Ell, ¡Bah! Hasta mi madre se alejaron de mí. Así que fue mejor no dejar entrar a nadie. Obvio, sólo mis hermanos estuvieron a mi lado, pero bueno, ya sabrás a lo que me refiero. Sé que aún tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, pero hoy me di cuenta de que no importa que tan fuerte me sienta o crea que soy, necesito de los demás. Que en estos momentos de caos es cuando más necesito de mis amigos, de mi familia, de ti. Y no es que el miedo se haya borrado de repente, pero quiero arriesgarme, Laura. Y sé que no lo haría con nadie que no fueras tú. Te necesito, Cupcake y te quiero a mi lado”

Laura te jala hacia su cuerpo y tu cabeza descansa en su pecho mientras sus manos juegan con tu cabello. Suspiras contenta. Estar con Laura es como tomar un super cohete que te lleva a otro mundo, lejos de las decepciones y los problemas. Así que te das permiso de disfrutar estos momentos. Disfrutar estar entre los brazos de tu novia. Wow. Laura besa tu frente. Sí, tu novia.

“Lo vamos a resolver juntas, Carm”

“Sí, juntas, Cupcake”

Es la primera noche que duermes entre los brazos de Laura. Con suerte y con la ayuda de tu familia, la sanguínea y la que has elegido, no será la última.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

_BEP. BEP. BEP._

 

No sabes si es tu alarma sonando insistentemente o el gruñido que escuchas a tu lado el que te despierta del maravilloso sueño que estabas teniendo. Carmilla y tú caminaban por la orilla de la playa, uno de sus brazos encima de tus hombros y tu mano en su cintura, la tenue luz del ocaso reflejándose en el intenso azul del mar y tus hijas detrás de ustedes jugando a escapar de las olas por la orilla de la ribera. Y es obvio que es un sueño porque Austria ni siquiera tiene playa. Pero la cercanía de la pelinegra se sentía demasiado real.

Cuando abres los ojos te das cuenta dónde te encuentras, tu cabeza está descansando encima de Carmilla, su olor es lo primero que invade tus sentidos, pero su sabor lo puedes sentir todavía en tu boca y no hay nada que pueda contener la sonrisa que se asoma en tu rostro y la alegría que te invade por todo el cuerpo. Carmilla está aquí, es real. Tan real como tu estúpida alarma que no deja de sonar.

“Creampuff, apaga esa maldita cosa antes de que la aviente por la ventana”

Gruñe Carmilla, tu novia, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Te levantas para apagar la alarma no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Obvio si ahora puedes hacerlo no vas a perder cada maldita oportunidad que tengas a la mano. Carmilla sigue sin abrir los ojos pero miras la esquina de sus labios curvearse en una linda sonrisa.

Tu teléfono, como cada vez que te despiertas, tiene decenas de mensajes de tu jefa preguntando cómo va la investigación para el canal. ¡Mierda! No entres en pánico Laura.

Después de vaciar tu bandeja de entrada de los correspondientes correos basura hay uno que te llama la atención de inmediato.

 

* * *

 

From: trueteller@mymail.com

_To: lhollis@canal3.com_

 

_Ahí estaré Miss Hollis. Esté preparada para lo que viene._

 

_Quien dice la verdad._

* * *

 

 

¡Oh! Okay.

“Vuelve a la cama ¿O me vas a remplazar por tu celular?”

Tu novia; sí, tu cerebro la va a llamar así cada vez que pueda; dice recargada en su antebrazo mirándote de una manera casi, o más bien, indecente.

“Creo que después de anoche no hay aparato con pilas que te pueda remplazar”

Le dices mientras regresas a la cama para sentarte en su regazo mientras la atacas a besos.

“Mmmm. Me gusta cómo suena eso”

Dice Carmilla entre besos. Antes de que las cosas lleguen a calentarse más un urgente sonido interrumpe sus actividades matutinas. El celular de Carmilla suena como loco. Tu novia logra alcanzarlo en la mesita de noche y contesta, mientras tú estás entretenida en besar y morder su cuello. Es impresionante como en una noche has podido descubrir que es una de las zonas que más disfruta que muerdas, no la única, pero una muy importante.

“Karnstein”

_“Vaya, vaya, Millie. Ya era hora de que despertaras”_

“Mattie”

_“¿Me quieres decir dónde demonios estás? ¡No! ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me digas, creo que puedo imaginarlo”_

“Okay, mente brillante ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama”

_“Porque estoy precisamente en tu recámara y las sábanas están intactas. Mi ‘mente brillante’ me dice que a diferencia de las que debes estar enredada en este momento”_

Carmilla de inmediato se queda congelada y tú detienes tu táctica para mirar su reacción. En cuanto te ve a los ojos su rostro se relaja.

“¿Hay alguna razón, aparte de ser una pésima hermana mayor, para hablarme a esta hora?”

_“Gracias por confirmar mis sospechas con tu silencio. Pero necesito te pongas inmediatamente tu ropa interior y estés cuanto antes en la oficina. El primer ministro va a dar una declaración por la tarde y te recuerdo que aún tienes trabajo que hacer”_

“Necesito arreglar unos asuntos antes”

_“Tienes un par de horas”_

“Como sea, te veo en la oficina”

_“Gracias”_

Hay un silencio del otro lado de línea.

_“ Millie... Ell va a estar presente en la conferencia”_

Carmilla cierra los ojos y su quijada se tensa instantáneamente.

“Bien”

_"Ah, Y Millie, dale mis saludos a Miss Hollis. Ta ta"_

 

Tu novia termina la llamada no sin antes girar los ojos en fastidio y tú sigues en su regazo acariciando la prominente línea de su rostro mientras tu otra mano está en su nuca. Carmilla respira profundo una vez más y puedes ver la preocupación en su mirada.

“Todo va a estar bien, Carm. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano”

“Esperaba que pasara más tarde que temprano”

Dice Carmilla intentando aligerar el tema. Agradeces a su sarcasmo que hasta en estos momentos pueda bromear al respecto de tener que encontrarse con su ex esposa después de años de su partida.

“¿Carm?”

“Dime mi dulce Cupcake”

Muerdes tu labio inferior, si Carmilla te había demostrado que era una romántica empedernida en su cita y el día de tu cumpleaños, después de anoche estás segura que es aún más cursi que tú.

“¿Crees que debemos hablar con las niñas al respecto?”

“Creo que por mucho que querramos ocultarlo, nuestras caras y acciones nos delatarían”

“Seguramente tienes razón. No hay forma de que pueda mantener mis manos quietas junto a ti”

“Oh, de eso pude darme cuenta anoche”

En esta ocasión sí puedes borrar la sonrisa burlona de la cara de tu novia a besos y disfrutas cada uno de ellos.

Después de una rápida sesión matinal, Carmilla y tú bajan para hacer el desayuno para sus hijas. Es ridículo la manera tan familiar en la que ambas trabajan al mismo tiempo en preparar la comida. La pelinegra hace los pancakes mientras tú cortas un poco de fruta; fresas, la única que hay en tu refrigerador; para ponerle encima. Aunque ambas tienen el cuidado de voltear hacia las escaleras antes de darse un beso, todo parece como si la rutina entre ustedes fuera de años de conocerse. Y es que es cierto que acordaron hablar esta mañana con sus hijas pero no crees que la mejor manera de que se enteren es viéndolas comerse la boca a besos.

Resulta increíble que a pesar de haber pasado buena parte de la noche en otras actividades tu cuerpo se siente con energía suficiente para bailar por toda la cocina. Carmilla jamás admitirá que en algunos instantes la has descubierto menearse al ritmo de Taylor Swift, pero es verdad.

Mientras tu novia está entretenida en volteando los pancakes en la estufa no puedes evitar escabullirte detrás de ella y poner tus manos en su cadera mientras recorres de su cuello a su hombro con besos. ¡Dios, esto se siente tan bien!

“¿Qué está pasando aquí?”

¡Oh, mierda!

La voz de tu hija te baja del castillo en las nubes. ¡Era precisamente lo que no querías, Hollis!

“¡Wow! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Son novias!”

Aún abrazada a Carmilla sientes cómo se mueve su cuerpo con la carcajada que suelta ante la reacción de su hija.

Cuando ambas giran a ver a sus hijas, Sloan no parece nada feliz, sus brazos están cruzados frente a su pecho y el peso de su cuerpo recargado sobre su pierna derecha con mirada inquisitoria; mientras Hayley, que viste una camiseta sin mangas de tu hija y sus jeans, tiene una sonrisa enorme y brinca dando vueltas con los brazos en puño de victoria aun entonando interminables ‘Lo sabía’ y ‘Son novias’. Y wow, Sloan sí que puede ser intimidante aún a su corta edad.

“El desayuno está listo y mientras desayunamos, tenemos una noticia que darles”

Dice Carmilla que aunque puedes ver un dejo de rosado en sus mejillas no pierde la compostura. Tú por el otro lado, evitas la mirada de tu hija que aún la sientes como si te quemara.

Cuando las cuatro están sentadas en el desayunador de tu casa, y de nuevo todo se siente tan natural, es Carmilla la que comienza a hablar con sus hijas después de aclarar su garganta para llamar su atención.

“Bueno, sí, somos novias”

“¡Carm!”

“¿Qué? ¡Lo somos!”

Dice tu novia como si fuera la plática más normal del mundo.

“¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije, S!”

Grita de nuevo Hayley y apunta un dedo lleno de jarabe de maple a tu hija que sigue sin mencionar media palabra, aunque lo enérgico de su mirada se ha suavizado un poco aún no se ha ido por completo.

“Bien, queremos hablar con ustedes porque es cierto, Carmilla y yo somos novias pero quiero, queremos, queremos que estén seguras de que nada tiene que cambiar entre ustedes. Y que nos van a tener no importa qué. S, sé que esto ha sido una sorpresa para ti más que para Hayley pero quiero que sepas que te amo y antes que nadie estás tú y tú bienestar. Sigues siendo mi prioridad número uno y siempre lo serás”

Sloan las mira a ambas como si su mente se estuviera acostumbrando a la idea.

“Hey, Kiddo. No busco interponerme en tu relación con tu mamá. Sé lo que se siente tener a alguien extraño alrededor de tu madre, pero quiero que sepas que mis intenciones son serias. Quiero a tu mamá, pero también… uhm… bueno, te quiero a ti. Y jamás haría algo que te lastimara o lastimara a Hayley. Por eso vamos a tomar las cosas con calma. El que ahora haya otro tipo de relación entre Laura y yo no significa que las cosas cambiarán de la noche a la mañana. Vamos a seguir conociéndonos y queremos darnos la oportunidad de ver qué rumbo lleva todo esto”

Tu hija deja su tenedor a un lado del plato a medio terminar y mira a su regazo. Su postura cambia de enojo a tristeza en un segundo.

“S, cariño, puedes decirnos qué piensas, por favor”

“Si esto no sale bien entre ustedes. Voy a tener que dejar de ver a Hayley y ella es mi mejor amiga”

Hay un nudo en tu garganta y de inmediato haces el intento de levantarte de tu asiento para abrazarla. Carmilla te detiene con una mano y te mira como pidiéndote permiso para acercase ella. Cuando asientes, tu novia se acerca a tu hija.

“Hey, Kiddo. Mírame. Hayley va a ser tu mejor amiga siempre. No importa si tu mamá y yo estamos juntas o no. Yo jamás te alejaría de ella, ni a ella de ti. Sé que ella también te quiere mucho ¿Verdad, Little Cupcake?”

La pequeña rubia mueve su cabeza de arriba a abajo con tanto vigor que temes que se lastime la nuca. Sus mejillas están llenas de pancakes. Parece lo menos afectada que alguien puede estar.

“¿Lo prometes?”

Dice tu hija mirando a Carmilla a los ojos y la pelinegra le sonríe de inmediato.

“Lo prometo”

Contesta sinceramente Carmilla y en la cara de tu hija se ve una leve sonrisa.

“¡Pinky swear!”

Grita Hayley. Sí, tal vez no es buena idea seguirle dando tanta azúcar a la pequeña. Y eres tú, Laura Hollis, la que lo dice. Carmilla y Sloan giran los ojos al unísono ante la propuesta de la rubia; pero como siempre ambas aceptan ante la mirada ansiosa de la niña.

“Prometido”

Dice Carmilla cuando su meñique y el de tu hija se enganchan. Sloan sonríe un poco más y tu corazón vuelve a su sitio. No esperabas esa reacción de tu hija pero amas ver la manera en la que, por encima de todo, tu novia se maneja con la pequeña pelinegra. Crees que puedes enamorarte un poco más de ella después de eso.

“Además te apuesto a que muy pronto ya no seremos amigas”

Dice Hayley aun con la boca llena de pancakes y fresas; y los ojos de las tres se abren como platos.

“¡Hayley!”

Grita tu novia a manera de regaño.

“¿Qué? Ya no seremos amigas porque ustedes se van a casar y Sloan y yo seremos hermanas y viviremos en la misma casa y Bagheera vivirá con nosotros y adoptaremos un perro y luego tendrán otro bebé y S y yo tendremos un hermanito y seremos las hermanas mayores”

Explica Hayley como si fuese natural.

“Whoa. Alto. ¿Casarnos?”

Dice Carmilla tan asustada como si tuviera enfrente al Señor Tenebroso.

“Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso Hay. Iremos paso a paso. No hay que apresurar nada”

Le dices a niña y al mismo tiempo a su mamá que parece recuperar el color normal de su piel, no que tuviera mucho en realidad.

Después de desayunar y darse unos cuantos besos más de despedida, mientras sus hijas se arreglan; Carmilla lleva a las niñas a la escuela pues queda más cerca de su departamento y tú te diriges al café que tanto conoces.

Llegas un poco antes de la hora acordada y saludas a Mel mientras pides un chocolate caliente para combatir los nervios del encuentro. Aunque una gran parte de ti también está llena de alegría por las últimas doce horas que han sido increíbles.

Estás casi a la mitad de la taza de chocolate cuando escuchas que alguien aclara su garganta detrás de ti y giras tu cuerpo para ver una figura que hace años que no veías en persona.

“Laura Hollis”

“¡J.P.! ¡Han pasado años sin vernos! ¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Yo soy ‘Quien dice la verdad’ La pregunta es, Miss Hollis ¿Estás lista para escucharla?”

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Clausuras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla tiene un encuentro nada esperado.  
> Laura es totalmente hardcore
> 
> Una conferencia de prensa que dará mucho de qué hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sábado de OFL! Jajaja 
> 
> Lamento la demora... blablabla. De verdad lo siento. 
> 
> Pero un poco más de 10.000 palabras espero que lo compensen. 
> 
> Penúltimo capítulo y el próximo será el último para esta historia. (Lloremos amargamente)
> 
> *Demás notas al final para no spoilear*
> 
> ¡Disfruten, Creampuffs! 
> 
> Gracias totales por sus comentarios, apoyo incondicional y cariño por OFL; aún con mis demoras :)
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Mckie

****

“Hemos aterrizado en nuestro destino. Favor de desabrochar sus cinturones de seguridad y no olvidar nada de su equipaje”

Dices bromeando con tus niñas en cuanto tu auto se detiene frente a su escuela. Tu hija se muere a carcajadas e incluso Sloan sonríe un poco ante tu tontería, pero gira sus ojos jugando.

“¡Hey, hey, hey! Aún tienen que pagar por el viaje”

Gritas cuando Hayley desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad y abre la puerta para descender del automóvil. Sloan parece perdida y tu pequeña rubia se abalanza a ti por en medio de los asientos delanteros del vehículo para abrazarte y llenarte de besos la cara.

“Es tu turno de pagar, S”

Dice tu hija que retoma su camino para salir del auto.

“Está bien, kiddo. No tienes que hacerlo”

Sloan asiente ante tu permiso y aunque hay una ligera decepción, entiendes lo difícil que es para la pelinegra interactuar de manera más cariñosa. Sabes que no todos los niños son tan abiertos y afectivos como tu hija. La niña se libera del cinturón y se desliza en el asiento trasero, pero al llegar a la puerta del auto regresa y tímidamente pone sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello y te da un sutil beso en la mejilla.

Tú sonríes y puedes escuchar una risilla proveniente de tu hija. Por el retrovisor puedes ver que tiene ambas manos encima de su boca para intentar detener el ruido que sale de ella, con la mejor intención de no cohibir a su mejor amiga.

Antes de que las niñas caminen hacia el colegio hay un leve toquido en la ventana del copiloto y ves a la pelirroja llamada Perry asomarse y pedirte que bajes la ventanilla.

“Carmilla, buenos días”

“Curly Sue”

Puedes ver un dejo de inconformidad en su cara ante tu saludo, lo que te hace sonreír complacidamente.

“Puedes llamarme Perry, lo sabes. Como sea. LaFontaine salió esta mañana con bastante apuración, pero me pidió decirte que las niñas pueden quedarse esta tarde en casa con nosotros. Dijo que sería mejor que ustedes no tuvieran la preocupación de ellas”

¿Por qué LaFontaine no pudo hablarte simplemente? Aunque en realidad crees que es una buena idea. En unas horas más tendrás que enfrentar al peor fantasma de tu pasado y supones que es mejor tener la tranquilidad de que tus niñas están en buenas manos. Perry puede ser algo molesta con la limpieza y los hábitos de higiene; más con la corrección y protección de los niños, pero al final, es una buena persona y como esposa de LaF y amiga de Laura, tiene toda tu confianza.

“Gracias, Perry”

La pelirroja parece sorprendida, pero sonríe satisfecha porque la llames por su nombre por primera vez.

Te despides una última vez de las niñas desde lejos y continúas tu camino.

Después de tomar un baño; obligatorio por las actividades de la noche anterior, y de esta misma mañana con Laura; te sientas por un momento al filo de tu cama. Entretenida con la idea de una vida al lado de rubia periodista, ni ella ni tú se tomaron el tiempo de hablar sobre las cuentas y tu madre. Te preguntas si la información que Laura pudo obtener en su visita es en realidad tan mala como para que la rubia no quisiera compartirla contigo. Si es así, si es verdad que las cuentas a nombre de tu madre son ciertas tendrás que anteponer tu bien y el de tu hija. Quizás sea momento, de una vez por todas, de separarte por completo de ella.

Sin embargo, lo que más ronda por tu mente es el hecho de lo que harás si es cierto que Mattie estuvo detrás de J.P. con la intención de atentar en su contra para proteger las mentiras de tu madre.

Abres el cajón de tu mesa de noche y tomas el portarretrato que has escondido durante tantos años ahí. En la foto se puede ver una pequeña niña pelinegra con una liguera ventanita en su sonrisa, sonrisa de oreja de oreja. Sus ojos están cerrados por la inercia de la carcajada. Uno de sus brazos está alrededor del cuello de un hombre de mediana edad mientras que su mano toca una de sus mejillas. Los ojos del hombre desbordan de una profundidad y aunque en su rostro hay una sincera sonrisa, se puede ver una pincelada de tristeza. De nostalgia.  Su mirada está dirigida a la niña que tiene cargando entre sus brazos. Del otro lado hay una mujer, con el mismo color de piel y cabello de la niña, pero lo que más las hace verse parecidas es el par de cejas perfectamente perfiladas que adornan sus fisonomías. La mujer sonríe también, aunque de una manera más recatada. Su mirada se pierde entre la niña y el hombre, pero sus labios están ligeramente sobre el hombro de la pequeña, como si no quisiera interrumpir en la privacidad de la escena junto a ella. Una de sus manos está en la espalda de la niña, mientras la otra acaricia levemente el reverso de la mano del hombre que sostiene a la pequeña.

Después de la partida de tu padre intentaste borrar cualquier recuerdo que tuviera que ver con él. Aunque en tus momentos más oscuros siempre te preguntaste ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido? ¿Qué te aconsejaría? Si estaría orgulloso de lo que has hecho de tu vida. Si aprobaría tus decisiones o si te daría un golpecito en la cabeza como lo hacía cuando eras niña y le desobedecías, siempre seguido de las palabras ‘Eres una cabeza-dura, kiddo’

Por primera vez en tu vida adulta lloras por su partida, pero lloras por necesidad.

“Ayúdame, papá. No sé qué debo hacer”

Las palabras salen de tu boca hacia la nada de tu recámara antes de que las puedas detener.

“Dame una señal. Nunca te he necesitado tanto como ahora. Me siento perdida. No sé qué debo hacer. No sé cómo me debo sentir. Tú la amaste, lo sé, lo vi, sé que eso nunca fue mentira. Si la amaste tanto como para tener formar una familia contigo sé que algo bueno viste en ella y muy dentro de mí sé que algo de eso debe quedar en ella. Te amo, papá. Ayúdame a tomar la mejor decisión, por mí y por mi hija. Sé que amarías a Hayley, papá. Sé que sería tu consentida y adorarías jugar con ella. Por eso, por ella, te pido que me guíes a hacer lo correcto”

Te permites llorar unos minutos más antes de que tu celular comience a sonar insistentemente de nuevo. Limpias la cascada de lágrimas que recorren tus mejillas, aunque es tonto porque, aunque contestes nadie puede verte; pero eso te permite controlar un poco tus emociones para que tu voz no las revele al hablar.

“Mattie”

“Kitty ¿Todo bien?”

No sabes cómo es posible que tu hermana sepa que algo te pasa; piensas que quizás sea esa estúpida conexión que siempre han compartido. Matska nunca fue la más cariñosa de las hermanas, pero siempre ha podido demostrar su cariño por ti.

“Yeah. Sólo un poco nerviosa”

“Lo entiendo”

Hay un breve silencio antes de que tu hermana continúe.

“Carmilla, sabes que si pudiera impedir esto jamás te pediría que lo hicieras. Que si hubiese sabido que Ell estaba involucrada jamás te hubiera pedido tu ayuda. Lo siento”

“Está bien, Mattie. Sé que todo esto no es tu culpa. Sé que tengo que enfrentar mis demonios y es tiempo de que de una buena vez lo haga”

“Bien. Te estamos esperando. Ian está aquí y los medios están llegando a la sala. Es un verdadero caos el que reina aquí y yo ni siquiera he podido hablar con Vordenberg o comunicarme con madre”

“Termino de arreglarme y voy para allá. Y ¿Mattie? Sigue intentando hablar con el Primer Ministro. Necesitamos saber qué es lo que dirá en la conferencia”

“Lo sé. Lo seguiré intentando. Te veo en unos minutos”

Terminas la llamada con tu hermana y miras una vez más el portarretrato entre tus manos. Al fondo se ve un bosque y en la orilla del lago un pequeño niño está encogido tocando la calmada superficie del agua. J.P.

¡J.P.! Él es el único que puede resolver esto de una vez por todas.

Tomas tu celular para marcar a LaFontaine pero cuando la llamada entra de inmediato al buzón de voz, decides que es mejor comenzar a vestirte e ir en auxilio de tu hermana. De cualquier manera, puedes marcar a tu mejor amiga camino a la conferencia.

Cuando aparcas fuera del cuartel general de la campaña de Vordenberg puedes ver las decenas de camionetas de medios en el estacionamiento. Todos llevan al menos dos o tres reporteros, algunos de ellos están ya haciendo enlaces en vivo, aunque aún falta un par de horas para que la conferencia dé inicio. Dubitativamente desciendes de tu auto para tomar tu camino y de inmediato te ves atacada por una ola de reporteros, cámaras de video y flashes que te deslumbran tanto que poco te dejan avanzar; hasta que sientes una mano en tu antebrazo que te va guiando dentro del edificio. Puedes escuchar una voz que repite una y otra vez ‘No tenemos ninguna declaración’ y ‘Todo lo que necesitan saber será dicho en la conferencia de prensa’; ante las preguntas recurrentes sobre tu conocimiento acerca de las cuentas a nombre de tu madre o si es cierto que habrá una acusación formal el su contra o si tu hermana la representará cuando la lleven a la corte. Esa última pregunta te saca de tus casillas porque si bien no estás segura de que tu madre sea inocente, aquellos sucios periodistas tratan el asunto como si todo fuese verdad.

En cuanto pisas la sala, a salvo del mar de cuestionamientos y prensa, puedes ver por primera vez al personaje que te protegió de él. Tu hermano te sonríe tímidamente y tú no puedes hacer otra cosa que abalanzarte a sus brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente. Tal es la sorpresa de Will que tiene que dar unos pasos atrás para no perder el equilibrio, pero sientes que regresa tu gesto equiparando la fuerza de tu agarre.

“¡Oooh! ¡Pero qué tierno! Los hermanos abrazados como si fueran dos gatitos temerosos”

Esa voz.

Puedes reconocer esa voz a pesar de tener años de no escucharla en vivo. Después de los primeros años sin escucharla tu mente había perdido todo registro de ella, pero escucharla a tus espaldas trae con ella no sólo su tono, sino toda la montaña de recuerdos enterrados en tu pensamiento.

Cuando giras para enfrentarla lo primero en que se engancha tu mirada es en el penetrante y frío azul de sus ojos. Sus facciones son casi iguales como el fantasma en tu mente las recordaba, pero su falsa sonrisa te hace sentir un escalofrío recorrer tu espalda. Del mal tipo de escalofríos.

“Ell”

Mascullas su nombre como si fuese algo podrido que se enrolla en tu lengua dejando un mal sabor de boca.

“Mi querida Carmilla. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me complace verte, cariño. Aunque había pensado que me recibirías de una mejor manera”

 

“Ell…”

Interviene tu hermano que no te ha soltado del todo, pero tú pones una de tus manos en su pecho para detenerlo.

“Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, Ell”

Ell gira sus ojos y cruza los brazos frente a ella.

“Carmilla, Carmilla; siempre tan resentida. No es bueno que guardes tanto rencor, querida. Es lo único que has hecho durante tantos años. Siempre odiando a tu padre, a tu madre, a tu esposa. No es bueno para ti”

“¡Tú no eres mi esposa!”

Las miradas de todos en la sala se dirigen hacia dónde se encuentran y puedes notar que Ell en lugar de sentirse apenada, se siente satisfecha con haberte hecho reaccionar de tal manera.

“¡Oh, sí! Ya lo recuerdo. ¿Quién diría que tu madre lograría su propósito al final?”

“¿Qué?”

“Separarnos. Lilita nunca me quiso a tu lado y al final logró su cometido”

Al ver tu desconcierto la sonrisa de Ell se hace más grande y más infame.

“¡Oh, por dios, no lo sabías! Jajaja. Mi querida Carmilla, puedo ver que aún eres esa pequeña niña asustada. ¿De verdad creías que Mattie fue la que arregló nuestro divorcio? No es tan buena abogada como tú crees. Lilita es la única con los suficientes contactos como para lograr que aquello se arreglara en un par de días”

Quieres decirle algo. Quieres gritarle. Preferirías abofetearla en la cara, pero optas por ser civilizada. Además, no tienes argumentos con los que refutar sus palabras. ¿Será cierto lo que dice? ¿Fue tu madre la que arregló su divorcio? ¿Por qué te haría creer que fue tu hermana quién lo hizo?

“Aunque debo reconocer que después de lo que hizo, no me sorprende nada el divorcio legal”

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

Ell sólo sonríe. Es imposible que alguna vez hayas sentido algo por esta mujer. Ahora sabes que nunca fue amor realmente. Porque ahora sabes la manera correcta en que el amor verdadero se debe sentir. Como si alivianara el aire que está a tu alrededor y lo hiciera más fácil de respirar. Tu pecho duele todo el tiempo, pero de lo ensanchado que se siente tu corazón, lleno de felicidad, no de tristeza. Tu cuerpo vibra con el sólo pensamiento de ella. Laura.

“Nada. Olvida lo que dije. Debo seguir preparando el discurso del Primer Ministro. Necesito que tu gente haga algunos cambios a los artes que saldrán esta tarde justo después de la conferencia. Cambiaremos la leyenda de la campaña por ‘Vordenberg: Veracidad y Justicia’. Así que espero que puedas hacer los cambios de inmediato. Cuando los tengas llama a Theo para que los apruebe”

Aprietas la quijada con fuerza, casi puedes escuchar tus dientes rechinar de la potencia con que lo haces. Tus uñas se entierran en la palma de tu mano cuando cierras los puños para volverte a detener de soltar un golpe en su contra. No puedes procesar que esta mujer tenga el descaro de hablar de la manera más impasible del mundo.

Ell les da la espalda a ti y a tu hermano, pero de inmediato regresa para acercarse peligrosamente a ti.

“¡Ah! Y Carmilla… Necesito que tus hermanos y tú tomen sus lugares al frente de la conferencia. En los lugares que estarán marcados para ustedes. Créeme, no querrás perderte el show”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

 

El relato de J.P. parece sacado de una película de espías y complots del gobierno. Uno de esos thrillers de misterio que protagonizaría Daniel Craig. Lo que te parece aún más imposible es que Ell haya puesto tanto empeño en arruinar la vida de Carmilla. ¿Cómo querría alguien causarle daño a la pelinegra con tanta vehemencia? Tu novia es como un esponjoso, tierno y adorable gatito que no te hace sentir otra cosa que no sea querer abrazarla de inmediato y protegerla toda tu vida.

¡Dios! Sí que te ha pegado fuerte, Hollis.

“¡Laura, reacciona! Tenemos que revelar todo esto y al mismo tiempo proteger a Jeep”

LaFontaine es la que te saca de tu ensimismamiento. La pelirroja llegó unos minutos después que J.P. con unas enormes gafas negras y una gabardina que parece gritar ‘me acabo de escapar de la cárcel de máxima seguridad’ muy por el contrario de lo discreta que quiere aparentar. Tu amiga voltea cada dos minutos a su alrededor y cuando Mel quiso saludarla gritando su nombre, la pelirroja se le echo encima para taparle la boca. Estás segura que las tiernas viejecitas de la esquina y la pareja Zetas con veinte libros de antropología abiertos en la mesa contigua no tienen la menor intención de saber su identidad.

Pero sabes que, en realidad, a pesar de su gran nerviosismo y su preocupación por la seguridad de J.P. tu amiga está disfrutando como nunca de este momento. Lo puedes notar en la gran emoción que muestra por estar involucrada en la ‘operación protección al testigo inocente juzgado atrozmente” o como le gusta llamarlo ‘OPATIJA’ que al parecer es una ciudad de Croacia o algo así. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha invertido en nombrarla.

“¡Claro! Sí. J.P. si lo que dices es cierto; y no me malentiendas, no quiero decir que no crea en tu palabra o que piense que serías capaz de inventar algo así; pero necesito algo más que tus palabras para poder corroborar la historia”

“Cuando dejé el banco, traje conmigo todos los registros de las transferencias sin nombre y las autorizaciones con la firma de mi jefe en ellas. Como lo dije antes, las cuentas de recepción no tenían un nombre en específico, pero no sería problema alguno confirmar que se tratan de las mismas por las que intentan inculpar a Miss Morgan, ya que las cantidades coincidirán en cada una de ellas”

Asientes ante la información. Esto es grande, es enorme, es inmenso. Y es tu forma de ayudar no solamente a tu novia, si no a su madre. No puedes dejar de lado que, aunque para tu trabajo será la mejor historia que has tenido entre tus manos; esto te ayudará a librar de una vez por todas a tu Carmilla y a su familia de las inescrupulosas garras de Ell Von Habsburg.

“J.P. Necesitamos tener esa información a la mano cuanto antes. Esta misma tarde Cornellious Vordenberg dará una conferencia de prensa y temo que con su nueva directora de relaciones públicas su intención sea señalar a Lilita como la principal responsable de los desfalcos”

“¿Lilita, uh? Ya estamos llamando a la suegra por su primer”

Dice LaFontaine jugando con sus cejas de arriba abajo y tú no puedes evitar el color rojo que se esparce por todo tu rostro con la velocidad de la luz.

“Eso no es… yo no… yo estaba…”

“Está bien, L. Sólo espero ser la primera a la que le llegue la invitación a la boda”

“¡Oh, cállate!”

LaFontaine y J.P. se ríen ampliamente ante la bochornosa situación.

A pesar de estar sumergidos en un lio político y lidiando con la seguridad de J.P. la escena te hace recordar viejos tiempos. Juntos, en esa misma cafetería; tomando café, y chocolate caliente para ti, mientras quemaban sus neuronas para absorber tanto conocimiento de los libros como fuera posible. Casi como los Zetas sentados a un lado.

Tu mente se ve distraída de tus recuerdos cuando tu celular comienza a sonar. Antes de que puedas decir algo la persona del otro lado de la línea comienza a hablar.

“Laura. ¿Dónde has estado? Te he buscado por todos lados. Los ejecutivos no están nada contentos con tus pocos avances en la investigación y al parecer, recibieron una petición de parte del equipo del Primer Ministro para prohibirte la entrada a la conferencia”

“¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible”

“Lo es, Laura. No tengo los detalles, pero todo indica que Ell Von Habsburg dio órdenes directas de que no seas tú la que asista a la conferencia. Incluso acordaron darle a Betty una entrevista exclusiva a cambio de que te dejaran fuera de la historia”

“Sophia, sé que no he dado los resultados esperados, pero te prometo que tengo información sobre las cuentas y tengo pruebas que demostrarían la inocencia de Lilita Morgan en los desfalcos y la culpabilidad del Primer Ministro y sus partidarios”

“Laura, necesito más que eso para convencer a los ejecutivos. Si presentamos esas pruebas podrían acusarnos de fabricarlas y lo que menos podemos permitir es que el canal esté en riesgo de un escándalo como ese. Su demanda fue evitar que te acercaras a la conferencia a cambio de la entrevista con Betty. Esto es grande, Laura; estoy casi convencida por completo de que sus declaraciones señalarán a Lilita Morgan como la gran culpable”

Es bastante comprensible lo que te dice tu jefa. No puedes simplemente aparecerte con la teoría que J.P. te ha dado. Es decir, le crees a tu amigo; pero los demás no saben quién es. Si no hay nadie que dé la cara ante las acusaciones que harás sería como difamar a los implicados; además de que revelar la información así solamente le daría más tiempo a Ell para preparar su contraataque.

Pides unos minutos a Sophia y bloqueas la salida de sonido de tu celular.

“J.P. Quiero que sepas que tu seguridad es una de mis principales prioridades; pero necesitamos llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias. Sé que has pasado unos meses de incertidumbre y miedo; lo que te voy a pedir no es solamente por lo que puede significar para mi trabajo, te lo pido por mi novia y su familia, como amigos. ¿Estás dispuesto a declarar en contra del banco, del Primer Ministro y de los demás involucrados? No sólo hoy frente a los medios, sino subir a un estrado para hacer la acusación legal”

“Lo que sea por ayudar a Millie, Miss Hollis”

La confusión se hace presente en tu rostro cuando escuchas irreconocible nombre.

“A Carmilla, es una larga historia, Laura”

Dice LaFontaine agitando una mano al frente para hacerte saber que no es algo importante de hablar en este momento. Pero estás segura que tan pronto como este caos se arregle, acosarás a J.P. hasta que revele cómo es que conoce a tu novia y de dónde viene el tan afectivo sobrenombre.

Asientes en respuesta a J.P. y continúas con tu charla telefónica.

“¿Sophia? Tengo un testigo clave que no sólo confirmará la información que tiene, sino que además está dispuesto a declarar en contra de los culpables cuando todo esto llegue a juicio legal”

“¡Oh, por dios! ¡Laura, eres magnífica! No sé qué tanto pueda ayudarte a entrar a la conferencia, pero definitivamente debemos seguir esta historia y Betty podría…”

“¡No! Sophia necesito que ni Betty, ni los ejecutivos sepan nada de todo esto; podría poner en aviso al equipo de Vordenberg y necesitamos tomarlos por sorpresa. Por la conferencia no te preocupes, conozco a alguien en el equipo de campaña del Primer Ministro que me puede ayudar a entrar ahí”

“¡Oh, sí! Ya lo creo que le conoces muy bien. Si mal no recuerdo Carmilla Karnstein muere de amor por ti”

“¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes?”

“Laura, estuve en tu fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Recuerdas? La mujer no hacía otra cosa que poner ojos de amor cada vez que te miraba, no es demasiado difícil notar que está completamente enamorada de ti”

¿Enamorada? ¿Amor? Es decir, sí, claro, Carmilla es tu novia ahora; por supuesto que hay sentimientos de por medio; pero apenas tienen unas horas de haber hecho su relación oficial y sería algo imprudente y loco decir que lo que hay entre ustedes es algo que se puede catalogar como ‘amor’.

 “¡Oh! Y tú no te quedabas atrás”

“Uhm…”

“Cómo sea. Mira quizás no pueda ayudarte a entrar al recinto, pero podría retrasar un poco el enlace en vivo y sé que la entrevista será después de que acabe la conferencia que está a punto de comenzar. Pero debes asegurarte estar ahí antes de que Vordenberg abandone el edificio”

“¡Gracias, Sophia! Eres la mejor. Voy inmediatamente para la casa de campaña”

Terminas la llamada con tu jefa.

“J.P., llegó el momento. ¡Vamos a salvar a Lilita Morgan y a hacer justicia!”

“Eres realmente una nerd”

Dice LaFontaine con una sonrisa burlona a lo que tu amigo replica con una carcajada.

LaF se dirige a la cabaña donde J.P. había estado escondido todo este tiempo por la información y tú y él suben a tu auto para encaminarse al mayor enfrentamiento que has tenido que hacer en tu vida.

A pesar de tu nerviosismo, al menos estás tranquila de saber que tu hija está en buenas manos. LaFontaine te hace saber que Perry se llevará a su casa a las niñas como medida precautoria; aunque sientes que es un poco exagerado de su parte, no puedes evitar sentirte agradecida con el gesto. Quizás sí sea mejor tomar las medidas pertinentes, al menos por hoy.

El camino está lleno de un silencio, no del todo incómodo, pero sabes que cada uno de ustedes está pensando en las consecuencias de esta decisión. Lo único que puedes pensar es que ojalá llegues a tiempo y que LaFontaine pueda regresar con la información para ponerle fin a este infierno. Limpiar el nombre de Lilita, denunciar a los verdaderos culpables y alejar a Ell definitivamente de la vida de Carmilla.

Es ahora o nunca, Laura.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

 

Faltan tan sólo unos minutos para que dé inicio la conferencia del Primer Ministro, Ell y su equipo de campaña lo han mantenido literalmente preso, ni tu hermana ni tú han podido tener contacto con él. No tienen la menor idea de lo que dirá su discurso, lo poco que has podido hablar con Mattie; porque por supuesto que está corriendo de arriba abajo intentando llegar a Vordenberg sin ningún resultado; te ha dejado con los nervios sobresaltados. No hay señales de tu madre tampoco y eso solamente la hace parecer más culpable.

La mayoría de los medios han llego al recinto y están tomando sus lugares. Theo te da la aprobación de las últimas correcciones de los artes que se presentarán; es una foto con un sonriente Primer Ministro con su mano derecha sobre su corazón y su mano izquierda extendida hacia el frente como invitando a los votantes a tomarla. La leyenda abajo dice ‘Vordenberg: Veracidad y Justicia’ en el momento en el que ves las primeras aplicaciones un frío estremecimiento te recorre. La imagen es escalofriante, como ver a un ofensor sexual pidiendo llevarte a una cita a una desolada casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Todo en la política parece ser retorcido y horripilante. Es como que entre más sucias y corrompidas sean tus estrategias, más oportunidades tienes de ganar. No puedes esperar a despertar de toda esta pesadilla.

“Carmilla, necesitamos a tu equipo para una rápida sesión fotográfica. El canal 3 tendrá una entrevista en exclusiva con el primer ministro y necesitamos preparar una imagen con la reportera que se encargada”

Tu corazón de inmediato comienza a acelerarse frenéticamente, el canal 3 es dónde trabaja Laura, Laura que es la encargada de la investigación de las cuentas en contra de tu madre; Laura que es la misma mujer de la que estás profundamente enamorada. ¡Espera! ¿Qué? Bueno no es momento, Carmilla, ya tendrás tiempo para poner en orden tus sentimientos. Esperas que sea así.

“Claro, nuestro fotógrafo puede hacer las fotos, preferiría hablar con la periodista para ver la mejor manera de…”

“No, no es necesario. Miss Spielsdorf ya se encuentra en el salón contiguo con el Primer Ministro, sólo manda al fotógrafo y nosotros haremos lo necesario”

¿Spielsdorf? ¿No Hollis? ¿No es Laura la que hará esa entrevista?

“Theo, ¿Dijiste el canal 3?”

El joven político gira sus ojos en molestia.

“Sí, el Canal 3 es el único medio que tendrá ese privilegio y Betty Spielsdorf es su reportera estrella”

No, no es así; pero prefieres no entrar en una discusión con el jefe de campaña. No necesitas ganarte más enemigos. Mucho menos uno tan allegado a Ell.

Desde que llegaste has podido ver la manera en la que tu ex esposa lo trae corriendo por todos lados cumpliendo sus demandas. Como un perrito faldero. No puedes evitar pensar que esa era la misma manera en la que Ell te trataba a ti. Demandante y controladora todo el tiempo. Por un momento sientes hasta empatía y compasión por él. Asientes y buscas a tu fotógrafo y le pides cumplir las órdenes de Theo.

Necesitas localizar a Laura lo antes posible. Necesitas saber por qué no es ella la que hará la entrevista; estás casi segura de que de alguna manera Ell puede manipular a cada uno de los reporteros que se encuentran en la sala. No sería así si la rubia reportera estuviera ahí; Laura jamás se prestaría a participar en este gran circo mediático. Tomas tu teléfono y puedes percibir tus dedos temblar al marcar el número de tu novia.

“¿Carm?”

“¡Laura! ¿Dónde estás? Pensé que tú eras la encargada de la historia del Primer Ministro”

“Lo era. Lo soy. Arga... …storia. J… mos… lla...”

“¿Laura?”

“Car… ente… no… ción… amos… ino… tén... berg… P… clarar… icía… tros…”

La llamada se corta inesperadamente y tus nervios se encrespan aún más. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué quiso decir Laura? ¿Dónde demonios está? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

Tu mente corre tan rápido como tu capacidad mental puede y recuerdas la conversación con tus mejores amigos. ¡J.P.! Necesitas hablar con él para que te ayude a llegar a la verdad. LaFontaine es quien puede lograr eso. Cuando marcas su número, nuevamente te manda a su buzón. ¡Maldita sea! Aprisionas tu aparato móvil con tantas fuerzas que la palma de tu mano duele y sabes que, si no estuvieras rodeada por cientos de personas, o no lo necesitaras, arrojarías el inútil artefacto por la ventana.  

“Kitty, llegó la hora”

Tu hermano te toma por el antebrazo y en el camino se reúnen con Mattie que, juras, en tu vida la habías visto tan enojada. Ni siquiera la vez que, después de robarse el auto de tus padres sin permiso para llevarte a comprar un par de historietas que tanto habías pedido, perdió el control del auto y terminó estrellándose en un árbol. Su primer instinto fue revisarte por todos lados para ver si tenías alguna herida, milagrosamente nada te pasó; al contrario de ella que golpeó su cabeza y la sangre le emanaba como cascada de la lesión arriba de su delicada ceja. Ni siquiera eso le impidió sacarte del auto de inmediato y abrazarte para calmar tu terror. El mismo que podías ver reflejado en su mirada. Igual, no se compara con este momento. Eso te rompe el corazón y tus ansías una vez más se vivifican; Mattie siempre ha sido, de alguna manera, como tu heroína. La mujer implacable que no le teme a nada, ni al peor de los casos a los que se ha tenido que enfrentar. Jamás la has visto tan fatigada, ni vencida. Es como si por primera vez en su vida estuviera resignada a perder este caso.

Tus hermanos y tú toman asiento al frente de la sala. El estrado es un tanto ridículo. Hay una enorme pantalla de color rojo como fondo y una línea blanca, son los colores del partido del Primer Ministro; piensas que es otro de esos deshonestos movimientos políticos por tratar de conectar con los votantes mediante los colores de la bandera. Al frente solamente hay un atril con un micrófono. Hay telas colgadas por toda la sala y banderines con la leyenda ‘Vota X Vordenberg”. Toda la escena te hace querer vomitar, te revuelve aún más el estómago saber que de alguna manera tu familia y tú están involucradas con ellos.

Theo toma el estrado y comienza un breve discurso.

“Bienvenidos todos los medios a esta conferencia. La dinámica será diferente, no queremos recordar la última vez que estuvimos reunidos todos aquí”

Los periodistas sueltan unas risas y tu sientes el color subirse por toda tu cara. Te enoja que haga referencia al malentendido entre Laura y tu hermana; te enfurece aún más que los idiotas de sus colegas se rían de tu novia.

“El Primer Ministro Vordenberg dará una declaración y no habrá sesión de preguntas y respuestas; a todos se les dará una copia impresa y digital de su declaración oficial. Después podrán coordinar conmigo directamente las entrevistas futuras y se agendarán. Gracias a todos por venir. Los dejo con el Primer Ministro Cornellius Vordenberg”

Hay una estúpida explosión de pequeños cuadritos de papel de color blanco y rojo y una marcha imperial que casi te hace sentir como en presencia de Darth Vader a punto de dirigir sus fuerzas enemigas contra los Jedi. Vordenberg camina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sube al estrado, saludando a todos. Los flashes de las cámaras no se hacen esperar.

Puedes ver a Ell y Theo parados a un lado del estrado hablando entre ellos, se notan bastante convencidos de su espectáculo.

“Buenas tardes a todos los medios y a la audiencia que nos hace el favor de seguirnos en vivo desde la calidez de sus hogares”

El hombre se ve nervioso, pero no deja de sonreír. Crees que es algo que le debe haber enseñado tu ex esposa. Ell es la maestra de enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos y hacer creer a todo el mundo lo que ella quiere que vean.

“Desde hace algunos meses mi nombre y el de mi partido se han visto denigrados por un grupo de opositores a mi campaña. Con ayuda de algunos pseudo-periodistas que dicen buscar la verdad, cuando en realidad lo único que han hecho es crear un ambiente de inseguridad y pánico en el país, se han atrevido a inferir que mi persona ha abusado de mi cargo como Primer Ministro; presumiendo que he hecho uso del dinero de fondo de retiro de los trabajadores del estado para mi beneficio personal. Lo cual desde el primer momento he negado pues mi integridad como persona pública me ha hecho, por el contrario, siempre trabajar por en favor de los más desfavorecidos. Han inventado calumnias en mi nombre cuando el único error que he cometido ha sido el confiar en una persona que creí que contaba con los principios necesarios para ser parte de mi equipo de colaboradores. Desde hace años, Lilita Morgan y yo hemos trabajado de manera conjunta; y siempre creí que concordaba con mis ideales de ayudar a los desvalidos; al parecer Miss Morgan sólo veía la manera de aprovecharse de mi confianza en ella.

A pesar de la gran amistad que me unió a ella durante varios años, hoy es para mí un pesar tener que hacer esta declaración ante toda la nación. Pero nada, ni nadie, puede estar por encima de la ley en este país. Antes que mi vinculo de simpatía que tenía por ella, está la justicia y el bienestar de todos nuestros ciudadanos.

El equipo de investigación a cargo de este caso ha encontrado a Miss Morgan como la única responsable de los desvíos monetarios del fondo de retiro de los trabajadores. Lilita Morgan abusó de mi confianza y sacó el dinero del país a diversas cuentas en el extranjero que ahora todos sabemos están a su nombre.

Este caso no quedará impune y será el sistema de justicia del país el que haga lo pertinente para poner a Miss Morgan en dónde pertenece, la cárcel”

En toda la sala se escuchan murmullos. Puedes sentir el centenar de miradas que te atraviesan como puñales. Tanto tú como tus hermanos evitan voltear para no ser presa de ellas. Puedes ver a Mattie intentando llamar nuevamente a tu madre y negando con la cabeza cuando no lo logra.

“La siguiente determinación ha sido tomada bajo todos los estándares que la ley de Austria requiere. En lo personal me siento afligido por la información; pero como ciudadano de este país Lilita Morgan no sólo me falló a mí como amiga, sino a todos los habitantes de este hermoso país.

No hay que olvidar que lo que hizo grande a esta patria fue la gran lucha a la que se enfrentaron nuestros ancestros, siempre velando por la veracidad y justicia. Hoy, no faltaremos a sus sacrificios y refrendo que mi reelección no tendrá otra vertiente que no sea seguir velando por ello. ¡Veracidad y justicia!”

Un pequeño grupo de colaboradores ataca con aplausos toda la porquería que sale de la boca de este hombre. Tú no puedes darles más atención tu mente está centrada en el discurso. Tu madre ha sido acusada legalmente de los desfalcos al país. ¡Mierda! Esto no podría estar peor.

“Entendiendo que las pruebas encontradas en su contra son irrefutables, le he solicitado a Miss Morgan que se entregue de manera pacífica y cumpla con su deber civil de pagar por su falta.

Afortunadamente, Miss Morgan ha encontrado algo de decoro en su persona y esta tarde se encuentra con nosotros para hacer su propia declaración”

El tiempo se detiene, todo corre como cámara lenta; los flashes se hacen presentes nuevamente en cuanto una disminuida mujer entra al estrado por detrás de él. La sombra debajo de sus ojos es tan intensa que imita al más penetrante negro. Cabizbaja mira al piso vehementemente. Sus manos al frente sosteniendo un par de notas que puedes aseverar es el discurso que está por dar y casi parece como si en lugar de papel fueran esposas que la encadenan a un veredicto en su contra.

“Buenas noches a todos los presentes”

Dice una Lilita Morgan como jamás habías presenciado. Su voz apenas es un hilo y se quiebra al final del enunciado. Quieres creer que todo esto es un mal sueño, una pesadilla de esas en las que desesperadamente buscas despertar, pero tu inconsciente no te deja. Que aún estás en casa de Laura, dormida entre sus brazos y que pronto abrirás los ojos para perderte en lo castaño de los suyos mientras te dice tiernamente al oído que todo va a estar bien y que jamás te abandonará.

“Esta será la única declaración que daré a los medios. Después de hoy, la justicia tendrá en sus manos mi destino.

Yo Lilita Morgan…”

“¡Lilita, no!”

Una voz grita desde la parte trasera del recinto y la sala explota en querer indagar de quién se trata, algunos reporteros y camarógrafos se paran para ver mejor o enfocar a la persona; y aunque tú no puedes ver desde tu lugar, la dulzura y firmeza del sonido es suficiente para hacerle saber a tu corazón quién es. El mismo corazón que se apremia a latir con más fuerza.

“¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Lilita no digas nada! ¡Estamos aquí!”

Tu madre se queda muda ante la interacción y tú te levantas de tu asiento pues puedes escuchar que Laura está intentando luchar contra la seguridad del lugar. Cuando logras localizar a tu pequeña novia, ves a un enorme simio de casi dos metros deteniéndola por la cintura. Es plausible decir que para la gran diferencia de estatura y tamaño que hay entre los dos Laura pone mucho ímpetu por soltarse de las garras de la bestia. De inmediato corres hacia ella para empujar al gorila que la tiene prisionera.

“¡Déjala en paz, idiota! ¡Suéltala si no quieres que te mate en este instante!”

Tus manos viajan por encima de Laura para tomar la garganta del tipo, o intentar hacerlo, no hay que dejar de lado que tu estatura no es mucho más extensa que la de tu rubia. El forcejeo sigue y en cuestión de segundos tu hermano está a tu lado para poner más presión al guardia de seguridad. No que Will sea muy fornido tampoco. La agitación ha llamado la atención de todos los medios y puedes ver a Ell dirigirse al estrado con una enorme sonrisa, enorme y falsa. La alta rubia asiente al escolta y éste suelta a Laura que casi cae de frente contra el piso por la inercia de su combate. Por suerte estás frente a ella y puedes sujetarla contra ti antes de que lo haga.

“Usted sí que sabe hacer una entrada, Miss Hollis. Es una verdadera sorpresa que nos acompañe esta tarde, sobre todo cuando no había sido invitada a este evento”

Dice Ell y la mirada de Laura es más penetrante que de costumbre, puedes ver que su perfil es como si estuviera a punto de cazar a uno de esos vampiros de los que tanto quiere proteger tu pequeña Sloan a Hayley. Qué agradable sería ver a Laura con una estaca acabando con Ell.

Tu novia voltea a verte para pedirte con la mirada amablemente que la sueltes, no te habías percatado que tus brazos seguían aferrados a su cintura. Tú haces lo propio para que ella continúe su camino hacia el estrado.

“Veo que has tomado todas las precauciones por impedir mi presencia. No sabía que me tenías tanto miedo”

Laura dice desafiante hacia tu ex esposa y ¡wow! Es decir, no es el momento indicado, pero no puedes evitar pensar que te gusta esta faceta dominante de tu cupcake.

Ell gira los ojos a tu novia en respuesta.

“Nada de lo que ha dicho el Primer Ministro esta tarde es verdad, tengo las pruebas necesarias para demostrar la inocencia de Lilita Morgan y la culpabilidad de Cornellious Vordenberg en el desfalco del fondo de ahorro de los trabajadores del estado”

“Miss Hollis. Siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención. La declaración del Ministro ya fue hecha, pero ya que está aquí haciendo tan infames acusaciones ¿Querría usted hacernos el favor de entregar las pruebas que supuestamente dice poseer?”

Dice Ell con una de sus elegantes cejas levantada y una sonrisa complaciente.

“¿Las pruebas? ¡Claro! ¡Sí! Las pruebas que demuestran la inocencia de Lilita. ¡Esas pruebas! Esas pruebas... uh…”

La voz de tu novia es dos tonos más alto de lo normal y tiembla mientras mira nerviosamente a la audiencia.

“Esas pruebas están por llegar, aunque no son del todo necesarias en este momento”

Ell se nota completamente confundida ante la intervención y por primera vez puedes ver a tu amigo caminar desde las sombras para acompañar a Laura a su lado en medio de la sala. Sus pies están plantados firmemente y su mirada es un tanto retadora. En los pocos recuerdos que tienes de tu amigo jamás lo habías tan determinado en algo, piensas en la diferencia de aquel pequeño niño, casi tartamudo y nervioso, que ni siquiera se atrevía a sostener la mirada ante nadie. Está ahora aquí desafiando, no solamente a Ell sino también a toda la turba de gente frente a él.

“Disculpe, pero no creo saber quién es usted”

Pregunta Ell.

“Mi nombre es Jean Paul Armitage”

Los ojos de Ell se agrandan tanto como puede y puedes ver que su labio inferior tiembla un poco. De todo el tiempo que la has conocido, es la primera vez que la notas nerviosa e intimidada. No sabes cuándo llegó tu hermana hasta dónde te encuentras, pero Mattie pone sus manos sobre tus hombros por detrás de ti y te susurra al oído un ‘¡Carmilla, es J.P.!’ Tú asientes a tu hermana mayor y su agarre se intensifica.

“Hasta hace unos meses yo trabajé en el Banco Central de Austria. Mi puesto en esa organización me permitía supervisar las transferencias de altas cantidades para aprobarlas bajo mi vigilancia. Las pruebas de las que habla, Miss Hollis, indican que esas cantidades que hoy se encuentran bajo el nombre de Lilita Morgan, fueron cuentas hechas sin destinatario y que luego fueron asentadas bajo su identidad sin mi autorización. Esas transferencias concuerdan perfectamente con las cantidades que fueron retiradas del fondo de retiro por el Primer Ministro y dichos movimientos fueron autorizados por el verdadero culpable y director del Banco Central: Karl Von Habsburg”

Pareciera como si alguien te hubiera dado un golpe en la boca del estómago haciendo todo el aire de tus pulmones salir expulsado y tu sistema respiratorio no estuviera dispuesto a dejar pasar aire de remplazo a ellos. Volteas de inmediato a tu ex esposa que en su gesto parece imitar a un pequeño ciervo perdido y deslumbrado en medio de la carretera.

Vordenberg comienza a gritar de inmediato que son injurias y mentiras en su contra. Al mismo tiempo, la sala se llena de gritos por parte de los reporteros presentes.

Ell está completamente postrada inmóvil en medio del estrado.

Miras a tu madre con su boca completamente abierta en sorpresa, pero su mirada se vuelve cálida cuando mira a Laura. Incluso llegas a alcanzar a ver que sus labios dibujan un silencioso ‘gracias’ mientras sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y la comisura de sus labios se curvea para dejar pasar una leve sonrisa.

Volteas a ver la reacción de Laura que sólo asiente con la cabeza y encoje los hombros como si sus acciones no hubiesen sido totalmente ‘hardcore’. Parece un acto de complicidad tan profundo como si entre ellas hubiera de por medio años de amistad.

En medio de todo el caos, Ell se recompone y toma de nuevo la palabra.

“Mucho cuidado con las acusaciones que están haciendo en contra de mi padre y del Primer Ministro, pueden calificarse como calumnias en su contra. Hasta ahora no han demostrado esas pruebas ‘fantasma’ de las que se jactan. Si las tienen ¿Dónde están?”

“¡Aquí!”

Se escucha una voz por detrás de todo el pandemónium que es la habitación y ves a tu mejor amiga caminar con un par de cajas con documentos y varios discos duros que contienen la información. LaFontaine camina por el pasillo de en medio justo por donde está Laura y J.P. Al pasar a tu lado no puedes agradecerle con la mirada y ella te sonríe en complicidad. Cuando llega al final del pasillo casi frente al estrado deja caer los contenedores frente a Ell. Cuando cae al suelo hace un sonido estruendoso, crees que aquello puede atribuirse no sólo al peso de los papeles y artefactos ahí contenidos sino además del peso del significado que encierra en ellos.

“Aquí están todos los papeles que J.P. logró sacar del banco antes de que tus secuaces lo vigilaran y su vida corriera peligro”

“¡Oh, por dios! Esa fui yo”

Dice Mattie en un respiro y con la suficiente fuerza como para que solamente seas tú la que le escuche.

“No sabía que era él y no intentábamos hacerle daño. Madre me pidió buscarlo porque era un testigo clave y ahora entiendo todo”

Asientes a Mattie y te sientes un poco más aliviada. Tu hermana en realidad no buscaba lastimar a J.P. Por el contrario, buscaba protegerlo de las garras del padre de Ell y el Primer Ministro.

“¡Oh! ¿Y Ell? No te molestes en intentar destruir los documentos. Porque además de que hicimos copias de todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso dúplicas de los discos duros; las pruebas ya han sido enviadas a la policía”

“¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Ustedes crearon esas pruebas! ¡Y sé muy bien quién lo hizo! ¡Fuiste tú, Carmilla!”

Todas las miradas voltean inmeaditamente a ti y los medios siguen lanzando preguntas como si fuera un torrente que no tiene fin. Sientes pánico, pero en ese momento puedes sentir la mano de tu hermano que entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos apretando tu mano para hacerte saber que está contigo, apoyándote como siempre. Tu hermana, que sigue a tu espalda con sus manos sobre tus hombros, te da un aferra su agarre. Estás bien, Carmilla. Tienes a tu familia de tu lado. Todos ellos que dieron la voz que habías perdido. No sólo la consanguínea. Pero incluso puedes ver a tu madre negar con la cabeza para hacerte saber que no debes decir nada ante la acusación de tu ex esposa.

“Por supuesto que Carmilla Karnstein fue. Quizás muchos de ustedes ignorarán mi antigua relación con ella. Carmilla, es mi ex esposa”

El tumulto vuelve al recinto. Te sientes como en un circo de tres pistas dónde el acto que se presenta en cada una de ellas supera al anterior, haciendo que la audiencia aplaude y vocifere como idiota.

“No me sorprendería que Lilita junto con su hija orquestaran todo esto para involucrar a mi padre en todo esto. Lilita desde siempre me odió y siempre intento separarnos ¿Quieren hablar de la verdad? Entonces yo les voy a dar su verdad”

¿De qué diantres está hablando, Ell?

“Carmilla, tu madre fue la que hizo todo el trámite para divorciarnos legalmente”

“No. Eso no es cierto. Fue Mattie”

Dices en un respiro mientras niegas vehementemente con la cabeza.

“¡Ja! Ella sólo quiso que tu creyeras que había sido tu hermana. Carmilla, carmilla, siempre jugando bajo sus reglas sin siquiera saberlo”

Responde Ell con un tono de burla.

“Pero si eso no te es suficiente, escucha esto. Tu madre me dio dinero a cambio de que yo te abandonara. ¡Abre los ojos! Vives en un mundo de mentiras. ¡Nadie aquí te ama como yo! Por eso tu padre te abandonó, por eso tu madre jamás estuvo contigo. ¿Crees que tener una hija te regresaría a tu familia? Te lo advierto, cuídate, porque pronto tampoco la tendrás a ella”

Sientes como la temperatura de tu sangre se incrementa con cada palabra que brota de la boca de Ell. No sabes cuándo empezaron a brotar tantas lágrimas de tus ojos, pero tus mejillas están completamente húmedas. Te quieres abalanzar sobre tu ex esposa como si fueras una pantera salvaje y desgarrarle la garganta. Se ha atrevido a lastimar a tu familia, a nombrar a tu padre, a dañar a tu madre y hermano; pero no sabe de lo que serías capaz de hacer por defender a tu hija. Nadie te va a alejar de Hayley.

Antes de que puedas reaccionar hay otro grito que atrae las miradas de todo nuevamente.

“¡Basta, Ell!”

Dice un Theo con la voz más firme que puede pues aún se sacude un poco.

“¡Cállate, Theo! Tú no tienes nada que decir aquí”

“¡No! No voy a dejar que sigas haciéndole daño a esta familia”

“¡Oh!, Tú también quieres que hablemos de verdades. Quieres que todo se sepa en este momento”

Ell replica con un tinte de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Theo por su parte cierra los ojos y aprieta sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo. Aunque tiene sus ojos cerrados puedes notar miedo en las facciones de su rostro. Una sola lágrima cae rodando lentamente por su mejilla.

Cuando abre los ojos su mirada de frialdad y desapego de siempre se ha convertido en una llena de determinación.

“Tienes razón, Ell. Es momento de decir la verdad”

Después de dar un hondo respiro continúa.

“Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, Ell y yo nos casamos hace dos años”

¿Qué?

La reacción en la sala no es diferente a la tuya. Si creías haber llegado al quinto infierno, es posible que haya más de los que pensabas.

“Ell y yo nos conocimos cuando ella trabajó para mi padre en Grecia. Como sabrán, la carrera de mi padre siempre ha sido impecable. Ell me encontró en una posición demasiado comprometedora y la utilizó para amenazarme con casarme con ella. Siendo mi padre el líder del partido conservador de nuestro país no se vería nada bien que su hijo tuviera una relación con uno de sus colaboradores. Un hombre. Yo, soy gay”

Esto es realmente el paraíso de los periodistas que se encuentran en este momento en la sala. Una interminable fuente de encabezados que supera al anterior. No se dejan de escuchar preguntas y ver las brillantes luces de las cámaras titilar por todos lados.

La atención dirigida a Theo hace olvidar por un momento el verdadero propósito de los medios por acudir a esta conferencia.

Ell se ve completamente frustrada porque se ha caído cada una de sus farsas, sus trampas han sido develadas y su verdadero yo ha salido a la luz; llevándose consigo toda su prestigiosa carrera.

Y tú, aunque estás realmente desconcertada por la información que te ha golpeado esta tarde, puedes relajarte un poco. Tu madre no es culpable de los crímenes que se le imputaban, el padre de Ell y Vordenberg terminarán dónde pertenecen, refundidos en la cárcel pagando sus culpas. Tú no tienes que continuar con la campaña electoral y tu vida podrá regresar a la normalidad.

Antes de que te des cuenta, los pasos de Ell se dirigen a tu encuentro. Antes de que logre acercarse demasiado, tu hermano te cubre parcialmente con su cuerpo y Mattie hace lo propio dando un paso hacia adelante para hacer junto con él un escudo.

“Esto no se ha acabado, Carmilla. Podrás haber acusado a mi padre y podrás haber terminado mi vida profesional. Pero te juro que jamás te voy a dejar vivir en paz. ¡Voy a hacer un infierno de tu vida! ¡No voy a descansar hasta verde destruida y acabar con tu vida! ¡Y te daré dónde más te duele! ¡Nuestra hija!”

“¡Hayley no es tu hija! Y ¡Oh! Yo creo que te alejarás de Carm si sabes lo que te conviene”

Escuchas una dulce vocecita decir por detrás de tu ex esposa.

“¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír!”

Dice Ell burlonamente.

“No, solamente yo. También lo hará la ley. ¿Sabes? Durante toda mi carrera siempre me he enfocado en encontrar la verdad y que la justicia prevalezca. Haciendo las cosas como es correcto hacerlas. Esta vez no será diferente ¡Sorpresa! Acabas de amenazar a Carm en vivo y a nivel mundial. Y si mi poco conocimiento en derecho no me falla, eso es un delito, razón para pedir una orden de restricción y no creo que me haga falta ayuda legal”

Puedes ver a LaFontaine sosteniendo el teléfono celular de Laura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al parecer eso de las redes sociales y sus transmisiones en vivo pueden ser útil a veces.

“El video y los testigos a nuestro alrededor es todo lo que necesitamos. Hace años que no llevo un caso, pero no sabes el placer que me daría volver a pisar una corte”

Dice tu madre mientras se va acercando a ustedes. Nuevamente firme. Nuevamente fuerte. Nuevamente Lilita Morgan.

Ell se ve aterrada y se aleja un poco de ti. Tu amiga corta la transmisión.

“Estamos fuera del aire, Hollis”

LaF le devuelve su teléfono a tu novia que sonríe en agradecimiento y cuando tus hermanos se acercan a tu madre para abrazarla Ell intenta atacarte nuevamente pero antes de alcanzarte Laura se pone en medio de ustedes.

“Me la pagarán las dos”

“¡Escúchame bien! Tengo las pruebas que necesito para encerrarte de por vida. Como dije antes, me gusta jugar limpio; pero no cuando la vida de las personas que amo está en juego. Así que, si no quieres terminar compartiendo la prisión con tu padre, más te vale tomar el primer vuelo lo más lejos que puedas de Austria y no volver jamás. Porque si algo he aprendido en mis años de periodista es que los medios son en verdad el cuarto poder; si no desapareces por completo de nuestras vidas seré yo la que haga un infierno de la tuya. Aléjate de mi novia. Aléjate de nuestras hijas. ¡Aléjate de mi familia!”

Ell empequeñece ante la inminente seriedad del ultimátum de tu novia.

“¡Oh! Y si yo fuera tú me iría a despedir de mi padre antes de que irme para siempre de aquí”

Dice tu novia mostrando una foto de la que reconoces es la casa de Ell. Su padre está siendo esposado y sometido para subir a una patrulla de la Policía Federal.

“Afuera están esperando al ex Primer Ministro, así que te recomiendo tener cuidado cuando te vayas, ‘querida’”

Ell corre acosada aún por una parte de la prensa. Todos son preguntas sobre su padre y su arresto. Por supuesto que la noticia y las fotos han dado la vuelta al mundo en un segundo. El internet es el medio del infierno especialista para eso.

Del otro lado de la sala, otro conjunto de reporteros hace un círculo alrededor de Theo, tomando sus declaraciones sobre su sexualidad. ¡Qué manera de salir del clóset!

Otro grupo más, al lado de las pruebas, tiene rodeado a J.P.  que cuenta su historia con lujo de detalle, no sin las pertinentes intervenciones de LaFontaine que participa animosamente aportando los pormenores que omite tu amigo. Se ve casi tan animada como si le hubieran entregado las llaves del laboratorio más grande del mundo.

“Carmilla ¿Podemos hablar?”

Tu madre te saca de tus propios pensamientos y asientes lentamente.

“Carmilla, sé que te debo una disculpa por pensar que al pagarle a Ell para que te abandonara hice lo correcto, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que te causó su partida. Pero también sé que como madre puedes entender que las decisiones que tomamos para actuar provienen muchas veces más del corazón que de la razón. Sé que lo comprendes porque sé que harías lo que fuera por proteger a Hayley. Lo siento. Espero algún día me perdones por todo el dolor que te he causado en tu vida. No sólo por Ell, por mi abandono y por mi lejanía. Ver a Laura defenderte con tanto fervor, me hizo entender que, si me lo permites, quiero pertenecer a esa familia. Tu familia”

Jamás pensaste que llegaría el día en el que tuvieras esta conversación con tu madre. Mucho menos te imaginaste que escucharías salir un ‘Lo siento’ de sus labios. Esas son unas palabras enormes en los labios de Lilita Morgan.

“Un paso a la vez, madre”

“Un paso a la vez”

Concuerda tu madre con una ligera sonrisa. La misma que se reproduce en tu rostro. Hay un momento de silencio cuando ves a Laura comenzar a platicar con todo fervor con tus hermanos después de despedirse de una alta rubia que sostenía un micrófono frente a ella. Al parecer todos han logrado ser el centro de atención de los medios.

“¡Oh! ¿Y, Carmilla? Sé que jamás lo dije, pero, aún si amaba a Mattie por ser su hija mayor y a tu hermano por ser su pequeño, para tu padre siempre fuiste su mayor orgullo. Estoy segura que donde está se sigue sintiendo igual de orgulloso de ti y tus decisiones”

Dice tu madre a tu lado mirando hacia el mismo lugar que estás viendo tú. Tus decisiones. Tú también estás segura que él estaría orgulloso de ellas, sobre todo la de tener a Laura Hollis a tu lado.

Tu madre camina hacia el trio que se encuentra platicando a unos metros de ti y tus hermanos vuelven a abrazarla fuertemente. No estás segura cuánto tiempo te lleve, pero crees que algún día serás capaz de hacer lo mismo.

“¡Hey!”

Escuchas decir a una pequeña rubia de brillantes ojos avellanados. La sonrisa es urgente.

“¡Hey, cupcake!”

“Todo ha terminado”

“Sólo la pesadilla, cutie. El verdadero sueño apenas comienza”

Tu novia sonríe ampliamente y haces lo pertinente para que lo siga haciendo. Le tomas de la cintura mientras ella entrelaza sus brazos en tu cuello para acariciar tu nuca antes de que sus labios colisionen.

Los dulces y suaves labios de Laura Hollis, de los que estás segura jamás podrás cansarte de probar.

“Carmilla Karnstein ¿Me otorgaría una entrevista en exclusiva para canal 3?”

Pregunta juguetonamente tu novia entre besos.

“Soy exclusivamente toda tuya, cupcake”

Laura suelta una carcajada, echando su cabeza para atrás. Y sí, definitivamente podrías dormir y despertar todos los días con ese exquisito sonido.

“Sin embargo, la entrevista tendrá que esperar. Por ahora, lo único que quiero es ir a casa para besar y abrazar a mis niñas.”

Le dices al oído acercándola más hacia tu cuerpo.

“¿Sólo a tus niñas?”

Pregunta Laura con un puchero en su rostro. El mismo que le borras con otro hambriento beso.

“¡Oh! Tengo otros planes para mi novia”

Sabes que has recibido un sí de parte de Laura en cuanto sus labios vuelven a los tuyos.

Después de un largo día de pesadilla. Te despides de tus hermanos, tu madre y tus amigos para hacer tu camino a casa. LaFontaine te pide que le asegures a su esposa que todo está bien y que pronto justo con J.P. estarán en casa también.

 

Cuando Laura y tú llegan a casa de LaFerry, tus hijas están dormidas y a pesar de los bienintencionados esfuerzos de Perry porque se queden en casa para que tu novia y tú puedan descansar mejor; lo único que quieres es tener a tu familia reunida.

Laura y tú acomodan a las niñas en el cuarto de Sloan no sin antes dotarlas de besos que tus niñas regresan de manera adormilada. Cuando das las buenas noches a Hayley contesta con un ‘Te amo, mami’ y cuando lo haces con Sloan, la pelinegra simplemente sonríe y masculla algo que termina con ‘Carm’

Juras que tenías otros planes, de verdad los tenías; pero con toda la energía que drenó todo el caos en la conferencia lo único que terminas haciendo es yacer acostada en la cama de Laura con ella entre tus brazos, su cabeza en tu pecho y sus piernas entrelazadas, mientras juegas con su cabello. La intimidad que comparten va mucho más allá que una sesión de sexo. El silencio que las envuelve llena la habitación de sentimientos no revelados, pero bien sabidos por ambas. Hay veces que las palabras sobran, momentos como este; dónde estás con la mujer que quieres entre tus brazos y la sensación de su piel tocando la tuya colma todos tus sentidos.

Es ese mismo día, en ese preciso momento que sabes que, a partir de ahora, todos los días de tu vida serán un buen día.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a kick!
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Díganme qué les pareció!
> 
> Este capítulo se puede considerar en realidad como el 'final' de OFL. 
> 
> El siguiente será en realidad el epílogo. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje, Creampuffs!


	25. Hoy es diferente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollstein y su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin!
> 
> Hemos llegado al capítulo 25 y el final de esta historia. 
> 
> Ha sido un largo camino juntos y quiero agradecer cada uno de sus Kudos y sus comentarios. Cada uno de ellos me han siempre animado a continuar escribiendo esta historia. 
> 
> ¡Gracias, Creampuffs! 
> 
> De verdad han sido los mejores del mundo y me siento muy feliz de formar parte de este fandom que es puro amor. 
> 
> Como lo prometí la semana pasada este capítulo es el más largo, cuenta con 15.000 palabras que espero disfruten :)
> 
> ¡Nos veremos pronto ;)!
> 
> No olviden dejar sus últimas impresiones.
> 
> P.D. Éste es el único capítulo contado en tercera persona, así que no hay cambios de POV :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Ésta es la canción que verán en este capítulo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUK6HlzNWEg)
> 
>  
> 
> *No pude insertar el link en el punto adecuado de la historia, lo sé I'm useless u.u Mi recomendación es que la escuchen cuando la lean en la historia :)* **Y tampoco me dejó sacar el link a otra ventana así que cuando le den click háganlo con derecho y luego abrir en otra ventana. Lo siento :/ **
> 
>  
> 
> Love.
> 
> Mckie.

_**Un mes después…** _

Los titulares seguían conteniendo la información arrojada en esa conferencia de prensa. 

Las principales notas tenían que ver con el arresto del padre de Ell y del Primer Ministro afuera de la casa de campaña de su reelección. Las fotos eran demasiado escandalosas como para dejarlas pasar, Vordenberg intentó huir de su arresto y al querer correr lejos de la policía cayó al suelo rompiéndose dos costillas y el brazo izquierdo. La foto que le había dado la vuelta al mundo era un adolorido Cornellious Vordenberg tirado en el suelo mientras varios agentes de la Policía Federal lo veían con un poco de lástima y algunos otros morían de la risa. 

Theo por su parte había obtenido varias entrevistas en diversos programas del horario estelar. En las que por supuesto, hablaba sobre todos los años que había tenido que ocultar su sexualidad y cómo, ahora que había sido revelada, su padre le había dado la espalda, pero su madre había viajado de inmediato a Austria para mostrarle su apoyo. Incluso el último rumor era que Theo había conocido a un hombre y estaban comenzando a salir, pero ningún medio había podido confirmar nada hasta el momento. 

Lilita, Mattie y Will comenzaron a trabajar al día siguiente para conseguir la demanda contra Ell por amenazas y lograron incluso obtener una orden de aprehensión por chantaje a Lilita; lo que la ponía en riesgo de ser apresada apenas volviera a poner un pie en Austria. 

Afortunadamente, Ell había tomado el primer vuelo a Atlanta dónde su madre vivió todos los años después de su divorcio. Ni siquiera se despidió de su padre y toda su partida había fue seguida por reporteros y cámaras que no dejaban de hacerle preguntas al respecto. 

Para Laura y Carmilla fue un alivio ver las imágenes de Ell caminando hacia la sala de espera, grandes gafas adornando su demacrado rostro y luchando con mantener el peso de sus Louis Vuitton mientras sus apresurados pasos ataviados en sus blancos Jimmy Choo marcaban su despedida. 

La primera semana tanto Laura como Carmilla se tomaron un merecido descanso de sus respectivos trabajos, concentradas en disfrutar la paz y quietud de la casa de Laura, así como de su compañía mutua; así como de las tardes con sus hijas después de irlas a recoger al colegio. 

Después de esa semana, Laura se presentó con los ejecutivos de la cadena; que basta decir estaban más que complacidos con su trabajo; para recibir la oferta de estelarizar su propio programa de investigación periodística y su propio equipo de trabajo. Laura tuvo que rechazar la oferta, ya que el tiempo que necesitaba invertir en ello era aún más exigente que su anterior trabajo. Laura había disfrutado tanto de su semana libre que le hizo recapacitar en lo que verdad quería de su vida; y al final había llegado a la conclusión de que estar con su hija y su nueva ‘familia’ era su principal prioridad. Gracias a que los ejecutivos estaban tan satisfechos con su trabajo, una semana después obtuvo una segunda propuesta. Se convertiría en la co-estelar del noticiero nocturno junto con Betty. Era la primera vez en el país que dos mujeres periodistas estarían al frente del programa de noticias más importante de Austría. Aunque estaría involucrada en todas las notas y reportajes, el ofrecimiento le daba el tiempo suficiente de estar en casa con Sloan, Hayley y su novia. 

Carmilla por su parte, después de su semana de descanso, regresó a la agencia para encontrarse con la noticia de que Ian había decido retirarse para pasar sus ‘últimos años’ viajando por el mundo. La pelinegra pensó que era una ironía de la vida que su padre se hubiese ido por la misma razón y ahora, su jefe, que habías sido como una figura paterna en su vida laboral se iría persiguiendo el mismo sueño. 

La buena noticia era que al Ian ser soltero, había decidido también vender la mayoría de sus acciones a Carmilla para que continuara con la agencia en su nombre, siempre que él tuviera el 20 por ciento restante de la compañía hasta su muerte. La publicista renegó un poco antes de aceptar, sólo bajo la condición de que Ian se quedara con el 30 que le hacía tener un peso aún importante en la empresa y aceptara asesorar a Carmilla en las cuentas importantes. Ian pensó que no era necesario, que la pelinegra estaba más que calificada, pero aceptó para, secretamente, seguir en contacto con ella. Sin saber que Carmilla había realizado la oferta por las mismas razones, quería al menos tener el conocimiento de dónde se encontraba Ian. 

La nueva rutina de trabajo les obligó a generar otra costumbre diaria. Laura trabajaba en las mañanas desde casa en los reportajes de la noche y era ella quien recogía a las niñas a la hora de salida del colegio. Carmilla por su parte llegaba a media tarde para estar con las pequeñas mientras Laura se dirigía al canal a hacer su programa y cuando regresaba era recibida por la cena que la pelinegra preparaba. Carmilla y Hayley después regresaban a su departamento y algunas veces se quedaban en casa de Laura y Sloan. De hecho, la pequeña rubia ya tenía parte del closet de Sloan invadido con algunas de sus prendas para no tener que sufrir al día siguiente en buscar qué ponerse. Carmilla había hecho lo propio con el closet de Laura. 

Los fines de semana los pasaban entre las dos casas. 

_** A los seis meses… ** _

Laura y Carmilla habían caído en una rutina casera. Aunque la pelinegra vivía prácticamente en la casa de Laura, ambas habían llegado a la conclusión de que se tomarían el tiempo para seguirse conociendo y era bueno que aún la pelinegra y su hija regresaran a casa algunos días a la semana para dormir ahí y cuidar de Bagheera que para esos días ya tenía cama en ambas casas. 

Hacía algunos meses que Lilita seguía intentando restaurar la relación con su hija, muchas veces con la complicidad de Laura. 

Se sumaba ahora una nueva tradición, cada mes se reunía toda la familia en casa de Laura para convivir. Incluidos los amigos de ambas. Este mes se agregaría la visita del padre de la rubia periodista; aunque siempre habían sido unidos, después de la muerte de la madre de Laura, Dave había sufrido mucho su ausencia y ver a su hija sólo le recordaba más lo mucho que la extrañaba. 

“Entonces Laura llega corriendo a la cocina dónde estábamos su madre y yo dándonos un pequeño beso y se pone en medio de nosotros gritando que nos separáramos y que no quería que nos volviéramos a besar nunca jamás”

“¿Todo porque le dijeron que así se hacían los bebés?”

“¡Sí! Mi pequeña Laura nunca quiso tener un hermanito. Por más que le explicamos mil veces que darle un hermano era más complicado que un beso, su madre y yo tuvimos que pasar meses besándonos a escondidas de ella porque no podíamos quitarle la idea de que así se hacían los bebés”

Todos en la mesa explotaron de risa. Laura que se encontraba sentada junto a Carmilla solamente se hundió en su pecho mientras su novia se carcajeaba con las anécdotas que su padre contaba. La pelinegra estaba convencida que su novia había heredado de él la habilidad de hablar por horas sin parar. 

“Bueno, tú no te quedabas atrás, Kitty”

Mattie se sentía cada vez más en confianza con el grupo; no lo decía a voz viva, pero algunas veces hasta había cancelado trabajo por asistir a las reuniones. 

“¿De qué hablas?”

“Madre ¿Recuerdas la vez que Carmilla intentó regresar a William?”

Lilita comenzó a reír fuertemente ante el recuerdo. 

“¡Lo había olvidado! Mi pequeño William tenía poco más de un año y Carmilla no estaba nada contenta porque había dejado de ser la pequeña de la familia. Así que una tarde William estaba durmiendo su siesta, Carmilla estaba jugando tranquilamente en su cuarto y Matska estaba haciendo su tarea en la sala; así que era el momento perfecto para comenzar a cocinar la cena para cuando su padre llegara. Matska termina su tarea y va al cuarto a guardar sus cosas, yo le digo que aproveche para llamar a Carmilla para cenar y de repente escuchó la voz de Matska gritando ‘¡Mamá, ven a ver esto!’ entre carcajadas. Cuando llego al cuarto de Carmilla, William estaba metido en una caja de cartón rodeado con su sábana, algunos juguetes y el ‘Señor Bigotes’ un conejito de felpa con el que dormía. La caja tenía unos pequeños garabatos, pero aún se podía leer ‘parees’ en la tapa de arriba”

Las carcajadas se hacen presentes en la mesa con más fuerza. 

“Cuando le digo a Kitty que le diga a Madre lo que intentaba hacer, ella simplemente dice ‘Voy a regresar a William a ‘parees’ de dónde vino, porque ya no lo quiero’ y cruza los brazos poniendo una tierna cara de berrinche. Madre y yo no podíamos parar de reír. Hasta que padre llega preguntando por el alboroto y cuando le contamos todo se ríe con nosotras. Fue el único que pudo convencer a Carmilla que William no podía ser devuelto a la cigüeña por correo”

Es ahora la pelinegra la que se esconde en el pecho de su novia que acaricia su espalda y le da un beso en el cabello mientras sigue riendo con los detalles de la anécdota y le hace prometer a Lilita que buscará las fotos que tienen de ese día para mostrárselas. 

Laura está convencida que esta es la forma en la que todo debía ser, recordar a sus padres ausentes de una manera feliz es la mejor forma de recordarles. 

“¡Ves! Al menos yo no quería tener hermanos, no regresarlos por correo”

Laura molesta a su novia que simplemente se abraza más fuerte de ella y gruñe entre su pecho. 

“Esperen, esperen, creo que hace falta más sangría en la mesa. ¡No se atrevan a contar más historias mientras no estoy!”

Grita LaFontaine mientras se levanta de la mesa para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar su tan famosa bebida. 

Cuando la mesa logra calmar un poco el bullicio de risas las conversaciones se dividen. Kirsch, Danny, el padre de Laura, William y Mattie comienzan a platicar sobre la vez que la compañera de cuarto de Laura desapareció por unos días y Laura terminó llamando a la policía y pegando volantes con su paradero; para luego saber que su amiga sólo se había quedado a dormir un par de días en el departamento de su novio. 

Laura y Perry escuchaban con toda su atención, la vez que Carmilla había cambiado su caña de pescar con la de él. La rubia no se cansaba de escuchar esa historia, era su anécdota favorita y cada vez que se reunían, pedía a J.P. que la contara de nuevo. A Laura se le llenaba el corazón de felicidad sabiendo que su novia era una maravillosa persona desde sus primeros años. Carmilla siempre giraba sus ojos ante la cara de adoración de la rubia, pero siempre sonreía para ella porque era imposible no sentirse contenta estando al tanto de que lo que su novia sentía. 

Lilita se acercó a su hija. 

“No sabes lo mucho que disfruto verte sonreír de nuevo, Carmilla”

La pelinegra seguía en su proceso de perdonar a su madre por los años de abandono; pero sabía que Lilita se estaba esforzando con todo lo que tenía por recuperarla. 

“Es difícil no reír, teniendo a estos idiotas a mi alrededor, madre”

“Bueno, gracias por lo que me toca”

Lilita contesta riendo con el mismo sarcasmo que su hija. Ella sabe que su hija aún usa ese mecanismo para proteger sus verdaderos sentimientos. Dentro de ella tiene la esperanza de que algún día esa barrera que hay entre ellas pueda comenzar a fraccionarse para caer por completo. Un día a la vez, se dice siempre, recordando las palabras de su hija. 

“Sabes que no quise decir eso, mamá”

Contesta Carmilla sonriendo y Lilita piensa que tal vez hoy sea ese día. 

**_ Al año… _ **

Laura y Carmilla deciden por fin vivir juntas. Después de meses de contemplarlo ante lo bien que su relación sigue caminando, creen que es la mejor medida para su pequeña familia. En los últimos meses la pelinegra y Hayley se han quedado más tiempo en casa de Laura que en la propia, saben que es inminente este paso; así que con ayuda de su familia y amigos Carmilla empaca sus cosas para mudarse a casa de su novia. 

Will y Sarah Jane han anunciado su compromiso hace apenas un mes, pero Carmilla sabe exactamente cuál será su regalo para ambos. Es justo que los dos tengan un inicio juntos y qué mejor que hacerlo en la casa en la que se conocieron. Carmilla arregla todos los papeles con ayuda de su madre y su hermana. Las escrituras del departamento están ahora a nombre de su hermano y su prometida. 

Con tantas manos ayudando, sobre todo las de los dos gigantes amigos de Laura a los que la pelinegra ha comenzado a apreciarlos como propios; Danny y ella siguen peleando aún por ver quién obtiene la atención de Laura, pero para Carmilla es su manera de interactuar con la pelirroja y para Danny sigue siendo la manera de reforzar su confianza en la publicista. Cada vez que Carmilla reacciona a sus atenciones a su mejor amiga, Danny siente que Laura ha tomado una buena decisión eligiendo a la pelinegra. 

Laura y Carmilla están en la vieja recámara de Carmilla recolectando los últimos objetos personales de la pelinegra cuando un pequeño cuadernillo con las hojas ya amarillas por el paso del tiempo alcanza la curiosidad de la rubia. 

Carmilla está entretenida revisando los últimos cajones del closet, así que Laura lentamente comienza a abrir el cuaderno. La rubia se siente tentada a abrirlo para saber por qué su novia guarda con recelo ese viejo material; pero siente que hacerlo sería cruzar la línea de privacidad de Carmilla. 

“Hey, Carm”

“¿Uh?”

“¿Qué es esto?”

Carmilla asoma la cabeza sin salir del closet, con toda la ironía que eso trae consigo. Laura se gira mostrando el cuadernillo a la pelinegra, que por un momento frunce el ceño en señal de confusión para luego relajarlo cuando se acuerda exactamente de qué es lo que tiene Laura entre sus manos. Carmilla camina hasta el costado de Laura y pasa una mano por encima de la pasta del libro. 

“Este cuaderno me lo dio mi padre antes de irse. Cuando era niña siempre estaba dibujando, o al menos, lo que yo creía que era dibujar. Escribía hasta las paredes, mi mamá muchas veces me castigó porque incluso pintaba las paredes de mi cuarto”

Dice la pelinegra riéndose con el recuerdo. 

“Un mes antes de que mi padre se fuera, me llamó a su despacho y me dio este cuaderno. Me dijo que nunca me rindiera en mis sueños y que él pensaba que tenía mucho talento. Cuando se fue lo olvidé por unos años, pero después lo volví a encontrar entre mis cosas y comencé a usarlo como un tipo de borrador y diario. No escribía o dibujaba todos los días, sólo aquellos que me nacían; tampoco es que escribiera sobre lo que me pasaba, era más bien la manera en que sacaba mis pensamientos, en lugar de hablarlo con alguien; simplemente me sentaba en la cornisa de la ventana de mi cuarto y escribía o dibujaba, según lo sentía. Cuando comencé a salir con Ell, lo fui dejando en el olvido y pocas veces lo ocupaba; además siempre quiso leerlo y yo jamás me sentí cómoda con que lo hiciera”

Laura piensa que por primera vez su prudencia funcionó. Se palmea mentalmente por haberse detenido en leerlo y preguntar primero a su novia. Para Carmilla es más fácil ahora hablar de su ex esposa, incluso puede decir su nombre sin tanto odio. Aunque Laura sabe bien que jamás la perdonará, ni ella, la pelinegra ha cerrado ese ciclo de su vida y hablar de ello sin rencor es algo que le ayuda a sanar cada vez más. Lo mismo pasa con su padre. Lo mismo intenta Laura con su madre. 

“Cuando Ell y yo terminamos y yo me mudé de la casa que compartíamos lo traje conmigo. No escribí o dibujé nunca más; pero era una manera de recordar a mi padre y no tuve el corazón para tirarlo. Además, quién iba a decir que sus palabras se iban a quedar tan talladas en mi mente que cuando me ofrecieron trabajar en la agencia por mis dibujos profesionales, no lo dudé ni un momento y esos tontos garabatos de niña, me trajeron mi verdadera vocación”

Laura siente aún más curiosidad por abrir el objeto; pero sabe que para Carmilla es como el cofre de un tesoro que no compartiría a la primera. 

“Sí”

Dice Carmilla y Laura la mira confundida.

“¿Qué?”

“Claro, que puedes abrirlo, creampuff”

“¿Cómo sabes que…?”

“Uhm. Laura Hollis tiene entre sus manos un cuaderno lleno de misterio ¡Es obvio que se muere por saberlo!”

Carmilla pasa uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Laura y la atrae hacía ella para darle un tierno beso que hace a Laura sentir débil sus rodillas. 

“Carm, no tienes que hacerlo”

“Cupcake, no lo compartiría con nadie más”

Laura abre el viejo libro con la delicadeza que se requiere, pasa una a una las amarillas páginas apenas rosando las yemas de sus dedos por ellas, como si tuviera entre ellas un viejo pergamino con miles de años de antigüedad. 

Carmilla tiene razón, no es un diario; las páginas ni siquiera tienen un orden, al ser hojas en blanco, las letras están escritas en todas direcciones. Algunas son apenas unas frases. Algunas otras son pequeños párrafos incompletos. Entre ellos hay pequeños dibujos, se nota con el paso de las páginas la mejoría en la técnica de dibujo de la pelinegra. Los primeros bosquejos apenas utilizan una técnica de dos dimensiones y son burdos. Aun así, Laura pasa minutos mirando cada uno de ellos, como si quisiera que se imprimieran en su mente por siempre. Algunos de los enunciados escritos hacen a Laura soltar algunas lágrimas, la rubia piensa que desearía tener un Tardis a su lado para viajar en el tiempo y abrazar a esa asustada y confundida pequeña Carmilla para decirle que todo estará bien. 

Laura sigue pasando las páginas y Carmilla se retira de ella para continuar la limpieza de su closet. La rubia puede escuchar un pequeño sollozo de su novia y sabe que para ella el impacto sentimental ha sido demasiado. Laura también sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer es dejar que Carmilla se tranquilice antes de acercarse nuevamente a ella y pueda abrirse por completo. 

Mientras la periodista le da espacio a su novia, sigue revisando las anotaciones y los dibujos, hay una segunda etapa que Laura puede ver; seguramente cuando Carmilla conoció a Ell, algunos pequeños párrafos hablan de ‘ella’ sin decir su nombre y los dibujos comienzan a ser más profesionales, el uso de las sombras comienza a estar presente y Laura puede ver de cerca el proceso de desarrollo del talento de Carmilla. Lo bocetos son más detallados y las escenas de la vida diaria, una viejita sentada en un parque alimentando a las palomas es uno de los favoritos de Laura hasta ese momento. La rubia está fascinada por la capacidad de Carmilla por capturar la bondad en la mirada de la madura mujer. A pesar de ser esbozos a lápiz o a una tinta, Laura puede ver los colores de cada uno de los detalles. Como el gris del canoso cabello de la mujer o lo verde del follaje del parque. 

Carmilla sigue limpiando y calmando su mente. Ambas continúan en silencio; es algo que Laura ha aprendido con su novia. Acostumbrada a que su padre siempre tenía de qué hablar Laura aprendió a evitar a toda costa los silencios. Intentaba llenarlos a toda costa, siempre fue así. Siempre, hasta que conoció a Carmilla. La pelinegra hablaba poco en general, cuando se abría podía hablar por horas con Laura, pero cuando las palabras no eran necesarias Carmilla no las forzaba. Esos momentos eran preciados para ella, simplemente deleitarse con la presencia de Laura a su lado. La periodista aprendió a disfrutarlos con el mismo fervor que su novia. 

Laura absorbe cada imagen representada bajo las líneas de su novia hasta que una en especial capta su atención. Hay un lago, un lago que la rubia puede reconocer de inmediato. El lago en medio del campus de la Universidad de Silas. A lo lejos se nota un viejo edificio restaurado, la vieja biblioteca. La pequeña periodista pasa las yemas de sus dedos por el dibujo cada una de las ventanas de la construcción están detalladas a su máximo esplendor. Laura está cada vez más sorprendida del talento de su novia. Pero hay algo más, que sobresale dentro del conjunto de minuciosos trazos. Una figura femenina sentada sobre el paso al lado del lago mirando a la enormidad de la imponente masa de agua; aunque Laura no puede ver sus ojos, el dibujo le hace pensar eso. El rostro de la mujer apenas está perfilado y su abundante cabellera cae ocultado les detalles de su cara. Sus brazos abrazan fuertemente sus piernas flexionadas, la rubia jura que, a pesar de ello, puede ver una pequeña lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. 

“¿Carm?”

“¿Sí, cupcake?”

“¿Cuándo dibujaste esto?”

Carmilla regresa a dónde Laura se encuentra, pero esta vez se pone detrás de ella y mira por encima de su hombro. Carmilla recuerda bien ese dibujo. El último en el cuaderno. 

“No lo sé bien, pero recuerdo ese día. Estaba esperando a Ell junto al lago y de repente la escena pareció perfecta; así que saqué mi cuaderno, que aún ocultaba de Ell, y comencé a dibujar. Justo cuando estaba poniendo mi firma, Ell se aparece detrás de mí, y viendo el dibujo se pone como loca y comienza una gran escena de celos porque estaba dibujando a alguien más”

Laura se ríe, aunque por más irónico que suene la anécdota Carmilla no encuentra la diversión en ella. 

“¡Oh! La fecha debe estar aquí debajo de mi nombre”

Laura ve los pequeños números con la delicada caligrafía de su novia. El conjunto de números que jamás podrá borrar de su mente. 

“Carm”

Laura comienza a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo y deja el cuadernillo sobre las cajas que se encuentran frente a ella para voltearse y abrazar a la pelinegra. Por supuesto, Carmilla recibe a su novia con los brazos abiertos y la toma de la cintura para atraerla más cerca de ella, como si fuera posible. 

“¿Laura, estás bien?”

Laura sabe que su novia ahora nunca usa su nombre a menos que estén peleando o que esté preocupada; cuando las cosas se ponen serias en general. 

“Estoy más que bien, Carm”

La rubia se despega de Carmilla para mirarla a los ojos, aún a través de sus lágrimas con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. 

“¿Me puedes decir qué pasa?”

Laura toma de nuevo el pequeño compendio de hojas amarillas para mostrar el dibujo a Carmilla. 

“¿Recuerdas a esta mujer?”

Carmilla frunce el ceño ante la pregunta de su novia. 

“Uhm. No. No mucho, es decir, creo que sólo la vi esa vez. No recuerdo demasiados detalles de ella, sólo sé que se veía triste; pero me acuerdo que, por loco que suene, esa tristeza la hacía ver hermosamente vulnerable, no vi su cara por completo; pero fue ella la que me hizo sentir la necesidad de dibujar la bella escena que estaba regalando a mis ojos. Creo que esa misma delicadeza que intenté plasmar en el dibujo fue lo que hizo que Ell sintiera celos de ella”

Laura ríe de nuevo. Sí, irónico.

“Se ve triste, pasó el peor día de su vida. Acababa de recibir la noticia que le cambiaría la vida. El contraste es que había perdido una persona, pero esa misma pérdida le hizo pensar que era momento de hacer lo que siempre había querido para ser feliz y con ello, ganó otra personita a cambio”

Carmilla vuelve a mirar el dibujo. No tiene la menor idea de cómo Laura puede descifrar tantas cosas con sólo ver los pliegues del dibujo. 

“Carm, esa mujer, soy yo”

“¿Qué?”

Laura suelta una carcajada ante la perplejidad reflejada en el rostro de la pelinegra. 

“La fecha. Fue el día en que mi padre me habló para decirme que mi madre había muerto y lo primero que hice fue…”

“Ir al lago de Silas para sentirte cerca de ella porque amaba el agua”

Dice Carmilla recordando las palabras de Laura cuando le contó su historia en el techo del edificio de su madre en su primera cita. 

Laura asiente con más lágrimas llenando sus ojos y Carmilla sólo puede abrazarla más fuerte. Laura se funde entre los fuertes brazos de su novia y puede sentir algunas lágrimas mojando parte de su cabello. Carmilla ha comenzado a llorar al mismo tiempo, invadida por un sinfín de sentimientos que no tienen otro escape que en forma de agua salina.

“¿Irónico no?”

Laura rompe el silencio por primera vez en minutos. Carmilla masculla un ‘¿Uh?’ no sintiéndose con la fuerza suficiente como para formar palabras. 

“Ell. Ella se puso celosa de que me hubieses dibujado ese día y al final terminé quedándome con su novia”

Laura explota en risitas y Carmilla gira los ojos ante la presunción de su novia; no pudiendo evitar la misma serie de risas que brotan de sus labios. 

“Eres increíble, Laura Hollis”

“Tenemos que llevarnos este cuaderno y tenemos que enmarcar esta página. ¡Oh! Perry sabe bien dónde comprar esos bonitos marcos en los que tiene las fotos de los gemelos y de su boda con LaFontaine. Creo que incluso le dan descuentos por todos los marcos que ha comprado en la tienda. Seguro puede conseguirnos uno lindo y más barato de lo normal”

‘¡Oh! Ahí está mi novia’ piensa Carmilla que ve a Laura divagar sobre marcos, precios y las habilidades de negociación de Perry. 

La pelinegra deja de escuchar en cuando Laura comienza a hablar de la vez que Perry consiguió un enorme descuento en la sala familiar que está en su casa pero no puede dejar de ver a su novia, admirando cada uno de los detalles de su bello rostro. La manera en la que su ceño se frunce cuando recuerda algo en concentración, como sus delicados labios se mueven sin cesar, la manera en la que su lengua se asoma para humedecerlos. Carmilla humedece los suyos en respuesta, anhelando probarlos. La pelinegra sigue estudiando cada uno de los rasgos y gestos de la rubia, grabándolos uno a uno en su memoria. 

Aquél viejo dibujo carecía de particularidad de ellos y Carmilla no puede evitar pensar que eso jamás volverá a pasar; porque, aunque no sabe si alguna vez dibujará a Laura en papel, su rostro estará siempre impreso en su mente. 

**_ A los tres años… _ **

Carmilla jamás se ha sentido tan nerviosa como este día. O quizás sí. 

Es curioso que, en toda su vida, sólo puede recordar dos veces anteriores sentirse así. La primera ocasión cuando estaba por recibir a Hayley entre sus brazos, el día que la llevo a casa. 

La segunda ocasión hace casi un año atrás, mientras estaba de rodillas haciendo ‘la pregunta’.

Hoy es diferente. 

Carmilla se pone por enésima vez frente al espejo para ver que todo esté perfecto. Viste un pegado pantalón de color blanco arriba de los tobillos, que hace conjunto con un ceñido saco del mismo color. El corte del saco deja ver su desnudo pecho y parte de un corto corsé negro de satín que hace juego con sus altas zapatillas. La pelinegra sonríe porque sabe que su novia quedará encantada con el outfit que eligió para este día. Está segura que además del atrevido escote, Laura tiene una obsesión por verla en zapatillas. Por supuesto, en su largo noviazgo, no han sido muchas las ocasiones que ha sometido su comodidad por el gusto de su novia. 

Hoy es diferente. 

“¡Jamás pensé que te volvería a ver vestida así!”

Mattie llega a la carpa habilitada como vestidor, William camina detrás de ella. 

“¡Whoa, Mattie! Dijimos que nada ostentoso”

Matska está ataviada en un rojo vestido con una sola tira en la cintura que cruza al frente por encima de su pecho y cae sobre uno de sus hombros, la parte baja tiene una gran apertura que deja ver la belleza de sus firmes piernas. De la misma cintilla sale a su espalda una cola que arrastra por el piso. Obviamente hace juego con el hermoso par de zapatillas del mismo color. Es como si estuviera vestida para un concurso de belleza, una pasarela o una alfombra roja, más que para una boda. Tu boda. 

“Carmilla, esto es lo menos ostentoso que logré conseguir, sin ir a una tienda de segunda mano”

Dice Mattie girando los ojos. Carmilla sabe que no es cierto, lo más seguro es que todo lo que trae puesto cuesta inclusive más de lo que has gastado en la ceremonia. Pero también sabe que pedirle a Mattie que sea modesta en su vestir es como pedirle a Laura que no divague cuando habla o a LaFontaine que tenga cuidado con sus experimentos, o a Perry que no limpie todo a su alrededor, o pedirle a Xena que no sobreproteja a sus amigos, o a Kirsch que no quiera chocar las manos cada que dice un chiste, o pedirle a J.P. que no de datos inútiles sobre cosas que no les importan, o a Will que no segunde los malos chistes de Kirsch. Carmilla se pregunta todo el tiempo cómo esos dos se han convertido en tan buenos amigos. 

Pedirle a Mattie que no invierta en su persona, es como pedirle a Hayley que deje de consumir tanta azúcar o pedirle a Sloan que deje de leer. 

En resumen, es imposible. 

William a su vez, luce un traje negro muy normal, camisa blanca con un chaleco y corbata en rojo que se complementa con un lindo arreglo del mismo color en la solapa de su saco. 

La publicista no puede evitar pensar en la vez anterior que se encontraban en las mismas circunstancias. Ella vestía un traje normal de color azul marino y sus hermanos los propios en combinación coral. Todo había sido elegido al gusto de su ex esposa. 

Hay una diferencia importante, sin embargo. Esa vez sus hermanos no se mostraban nada complacidos en participar en la ceremonia. Parecía más un funeral que una celebración.

Hoy es diferente. 

Ni Mattie, ni Will pueden ocultar las enormes sonrisas de sus rostros. 

“¡Mírate, Kitty! Te ves hermosa”

“Aaaaw. Nuestro hermano está conmovido ¿Vas a llorar en la ceremonia, William?”

Mattie dice con un profundo tono de broma. William gira los ojos ante ello y la pelinegra se ríe ante el sarcasmo. 

“Lo que me pregunto es cuándo te veremos en la misma situación, hermanita. Carmilla y yo somos más chicos; y yo estoy felizmente casado y Kitty aquí, va por el segundo matrimonio”

Carmilla da un puñetazo a Will en el brazo por su comentario, a lo que su hermano grita un ‘ouch’ sobando el golpe.

“¡Oh! Créanme. Reconozco que hay veces que me dan ganas de encontrar a alguien y tener ese ‘para toda la vida’; después despierto en diferentes partes del mundo y me doy cuenta que ni loca podría ser tan estable y aburrida como ustedes”

Carmilla sabe que hay algo de cierto en las palabras de su hermana. Sabe además que Mattie no necesita a nadie a su lado, su hermana no está sola, simplemente ama y prefiere su libertad. Mattie es feliz así y la pelinegra sólo quiere que su hermana sea feliz. 

“Bueno, pero a lo que venimos, querido”

“¡Claro!”

Dice William volteando a ver a Carmilla mientras le da una pequeña caja negra con un arreglo color rojo igual que el suyo. 

“Este es el toque final y estás perfecta, hermanita”

Carmilla asiente al cariño de su hermano menor. Sigue sin entender cómo es que William siente la necesidad de seguirla tratando como la pequeña de los tres, si es él el más joven; pero ha aprendido a dejarse cuidar por sus hermanos, por su madre, por su familia en general. 

“Toc-toc ¿Se puede pasar?”

Lilita se asoma a la carpa usando un largo vestido de gala en color ‘azul petróleo’. Carmilla lo sabe ahora porque su madre lo ha repetido mil veces en los últimos tres meses. La pelinegra en realidad no tenía la menor idea de qué tono de azul se refería su madre, pero ahora que puede ver el vestido entiende. Es un lindo color que resalta con la pálida piel de su madre. 

Lilita y Carmilla siguen trabajando en su relación, pero con los años han avanzado mucho. Se hablan al menos una vez por semana por teléfono y se ven en la reunión del mes. Hay veces que Lilita cuida a las niñas para que su hija y Laura puedan disfrutar de una noche sólo para ellas. La abogada ha regresado a litigar también; pero con el cambio de que trabaja por gusto. Incluso varios de sus casos son pro bono, de asociaciones o personas que Laura encuentra en problemas con sus reportajes para su programa de televisión. 

La relación entre Laura y su suegra se ha hecho cada vez más estrecha con los años. Carmilla piensa a veces que es como si Laura viera a una madre también en Lilita. La pelinegra se siente feliz con eso. 

“Madre, estamos dando los últimos toques a Carmilla para se vea digna de Laura”

“¡Mattie! Tu hermana es digna de Laura, no importa cómo se vea”

Carmilla sonríe ante la defensa de su madre y quisiera mostrar la lengua a su hermana si no fuera un gesto estúpido e infantil; o más bien, si ésta no fuera su boda y tuviera que comportarse a la altura. 

“Vamos a tomar nuestros lugares, Kitty. Te vemos en unos minutos”

William y Mattie salen de la carpa. Lilita se acerca a Carmilla que está luchando contra el estúpido arreglo que no queda como debería. 

“Ven. Deja te ayudo”

Lilita comienza a acomodar el arreglo en el saco de Carmilla, mientras la pelinegra ve el humo salir de las orejas de su madre, está segura que es el momento en que le va a dar la vieja lectura de cuidar de Laura. La publicista no sabe cómo es que su madre es aún más protectora de Laura que de ella; pero entiende ese sentimiento. 

“Dilo, mamá”

“No voy a decir nada que no sepas. No es un sermón. He hablado con Laura también”

“¡Ah! ¿Sí?”

“¡Por supuesto, Carmilla! Aunque quiero mucho a Laura, tú eres mi hija. No estoy tomando partes; al contrario. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella. Cuídense, Carmilla. La decisión de casarse no es simplemente una que se cumple cuando se hace la ceremonia. Es una decisión que se refrenda cada día de tu vida. Cada día al despertar, decides estar con esa persona. Jamás se sientan seguras, conquístense día a día. Tiene unas hijas hermosas por las que luchar, juntas”

Carmilla puede sentir las primeras lágrimas amenazando brotar de su rostro.

“Y aquí viene la amenaza. Ustedes son adultas, y si bien no me gustaría que se lastimaran mutuamente, sé que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para superarlo; pero les advierto que, si con ello lastiman a mis nietas, entonces sí conocerán a Lilita Morgan”

‘Sí, esa es mi madre’ piensa Carmilla confirmando sus sospechas. Espera. 

“¿Nietas?”

“Carmilla, no creerás que con los años que tengo conviviendo con Sloan no puedo considerarla tan nieta mía como Hayley”

La pelinegra puede por fin sentir esas lágrimas salir y su madre corre a su bolso por un pañuelo para cuidar y componer su maquillaje. 

“Confío en tu amor por Laura, como confío en el suyo por ti. Sé que estas palabras sólo son una tradición con la que debía cumplir. Sé que ese amor es más fuerte que todos los problemas del mundo”

“Gracias, mamá”

“No tienes nada que agradecer, querida. Te amo”

“Yo también te amo, mamá”

Esta ocasión es Lilita la que puede sentir correr lágrimas por sus mejillas al escuchar por primera vez en muchos años salir esas palabras de los labios de Carmilla y su hija toma el pañuelo de sus manos para hacer lo propio. 

“Bien, es momento, Carmilla”

Lilita no había asistido a la boda anterior de su hija, para ella esta ocasión era la indicada. Era como siempre debió ser. La vez pasada su corazón le dictaba que esa unión no debía concretarse. 

Hoy es diferente. 

Laura ha olvidado cuántas veces ha recogido su vestido en la última hora para observar sus zapatos. Son de un rojo satín con incrustaciones de piedras negras. Una elección no muy común, pero sabiendo que su vestido era completamente blanco, quiso dar un pequeño toque que jugara con los colores que Carmilla y ella habían elegido para su boda. 

Su boda.

Después del noviazgo con Danny, Laura jamás volvió a pensar que alguna vez se encontraría en esta situación. Pero aquí está, a minutos de unir su vida con la de Carmilla y no podía sentirse más feliz por ello. 

Es emocionante y extraño al mismo tiempo. Carmilla y ella llevan tres años viviendo juntas. No es como si algo de esa convivencia de repente y mágicamente algo fuese a cambiar en el instante en que ambas digan ‘acepto’. 

Sin embargo, no puede evitar los escalofríos que siente recorrer su espalda ante las ansías por llamar a Carmilla su esposa. 

Es estúpido también, Laura sabe que no es acerca de sentirse dueña de Carmilla, llamarle ‘su’ esposa como si le perteneciera un objeto. Llamarle ‘su’ esposa como si se entregaran en cuerpo y alma la una a la otra. 

Las palabras que Lilita le dijo hace unos minutos no dejan de darle vueltas en la cabeza. 

‘Cuídense, Laura. Decidan estar juntas cada día de su vida. Hagan siempre hasta lo imposible por mantener vivo ese amor que se tienen; y si alguna vez se les olvida, vean al hermoso par de hijas que tienen’

Sus hijas. Laura sonríe cada vez que alguien se refiere a Sloan y Hayley como de ellas. Ambas.

Laura se siente aún más llena de felicidad cuando la misma Lilita o Mattie e incluso William se refieren a su pequeña Sloan como su nieta o sobrina. 

La rubia periodista tampoco puede olvidar la amenaza de su suegra cuando le advierte que matara a Carmilla y a ella si llegaran a lastimas a ‘sus nietas’. 

Laura suspira una vez más mientras sus pies se mueven rápidamente. Sus rojos zapatos también tienen otro significado. Su madre. La película favorita de su madre fue ‘El mago de Oz’ y Laura quiso tenerla cerca de alguna manera en este día tan especial. Sus zapatos rojos, como los de Dorothy la llevaran a casa. Carmilla es esa casa. 

“¡Bien, perfecto! Ya estoy con Laura, pueden comenzar a llevar a la gente a sus asientos asignados”

Perry ingresa a la carpa hablando por el set de audífonos y micrófono que adorna su cabeza. Después de que Carmilla soltara la pregunta y Laura dijera que sí. Obviamente. Perry la asaltó con una segunda pregunta, parecía tan nerviosa como la pelinegra, o más. ‘Laura, sería un honor organizar tu boda con Carmilla’ la rubia incluso bromeó con su respuesta diciendo ‘Sí, acepto’.

Y ha sido un verdadero placer tener a la pelirroja de su lado durante todos esos meses de planeación. Laura no sabe qué hubiera sido de ella si Perry no hubiese estado a su lado en cada decisión que había que tomar. Carmilla había participado activamente con ella en las elecciones, pero Laura sabía que secretamente Perry había casi obligado a la pelinegra a asistir a todas las pruebas de pasteles, comida, flores, música, etcétera. Aunque, la rubia también sabía que al principio su futura esposa había asistido bajo la coacción de su amiga, era obvio que después había comenzado a disfrutar de la planeación. Laura lo supo cuando su mail comenzó a llenarse de miles de correos provenientes de su novia con un sinfín de fotos sobre arreglos florales, invitaciones y demás detalles de boda. Laura sospechaba que Carmilla incluso se había atrevido a abrir una cuenta de Pinterest para reunir las fotos. Sin olvidar la enorme lista que su novia tenía en Spotify con el nombre ‘Canciones para nuestro primer baile’. Lo cual, por supuesto, derritió a la rubia que de inmediato agregó la lista a su perfil y era lo único que escuchó durante los siguientes meses. Hasta que tuvo que llegar el día de la decisión y tras horas de discutir sobre su primer baile, llegaron a la conclusión de simplemente jugar un piedra, papel o tijeras para que una tuviera el poder de decidirlo sin recibir ninguna objeción de la otra. Carmilla ganó.

Tener a Perry era un alivio, pero ni toda la ayuda de la pelirroja pudo evitar el estrés de la organización, Laura explotó después de haber sido sido testigo de la gran pelea entre Danny y Mattie sobre el tono de rojo exacto que deberían llevar sus vestidos. Si estar entre Carmilla y su mejor amiga era como intentar mediar un debate político, situarse entre la hermana mayor de su novia y la pelirroja era como querer intervenir en la guerra en el medio oriente. Carmilla llamó a su trabajo para faltar quedándose en casa con Laura todo el día en una especie de fuerte de almohadas y sábanas que hizo en el cuarto que compartía. ‘No celulares, no laptops; sólo tú y yo por un día’ Laura regresaría unas semanas después el gesto cuando Will, LaFontaine, J.P. y la misma Mattie se pelearon el puesto de ‘padrino’ de Carmilla. 

“Bien, cariño; Carmilla está lista y debe pronto estar en el altar esperándote. ¿Necesitas algo más?”

“No, Perry. Gracias”

Laura se muerde el labio inferior y Perry sabe que hay algo que está rondando por la mente de la pequeña rubia. 

“Ella está bien. Si estás nerviosa por ella, es comprensible. ¿Recuerdas cómo estábamos LaF y yo el día de nuestra boda?”

“¡Cómo olvidarlo! Tuve que detenerte de limpiar toda la casa de la playa de la familia de LaF y Danny tuvo que contener a LaFontaine de irrumpir en tu cuarto para verificar si en verdad estabas ahí y no ibas a huir dos minutos antes de la boda”

Ambas mujeres ríen con el recuerdo. 

“Bien. Carmilla está bien, no está tan nerviosa como ansiosa por ser tu esposa al fin”

Laura no puede evitar sonreír, mientras se imagina a una ansiosa Carmilla caminando de lado a lado de la carpa intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Lo único que Laura no puede poner en detalle es la manera en la que su futura esposa está vestida, ambas acordaron guardar todos los detalles de sus vestimentas para no perder esa magia de verse por primera vez. La rubia secretamente intuye que Carmilla fue tan obstinada en ello pues al parecer en su primer matrimonio Ell incluso escogió su traje y la pelinegra fue arrastrada a cada tienda de novias hasta que su ex pudo elegir el vestido que quería. 

Hoy es diferente. 

“¡Oh! Espera. ¿Sí? No, no, no. J.P entrará con Mattie y William con su esposa Sarah Jane. Voy para allá”

Perry habla por el set mientras mueve las manos en frustración. 

“Cariño, debo ir a vigilar a LaFontaine que tiene problemas con la entrada; pero regreso en unos minutos que esté todo listo para tu gran entrada”

“Gracias, Perry”

“No tienes nada de qué agradecer, querida. ¿Y Laura? Te ves hermosa”

Laura sonríe ante las palabras de su amiga y siente sus mejillas cubrirse de un ligero rosado. Desde la prueba del vestido; a la que, por supuesto tuvieron que asistir Mattie, Danny, Perry y hasta Lilita; ninguna de las cuatro ha dejado de hacer mención lo hermosa que se ve la rubia ataviada en el atuendo blanco. 

Después de que la pelirroja abandona la improvisada habitación Laura se dirige al espejo para ver su indumentaria una vez más. La periodista en verdad se sentía enamorada de él desde que se lo probó por primera vez, aunque mucho tuvo que ver la reacción de aprobación de su familia, el largo vestido blanco era un clásico corte sirena, entallado en la parte superior con una caída que abría a la mitad de sus muslos hasta arrastrar por el suelo, adornado justo a la mitad de su dorso por una cintilla de aplicaciones que enmarcaban su pequeña cintura. Laura adoraba que el vestido fuera elegante y poco revelador, aunque el corsé hacía un corazón en su corte superior, había una delicada casi transparente engalanada con más aplicaciones, las mismas que se distribuían por todo el largo del vestido dándole una figura sin mangas que dejaban apreciar sus torneados brazos. Laura no aceptaría frente a sus amigas y familiares que los últimos seis meses había doblado el tiempo en sus sesiones de yoga para definir mejor su cuerpo. Carmilla nunca había mencionado nada; pero estaba segura que su novia lo iba a agradecer pronto. 

“¡Mírate! Mira a mi pequeña niña, lo hermosa que se ve hoy”

Laura gira para ver a su padre entrar a la carpa con lágrimas en los ojos ante la visión que es su única hija a punto de casarse frente a él. 

“¡Papi! Dijimos que nada de lágrimas. Si tú lloras, yo voy a llorar y Perry va a matarme si arruino mi maquillaje antes de la ceremonia”

La rubia trata de aligerar el ambiente cuando siente un pequeño nudo en la garganta, está segura que todas las emociones guardadas en ella van a quebrarse pronto con sólo ver a su padre mostrar las suyas. 

Después de su primera visita a los fines de semana familiares las visitas de su padre han sido más frecuentes. Laura sabe que mucho tiene que ver lo bien que se llevan él y Carmilla. La pelinegra supo ganarse el corazón de su padre desde el día que Laura los presentó. Ambos amaban el jazz, swing y blues clásico, con la diferencia de que la pelinegra también cuenta con un lado oscuro con su amor por el viejo y clásico rock. El contrato de aprobación por su padre había sido sellado cuando su novia le había regalado un set completo, edición especial, de Frank Sinatra para su cumpleaños. 

Laura siempre molestaba a la pelinegra diciendo que, debido a su gusto musical, debería haber nacido algunas décadas atrás. Carmilla siempre contestaba ‘Eso es verdadera música, Laura, no lo que los jóvenes escuchan en estos días’ La rubia no podía dejar de reír cada vez que lo hacía, porque su novia sonaba tan parecido a sus abuelos en su adolescencia. 

“No, no. Tienes razón, calabacita. No queremos que Perry nos mate a los dos. Igual, sabes que son lágrimas de felicidad, mi pequeña Laura”

“Lo sé. Las mías también”

Dice Laura entre pequeñas risas. 

“Sé que no es el momento, Laur. Pero quiero decirte que lamento los años que no estuve a tu lado, después de la partida de tu madre; me fue muy difícil mirarte sin ver su reflejo en tu mirada o en cada una de tus facciones. Tu madre fue el amor de mi vida y perderla fue lo peor que me ha pasado. Sin embargo, tenerte a ti y a Sloan de regreso me han regresado las ganas por seguir en este mundo, aunque este viejo de poco sirva, quiere pasar sus últimos años demostrándote lo mucho que te ama”

“¡Papá! ¡Ugh! ¿Cómo esperas que no llore cuando dices cosas así?”

Laura corre a buró dónde aún se puede el desorden de los últimos detalles a su maquillaje y toma un pañuelo desechable para prevenir que sus lágrimas arruinen la obra maestra de la maquillista profesional que Mattie insistió en regalarle como presente de boda. 

“Lo siento, Laurasaurious”

El padre de Laura saca un su pañuelo que se encuentra dentro de su saco y hace lo propio con las lágrimas en su rostro. 

“¿Sabes? Anoche no pude dormir muy bien. Estaba realmente emocionado por este día y un recuerdo muy vívido me llegó a la mente. No sé si aún lo recuerdas, pero cuando tenías como ocho años pasaste por una etapa en la que lo único que querías era ser grande y casarte, la primera pista que tuvimos tu madre y yo sobre tu sexualidad era que en esos años tenías un enorme enamoramiento por nuestra vecina Sharon”

Inmediatamente imágenes borrosas ocupan la mente de Laura; Sharon era la hija de sus vecinos, era más grande que Laura, quizás unos cinco o seis años; cuando la rubia era una niña, le gustaba admirar a la adolescente desde su jardín. Sharon estaba en su etapa de rebeldía, así que escuchaba rock a todo volumen y vestía siempre de negro con una chaqueta de cuero. Laura se ríe al pensar en la ironía que en este día esté a punto de casarse con una mujer no muy diferente a ese tonto enamoramiento de la infancia. 

“Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que llego a casa del trabajo para encontrarte a ti y a tu madre trabajando en un pequeño vestido blanco que insistes que será el que usarías con tu boda con Sharon. Te veo hoy, Laura y no puedo evitar volver a ver a esa pequeña niña corriendo hacia mí con el rededor de su boca llena de migajas de galletas de chocolate y una enorme sonrisa diciéndome que se va a casar”

El hombre sigue limpiándose cada una de las lágrimas que abandonan sus ojos, su nariz está roja de tanto llorar. 

“Siempre pensé que cuando ese día llegara, tu madre y yo estaríamos a tu lado entregándote a la afortunada mujer que sería tu esposa”

El corazón de Laura se contrae, si bien había tomado en cuenta tener a su madre presente el día de su boda, también había tratado con todas sus fuerzas evitar pensar en lo que realmente significaba tener que representarla en un objeto y no tenerla a su lado en carne y hueso. 

“Quizás no sea la imagen perfecta de lo que tenía en mente en esos años, pequeña Laura; pero verte hoy, aquí, frente a mí, luciendo tan hermosa, como la princesa que eres, eso sí es justo como siempre lo había soñado. Sabes que siempre fui muy desconfiado de las personas a tu lado, incluso con Danny que sé que es buena persona, sabía que no era la persona indicada. Eso cambió cuando conocí a Carmilla. No sólo por la forma en la que la perdemos cada vez que se pierde en ti cuando te mira, sino por la manera en la que trata a Sloan, como su propia hija. Cuando vi que su interés no era solamente en hacerte feliz, sino en hacer una verdadera familia contigo, supe de inmediato que ella era la indicada ¡Y válgame, Hayley! Esa niña es una bendición, la forma en la que protege a S, a pesar de ser tan diminuta, me llena el corazón”

Laura sabe que ahora no sólo Perry va a matarla, sino que Mattie seguramente se unirá a ella cuando vea que el trabajo por el que pagó, indudablemente miles de euros, está ahora arruinado. 

Por suerte Perry entra a la escena y pide por el set a la maquillista que regrese para arreglar el maquillaje de Laura. 

“Todo listo, Laura. Carmilla está por hacer su entrada con Lilita y en cuanto te lo indique podrás hacer lo propio con tu padre”

Laura siempre ha sentido una extraña conexión con la pelirroja, siempre ese trato maternal que le recuerda que no es necesario tener a su verdadera madre a su lado, al menos no físicamente. Después de la muerte de su madre, Laura pensó que sería imposible llegar a sentirse completamente feliz considerando su ausencia. 

Hoy es diferente. 

“Carmilla, deja de zapatear en este preciso momento o te juro que te daré una nalgada como hace años que no lo hago”

“Perdón, mamá. Estoy algo… nerviosa”

“¡Por favor! Son tonterías, Laura te ama, no es como que fuera a huir dos segundos antes de entrar al altar”

“No es eso. Es todo. Quiero que esto salga perfecto. La primera vez fue un desastre, pero esta vez quiero que todo sea tal como Laura lo ha imaginado toda su vida. Quiero que tenga la boda de sus sueños y quiero que tenga el mejor día de su vida”

Carmilla no puede borrar las escenas danzando por su mente; los nervios que le invadían en aquella ocasión, ahora la pelinegra está casi segura de que en realidad era su interior tratando de decirle que casarse con Ell no era la mejor decisión a tomar.

Hoy es diferente. 

“Carmilla, querida, Laura estará feliz con sólo verte; estoy segura que va a estar tan enfocada en ti que no notaría si una enorme pantera irrumpiera en la ceremonia”

Lo que dice Lilita no tiene el menor sentido en la mente de Carmilla, pero al menos sirve para distraerla de pensar tanto en su boda y comenzar a pensar en esa imaginaria pantera caminando por el pasillo rumbo al altar. 

El altar. Carmilla mira hacia el lugar donde prometerá amor eterno a Laura en unos minutos y sonríe. Recuerda la vez en que Laura y ella eligieron en lugar en que se casarían. Después de meses de intensa búsqueda por lugares que satisficieran el gusto de ambas, estaban a punto de darse por vencidas cuando Sloan, que en realidad se mantuvo al margen de la locura de los preparativos durante tantos meses, fue quien sugirió este lugar. ‘¿Qué tal la cabaña de J.P. junto al lago? Mamá ama los lugares con agua y Carm siempre cuenta historias que vivió ahí’ dijo la pequeña pelinegra harta de escuchar sobre banquetes y flores. 

Carmilla sonríe al pensar en su pequeña Sloan y su pequeña Hayley, ambas habían crecido mucho, la rubia no tanto en estatura. La publicista no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que Hay se parece ahora a Laura, con todo el tiempo que pasan juntas, la pequeña niña ha comenzado a absorber más y más manías de su novia. Ambas siguen amando las cosas dulces, pero comparten mucho más que el gusto por comer golosinas; como la forma de dormir o ese precioso gesto que hacen cuando algo les molesta. 

Sloan a su vez cada día se desenvuelve más y más. Ha aprendido a convivir con más gente y estar más abierta a futuras amistades. Su pasión además de los libros, ahora se ha enfocado a la música y Carmilla, piensa que sería la más feliz de las madres si su pequeña pelinegra fuera una virtuosa del área. Sí, madre, porque así se siente Carmilla respecto a la niña. No que ninguna de ellas haya tenido una conversación al respecto, a veces las palabras sobran.

La marcha nupcial se deja escuchar y Carmilla siente que sus pies están pegados al piso, perdida en sus pensamientos, no tiene idea de qué es lo que debe de hacer; por más sencillo que sea dar un paso tras otro. Es su madre quien tiene que arrastrar a la pelinegra los primeros pasos hacia el altar. 

Cuando ambas llegan al final, Lilita da un fuerte abrazo a su hija para susurrarle al oído un ‘Te amo, Carmilla. Eres un orgullo para tu padre y para mí’

Carmilla ve desfilar a su hermano Will del brazo de su esposa Sarah Jane; a Mattie abrazada de J.P. como si fuera una pasarela de Milán, a Danny y a Kirsch que sonríen abiertamente, seguidos de Lafontaine y Perry que incluso muestran lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de brotar de ellos. 

Sus hijas son las siguientes en entrar. Hayley viste un vestido color perla sin mangas con una cinta roja atada a su cintura, hay una flor que la adorna y algunas tiras del mismo color caen al frente; un elegante moño del mismo color encendido se puede ver en su cabello; el mejor adorno de todo, es la enorme sonrisa que tiene en sus labios. Sloan por su parte eligió algo menos clásico, al menos para una niña de su edad, la pequeña pelinegra prefirió un traje del mismo tono que Hayley y parecido al de Carmilla, el corte sin embargo es más suelto que el de la publicista y por debajo del saco viste una camisa roja que hace juego con sus flats del mismo color. 

Todos toman su lugar junto al altar y la pelinegra respira fuertemente. Es el momento. 

Tres años puede ser mucho tiempo para algunas personas, pero Carmilla piensa en todo lo que ha vivido en esos pocos años al lado de Laura y siente que todo ha pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

Hoy es diferente. 

En el momento en que Carmilla ve por primera vez a su futura esposa caminar por el pasillo, la pelinegra pierde toda noción de lo que es respirar. 

La publicista siempre ha pensado que Laura es hermosa, no importa si es arreglada para salir al aire o recién despierta con el cabello enmarañado y aún con sueño en sus ojos. 

Carmilla ha tenido este sueño repetidas veces a lo largo del último mes. Ella levanta la mirada y puede ver a Laura en su vestido de novia, luciendo como una verdadera princesa. 

Hoy es diferente. 

Esto es real. La pelinegra puede ver la primera reacción de su futura esposa al ver su atuendo y se siente complacida viendo que es exactamente la que quería obtener. Pero después Laura sonríe ampliamente con apenas un pequeño fantasma de lágrimas queriendo escaparse y Carmilla siente la misma emoción invadir todo su cuerpo. 

Cuando Laura llega hasta ella ninguna puede ocultar el par de sonrisas que adornan sus rostros y el padre de Laura les da su bendición antes de entregar la mano de su hija a la pelinegra. Ambas dicen un ‘hey’ como saludo con una voz entrecortada y la ceremonia comienza. 

Laura no puede creer lo afortunada que es de vivir este día. A su lado se encuentra la mujer más hermosa del universo, no solamente por su físico, sino por la gran persona que es la pelinegra. Todo lo que alguna vez Laura buscaba sin siquiera saberlo. 

Aunque la ceremonia no es religiosa sino más bien legal, ambas acordaron seguir algunas tradiciones; para ambas era más importante hacer una celebración de sus sentimientos y sus promesas de una vida juntas por delante. El intercambio de votos fue algo que acordaron que mantendrían. 

“Ahora Carmilla compartirá su amor por Laura con nosotros por medio de sus votos matrimoniales”

Carmilla mira de frente a Laura y sostiene sus manos entre las suyas. El nudo en la garganta es tan intenso que tiene que tragar saliva un par de veces antes de intentar abrir la boca siquiera. 

“Hey, cupcake”

El resto de los invitados ríe ante el tan inusual saludo de la pelinegra. Laura hace lo mismo. 

“Antes de decir mis votos matrimoniales, hay algo que ambas acordamos hacer. Así que si me permiten”

Carmilla suelta por un instante a Laura y los murmullos se hacen presentes. La pelinegra se dirige a la pequeña niña con el mismo color de cabello y la toma de las manos mientras se arrodilla para ponerse a su altura. Aunque ahora Sloan es un poco más alta que eso. 

“Sé que esto es algo inusual, pero Laura y yo decidimos que al estar hoy aquí presentes no estamos tomando una decisión que sólo nos involucra a nosotras”

Carmilla aclara nuevamente su garganta antes de continuar.

“Sloan, sé que cuando mi relación con Laura comenzó estabas muy preocupada por qué pasaría con tu amistad con Hayley. Hoy refrendo lo que te dije ese día. Esto no va a cambiar nada entre ustedes sino para bien. Sé que ya hemos convivido como una familia durante un par de años, pero hoy, frente a toda esta gente como testigos quiero que sepas que este día no sólo me caso con tu madre, sino que además estoy aquí para decirte que quiero estar en tu vida para siempre, no sólo como la compañera de vida de Laura, sino como una madre para ti. Prometo cuidarte, protegerte y apoyarte todos los días, darte lo mejor que soy; y criarte con el mismo amor que a Hayley, porque a partir de hoy, Laura será mi esposa y ustedes dos serán mis hijas por igual”

La voz de Carmilla se quiebra al final mientras las lágrimas por fin comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas. La reacción en la niña no es diferente y asiente lentamente para luego abalanzarse a los brazos de la pelinegra que por la fuerza pierde un poco el equilibrio. Afortunadamente Will que se encuentra detrás de ella logra sostenerlas. 

Ambas recuperan el aliento y Lilita le ofrece a su hija su pañuelo de nuevo para que pueda limpiar sus lágrimas. Hayley cruza el pasillo para abrazar a la pequeña antes de regresar a su lugar. Su madre hace lo propio. 

“Hey, ya regresé”

Dice Carmilla y las risas vuelven a escucharse, aunque también hay algunos sollozos por parte de los invitados que se han sentido realmente conmovidos por la escena. 

“Antes que nada, te ves realmente hermosa esta tarde, Laura”

Carmilla dice mirando de arriba abajo a Laura, dejando que su mirada absorba cada minúsculo detalle de la presencia de su futura esposa. 

“Laura, las palabras de todo el idioma español son pocas para expresar la manera en la que me siento hoy aquí frente a ti. Lo son incluso para manifestar lo que sentí la primera vez que te vi entrar como un huracán a ese pequeño salón de clases. Aunque debo confesar que de la misma manera lo hiciste en mi vida, cambiando todo para bien. Antes de conocerte pensaba que la única personita que podía amar incondicionalmente era mi hija y que había perdido la oportunidad de encontrar alguien que valiera la pena arriesgarse por un ‘por siempre’. Lo curioso, creampuff, es que contigo no me siento expuesta. Quitaste de mi vida todo el miedo que vivía en mí y lo convertiste en ganas de darlo todo, día a día. Hoy te prometo, Laura, que eso no va a cambiar. Hoy te prometo que tendrás de mí siempre lo mejor que puedo dar. Que cuidaré y amaré, a ti y a nuestras hijas, a nuestra familia. Que velaré todas las noches porque nuestros sueños juntas se realicen y que cada decisión que tome será siempre pensando en nuestro amor. Que a pesar de saber lo fuerte que puedes ser, estaré ahí para ti cuando sientas que no puedes más, que seré tu roca y que tendré el suficiente amor para reconocer mis errores y pedirte ayuda cuando lo necesite. Hoy, Laura Hollis, me entrego a ti por completo, en cuerpo y alma; y te prometo que te amaré todos los días que me restan de vida”

Las lágrimas caen ahora como ríos por el rostro de la rubia que no puede más que mirar con completa adoración a la mujer que tiene parada con el corazón en la mano frente a ella. Mattie se acerca a ella para darle un pañuelo, el mismo que estaba usando ella al ver a su pequeña hermanita entregarse por completo a la mujer que ama. 

En el resto de los asistentes las emociones no son diferentes. 

Le toma unos minutos más a Laura recuperarse, pero la rubia logra calmarse aún más fácilmente porque su futura esposa toma sus manos y comienza a jugar con sus dedos y a dibujar pequeños círculos con sus pulgares por sobre los nudillos y el reverso de sus manos.

“¡Wow, Carm! Sí que me pusiste un trabajo difícil hablar después de ti”

Laura sonríe y haciendo que Carmilla suelte una sincera risa mientras sigue limpiando las lágrimas que no dejan de emerger de sus ojos. Quién diría que Carmilla Karnstein podría llorar tanto. Quién podría decir que tal cantidad de lágrimas podría ser sólo de felicidad. 

Laura resopla para recuperar la compostura.

“Bien, primero yo también quiero hacer algo antes de mis votos”

La rubia retira sus manos de las de Carmilla camina frente a Hayley que para estos momentos tiene un par de lagrimitas saliendo de la comisura de sus bellos ojos almendrados y juega entre sus manos con el pañuelo que su tío Will le había dado. 

Danny ayuda a Laura con su vestido para que se pueda arrodillar frente a la niña y ésta toma sus pequeñas manos aún con el pañuelo retorcido en ellas.

“Mi pequeña Hay”

Laura no puede evitar que su garganta se cierre nuevamente por la emoción y Hayley aprieta sus manitas para hacerle sentir su apoyo a Laura. La periodista siempre se ha sentido cautivada por la manera en la que la diminuta niña demuestra tanta fuerza a pesar de corta edad. 

“Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi sentada en esa mesita en el salón de clases, después de defender a Sloan. Recuerdo que mi primer pensamiento fue que quería abrazarte por haber cuidado de mi hija, pero el sentimiento iba más allá de ello. Fue como una fuerza que me atraía hacia ti. Hoy sé que uno se puede enamorar a primera vista y no sólo hablo de lo que siento por tu mamá, sino que sé que desde ese día supe que te quería tener por el resto de mi vida. Este día, además de iniciar una nueva etapa con Carmilla, quiero prometerte que voy a cuidarte y amarte como mi propia hija. Hoy iniciamos esta familia de manera oficial, pero siempre te he considerado como mía. Quiero que sepas que ni tu mamá ni yo queremos que se sientan obligadas a llamarnos de una manera diferente. No importan las etiquetas, lo que importa es lo que sentimos; por eso somos familia. A partir de hoy, tengo dos hermosas hijas que criaré y cuidaré con ayuda del amor de mi vida. Siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti, para animarte en los días malos y para apoyarte en tus decisiones. Incluso para ponerme de tu lado cuando tu mamá diga que no”

Laura guiñe el ojo en complicidad a Hayley que explota en risitas al igual que el resto de los invitados.

“¡Hey!”

Grita Carmilla tratando de parecer indignada por la proposición de su futura esposa, aunque la sonrisa en sus labios la delata. Las lágrimas en su rostro no son para menos. 

“Bueno, sólo cuando quieras tener novio o novia y tú mamá explote en rabia y tenga que ayudarte a escapar por la ventana”

“Laura…”

“Porque si fuera por ella no te dejaría salir con nadie hasta que cumplieras treinta”

“Treinta y cinco. Y Cupcake ¿Podemos continuar? Estas divagando de nuevo”

“Cierto. Bien, pues sólo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para siempre, mi pequeña Hay”

La pequeña rubia se arroja a los brazos de Laura y la periodista la abraza fuerte mientras la levanta entre sus brazos. 

“Laura ¿Eso significa que ahora puedo decirte ‘mamá’ también?”

Carmilla se lleva una de sus manos a la boca en sorpresa y la sonrisa de Laura se hace aún más grande. 

“Sólo si te nace hacerlo”

“¡Duh! Tú siempre me cuidas cuando mamá no está, me alimentas, me compras regalos, me arropas para dormir, me llevas a la escuela y me das besos cuando me caigo. Eso hacen las mamás, así que claro que quiero tener dos mamis”

Laura echa su cabeza atrás para reírse fuertemente y los asistentes estallan en risas por igual. Carmilla limpia sus lágrimas agitada por la risa y la felicidad que le invade.

La rubia pone a Hayley en piso y regresa al lado de Carmilla. 

“Hey, baby”

“Hey”

“Pensé que ya había llorado todo lo que tenía que hacerlo, pero esto en verdad va a ser difícil”

La rubia vuelve a reír y Carmilla toma sus manos para calmarla nuevamente. 

“Carm, sé que suena una frase hecha, pero en verdad creo que eres el amor de mi vida. Sé que ambas pasamos por muchas cosas para llegar hasta aquí y, aunque algunas de esas cosas aún nos causan pena, hoy puedo decir que pasaría por todas ellas sin dudarlo dos veces para estar frente a ti este día. Yo tampoco puedo olvidar el día que nos conocimos, creo que jamás podré borrar de mi mente ese sentimiento al verte por primera vez. Porque es el mismo que siento recorrerme cada día que despierto a tu lado. Jamás creí que podría ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora contigo y nuestras hijas. Aunque a veces me desespere tu desorden y no entienda la mayoría de tus referencias en literatura, contigo he aprendido que amar no significa querer que la otra persona cambie para encajar en nuestras expectativas. Te amo por lo que eres, cada pequeño detalle que tienes conmigo o con las niñas me hace enamorarme de ti cada día más. Si es que eso es posible”

Laura ríe un poco e inhala aire fuertemente. 

“Amo cada diminuta cosa que tenemos en común, pero he aprendido a amar aún más nuestras diferencias. Hoy te prometo hacer todo lo que está en mi poder para hacerte sonreír cada día, porque sabes que amo tu sonrisa. Para cuidar de nuestra hermosa familia y compartir nuestros sueños por el resto de nuestros días. Prometo amarte día con día y no dejar nunca que nada nos separe. Prometo apoyarte siempre que lo necesites y dejarme cuidar cuando lo necesite. Hoy, comienza una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas y estoy completamente segura de que no haría esto con nadie más que no fueras tú. Hoy, estoy aquí parada frente a ti, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, por dentro y por fuera, para poner cada parte de mí en tus manos, con la entera confianza de que esto es un ‘para siempre’”

Carmilla sigue tomada de las manos de Laura, pero retira una de sus manos para limpiar sus lágrimas con el reverso. La rubia aprovecha para imitar la acción. 

El juez pide los anillos y Hayley y Sloan se acercan para entregarlos a sus madres. El intercambio es otra conmovedora escena mientras Laura y Carmilla repiten las palabras del ministro. Después de firmar su acta, el juez pronuncia las tan esperadas palabras ‘Las declaro esposa y esposa’ y la audiencia revienta en aplausos y gritos de alegría. Kirsch inclusive chifla y agita el puño en el aire como si se tratara de alguno de sus partidos de futbol americano. 

Carmilla se encuentra tan feliz que toma a Laura de la cintura y la atrae hacia ella; Laura suelta un ruidito de sorpresa y una pequeña risita antes de que la pelinegra junte sus labios con los suyos; inclusive aún antes de que el juez pueda pronunciar el clásico ‘Puede besar a la novia’ o en este caso ‘Pueden besarse’. 

Laura pronto se olvida de todas las personas que se encuentran a su alrededor y lo único que su mente puede captar es el suave y lento, aunque hambriento, movimiento de los labios de su ahora esposa sobre los suyos; la manera en la que Carmilla roza con su lengua su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para asaltar su boca, a lo que Laura obedientemente accede. 

“¡Hey! Tranquilas, ya tendrán tiempo en su luna de miel”

La voz de LaFontaine es lo que trae a Carmilla y a su esposa de nuevo a la tierra de los mortales. 

La pareja es felicitada por sus hijas, sus padres, hermanos y amigos. Tomándose miles de fotos con ellas. 

Entre los invitados se encuentra Betty, que se ha renovado su amistad con Laura en los últimos años mediante su trabajo juntas. Sophia, junto con su esposo e hijos. Ian regresó de su viaje alrededor del mundo sólo para estar presente en esta fecha y sorprendentemente Elsie que ha dejado de acosar a Carmilla cuando Laura casi se la come a besos frente a ella. La pelinegra jamás ha condonado las muestras de posesión frente a los demás, le hace recordar a Ell y sus problemas de autoestima; pero en el caso de Laura es diferente, Carmilla ama sentirse ‘de Laura’ tanto como la rubia le hace sentir que es de ella. 

Todos los asistentes toman su lugar dentro de carpa mayor, el centro es una pista iluminada que Laura insistió en tener. A su alrededor se situaban tres grandes y largas mesas de madera en color blanco con sillas en el mismo material y tono. Al centro de las mesas una larga tira de color rojo se dejaba ver a todo lo largo mientras pequeños arreglos de flores blancas; narcisos, los mismos que le regaló Carmilla a Laura en su primera cita y las negras servilletas hacían lucir un hermoso contraste entre los materiales y los colores. Ni Carmilla ni Laura quisieron lidiar con el acomodo de las mesas así que dejaron los asientos abiertos para que sus amigos y familia se sentaran como les mejor les complaciera. Al tener sólo tres mesas, todas tenían la misma calidad de vista. Además, los invitados eran en realidad sólo sus amigos y algunos compañeros de trabajo. En su mayoría se conocían, así que no había necesidad de destinar todo en específico. Eso también había vuelto loca a Perry, pero lo superó con el paso de los meses. 

Sólo la mesa principal se encontraba arreglada de manera diferente, contaba con dos altas sillas acolchadas al centro de la misma y a su lado una versión más pequeña de los asientos. El foco central se dirigía en un par de piezas de madera en color rojo que dejaba ver un ‘Mrs. & Mrs.’ como decorado. 

Cuando Laura y Carmilla llegan a la carpa están tan impresionadas con cada pequeño detalle en ella que ambas tienen la quijada en el suelo. Ninguna de las dos había terminado de ver la carpa completamente adornada, Perry les había dado la mañana libre para relajarse en un spa que sus amigos habían pagado mientras ella se preocupaba por todo lo demás. Aunque todo el tiempo Laura mandaba mensajes preguntando por los preparativos y la pelirroja contestaba con algunas fotos, ninguna de ellas se acercaba a la belleza del lugar con todas las peculiaridades en conjunto. 

Los primeros acordes de la música comienzan a resonar en la encantadora sala que se encuentra ahora en oscuras, apenas iluminada por la sutil luz que emerge por la serie de focos amarillos que cuelgan del techo, pero Laura de inmediato voltea confusa a ver a Carmilla que intenta mirar al frente como si las notas del piano no estuvieran erróneas. Lo están, al menos para los oídos de Laura que tenía previsto otros arreglos. Antes de que la rubia pueda decir algo al respecto hay una blanca, aunque tenue, luz que envuelve ahora a la pareja y lo siguiente que la periodista sabe es que su esposa la toma de la mano para caminar hacia el centro de la pista. La armonía sigue sonando y poco a poco el aturdido cerebro de Laura puede reconocer la canción sonando alrededor de ellas. 

“Carm…”

“Lo sé, cupcake”

“Pero tú ganaste la elección y habías dicho que nuestro primer baile debería ser una canción que alabara a la verdadera música, no toda esta ‘música de porquería’ de ahora”

“Laura, ¿En verdad vamos a tener esta conversación ahora? Estoy casada contigo, no me importa nada más. Tú querías esta canción, yo gané la elección y lo que elegí es hacer feliz a mi esposa”

Dice Carmilla mientras una de sus manos se desliza por detrás de la espalda de Laura para posarla en la parte baja y atraerla hacia ella; la otra mano cambia de inmediato a la postura indicada para iniciar el baile. 

 

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down. You, you enchant me even when you're not around…_

 

“Además, estuve escuchando la canción detenidamente después de que fuiste tan insistente esa noche por que fuera nuestro primer baile; y debo aceptar, que la letra ciertamente evoca a lo que siento por ti, cupcake”

Dice Carmilla que lentamente comienza a balancearse de un pie a otro con su esposa entre sus brazos para llevar el ritmo de la música. Laura simplemente se deja llevar, sentir a su esposa tan cerca siempre le provoca lo mismo; y confía tan ciegamente en Carmilla que le seguiría a donde fuera. También es para decir que, de las dos, la pelinegra fue la que más conocimiento de baile siempre mostró, además de la gracia natural de la publicista por moverse de manera tan delicada en la pista. O donde fuera. Laura había confirmado en persona eso. 

“¿Entonces he ganado nuestra primera pelea de casadas?”

“En primera, aún no estábamos casadas cuando hablamos de las canciones. En segunda, no fue una pelea, apenas una pequeña discusión y en tercera: no, yo gané; sólo elegí hacerte feliz. Como sé que lo haré por el resto de mi vida, creampuff”

Laura puede sentir nuevamente las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, le parece imposible seguir teniendo algunas dentro de ella y está segura que jamás en su vida había llorado de alegría tanto como este día. Es como si la felicidad que llena todo su pequeño cuerpo quisiera salir expulsada por cada poro del mismo. 

“Carm, quiero que sepas que también elegiré hacerte feliz toda mi vida”

“Lo sé, Laura”

La pareja termina el baile con un acalorado beso que los asistentes reciben entre aplausos, silbidos y gritos aliento, principalmente incitados por Kirsh y William. 

La velada pasa entre risas y buenos deseos que los invitados no dejan hacerles saber a la recién casada pareja. Después de la maravillosa cena la pista se llena de parejas y grupos que bailan incesantemente al ritmo de la música. Hayley logra convencer a Sloan para que baile con ella después de que su tío Will ya no puede más de tanto bailar con ella; aunque Hayley lo ve minutos después en la pista con su ahora tía SJ y sabe que en realidad el joven no quiso romper su corazón para bailar propiamente con su esposa. 

Incluso J.P. baila acompañado por su novio, que no es otro que Theo Straka. Después de todo el desconcierto de la rueda de prensa los jóvenes coincidieron en diversas ocaciones en el juicio contra el padre de Ell. J.P. siempre ha encontrado irónico decir que había encontrado el amor en una corte judicial; pero así había sido. Theo se atrevió a invitarlo a salir después de varios meses de incertidumbre y J.P. aceptó sólo bajo la intervención de Laura que era la más emocionada por ayudar a concebir una nueva pareja. 

Dave interrumpe a la nueva pareja de casadas para bailar con su hija mientras Lilita hace lo propio con su pelinegra. Carmilla no parece sorprendida de lo bien que el padre de Laura y su madre se han llegado a llevar en los últimos años de convivencia juntos. No es que alguna vez no se le haya pasado por la mente lo raro que sería si sus padres se atrevieran a tener una relación entre ellos, afortunadamente, parece no haber nada más que una fuerte amistad. La publicista sabe que el vínculo que los une va más allá de su relación con Laura y ella; ambos comparten la experiencia de haber perdido al amor de su vida, quizás no de la misma forma; pero ambos saben lo que esa pérdida significó en sus vidas. 

Perry no ha descansado de revisar todos los detalles hasta que Lafontaine le pide bailar y los gemelos corren al rededor de ellas generando el clásico desastre que siempre les persigue. Carmilla siempre ha dado gracias que sus hijas no hayan padecido nunca de tal nivel de hiperactividad. Si bien Hayley sigue siendo adicta a los azúcares, no iguala la energía de los gemelos que no paran de gritar y correr por toda la pista. 

Hayley es la primera en separarse de su hermana para tomar su mano y arrastrarla hasta donde están sus madres bailando abrazadas, la pequeña rubia suelta a Sloan para tomar la mano de su, ahora, también madre y comienza a bailar con ella. Las dos peligras se quedan estupefactas no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la evidente incomodidad de verse solas. Es el par de rubias que en su loco baile les empuja para que bailen al compás. 

“¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora la boda?”

“Uhm. Bien. Supongo”

Después de un largo silencio incómodo Carmilla retoma la plática con la niña.

“¿Sabes que es cierto todo lo que dije, verdad?”

“Lo sé. Sabes que yo también… uh… te quiero”

Acepta una Sloan con rojas mejillas y la peligra mayor no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante la confesión. Carmilla no es de las personas que busque confort en las palabras dichas; son más bien las acciones las que le hacen confiar en los sentimientos de las personas. Esta vez, sin embargo, las palabras saliendo de la boca de la pequeña niña le llenan el corazón. 

“¿Cuándo nacerá nuestro hermanito?”

“¿Qué?”

Laura para por completo sus movimientos en cuanto la pregunta deja los labios de la pequeña rubia. 

“¿No es eso lo que hacen las parejas cuando se casan? Son novias, se casan y tienen hijos”

“No creo que ese sea el caso entre tu mamá y yo. No es nuestra costumbre hacer las cosas como todos los demás. Además, ya las tenemos a ustedes y como muy felices así”

“Uhm. ¿Podemos ahora al menos tener un perro en nuestra familia?”

Laura no puede evitar la risa que emerge de ella. 

“Creo que eso sería mejor para nuestra familia”

La rubia sonríe ampliamente ante las últimas palabras, mirando a sus otros dos amores bailando con torpes y arrítmicos movimientos.

Cuando la canción termina Hayley arrastra a Laura ante su madre y hermana para hacer un cambio de pareja que la rubia mayor está segura hace respirar con alivio a las pelinegras. 

“¡Mami dijo que podíamos tener un perro!”

“¿Ella qué?”

“Yo pregunté cuando nacería nuestro hermanito y Laura dijo que ya nos tenían a nosotras; entonces después le pregunté si podíamos tener un perro y ella dijo que sí”

“Uhm. Creo que un perro por un hermanito, es un buen intercambio ¿No crees?”

“Lo es”

Dice la pequeña rubia saltando en las puntas de sus pies al ritmo de la música. 

“Al menos hasta que mi hermanito nazca”

Carmilla sabe que su hija no dejará el tema por la paz en un buen tiempo; pero por ahora tener un perro como nuevo miembro en su familia cree que puede calmar las ansias de la niña por al menos un tiempo. Su familia. Carmela jamás había entendido por completo el significado de esa palabra; pero mira a su lado a las otras dos piezas de su vida y sonríe.

Hoy es diferente. 

“¿Estás bien, S?”

“Uh. Sí”

“Sabes lo que dice Hayley respecto a las mentiras”

“No creo que me vaya a crecer la nariz, ma.”

“Oh, no lo sé. Desde este ángulo tu nariz se ve un poco más grande”

Sloan se ríe suavemente pero la sonrisa no alcanza a curvearse por completo. 

“Hey, ¿De verdad, todo bien? Sabes que puedes decirme todo”

“Lo sé. Es sólo que Hayley te llama ‘mami’ y no es que sienta celos de ello, sé que la amas tanto como a mí y que ella siente igual. Sólo que me preguntaba si es necesario ahora que yo también llame así a Carm”

“S, ni Carm, ni yo queremos que te sientas presionada por ello. Hayley simplemente maneja sus sentimientos de manera diferente. Entiendo por completo si no sientes cómoda llamando a Carmilla de esa manera; y sé que ella también lo entiende”

“¿No será raro que Hayley las llame mamá a las dos, mientras yo le siga diciendo a Carm, Carm?”

Pregunta la peligra algo avergonzada. Laura levanta su carita levemente para mirarla a los ojos. 

“¿Quieres a Carmilla como una madre?”

La pequeña peligra asiente evitando la mirada de su madre algo avergonzada. 

“Entonces la manera en que la llames no importa, siempre que lo sientas y se lo demuestres”

La niña por fin mira a Laura a los ojos con un amor inmenso y sonríe ampliamente mientras asiente de nuevo. Sloan sabe que tratará de demostrarle a Carmilla lo mucho que la quiere día a día. 

Camilla y Laura se despiden de sus hijas la mañana siguiente. Después de las largas horas celebrando su unión, las cuatro fueron llevadas a su casa por William y S.J.; cayendo rendidas al tocar los asientos de la camioneta. Reviviendo por sólo unos instantes para llegar hasta sus cómodas camas. 

Hayley y Sloan ahora tienen cada quien su habitación, no hace falta decir que cada espacio expresa sus personalidades a la perfección. Hayley ha superado su adicción a Harry Potter pero gracias a Laura, ahora tiene una fijación por completo con Dr. Who; por lo que su puerta deja ver un Tardis pintado a mano por ella y su rubia madre. Carmilla por su parte no podía evitar su propia emoción al poder pintar el techo de la habitación de Sloan por completo y con ayuda de LaFontaine y J.P. generaron un cielo con luces leds que se iluminaba cada que la habitación se oscurecía. Aunque la peligra jamás encontró razón alguna por la que decirle a Laura que sus amigos habían quemado dos fusibles de su casa, dejándolos a oscuras por horas, antes de poder concretar el proyecto. 

La pareja se encuentra ahora en la entrada de su casa despidiéndose de las pequeñas entre abrazos y un par de lágrimas. Las mujeres no se han separado de sus hijas más de unas horas desde que se comenzaron a vivir juntas y ahora se tienen que separar por siete largos días de ellas. Aunque ha sido un largo viaje para Carmilla en su relación con su madre, Lilita se vuelto a ganar tanto su confianza que será ahora la que cuide de sus niñas en su ausencia por una semana; o sus ‘nietas’ como Lilita se refiere ahora al par de niñas. La segunda semana de su luna de miel, será ’Tía Mattie’, como Matstka tanto se ha empeñado en que ambas niñas le llamen; la que les llevará a su destino para la segunda semana y que las cuatro disfruten juntas. Destino que las niñas aún desconocen; la pareja ha planeado llevar a sus hijas a la riviera francesa; cumpliendo el deseo de Hayley de ir a la playa y de Sloan de poner en práctica su francés, el mismo que ha aprendido con ayuda de Carmilla. Y que, obviamente, ha sido una de las actividades que más deleite le provoca a Laura; no sólo por ver a sus dos pelinegras compartiendo un gusto juntas. Sino, porque además la rubia mayor sabe que escuchar a Carmilla hablar la lengua del amor es definitivamente una de las cosas que más placer le trae en la vida. 

Por supuesto, es Laura y Hayley las que más problemas tienen para dejarse ir una a la otra al momento de la despedida; mientras Carmilla y Sloan se miran y giran sus ojos al mismo tiempo ante la escena. Las rubias tienen esa tendencia a abrazarse por cualquier motivo y por supuesto, la idea de estar separadas por más de una hora es una situación extrema para ambas. 

Cuando Carmilla y Sloan logran desanudar los brazos de las rubias para mantenerlas apartadas, la pareja puede por fin hacer su camino al aeropuerto. 

Mientras el avión despega Laura no puede evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas en añoranza por sus hijas; pero en sus adentros sabe que son también parte de la felicidad que siente por pasar unos días a solas con su esposa. La rubia no quiere dejar de repetir la palabra aunque sea en su mente; pues cada vez que lo hace, una sonrisa brota de sus labios. Cuando siente la mano de Carmilla entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, su corazón se siente completamente pleno. 

La rubia sabe que a pesar de los malos momentos en su pasado, el futuro al lado de su esposa y sus hijas brilla de una manera esperanzadora. Es la primera vez que Laura se permite pensar en la ausencia de su madre como el punto de partida en el que la verdadera historia feliz de su vida se comenzó a escribir. Está convencida que, de alguna manera, su madre ha sido la encargada de poner a la pelinegra en su camino y por ello le ama aún más. Al menos, es lo que le gusta pensar cada que ve el rostro de su esposa. 

Carmilla, por su parte, toma la mano de su esposa para reconfortarla por las lágrimas en sus mejillas; pero al ver la sonrisa en su rostro su primer instinto es tomar su mejilla con su mano libre para atraer sus labios hacia los de ella. 

La pelinegra agradece mentalmente cada ocasión que la vida le bendice con el favor de probar los dulces labios de su esposa. Esposa. Carmilla sabe que ese término será uno que use ahora para siempre. 

En el momento que la publicista ve a su rubia periodista sonreír aún más, sabe que a pesar de que el futuro les ponga obstáculos por librar, tiene ahora a Laura a su lado para librarlos juntas. La vida nunca le había brindado tanta felicidad.

 

Hoy, es diferente. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejo mi Tumblr: mckarnstein.tumblr.com para cualquier duda, comentario o simplemente para platicar :)


End file.
